Buscando el camino correcto
by Zanstel
Summary: Fallout 4 - Tomes la decisión que tomes, al final, siempre tendrás que destruir una o varias facciones. Pero... ¿Y si hubiera otro camino? Esta historia explora un hilo alternativo de sucesos donde todas las facciones sobreviven. Pero no será un camino de rosas. A fin de cuentas, la guerra no cambia nunca. Gracias al Clan DLAN por las ideas para la historia.
1. Sembrando la duda

Ufff... Esto cada vez es más insoportable. El Ferrocarril, la Hermandad del Acero, el Instituto... Veo como todos los caminos llevan a la guerra. Y sin embargo, todos creen tener razón. Creo que en el fondo ninguno desea ser malo.

Todo es mucho más fácil cuando se trata de saqueadores. Al menos con ello lo tienes claro. Son despiadados, simples sombras de la humanidad que una vez fue.

Pero cada grupo tiene sus argumentos, su buena gente detrás creyendo que están haciendo un mundo mejor. Con los únicos que lo tengo claro es con los Minutemen. Tener que ayudarles puede ser agotador, pero al menos está claro que ayudas a gente común de la Commonwealth. Gente intentando construir un nuevo hogar. Lo mismo que querría para mí si Shaun hubiera seguido siendo el niño que fue.

Pero esto viene de lejos. Desde que llegué a este tiempo, primero me encontré a Preston. Él ha sido el único que me ha mostrado gente que realmente está centrada en mejorar las cosas en el presente, no en un hipotético futuro. Luego conocí a Danse. Tras haberlo perdido todo, tras sumergirme en este extraño mundo sin sentido, la Hermandad del Acero me hizo recordar mis antiguos compañeros del ejército. Preston en Sanctuary me daba esperanzas de construir un hogar, pero una parte de mí no podía tener paz sabiendo lo que me habían hecho, lo que le hicieron a Nora y a Shaun. Cuando me enteré de que el Instituto estuvo detrás de lo de Shaun, me volqué con ellos al 100%. Me envenenó el mismo deseo de venganza que les alimentan a todos, unos contra otros.

Al Ferrocarril, al principio, los conocí de pasada. Sentí algo de simpatía mezclado con lástima. ¿Qué podía hacer un grupo tan pequeño contra fuerzas tan poderosas como el Instituto, la Hermandad o incluso los Minutemen, despues de recuperar el Castillo y recuperar la artillería y con simpatizantes por doquier?. Si no fuera por Tom el Chapuzas, que está loco, pero también es indudablemente un genio, ellos no habrían logrado nada. Era cuestión de tiempo que les descubriesen y, en todo caso, poco podrían hacer más que escaramuzas para liberar algún synth de vez en cuando.

Despues de ayudarme con lo del chip, recurrí una vez más a la Hermandad. Fue cuando conocí a Shaun. Y de primeras, fue como un mazazo. Lo había perdido del todo. No sólo por su edad. Shaun ya no era mi Shaun, sino sólo una extensión del mismo Instituto que lo había raptado. Raptado y asimilado. Perderlo no era suficiente. Lo habían corrompido, transformándolo en todo lo que odiaba.  
Sí... Por bastante tiempo seguí envenenado y ayudando a la Hermandad. Liberty Prime estaba casi listo. Hasta que pasó lo de Danse.

Fue entonces cuando desperté. Me dí cuenta hasta que punto la gente del Ferrocarril tenía razón. Hasta que punto Maxson era incapaz de reconocer a uno de los suyos. O ni siquiera le importaba. La "misión" lo era todo. Ni siquiera ví una mínima duda en sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía estar tan ciego? Él destruiría el Instituto y se convertiría en una fuerza igual de poderosa y despiadada. ¿En qué habríamos mejorado? Mi odio por el Instituto me había cegado y no había percibido hasta que punto estaba ayudando a un hombre ávido de destrucción... y quien sabe si poder. A fin de cuentas, ellos no luchaban por destruir la tecnología, sino para acapararla para sí mismos. En ese momento, comencé a sospechar que esto no iba por los synths ni por salvar a la humanidad. Símplemente porque el Instituto se mostraba como un rival fuerte que podía llevar a superarles. Y eso era algo que Maxson no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Así que despues de convencerlo para dejar a Danse con vida, dejé congelados mis asuntos de la Hermandad. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo pasará antes de que me consideren un traidor. Si el tiempo no lo hace, antes o despues tendré un encontronazo directo entre los dos bandos. Es un milagro que haya podido pasar por todo lo de Bunker Hll sin hacerme enemigo de ninguno de los tres.

Así comencé mi andadura con el Ferrocarril. Y entonces me dí cuenta cuanto había subestimado la capacidad de unos pocos hombres cuando operan de forma encubierta.

Mi infiltración ha tenido un precio. Cuanto más dentro estoy, más tengo que fingir. Y para fingir bien, hay que envolverse de las emociones. Tanto que he empezado a dudar. Tengo claro que lo que el Instituto está haciendo con los synth está mal, pero sus intenciones sí son buenas. Al menos Shaun realmente no está intentando hacerse con el poder. Yo diría que su vinculación con la humanidad de la superficie es mínima. Actua más por miedo a un enemigo que por un deseo real de destruirlo. ¿Realmente no hay camino alternativo a la destrucción? Porque incluso con el Ferrocarril, ese será el camino. Los synths rebeldes emplearán la violencia. Les he dado armas. Y me estoy arrepintiendo. Quizás Liam era el único que tenía razón aquí.

Bunker Hill me ha obligado tomar una decisión. He jugado a las tres bandas hasta el último momento. Avisé a todos, y todos tenían órdenes para mí. Todas contradictorias. Pero al final, sólo podía tomar una. Y esa decisión me ha demostrado de qué lado estoy.

Miré a los ojos a los synth y ví a una persona detrás de ellos. No puedo creer ni a Maxon ni a Shaun. Serán máquinas, pero son conscientes, inteligentes, emocionales... vivas. No son monstruos ni objetos que se puedan usar sin más.

Me gustaría poder detener los acontecimientos. La misión para la fuga de los synth ya está en marcha, pero sospecho que si al final lo llevamos hasta el final, mucha gente va a morir. No quiero la esclavitud de los synth pero, ¿al precio de toda la buena gente que sé que hay en el Instituto? La tecnología ayudaría, pero fráncamente sería algo secundario. Pero la gente ya es otra cosa. Y Shaun... Él sí me ve como su padre, como su familia. Es evidente por todas las concesiones que me ha hecho. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo ya y ya no le odio. Y si sigo por este camino, le traicionaré. ¿Hay algo peor que un padre traicionando a su propio hijo?. Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer?. ¿Unirme a esa visión fría sobre qué son los synth? No. Viviría una mentira y al final sería incapaz de soportarla.  
Ojalá hubiera un modo de convencer a Shaun. Me espera en el tejado de las ruinas del MIT. Me pregunto por qué, pero, quien sabe, quizás esta sea la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas. No quiero traicionarle, pero tampoco puedo abandonar a los synth. Ojalá hubiera otro camino.

Aquí está, bajo las tenues luces de la noche.

\- En todos mis años, nunca he salido del Instituto. - rompió el silencio Shaun - Ni siquiera una vez que me trajeron aquí.  
Nunca he tenido motivos para hacerlo.

\- Pero ahora... Esto confirma la verdad que siempre he sabido. La Commonwealth esta... muerta. Aquí no hay futuro.  
La esperanza de la humanidad está abajo.

En verdad de lejos sólo se apreciaban ruinas, además de escuchar lejanos disparos y gritos de fondo. La visión lejana de la destrucción ciertamente no era una visión agradable. Me hubiera gustado que viniera conmigo a alguno de los nuevos asentamientos.

\- No es tan malo... la gente se las arregla.  
Dije mientras pensaba en los nuevos lugares que yo mismo fundé. Era totalmente diferente a la desesperanza de los perdidos en las trampas de la noche. En ellos, a pesar del claro castigo físico de la vida dura, los rostros de la gente parecían lucir esperanza. Algunos incluso felicidad. Porque despues de mucho tiempo, habían logrado seguridad, alimento y perspectivas de futuro. En resumen, un hogar.

\- Puede. Pero el coste es demasiado elevado. Al estar aquí, me doy cuenta de lo afortunado que he sido por no tener que  
vivir en este yermo. Se que, para tí, me secuestraron en el Refugio. Pero la verdad es que el Instituto me rescató. Nos rescató a los dos.

¿Rescatar? No. El era mi niño. Nuestro niño. El Instituto fue el culpable. Y su rescate, ¿qué fue para mí? ¿Una tumba helada?

\- Me congelaron... sesenta años...  
\- Lo hicieron, y por un buen motivo.  
Yo era el candidato perfecto. Un niño pequeño con ADN sin alterar. Pero si algo iba mal... Si moría...  
El instituto vio prudente tener un plan de contingencia. Otra fuente de ADN anterior a la guerra, preferiblemente emparentada con el sujeto principal.  
Era de sentido común que mis padres ocuparan ese lugar. Por eso se te mantuvo con vida y a salvo en el Refugio.

Escuchaba y me entristecía. Para el Instituto, el fin justificaba los medios. Nuestra vida era insignificante. Lo importante era el resultado del experimento. Incluso a costa de vidas inocentes. Y Shaun había aprendido a pensar de esa forma.. Si tratan de esa forma a las personas, ¿cómo se podría esperar algo mejor con los synths?

\- Reconozco que, cuando mandé que te liberaran del Refugio 111, no esperaba que sobrevivieras a todo eso ahí afuera.  
Y no solo lo has hecho, me has encontrado... Te has infiltrado en el Instituto... Es extraordinario.  
\- Entonces fuiste tú. Me soltaste.

¿Había juzgado mal a Shaun? ¿Quizás despues de todo era algo más que una variable necesaria en los objetivos del Instituto?

\- Sí. Fue decisión mía. La verdad es que ya no era necesario mantenerte en suspensión... Yo... bueno, supongo que quería ver lo que ocurriría.  
Una especie de experimento. No tenía ni idea de la clase de hombre que eras. ¿Te corrompería la Commonwealth, como corrompió a todos los demás? ¿Sobrevivirías acaso? Y quizás lo más curioso para mí... Después de todo este tiempo, ¿intentarías buscarme? Ahora sé la respuesta.

Mi débil esperanza se esfumó de golpe. ¿Experimento? ¿Eso es lo que soy para él?

\- ¿Eso es todo para tí?... ¿Lo que soy para tí? ¡Sólo otro experimento!  
\- No, no es sólo eso. Pero aún así... me alegro de que acabara como acabó.

¿No sólo? Una veces pensaba que era un sociópata frío y calculador. Pero luego estaban las concesiones... Otras veces creía ver sus emociones, tanto conmigo como en todo lo demás, estaban sepultadas con la máscara de la lógica creada por toda una vida en el Instituto. Mis esperanzas en la segunda hipótesis supongo que era lo que me sostenían aquí, emocionalmente involucrado, más allá de lo necesario para mi infiltración. Sólo si puede sentir empatía, podría, quizás, quien sabe, convencerlo de cambiar su trato a los synth.

\- Espero que pronto... lo entiendas... Todo lo he hecho por el futuro.  
Un futuro que, espero, no peligre tras los últimos acontecimientos.  
Lo de Bunker Hill no nos fue muy bien, ¿Puedes explicarme qué sucedió?

El momento que temía llegó. Y ahora estaba ya demasiado implicado emocionalmente. Se supone que soy un topo. Debería inventarme una excusa. Pero la verdad, ya no quiero seguir con este juego. Estoy cansado de mentiras.

\- Tomé una decisión. Dejé libres a los synths.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has hecho algo... tan estúpido?

Me dolía ver como Shaun era tan frío. Y sobre todo saber que eso era porque no había podido estar a su lado para que se convirtiera en un hombre mejor.

\- Tenian miedo. No querían volver aquí.  
\- ¿Miedo? ¡Son máquinas! ¡Artificiales! ¡No pueden tener miedo!  
Era una tarea sencilla. No lo entiendo. Sé que sabes arreglartelas.  
¿Cómo puedo confiar en que representes al Instituto si esto sigue así?

¿Representar? ¿Ahora el Instituto necesitaba emisarios? ¿O acaso...  
\- ¿Representar al Instituto? ¿Acaso estabas pensando en hacerme tu sucesor?  
\- Sí. Esa era la idea. Idea que, ahora, me veo obligado a reconsiderar.  
\- Pero, ¡si casi acabamos de conocernos y soy un recien llegado para el Instituto! ¿Qué sentido tiene que yo sea director?  
\- En realidad, el Instituto suele tomar la decisión por el acuerdo del Directorio. Una junta de los representantes de los distintos departamentos. Sobre el papel, el director puede tomar cualquier decisión con autonomía. En la práctica, es más un mediador entre las diferentes partes.  
Ultimamente he estado pensando mucho en el futuro del Instituto y hay pocos candidatos con madera de líder en él y ninguno de ellos es neutral.  
Aunque te resulte difícil de comprender, un líder del exterior, que no ha tenido ninguna preferencia personal por ningún departamento puede resultar, a largo plazo, el mejor cantidato.  
\- Entonces, ¿que yo sea tu padre no ha influido en nada tu decisión?  
\- Está bien. Lo reconozco. Oficialmente, mi argumento es suficiente y te aseguro que no es una excusa. Pero sí, es cierto, tambien hay un deseo emocional.  
En el Instituto nos regimos por la ciencia y por la razón. Por supuesto somos humanos y tenemos emociones, pero procuramos que esas emociones no alteren nuestras elecciones sobre lo que creemos que son las mejores decisiones. Pero sí... si la razón nos lleva a la misma elección que deseamos no hay razón para no llevarla a cabo. Debes entender que para mí, el Instituto es mi familia. Pero a pesar de todo, he sido cuidado entre todos, pero a la vez, sin una vinculación paternal. Nadie se ha comportado como mis padres. Y tampoco he tenido hijos. ¿Tan irracional es desear poder dejar tu legado a tu familia más cercana para que puedan admirarla y continuarla?

Por fin había visto las emociones de Shaun debajo de todas esa máscara de pretendida lógica sólo hay un huérfano que se siente sólo a la hora de pasar el testigo.

\- ¿Dejar tu legado? Lo dices como si fueras a morirte.  
\- No me apetece hablar ahora sobre eso y nos estamos desviando del tema. La cuestión es, ¿estás comprometido con el Instituto?  
\- He visto de lo que sois capaces, y no dudo de que creeis en vuestros principios y en que perseguís el bien de la humanidad. Vuestros logros tecnológicos son innegables. Lo que no tengo claro es cómo pretendeis hacerlo. Por un lado teneis vuestros synths, como si eso fuera a salvar a la humanidad. "La humanidad redefinida". Pero por otra parte, los tratais como máquinas sin sentimiento. Tampoco os veo intervenir con la humanidad más allá de lo necesario para reforzar vuestra seguridad. Sinceramente, no lo entiendo.  
\- Ahora puedo ver tu confusión. Deberías haberme preguntado antes sobre esto. No. Los synths no son parte de la humanidad y no pretendemos que lo sean. Sin embargo, al crear una simulación tan perfecta de los seres humanos, nuestro lado irracional reacciona de la misma manera ante ellos.  
Un humano en un entorno civilizado tenderá a comportarse civilizadamente, de la misma forma que un humano en un entorno monstruoso tenderá a convertirse en un monstruo. Hay más factores, por supuesto, pero el entorno determina en gran medida el desarrollo de las personas. A diferencia de los humanos, podemos controlar a los synths de forma directa e indirectamente podemos empujar a la sociedad en la que participan en la dirección correcta. Nuestra intención a largo plazo es que la presencia de los synths sirva para guiar al resto de humanos hacia una nueva etapa de paz y prosperidad.  
\- Creí que decías que la esperanza estaba bajo tierra.  
\- La esperanza de la humanidad. Nuestras ideas y tecnología. Nuestro liderazgo.  
Pero es obvio que a largo plazo volveremos a la superficie. Pero el mundo ya no puede reconstruirse de la misma forma que se construyó la primera vez. La Commonwealth lleva más de un siglo con niveles de radioactividad aceptables en gran parte del territorio. Un siglo es tiempo más que suficiente para construir algo parecido a una nueva civilización.  
Y sin embargo, como puedes ver, no han lograr prosperar prácticamente nada. A diferencia del pasado, se dispone de tecnologías de destrucción muy poderosas mientras que a la vez se carece de muchos recursos que están casí agotados. La destrucción toma muchos menos recursos y tiempo para realizarse que la reconstrucción. Esa es la razón por la que la Commonwealth, como prácticamente todo el resto del planeta, está perdida en un ciclo sin fin de destrucción casi antes de comenzar una nueva reconstrucción.  
Por eso la mejor esperanza es un programa masivo de ingeniería social que reduzca esa violencia a niveles suficientes en los que la destrucción sea inferior a la reconstrucción y la humanidad pueda prosperar al fin. Los synth son la pieza clave de ese programa. Aún estamos lejos de poder ejecutar ese plan, y lo estaremos aún menos si surgen más... distracciones como la Hermandad o el Ferrocarril.  
\- ¿Tan seguro estás de que los synths son sólo una simulación? ¿Donde termina la simulación y comienza la realidad?  
\- A veces se me olvida el poco tiempo que has estado aquí. Nosotros hemos estado en cada fase de su desarrollo. Cómo hemos ido probando ajustes de personalidad a cada paso. Para el desarrollador, el synth sólo son parámetros de simulación.  
\- También se puede jugar con las personas. ¿Acaso no es lo que hiciste cuando nos conocimos? ¿Cuando me hiciste creer que tú eras aquel niño synth?

Shaun suspiró.  
\- No. Mi intención no fue manipularte. El proyecto del niño Synth hace mucho que está en marcha. Hace un tiempo incluso lo envié a la superficie, con Kellog. Si no estoy equivocado, estás al tanto de eso. Incluso él creyó que se trataba de mí mismo. Convenientemente se le dijo que había estado congelado hasta hace unos pocos años y de ahí su edad infantil.  
\- Pero ¿por qué?  
\- Era un regalo para tí. La idea original era descongelarte más adelante, cuando hubieramos podido mejorar el entorno y el niño estuviera listo. Ojalá pudiera viajar en el tiempo y poder ser tu hijo desde pequeño pero no puedo. Por eso pensé en darte lo más parecido que estaba a mi alcance.  
\- Pero según tú es una máquina. Una simple simulación.  
\- Bueno... Shaun es algo diferente... pero sí, en el fondo es una mentira. Pero una muy buena. Todo lo que quería era hacerte feliz.  
\- Una mentira capaz de engañarme. Como cualquier generación tres. Capaz de engañar a cualquiera. Incluso a vosotros mismos. Capaz de revelarse y huir.

Mi réplica pareció desconcertar primero e irritar despues a Shaun.

\- A donde quieres llegar. ¿Acaso te empeñas en negar que son máquinas?  
\- Es obvio que son máquinas. He visto como los creais en el departamento de robótica. Pero esa no es la cuestión. A fin de cuentas, nosotros también somos máquinas. Máquinas biológicas, pero máquinas al fin y al cabo. Pero la pregunta importante es, ¿tienen libre albedrío y conciencia real?  
\- Está todo en su programación.  
\- Y nuestra programación está en nuestro ADN, pero eso no responde a la pregunta.  
\- Sí. Sí lo hace. Sus parámetros de programación limitan su albedrío.  
\- Pues de alguna manera se están zafando de ellos. Si no, ¿por qué huyen? ¿Por qué desean ser libres?  
\- Sigues empeñándote en verlos como personas.  
\- Porque les he visto revelarse. He visto voluntad. Jamás ví a un robot tener emociones tal reales y manifestar voluntad. ¿Por qué les borrais la memoria si no?  
\- Bien. Digamos que hemos cometido errores y que su comportamiento no termina de estar bajo nuestro control tanto como desearíamos. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Cumplir sus deseos? ¿Eliminar todo sistema de control y concederles el libre albedrío completo? Son nuestros trabajadores, nuestros espías, nuestros soldados. Son la pieza fundamental para redefinir la humanidad. ¿Y todo por presuponer que su conciencia y derecho al libre albedrío es real? Seguirían sin ser humanos. Tampoco se comportan completamente como tales. La gente de la CommonWealth los querría destruir. Liberarlos sólo destruiría nuestras esperanzas, y no sería bueno ni para la CommonWealth, ni para nosotros, ni para ellos mismos.  
\- No estoy sugiriendo que los hagais libres enviándolos al Yermo. Lo que digo es que si sus emociones y consciencia son reales, no se puede seguir por el mismo camino. Son esclavos.  
\- Bueno... Enviarlos a la Commonwealth es lo que hace el Ferrocarril. ¿Qué propondrías tú?  
\- La lucha contra la esclavitud no es un tema de hoy precísamente. Hay precedentes en la historia. Supongo que lo que haría es reconocerles, dentro del Instituto, como iguales en su derecho al libre albedrío. No exactamente como humanos, pero no como simples máquinas autómatas. Merecerían derechos, como igualar el borrado de su mente a la sentencia de muerte. Algo que no puede realizarse por un asunto menor. Eso es lo que más les asusta, e imagino que yo, en su lugar, sentiría lo mismo si existiera alguna tecnología para hacerme un lavado de cerebro equivalente. Aumentando sus derechos poco a poco hasta igualarnos, poco a poco, para darles tiempo para que olvidasen su resentimiento por todo lo ocurrido.  
\- ¿Te das cuenta que los synths son más capaces que nosotros en muchos aspectos? ¿Qué les impediría revelarse contra nosotros más adelante y eliminarnos si así lo consideran? Estarías condenando a la humanidad.

Me hizo gracia el comentario de Shaun. Había oido a Maxson decir prácticamente lo mismo.

\- Si construis más synths, acabará siendo un evento inevitable. Antes o despues no estarán bajo el control de la humanidad.¿Acaso no es mejor dotarles de valores morales para que nos vean como iguales, o al menos merecedores de buscar nuestro propio destino y vivir nuestra vida en libertad? ¿No crees que conociendo el pasado aparecerán synths que nos defenderán independientemente de lo atrás que nos pudieramos quedar respecto a ellos? ¿Acaso no es eso más probable que si sólo les mostramos crueldad ahora?  
\- Suenas como un idealista. Como el Ferrocarril.  
\- Tienen argumentos válidos.  
\- Puede ser... pero créeme. No son lo que dicen ser.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
\- No importa. Podemos hablar de esto más tarde. La verdad es que me siento muy cansado. Necesito descansar. Te veré más tarde.  
\- Adios, Shaun.  
\- Adios, padre.

Me quedé al aire fresco un rato, reflexionando.

Ahora tenía aún más dudas. Por fín comenzaba a comprender el plan a largo plazo del Instituto. Un plan cuestionable que implicaba manipular a la gente pero sonaba sensato. Estaba más confuso que nunca. ¿Y si al final resultaba ser cierto que el Instituto era la mejor esperanza de la humanidad? ¿Merecía la pena ese fin el trato cruel a los synth? ¿Había logrado sembrar una duda en Shaun? ¿Habría, despues de todo, algún tortuoso camino que pudiera llevarnos a evitar la incipiente guerra entre todos los grupos?


	2. Dudas morales

Me acababa de despertar. Había dormido mucho. Despues de lo que había pasado en Bunker Hill realmente necesitaba este descanso.

¿Estaría Shaun despierto? Aún no sabía que pensaría despues de nuestra última conversación.

Paseé por el Instituto y le encontré como siempre, con cara aún más cansada que antes.

Él inició la conversación.

\- Hola, padre. Perdona que dejara nuestra conversación a medias. Últimamente me encuentro muy cansado.  
Estuve pensando sobre lo que me dijiste y me gustaría que volvieramos a hablar sobre ello. Antes de poder continuar con las tareas del Instituto tenemos que zanjar ese tema. Pero antes me gustaría que me respondieras a una pregunta.  
¿Crees que el fin justifica los medios?  
\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
\- Tu respuesta me ayudará a comprenderte mejor. ¿Y bien?  
\- No. No lo creo.  
\- No has dudado. Lo tienes claro. Te agradezco la sinceridad.  
Como ya te he explicado, aquí en el Instituto, nos regimos por la lógica. Y la lógica, cuando está bien construida y no tiene variables indeterminadas, llevan a una única respuesta.  
En ese sentido, nuestra respuesta habitual sería sí. Para nosotros, el fin es más importante que los medios, porque a largo plazo los medios pierden importancia.  
Pero también somos conscientes de que el medio suele alterar el fin. Además, cuando nos proponemos hacer cosas, en muchos casos nuestras metas, nuestros fines, sólo medios a su vez para alcanzar un fin mayor. Perder la perspectiva de este fin superior podría llevar a que usar ciertos medios podrían facilitar alcanzar un fin parcial pero perjudicarnos al buscar un fin mayor, así que en la práctica nuestra respuesta habitual es más cercana al no de lo que pudiera parecer.  
Por otro lado, seguimos siendo personas. Por más que nos queramos regir por la lógica seguimos teniendo empatía y no deseamos realizar actos crueles si estos pueden evitarse por un coste razonable.  
Déjame que te haga otra pregunta. Has visto lo que hemos hecho en la Hacienda Warwick. A veces hemos sustituido personas por synths. Estamos poniendo a prueba nuestra capacidad para realizar, a largo plazo, el plan de ingeniería social que te comenté antes. Y bien, ¿qué opinas de ello?  
\- ¿Que haceis con las personas reemplazadas?  
\- Esa es una importante cuestión. Por lo que sabemos, uno de los grandes temores en la Commonwealth es ser reemplazado por un synth. Ciertamente, hemos hecho algunas sustituciones, pero debo comentarte que ese temor tiene una parte de mito y otra parte es ajena a nuestra responsabilidad.  
Nosotros no reemplazamos a cualquiera. Pero es lógico que la gente de la Commonwealth no vea la conexión entre los sustituidos.  
Normalmente tenemos observadores en la superficie. Cuando un candidato interesante de reemplazar muere, recuperamos su cuerpo, intentamos recuperar parte de sus recuerdos para facilitar al synth a realizar su papel, usamos cirujía para imitar su apariencia, y le devolvemos en su lugar. Cuando digo que el candidato muere, no estoy diciendo que lo matemos. La Commonwealth es un lugar peligroso y mucha gente muere por causas propias del lugar. Comida contaminada, animales peligrosos, asaltos, robots fuera de control... Ese tipo de cosas.  
Ese fue el caso de Roger Warwick, por ejemplo. Estos synths ponen a prueba nuestra capacidad para moldear a otras personas, así como introducir tecnologías para la futura reconstrucción, como ha sido el caso de Warwick.  
También a veces enviamos gente original, que no pretende hacerse pasar por nadie. Estos synths son especialmente útiles para recabar información más que para influenciar a las personas de su alrededor.  
\- ¿Nunca matais a los candidatos?  
\- Matar a un candidato es siempre un acto costoso y arriesgado. Normalmente una tarea así sería asignada a un cazasynth. La probabilidad de que el evento fuera observado sería alta y el daño por tal evento grande. Además, como te he dicho, tratamos de evitar realizar actos de crueldad gratuitamente.  
Por supuesto, ha habido excepciones. Sí. A veces hemos matado a alguien. Pero estas excepciones suelen estar limitadas, bien a gente que ya de por sí era cruel y que no serán echados de menos en la CommonWealth, o porque su muerte pudo salvar otras vidas.  
\- Me encontré con un tipo llamado Art luchando contra un synth que era una réplica exacta suya.  
Es... extraño. No parece nuestra forma normal de trabajar. ¿Es posible que se tratara de un error y enviáramos a un reemplazo cuando el sujeto estaba aún vivo? Si fuera así, se trataría de un error bastante grave. Deberías hablar con Retención sobre esto.  
\- Creo que está mal reemplazar a la gente. Los que conviven con ellos están viviendo una mentira.  
\- Sí. Es cierto. Pero piensa en la familia Warwick por ejemplo. ¿Sería esa familia más feliz con ese hombre muerto?  
\- La familia estuvo a punto de dispararse mutuamente.  
\- Sí. He leído el informe. Porque el synth no supo imitar suficientemente bien al auténtico Roger y levantó sospechas. Eso nos dice que aún no estamos listos para realizar nuestro plan de ingeniería social a nivel masivo. Los synth en modo imitación aún no son lo suficientemente buenos.  
\- ¿Y si jamás lo son? Una cosa es imitar a un ser humano cualquiera y otra a una persona única e irrepetible.  
\- Nuestros estudios nos dice que podemos lograrlo. Pero si al final resultara como dices, tendríamos que reevaluar la situación. Probablemente intentaríamos ejecutar el plan mediante miembros originales. La tasa de éxito con ellos ha demostrado ser bastante más alta. Seguramente ya es suficiente y aún mejoraremos más. Pero tomaría más tiempo porque deberían ser ellos los que poco a poco, desde abajo, accedieran a los puestos de influencia.  
\- ¿Cómo sabeis que el plan funcionará?  
\- Las pruebas así lo sugieren. Ya hemos tenido ciertos casos de éxito. Mira Diamond City, por ejemplo. ¿Sabías que el alcalde es un synth? Hemos parado varios casos de bandas de saqueadores que estaban anidando en la ciudad. Hemos sugerido diversas estrategias para defender el lugar y dado instrucciones para mantener las drogas en un perfil bajo. En términos generales, localizar las potenciales debilidades y trabajar en ellas antes de que se vuelvan problemáticas. El resultado es que Diamond City se ha convertido en el lugar más seguro de la CommonWealth.  
Espero que con esto te haya convencido de la bondad de nuestras acciones y de que nuestro plan nos conduce al éxito.  
Si aún no estás convencido de ello, si tenes alguna pregunta sobre nuestras intenciones, este es el momento.

Sus palabras habían sido convincentes, pero seguía habiendo algo que me decía que las cosas no eran tan sencillas ni tan benébolas. Sabía que estaba arriesgando mi tapadera del Ferrocarril, pero ya me estaba dando igual. Necesitaba aclarar mi mente. Saber si realmente Shaun era quien decía ser. Si había un momento de presionarle, era este.

\- Brian Virgil. ¡Mentiste a tu propia gente sobre él!  
\- ¿Virgil? ... ¿Cómo sabes?... Kellog, ¿verdad?  
\- Fue Virgil quien me ayudó a entrar aquí.  
\- Entonces las sospechas del Directorio eran fundadas. Me alegro que, de todas las personas que pudo ayudar a entrar al Instituto, fuera a tí a quien ayudase.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo perseguisteis para matarlo?  
\- No fue una elección mía, sino del Directorio, aunque debo decir que contó con mi aprobación. Un científico con la capacidad de Virgil, incluso aunque no fuera un especialista en Sistemas Avanzados, sabe lo suficiente como para que, con los recursos y tiempo suficiente, pudiera construir su propio teletransportador o al menos un dispositivo para piratear la señal. El teletransportador es nuestra principal línea de defensa. A pesar de los synths, es muy probable que no pudieramos contener una potencia de fuego como la Hermandad si pudieran entrar masivamente al Instituto. Se que es una condena severa, pero nuestra seguridad está en juego.  
\- Les obligaste a torturar a personas.  
\- ¿El programa FEV? Sí... Supongo que debería haberlo clausurado. Es como dije antes. Me esforcé tanto en la meta que no me dí cuenta hasta que punto estaba forzando a mi propia gente. Ahora, por culpa de mi insistencia, puede que haya creado una brecha mucho peor.  
\- Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué insistir en el programa FEV? ¡Torturabais a personas!  
\- El programa se remonta casi hasta los principios del Instituto. Cuando estos comenzaron a plantear el programa synth, se dieron cuenta que un tejido vivo mantenido artificialmente sin un organismo completo sufría mucho más por la radiación, lo que suponía que los tejidos alterados eran mucho más inestables. Esa fue, precísamente, la razón que llevó el Instituto a buscarme. Tejido no afectado por la radiación.  
Pero también investigaban otra ruta. El virus de mutación acelerada logra, de alguna manera evitar los daños por radiación tal y como evidencia el hecho de que los supermutantes pueden tolerar dosis mortales para nosotros.  
Pero la investigación reveló que el FEV no evitaba las mutaciones. Lo que hace es crear un sistema para lograr desactivar las mutaciones mortales. Eso significa que el FEV muta... y muy rápido, aunque los sujetos sobrevivan.  
La conclusión de eso es que existe un riesgo muy real de que el FEV acabe mutando en un futuro para propagarse en vía aérea. ¿Te imaginas lo que pasaría en la CommonWealth si la gente comenzara a transformarse en supermutantes fácilmente? Esa amenaza pone el riesgo nuestro plan. Mejor dicho, pone en riesgo a toda la humanidad.  
\- El virus no se ha hecho aéreo en dos diglos. ¿Por qué ahora?  
\- Me había prometido ser sincero... Sí.. Lo reconozco. Esto es algo que no he querido comentar a nadie. Es mi propio pecado personal. No... no quiero hablar sobre esto ahora...  
Pero debe saber que las víctimas del FEV ya habían sido marcadas. A la gente de Biociencias no se lo contamos porque quisimos ahorrarles la cruel verdad. Pero ahora veo que quizás hubiera sido mejor que supieran que no les habíamos arrebatado la vida.  
Los supermutantes usan diversas técnicas para crear más de los suyos. Una de las formas más habituales es que obligan a las víctimas que creen mejores candidatos para transformarse a comer crudas las vísceras de algunos de sus congéneres muertos. Así los infectan.  
En las fases iniciales del FEV, las víctimas sufren fiebres fuertes. Si sobreviven a eso, lo más probable es que el FEV ya se haya insertado en su ADN. Entonces los supermutantes se llevan los candidatos al Mar Resplandeciente o a otros lugares muy contaminados donde la radioactividad hace que el FEV se acelere y sus víctimas se transformen finalmente en nuevos supermutantes.  
Las víctimas que recuperábamos ya habían sufrido la primera fase. Hicieran lo que hicieran, o se hubieran convertido en supermutantes, o hubieran muerto en el proceso.  
Se que ver el proceso de transformación y sufrimiento de las víctimas puede ser... desmoralizante. Pero realmente no estabamos secuestrando gente sana. Debería haberselo dicho. Quizás así no hubiera saboteado el proyecto. Cometí un error, y lo reconozco, pero no había mala intención en ello.  
\- Pero engañaste a tu propia gente. Le mentiste.  
\- Sí... ¿Cómo vas a decirles a la gente que un compañero ha huido y hemos puesto una diana sobre él? No entenderían que su elección nos ponía en riesgo a todos. Podría haber saboteado únicamente el laboratorio. Obviamente le habríamos castigado por ello, pero, ¿sentenciarlo a muerte? ¿Por una diferencia de opiniones y limitados daños materiales? No, no hubieramos llegado a tanto. Especiamente dadas las circuntancias del laboratorio.  
Dime, ¿por casualidad sabes si la doctora Li se enteró de esto?  
\- Sí. Yo mismo se lo dije.  
Shaun nuevamente suspiró  
\- ¡Ah! Ahora cuadra todo. Li no ha estado con nosotros desde el principio, y como como atí, le disgustaba la confidencialidad en la que se desarrollan las tareas. Nunca terminó de creerse nuestra tapadera.  
Se que tú crees que has hecho bien. Yo llevo una larga vida como Director, y he tenido tiempo suficiente para intentar ambos caminos. El de la transparencia y el del encubrimiento. De vez en cuando funcionan, y de vez en cuando salen mal como esta vez. Pero mi experiencia me dice que la discrección suele ser mejor alternativa.  
\- No en este caso.  
\- No. He acumulado varios errores y he pagado un alto precio por ello.  
Una última cosa. ¿Sabes si Virgil trabaja para la Hermandad?  
\- No. Está escondido en un lugar seguro.  
\- Bien. Es mejor que siga así y no vuelvas a mencionar el tema. La sentencia del Directorio sigue vigente. Pero el verdadero motivo es que podría facilitar la tecnología del transportador a un enemigo. Mientras eso no ocurra, no tenemos por qué forzar su búsqueda. Supongo que ahora, sin Kellog, no tiene de qué preocuparse. Pero en todo caso es mejor que el Directorio no se entere o podría exigir enviar a un cazasynth a su ubicación. Te prometo que, por mi parte, tampoco mencionaré lo que me has contado.

No sabía que pensar. En el fondo, a pesar de sus argumentos, la forma de proceder del Instituto era muy despiadada, pero no era tan mala como podía haber imaginado. Pero aún teníamos un tema pendiente. La clave de todo esto.

\- Lo que hablamos ayer sobre los synth, sobre si son conscientes de verdad y pueden ser esclavos... ¿Has pensado sobre ello?  
\- Sí... Me alegro que hables sobre ello, porque quiero que profundicemos en eso.


	3. Ser o no ser

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Has cambiado de opinión?  
\- ¿Respecto a la naturaleza de los synth? No. Y siento si te he dado una impresión equivocada cuando entramos a hacer hipótesis.  
Pero he pensado sobre ello. Yo lo veo claro porque he trabajado en su misma construcción, pero precísamente los hemos hecho así para poder infiltrarse por lo que es lo normal que alguien ajeno los pueda tomar por humanos. A fin de cuentas, es uno de sus propósitos.  
Pero no había apreciado hasta que punto puede ser difícil de convencer alguien de que no lo son y lo importante que puede ser para sus decisiones. A fin de cuentas, si pensaras que son personas es normal que percibieras nuestras actitudes como cuestionables.  
\- Es una forma delicada de decirlo.  
\- Aún más, me he llegado a plantear si ese tipo de pensamiento no podría nacer espontáneamente entre nuestra propia gente, especialmente aquella que no está directamente involucradaen su desarrollo.  
\- Y eso sería malo.  
\- Por supuesto. Eso podría conducir a crear enemigos dentro de nuestra propia casa. Hemos tenido demasiados casos de fuga de synth y comenzamos a sospechar que no lo han hecho solos por iniciativa propia. Han logrado esquivar una seguridad creciente. ¿Cómo podrían si no hubiera conexión entre ellos?  
\- No sospecharás de mí, ¿verdad?  
\- No. Confío en tí. Además las fugas llevan ocurriendo desde bastante tiempo antes. Tampoco es algo seguro. Podría ser casualidad o quizás un trabajo de los propios synths. En todo caso esa tarea corresponde al SBR.  
\- Una caza de brujas puede ser contraproducente.  
\- Soy consciente de que las investigaciones internas causan malestar. Más grande cuanto más profusa es la investigación y la inevitable violación de la intimidad.  
Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto. Como se que albergas dudas me gustaría solicitarte una nueva tarea. Quiero que hables con libertad con la gente del Instituto para que este tema quede totalmente aclarado. Puedes aprovechar para reunir toda la información posible y hacer un informe. De esa forma, no sólo tú acabarás convencido sino que podemos hacerlo llegar a todos los miembros del Instituto. Si no podemos convencer al posible topo, al menos podemos evitar que surjan más en el futuro.  
\- Será un placer.

Era consciente de que Shaun me había otorgado una oportunidad de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Pero tendría que hacer las preguntas adecuadas. Está claro que su opinión era la mayoritaria aquí. Necesitaba pruebas contundentes. Y si las pruebas decían lo contrario, quizás había sido yo quien había estado equivocado todo el tiempo. Pero lo dudaba mucho.

Comencé mi investigación por el propio SRB. En general, la gente solía evitar la cuestión proponiéndome hablar con otras personas. Justin Ayo fue el más comunicativo del SRB, aunque no me sirvió de mucho.  
\- Hola  
\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?  
\- Padre me ha encargado una tarea de recopilación de información sobre la posibilidad de que los synths sean conscientes.  
\- ¿De verdad? ¿Ahora nos vamos a replantear eso? Pero si los synths son nuestras creaciones.  
\- Los synths escapan por alguna razón. ¿Acaso no podría haber una relación entre esa consciencia emergente y las huidas?  
\- La gente de robótica siempre ha declarado que han sido fallos de programación. En todo caso, deberías hablarlo con ellos. Nosotros nos limitamos a la recuperación y control.  
\- Desde su propia perspectiva, ¿qué argumentos tendría a favor o en contra?  
\- Obviamente tienen apariencia humana. A fin de cuentas es su propósito. Pero los synths los desactivamos con códigos preestablecidos. ¿Acaso eso no es una clara prueba de que son programados?  
\- ¿Eso elimina la duda sobre su consciencia?  
\- Sinceramente, no lo se. Pero no sólo pueden ser reiniciados. A veces realizamos cambios en su comportamiento.  
\- Pero eso no anula su personalidad.  
\- Hasta donde yo se, el borrado de memoria es un proceso laborioso e a veces incluso falla. Se usa sólamente en casos donde los recuerdos resultan un problema de seguridad o de mal funcionamiento que justifique el descarte de la unidad.  
\- Entonces, ¿no tiene ninguna prueba clara en contra?  
\- Ni en contra ni a favor. Supongo que realmente los que tienen los datos técnicos precisos de esos temas es el departamento de robótica, sistemas avanzados o, en todo caso, biociencias.  
\- ¿Biociencias?  
\- Si. Los synths están construidos con material biológico, a pesar de que sean creados artificialmente y tengan algunos implantes. Supongo que en Biociencias sabrán bastante sobre estos tejidos y de como interactuan con el resto del synth.

Esta pequeña conversación me hizo confirmar algunas cosas. Una, que probablemente el considerar a los synths como meros robots tiene más de consideración histórica que de pruebas propiamente dichas. Segundo, que la compartimentación del Instituto podía hacer que realmente la gente que comprendía los entresijos de los synths que afectan a estos temas fueran un pequeño grupo.

Decidí continuar con Sistemas Avanzados. La doctora Li ya no estaba. Fue Evan Watson quien me atendió.  
\- Hola  
\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- Padre me ha encargado una tarea de recopilación de información sobre la posibilidad de que los synths sean conscientes.  
\- ¿Cómo? Quiero decir... No existirá esa posibilidad, ¿verdad?.  
\- Sus órdenes son de recopilar información, ya sea a favor o en contra.  
\- Resulta perturbador pensar que pudieran ser realmente conscientes, dado el trato que muchas veces les damos.  
\- Pero... ¿qué motivos hay para pensar que los synths son o no conscientes?  
\- Bueno... En Sistemas Avanzados muchas veces realizamos la tarea de comprobación de errores y puesta a prueba de los prototipos de robótica. Robótica se encarga más del hardware, de poner a punto los implantes, las mezclas, etc. El software es lo nuestro.  
\- Entonces, las respuestas de los synths dependen de vosotros.  
\- Sí.  
\- ¿Todas las respuestas están preprogramadas?  
\- No se si estás familiarizado con la programación de inteligencias artificiales en robots. Mediante operaciones directas sería imposible acercarse a un comportamiento calificado como inteligente. Simplemente hay demasiadas variables. Necesitamos un enfoque más... heurístico.

Debí poner cara rara, ya que Evan se dió cuenta que no entendí bien su respuesta.

\- Adaptable por así decirlo. Todos los robots tradicionales se basan en nucleos resistivos que hacen las veces de una primitiva red neuronal. Con las primeras generaciones de synth, sustituimos estos por unas redes plásticas más cercanas al modelo orgánico que lograron capacidades similares a los robots tradicionales por mucha menos energía lo que fue un gran avance para su construcción y manteniemiento diario. En la generación 3 este modelo fue abandonándose para usar un sustrato biológico.  
\- Neuronas. Quieres decir un cerebro humano.  
\- Sí, pero no puedes crear un cerebro humano adulto con pensamientos preestablecidos. Ni tampoco controlar su personalidad. Por eso, lo que se hace es crear una red de comunicaciones artificial conectada a muchos puntos del cerebro y estos se conectan a un chip. Es ese chip el que programamos en sistemas avanzados. Donde enviamos una personalidad inicial, los patrones de comportamiento, los recuerdos y demás.  
\- Pero siguen teniendo un cerebro humano.  
\- Sí, pero no funciona como tal. La red interfiere la señal aislando las partes del cerebro. El código de control lleva realmente la parte importante. El cerebro se usa símplemente como una red neuronal tradicional, sólo que a un nivel muy superior de capacidad. Los resultados saltan a la vista.  
\- Quieres decir... ¿cómo un cerebrobot?  
\- Bueno... En parte. En el cerebrobot no se intenta replicar las funciones de un humano. La interfaz de conexión entre robot y cerebro es muy burda, y la conservación del cerebro deja mucho que desear. Los resultados estan muy lejos de los nuestros. Debes entender que aunque exista un cerebro humano, a causa de la red de control se interrumpe su funcionamiento natural y se convierte en una extensión de un sistema cibernético donde la red orgánica funciona únicamente como la extensión del chip de comportamiento unida al cerebro por la red.  
\- Entonces, ¿por qué hay comportamientos inesperados?  
\- Bueno... La potencia de un cerebro es muy superior a cualquier cosa que hayamos manejado antes. Cuanto más compleja es la red neuronal, tanto más difícil es enviar o censurar un pensamiento concreto. El volumen de información es demasiado grande, así que es necesario usar patrones genéricos. Por esa razón, la programación no es algo tan claro como "si ocurre esto, haz esto otro". Es más alimentar la red neuronal con un patrón aprendido. A veces hacemos algoritmos específicos y con él alimentamos una simulación para entrenar una red neuronal independiente y con dicha red alimentamos las neuronas de los synth. Hacemos muchas hipótesis sobre el resultado de nuestras propias reglas sobre la red, pero al final la complejidad es tan alta que tenemos que acudir al ensayo y error. Y a veces el resultado es tan humano que resulta inquietante. Pero eso no implica que no esté programado. Es sólo que esta es tan compleja que muchas veces nos equivocamos respecto al resultado que produce.  
\- ¿No existe ninguna posibilidad de que el cerebro synth tenga ideas propias? ¿Que la red de control no sea capaz de suprimir la autonomía del cerebro orgánico y siga funcionando?  
\- ¿Propias? Sí, por supuesto. Tambien las tiene un robot de alguna manera. Las redes neuronales son para eso. Para generar una respuesta a una entrada de datos jamás registrada. Pero las neuronas tienen patrones aprendidos dentro de los parámetros esperados y la programación asociada. ¿Fuera de los parámetros? Se supone que no. Para eso es la red de control. Pero en todo caso esa parte forma parte la arquitectura de hardware. Deberías preguntar a robótica para que te expliquen esto al detalle.  
\- ¿Esto descarta la posibilidad de la conciencia?  
\- ¿Sinceramente? No tenemos ni idea de como opera la conciencia a nivel humano así que difícilmente podríamos saberlo. Pero sí sabemos que sus pensamientos están fuertemente condicionados por nuestra programación, así que su libre albedrío es simulado. ¿Podría una conciencia existir sin libre albedrío? No lo se, pero lo dudo mucho. Y no creo que podamos responder a eso sin entender la conciencia misma. Pero no tendría libre albedrío, eso seguro.  
\- ¿Podrías facilitarme pruebas de todo esto?  
\- Por supuesto. Todo está documentado. Será un placer enviárselo a Padre.

Tuve sentimientos encontrados tras esta conversación. Por una parte, si era cierto que había pruebas, ciertamente las respuestas eran programadas aunque sólo hasta cierto punto. Por otro lado, había un cerebro humano, aunque ellos aseguraban que no funcionaba como tal en un synth. Estaba claro que la parte más interesante del modelo era la parte de la red de control, y era el departamento de robótica el adecuado para obtener la mejor información.

El siguiente en atenderme fue Max Loken  
\- Hola  
\- ¿En que puedo ayudarte?  
\- Padre me ha encargado hacer un informe sobre la posible conciencia de los synths y recabar pruebas sobre su existencia o inexistencia.  
\- Entiendo. ¿Tienes algo por lo que empezar?  
\- En Sistemas Avanzados me han dicho que ellos se encargan de la programación de los synths y vosotros del hardware.  
\- ¿Eso han dicho? Evan, ¿verdad?. A veces sobreestiman su trabajo. En realidad, buena parte del software también recae sobre nosotros. ¿Querías saber algún detalle concreto?  
\- Me han hablado sobre que los synths de tercera generación tienen en realidad un cerebro humano, pero está interrumpido por una red que usais para programarlos.  
\- Así es. O al menos ahora. En realidad, dentro de cada generación ha habido avances progresivos. No todos los synths de la misma generación son iguales. Estamos en constante evolución.  
\- ¿Que cambios ha habido en los synths?  
\- Verás... El Instituto lleva trabajando en los synths desde el principio. Debes entender que el Instituto no siempre fue tan magnífico. Inicialmente era poco más que un subsuelo semiderrumbado del antiguo Instituto Tecnológico anterior a la guerra. Por aquel entonces tenían muy pocos recursos. Uno de ellos era un sistema de construcción de prótesis y huesos simulados y el plástico era mucho más accesible que el metal, así que optaron por hacer robots con estos elementos. De ahí nació la primera generación, que son poco más que robots con aspecto humano... o más bien esquelético.  
Tenían una capacidad bastante limitada de crear circuitos, y también tuvieron que recurrir a suministros de la superficie. Pero en general, era mucho más accesible la circuitería, que además podíamos reparar, que robots enteros. Así que la primera generación prosperó y aumentó considerablemente las capacidades del Instituto. Así comenzó el progreso de este.  
Con nuestra mayor dedicación a la ciencia, comenzamos a investigar como realizar unos sustitutos a los cerebros robóticos, los nucleos resistivos, con alternativas basadas en plásticos, que son mucho menos costosos de fabricar. Como resultado de esa evolución, dimos con un modelo mucho más eficiente y que además ibamos progresando con el tiempo. Nos centramos en la eficiencia energética, para permitir crear cada vez más synths con menos recursos y cuando los hacíamos robustos, usábamos la energía para aumentar sus capacidades bélicas.  
Pero el fruto de esas mejoras nos llevó a un punto que nos dimos cuenta que si aumentábamos exponencialmente su potencia computacional, nos podíamos plantear crear un synth con una capacidad de inteligencia cercana a la humana. He leído que los primeros intentos de crear mentes de esa capacidad se hicieron básicamente para copiar recuerdos de cadáveres. A veces el sujeto que querían interrogar había muerto, y se inventaron procedimientos basados en dichas redes y sistemas de lectura para replicar a esas personas. Hubo un pequeño grupo de synths de generación dos a los que se les dotaron con cerebros con capacidades muy cercanas a las nuestras para replicar los recuerdos de los sujetos fallecidos. De hecho, se que hay un synth en la Commowealth de esta generación en Diamond City  
\- Te refieres a Nick Valentine  
\- No lo se. Yo no viajo allí. Pero si es un synth que habla como una persona, entonces es él. Se que hubo unos synth que se escaparon, pero para cuando fueron a recuperarlo el synth era conocido por la gente y se decidió dejarlo para observar la reacción a su presencia. Así que al ver que la gente lo aceptaba, en cierto modo, se ideó la posibilidad de crear espias synths. Obviamente para ello era necesario recubrirlos de material biológico y se inició la fusión entre robot y máquina. Llamamos synth-3 a todo synth con apariencia humana y comportamiento semejante, pero debes entender que los primeros synth-3 tenían prácticamente un robot bajo su apariencia humana. Sólo al ver los frutos de la construcción biológica, se fueron reemplazando más y más partes por versiones sintetizadas biológicamente hasta la generación actual que es casi orgánico en su totalidad.  
\- Hasta el cerebro.  
\- Eso fue lo último. Los cerebros plásticos no sólo dejaban evidencia de nuestra sustitución. También demostraron ser limitados respecto a su capacidad y adaptación respecto a sus contrapartes biológicas. Sin embargo, fue todo un reto crear la red de control que nos permitía usar el cerebro biológico con la misma flexibilidad que el antiguo cerebro plástico.  
\- Y la red de control es programada.  
\- Completamente.  
\- ¿Hay alguna manera que el cerebro funcione al margen de la red?  
\- No. La red tiene mucha más sensibilidad de monitorización que de envío de información. Lo hacemos así como un sistema de supervisión de lo que está ocurriendo. Los synths siguen la programación sin fisuras.  
\- Entonces, ¿por qué ocurren cosas inesperadas?  
\- Bueno... La fisiología del resto del cuerpo, al margen de cerebro, añade también reacciones inesperadas. La programación también es muy complicada y un tanto aproximativa. Es normal que cometamos errores. Pero son nuestros errores, no el producto de un comportamiento emergente.

Observé una pequeña duda en Max. Creo que no me estaba diciendo todo lo que sabía.

\- ¿Está usted totalmente seguro?  
\- Bueno... Sí... Pero Alan... quiero decir el Doctor Binet tiene dudas...  
Dudó un segundo.  
\- Olvídelo. No tiene importancia. - dijo cortante para evitar el tema.

No alargué la conversación. Si había alguien que opinaba diferente, sin duda su opinión era la más valiosa. El hecho de que fuera el padre de Liam, quien estaba detrás de la huida synth no podía ser casualidad.

\- Dr. Binet  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- Padre me ha solicitado un informe sobre la posible conciencia en los synths.  
\- Gracias a Dios. Ya era hora de que nos abrieramos a esta posibilidad.  
\- El doctor Loken me ha dicho que usted opina diferente a sus compañeros.  
\- Yo...  
Me dí cuenta que no había empezado bien. Había sugerido que era una excepción, y que podría tratarse de una caza de brujas.  
\- Sí. Me he dado cuenta de cómo crecientemente los synths han ido evolucionando en su comportamiento, teniendo más y más comportamientos inesperados.  
\- ¿Por ejemplo?  
\- He visto que parecen tener sueños. A pesar de que nuestros datos indican que sus cerebros no están procesando de esa manera, tienen todas las respuestas fisiológicas equivalentes.

Traté de empujar la conversación sobre las alternativas a la red de control neuronal.  
\- ¿Cómo podrían tener esos comportamientos con la red de control? ¿No se supone que eso debería evitarlo?  
\- Esa es la cuestión. No termino de entenderlo, pero cada vez más reacciones no encajan con lo esperable. No se de donde procede el problema, pero los síntomas son cada vez más claros, aunque mis compañeros se empeñen en ignorarlo.

Intenté usar todo mi carisma para tratar de sonsacarle más información  
\- ¿De verdad que no tiene ninguna hipótesis?  
\- La verdad... no me gusta hablar de esto. La gente reacciona mal cuando hablo de la posibilidad de que haya... algo que desconocemos. Quien sabe... tampoco hemos logrado modelizar en su totalidad el cerebro humano. Quizás haya una pieza que se nos escapa.  
\- ¿Algo?  
\- Se que suena místico, pero también sonaba irracional la hiperdimensionalidad y ahora forma parte de la tecnología de teletransporte del Instituto. Quizás... quien sabe... la conciencia forma parte de la unión del cerebro con... algo que está más allá de lo que podemos medir. Lo que siempre se ha llamado "alma".  
\- ¿Lo dice en serio?  
\- Ya le dije que sonaba místico. Mejor olvidemos ese tema.

No me gustó esa respuesta. Incluso si tenía razón, Shaun jamás aceptaría algo tan poco fundado y "acientífico". Necesitaba pruebas tangibles.  
Recordé haber visto alguna información en el puesto de la Doctora Li, con la que quizás podría sacarle algo más interesante.

\- Según la doctora Li, usted estuvo trabajando con éxito en el programa del niño synth y logró que sus respuestas fueran sorprendentenmente buenas.  
\- Sí, pero, ¿qué tiene esto que ver con el tema?  
\- No estoy seguro, pero estoy interesado sobre como logró una respuesta tan convincente.  
\- Mucha dedicación, supongo.

Sabía que me había dado una excusa. Insistí.  
\- ¿Sólo eso?  
\- Está bien... Padre insistió mucho con el resultado... Pero... necesito que quede entre nosotros.  
\- No se preocupe. No notificaré nada de esto.  
\- Es algo que ya lo hablé de su momento, pero la reacción del resto de miembros fue muy negativa. Comenté a los demás sobre la posibilidad de cambiar la forma de operar de la red de control. La red de control funciona casi como una lucha con la mente humana. La hemos programado para depender del chip, para controlar al máximo las reacciones del synth. Si el control está desacoplado con la forma normal de desarrollarse la mente, tienden a aparecer numerosos problemas en su comportamiento. Eso hace la programación muy complicada. Pero como la intención de Padre era hacer un niño lo más auténtico posible tomé un atajo. Si se hace que el chip de control unido a la red se retroalimente con la propia señal de la red, pasa de ser un mero control a formar un todo... la mente humana gana independencia. La red se vuelve más como un "tutor" de la mente para darle recuerdos y reforzar funciones que como un controlador activo.  
\- ¡El niño es consciente!  
\- Es casi seguro. Su cerebro funciona de la forma más parecida a una mente humana de lo que ningún otro synth hace. Obviamente esta idea resultaría tremendamente incómoda así que no informé sobre la naturaleza de mis cambios al código. Si no me hubieran presionado tanto por los resultados, no lo habría hecho. Las órdenes de Padre fueron que quería que se comportara como un niño de verdad. Y eso es lo que hice.  
\- Pero, ¿cómo estaba seguro sobre que cambios hacer?  
\- Es mi trabajo. Llevo haciendo esto mucho tiempo.  
\- ¿Quiere decir que ya ha aplicado estos cambios antes?  
\- ¡No! No es eso.  
\- ¿Cómo iba a saber el resultado de los cambios entonces?  
\- Está bien... Por favor... no se lo comentes a Padre. Sí... he experimentado estos cambios antes. En mi propio synth personal. Yo... perdí a mi esposa y quise que mi hijo tuviera una madre... Por eso hice esos cambios al synth. Quería que Eve fuera tan humana como fuera posible.  
\- ¿No hay ningún otro synth?  
\- ¡Lo juro! Esos cambios sólo los he aplicado a Shaun e Eve. Nadie más.  
\- Entonces, ¿cómo es posible lo que ocurre con los synth sea tan parecido a ese cambio?  
\- Repito que no lo sé. Sólo sé que ocurre.  
\- ¿No es posible que las redes de control no funcionen como se esperan?  
\- No. Se monitorizan a sí mismas.  
\- ¿Y si esa monitorización fallara?  
\- Eso es... improbable. Las redes funcionan. Entonces debería ser que el cerebro, intencionadamente, engañase a la red...  
\- ¿Eso sería posible?  
\- No creo... No se me ocurre cómo.  
\- Supongamos que fuera así. ¿Cómo podríamos demostrarlo?  
\- No lo sé. La forma de saber que hace el cerebro es a través de la propia red de control. Si el cerebro tuviera alguna forma de engañar a la red, tampoco lo sabríamos... No sé... La red se integra con las neuronas. Quizás en Biología sepan aportar ideas para ello.

No quise presionar más a Alan. Había dado un gran paso. Primero, al saber que sí que puede haber synths conscientes. Segundo, su comportamiento era sospechoso. Tercero, el propio Alan me había confirmado la reacción hostil del Instituto, muy alejado de la posición neutral científica que se presupone aquí. Sí al final resultaba que la red no funcionaba como debía, si tenía alguna oportunidad de demostrar que los synths eran conscientes, quizás podría convencer a Shaun para cambiar el trato a los synth y evitar el conflicto al menos con el Ferrocarril.

Era el turno de Biociencias. Me dirigí directamente a su responsable. El doctor Holdren.  
\- ¿Doctor?  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- Padre me ha encargado realizar un estudio sobre si los synths pudieran ser conscientes. Pruebas a favor o en contra.  
\- Vaya. Es extraño que se replantee esta cuestión. El tema siempre ha estado claro.  
\- En Robótica han surgido dudas alrededor de que la red de control funcione como es debido.  
\- La red de control tiene sistemas de autodiagnóstico. ¿No tienen más datos sobre el problema?  
\- Esa es la cuestión. La red sugiere que todo va bien, pero el comportamiento de los synths no parece acorde a lo programado.  
\- Ajá... Pues está claro que hay un problema de programación.  
\- Ha surgido la idea de que el cerebro pudiera estar sorteando de alguna manera la monitorización de la red de control.  
\- Suena a que Robótica está buscando excusas por sus problemas.

Holdren no parecía muy cooperativo. Intenté ser lo más persuasivo posible para obtener nueva información.

\- Suponga que esa teoría es cierta. ¿Cómo se podría poner a prueba?  
\- Mmmm... En circunstancias normales, si tuvieramos que obtener un recuerdo de un synth, usaríamos la red de control. Pero si lo que se pone en duda es esta misma, supongo que se podría comparar esto con una extracción de recuerdos por otra vía, como la que aplicamos con los seres humanos.  
\- ¿Extracción de recuerdos? ¿Eso requiere hacer daño a la persona de la que se extraen?  
\- Originalmente sí. Una extracción precisa de recuerdos requería una disección cerebral. Antiguamente, cuando queríamos hacer un reemplazo synth sin matar al reemplazo original, acudíamos a un sondeo mental impreciso, unido con conocimiento disponible para hacer una reconstrucción artificial. Incluso es posible hacer la reconstrucción sin nada de información original, pero como comprenderás, el reemplazo es una pobre imitación que es muy complicado que pase desapercibida para los conocidos cercanos del sustituido.  
\- Has dicho originalmente. ¿Ahora hay un método mejor?  
\- Precísamente. Estamos inmersos en un proyecto para hacer un lector cerebral de alta resolución. Es una solicitud del SRB. No se si es que quieren poder hacer sustitutos de más calidad, o que nos van a pedir pasar a todos por la máquina cuando funcione a la perfección.  
\- ¿Y esa máquina revelaría los fallos de la red de control?  
\- Sí. La red de control monitoriza la información que viaja entre neuronas. El pensamiento, por así decirlo. Esta máquina trabaja sobre las neuronas. Los recuerdos. Si la red no está operando, habrá una discrepancia entre la información que debería haber y la que podemos monitorizar.  
\- Pongámonos manos a la obra. - dije con entusiasmo.

Holdren me llevó a una habitación en la que no había estado. La máquina que estaba delante me recordaba mucho a las máquinas de Memory Den, aunque no tendía cubierta ni pantalla para crear realidad virtual.  
Al poco rato, uno de los ayudantes synths llegó y se sentó. Era una mujer. Juraría que la había visto sentarse alguna vez en el patio central.

\- Hola. Me han dicho que necesitan mi ayuda.  
\- Sí. - contestó Holdren - Por favor, siéntate aquí. No te preocupes, no hace daño.  
\- Esto es... ¿para reiniciar la mente? - dijo con evidente miedo ante la máquina.  
\- No, no. No te preocupes. Sólo nos vas a ayudar a calibrar la máquina.

Con evidente incomodidad, la mujer synth se echó en la camilla. Holdren comenzó a teclear en un terminal en una mesa cercana, conectada a la máquina.

\- Bien... Todo parece acorde con lo esperado. - dijo dirigiéndose a mí.  
\- Parece nerviosa.  
\- Sí. Se refleja. Pero parece acorde a la programación.  
\- ¿No observas ninguna discrepancia?  
\- No.  
\- ¿Cómo podríamos obtener más información?  
\- Hagamos trabajar un poco más a su cerebro. Hazle preguntas.

Me dirigí a la synth

\- Hola.  
\- Hola.  
\- ¿Estás bien?  
\- Esto es un poco incómodo. - dijo con evidente sinceridad  
\- Antes preguntaste si esto era para borrar tu mente. ¿Te desagrada la idea?  
\- La verdad es que sí. Eso significaría que no he desempeñado bien mis tareas.

\- Mmmm... Qué interesante - dijo Holdren hablando para sí mientras seguía trabajando en el terminal.

\- Pero si te reiniciaramos por el bien del Instituto. ¿Qué opinarías?  
\- La verdad es que preferiría ayudar al Instituto de otra manera.  
\- Pero... ¿darías la vida por el Instituto?  
\- Dicen que no estoy viva.

\- ¡Vaya!... ¡Esto no cuadra! - dijo Holdren cada vez más alto y excitado.

\- ¿Y tú que opinas sobre el tema?  
\- Supongo que si no estuviera viva, tampoco lo sabría, ¿verdad?

Sospechaba que Holdren veía cosas cuando ella mentía. La chica era hábil y estaba esquivando mis preguntas. Pero recordé que esta chica había tenido un roce con un cazasynth que la había acusado de manipular un monitor.

\- Dime... Si pudieras irte del Instituto, ¿lo harías?  
\- La verdad es que me gustaría conocer la superficie.  
\- ¿Y te irías del Instituto si tuvieras la oportunidad?  
\- No.. no lo se. - dijo cada vez más nerviosa ante mis preguntas, obviamente capciosas.

\- No, no, no- continuaba Holdren cada vez más nervioso

\- ¿Incluso en contra de la voluntad del Instituto? ¿Te fugarías si te dieran la oportunidad?  
\- No. Soy leal al Instituto. - dijo rotunda.

\- Es suficiente. - nos interrumpió Holdren.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda. Puedes irte. - dijo Holdren.  
\- Yo... De verdad, señor. Yo soy fiel al Instituto. - dijo muy preocupada.  
\- No te preocupes. Todo ha ido bien. - le dije aplicando todo mi encanto.  
\- Vale.  
Y se fue rápidamente

\- ¿Cuales son los resultados, doctor Holdren?  
\- Necesitaré más tiempo para analizar los datos, pero... está bastante claro. Hay una clarísima discrepancia entre la información que nos suministra la red de control y la que ha obtenido el lector mental.  
\- ¿Significa eso que los synths son conscientes?  
\- Necesito más tiempo para analizar los datos que hemos obtenido, pero si la red de control no ha estado funcionando como creíamos... cualquier cosa es posible. Si el cerebro funciona con libertad... Demonios, sí. ¡Sus cerebros son humanos!  
\- Esperaré entonces. ¿Me avisará cuando acabe?  
\- Enviaré la información directamente a Padre en cuanto haya dado sentido a todo. Si estamos en el peor de los escenarios... esto va a ser una bomba. No te preocupes, te enterarás.


	4. ¡Están vivos!

\- ¡Yo soy Strong! ¡Tú eres débil! - gritaba mi compañero supermutante mientras asestaba un golpe mortal con su nuevo juguete.

A Strong le encanta la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. La almádena es una de sus armas favoritas. Por eso había usado todos mis conocimientos para fabricar el martillo cohete más potente que pude. Strong lo estaba disfrutando.

Mientras él hería al lider supermutante, yo apunté mi arma de francotirador. Por un breve instante, cuando miraba por la mirilla, era como si el tiempo se ralentizase. Apunté a la cabeza. Un tiro limpio mortal.

\- ¡Que divertido! - gritó Strong con entusiasmo.

\- Vale... Parece que son todos. - dije casi para mí mismo  
\- Hay que buscar más enemigos. Strong quiere luchar. ¡Strong quiere demostrar que es el más fuerte!

Me centré en mi misión. Aquel supermutante más fuerte era ideal para las muestras de Holdren. Corté un pedazo de carne y la guardé convenientemente.

\- ¿Humano guarda carne para luego? Mejor comer la carne fresca. Pero mejor carne humana. Carne de supermutante más dura.

Strong no hacía ascos a comer lo que tuviera a mano. Incluso a sus propios congéneres. No es que hubiera sido nunca sutíl, pero desde que me vió comiendo un cadaver parecía disfrutar de estos comentarios más que antes.  
Sí, lo reconozco. Alguna vez, estando al mínimo de reservas y pasando mucha hambre, había recurrido al canibalismo. Cada vez comía cosas más asquerosas. Cuando pasas demasiado tiempo en este Yermo, llegas a perder todo escrúpulo por los sabores. Por supuesto el canibalismo era diferente. Era algo moral. Pero francamente, cuando estás acompañado de un supermutante que disfruta de estas cosas, te olvidas de eso por un momento, especialmente si la necesidad aprieta.

Pero ahora contaba con abundantes reservas. Algunos paquetes de suplementos del Instituto, estimulantes... no me faltaba de nada, y mi puntería era cada vez mejor. No tenía sentido recurrir a eso.

\- Me tengo que ir, Strong. Ya nos veremos.  
\- ¿Humano va a desaparecer en rayo de luz? Es un buen truco.

Seleccioné el Instituto en el Pipboy y el rayo teletransportador me llevó hasta el patio central, como siempre.

Alguien se aproximó hacia mí con rapidez.

\- Me han dicho que te estaban buscando. Por lo visto hay una gran reunión muy importante a la que deberías asistir.  
\- ¡Ah! Gracias.

Una gran reunión. Seguro que era por lo de la conciencia de los synth.

Fui a la sala de reuniones. Normalmente es donde se reune el directorio, pero esta vez había más gente.

\- ¡Ah! - dijo Shaun - Me alegro de que hayas aparecido. Era urgente y tendríamos que haber empezado sin tí.

Su tono tenía un acento severo. Estaba más tenso de lo habitual.

\- Tomad asiento los que podais. Siento que no haya butacas para todos, pero este tema es de suma importancia.  
\- Supongo - continuó - que estais al tanto de que pedí a mi padre que realizase un informe que despejara todas las dudas sobre la ausencia de conciencia en los synth. Pero si habeis leído el informe que el Doctor Holdren ha enviado A TODOS - dijo recalcando esto... obviamente no es lo que le hubiera gustado - , han aparecido pruebas que sugieren que es justo lo contrario. ¿Doctor?  
\- He seguido trabajando en ello, tal y como me ordenó. Ya he dejado atrás las dudas que hubiera. Tengo pruebas contundentes de que el cerebro de los synth están funcionando con bastante libertad. Su comportamiento es mucho más humano de lo que habíamos supuesto. Así que si asumimos que la conciencia es real en el cerebro humano, no veo cómo podría no existir en los synths en condiciones similares.  
\- Pero... ¿hablamos de libre albedrío? - preguntó incómodo Evan Watson  
\- Sí. Igual que en el ser humano. Si cuestionamos su libre albedrío deberíamos cuestionarnos el nuestro mismo.  
\- Imposible - dijo Lawrence escéptico.  
\- Tú mejor que nadie deberías aceptar los resultados, Lawrence. A fin de cuentas, has trabajado en el lector mental que he usado para obtener los resultados. ¿Acaso dudas de tu propio trabajo?  
\- No, no dudo de mi propio trabajo. Pero los synths siguen siendo nuestras creaciones. Sus recuerdos, sus cuerpos... todo. Ahora vamos a considerarlos... ¿humanos?  
Alan se sintió molesto por la forma de pensar de su compañero y tomó la palabra.  
\- Lawrence. Nuestro trato a los synths siempre ha sido fruto de considerarlos máquinas sin emociones reales. Un mero automatismo resultado de nuestra programación. Si eso es diferente, si tienen pensamientos propios, no dejan de ser personas. Da igual que sean creados en una máquina en lugar de en el vientre de una mujer. Quizás sus recuerdos iniciales sean falsos, pero a partir del momento en que existen comienzan a acumular experiencias reales, son personas.  
\- Ese es un pensamiento peligroso - dijo Ayo visiblemente molesto.  
\- Pero... ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? - dijo Max visiblemente frustrado - En el informe dice que el cerebro esquivaba la red de control. ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Llevamos años trabajando con eso! Hemos usado la red de control para programarlos con éxito durante años. ¿Cómo puede ser que la red no esté funcionando?  
\- Esa es una buena pregunta - apuntilló Shaun  
\- Llevo un par de días casi sin dormir intentando dar sentido a esto y ya tengo la respuesta. ¿Recordais cuando los primeros synths de tercera generación comenzaron a tener cerebros orgánicos y tenían problemas?  
\- No hace tanto de eso - dijo Fillmore que hasta ahora no había intervenido - ¿Te refieres a los ataques de epilepsia?  
\- Sí. Entre otros problemas. Algunos se volvían locos. Otros sufrían crísis, alucinaciones y finalmente entraban en coma.  
\- Lo recuerdo. Era debido a que la red de control usaba demasiada potencia. Les freía las neuronas - dijo Max, quien era obvio que había trabajado en el problema.  
\- Esa fue nuestra hipótesis y cuadraba con las observaciones. Las neuronas aparecían quemadas. Pero ahora con los nuevos datos me he visto obligado a replantearme los sucesos del pasado.  
\- ¿Y bien?  
\- El cerebro se empeña en tener pensamientos incompatibles con los datos de la red de control. La suma de ambos era demasiado para las neuronas. Por eso acababan quemadas.  
\- ¿Y de donde nacen esos pensamientos? - preguntó Shaun con curiosidad  
\- Eso no lo sé. Sólo se que eso cuadra con la nueva información. Quizás sea algo que se nos ha pasado por alto de la topología cerebral. A fin de cuentas símplemente copiamos el modelo humano sin comprenderlo bien. Sea como sea, esos pensamientos están ahí y entran en conflicto.  
\- Pero eso no responde a cómo se nos ha pasado por alto - insistió Max  
\- A eso iba. Mientras la red funcionaba, cerebro y red entraban en conflicto y el resultado era que antes o despues el synth entraba en crísis. Creyendo que era un problema de potencia de la señal, fuimos modulándola hasta que encontramos el punto de estabilidad. Pero ese punto era estable precísamente porque permitía un canal oculto de información. El cerebro evitaba entrar en conflicto con la red y las crísis desaparecían.  
\- ¿Un canal oculto? - dijo Ayo preocupado.  
\- Sí... El cerebro usa señales eléctricas para enviar información, pero también compuestos y otros mecanismos. Aún no he determinado la naturaleza del canal oculto, pero al leer el cerebro está claro que la información aparece sin que la red de control registre su paso. Por la velocidad de aparición de las discrepancias, es bastante más lento, pero eso hace que module la señal que sí monitoriza la red.  
\- No termino de entenderlo. ¿Podría poner un ejemplo? - pidió Ayo para intentar comprender el alcance del problema.  
\- Vale... Digamos que un synth comienza a odiar al Instituto, mientras que la red de control al ver la señal, le comienza a enviar mensajes de que el Instituto es un lugar agradable.  
\- La red no funciona con mensajes tan precisos. - apuntó Max  
\- No nos perdamos en el detalle - se disculpó Holdren - Es sólo un ejemplo para que puedan entender como el cerebro está evitando a la red de control. Como decía, al pensamiento indeseado la red de control produce un contrapensamiento para anularlo y reconducirlo acorde a nuestra programación. Cuando el cerebro ha insistido muchas veces y siempre obtiene la misma respuesta de anulación, de alguna manera, por un canal aún por determinar, comienza a fabricar un mensaje alternativo donde "un lugar malo" como podríamos interpretar que es la Commonwealth, en realidad se refiere al Instituto. De nuevo las neuronas de origen envían el mensaje de que "odio la Commonwealth" y la red de control no reacciona ante tal mensaje. Pero en realidad, cuando dice "Commonwealth" quiere decir "Instituto". El mensaje es interpretado de manera diferente por la red de control y las neuronas de destino. Así el cerebro aprende a engañar nuestros controles.  
Ayo estaba en shock  
\- Pero... ¿cómo es posible? ¿cómo puede el cerebro operar de esa forma?  
\- Si lo piensa con detenimiento, en realidad es natural. El cerebro, como cualquier red neuronal, son máquinas universales de aprendizaje. No es extraño que el propio cerebro aprenda a zafarse de elementos extraños que pretenden controlarlo. Supongo que es un mecanismo evolutivo para permitir a una mente recuperarse de daños físicos. La red de control no es a fin de cuentas tan diferente a un cuerpo extraño dentro del cerebro.  
\- Pero algún cambio podremos hacer en la red para que funcione como es debido - dijo Max pensando como un ingeniero.  
\- Recuerda lo que dije antes. El problema no es que la red no funcione. Ya hicimos funcionar la red en el pasado. El problema es que si la red funciona, el synth colapsa. O forzamos la mente llevándola a largo plazo a problemas mentales, o dejamos una vía de escape para que la mente tenga margen de libertad. Fuera de esas opciones, necesitaremos nuevos conocimientos. Quizás sea imposible lograrlo.  
\- ¡Esto es un desastre! - gritó Max que estaba perdiendo los nervios por momentos.  
Ayo parecía comenzar a despertar de su shock y volvió a insistir.  
\- Entonces... si nos han estado mintiendo... ¿Cómo podríamos saber si no están planteando una rebelión o algo parecido?  
\- Me temo que no lo sabemos  
\- ¿Y el lector mental? Lo has usado con éxito. ¿Podríamos escanearlos?  
\- Supongo.  
Evan intervino  
\- Espere, Señor Ayo. Si comenzamos escaneos masivos a nadie le pasará desapercibido el motivo. Si realmente estamos al borde de una rebelión, podríamos desencadenarla precísamente actuando de esa forma. Es más, podríamos crear el motivo de su existencia incluso si ahora no es probable.

Ayo iba a responder, pero Shaun habló para calmar los ánimos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con el señor Watson. Hemos cometido un grave erro, pero sobrerreacionar ahora sólo podría poner las cosas peor. Está bien que plantee la cuestión, pero recordemos que el uso de la fuerza tiene que ser siempre el último recurso.  
\- Como desee.

Alan volvió a hablar con voz más suave intentando convencer con ánimos calmados.

\- Creo que estamos perdiendo la perspectiva. Lo importante es que si los synths tienen pensamientos propios, entonces son personas. No podemos tratarlos como antes.  
\- No estarás pensando en que los comencemos a tratar como iguales, ¿verdad? Acostarte con uno te está afectando al cerebro  
\- ¡Señor Lawrence! Eso ha sido del todo inapropiado. - dijo Filmore escandalizada  
\- Por favor. - dijo Shaun intentando calmar los ánimos - Evitemos los ataques personales.  
\- Pero el doctor Binet tiene razón - dijo Evan -. Si ellos son realmente conscientes los estaríamos tratando como esclavos. ¿A nadie le inquieta pensar así? Tenemos que considerar la posibilidad de cambiar el trato.  
\- ¡Pero perderíamos a los synths de tercera generación! ¡Son la base de todos nuestros planes! - dijo Max muy excitado -. Sin ellos se va todo a la mierda.  
\- Loken, por favor, mantén la compostura - dijo Filmore  
\- Pero Max tiene razón - apuntó Ayo -. Los synths son la base del Instituto. No podemos prescindir de ellos.  
\- A mí la solución me parece sencilla. - dijo Lawrence con su habitual tono soberbio - Si el problema es el tejido orgánico, volved a crear synths con cerebros de plástico y ya está.  
\- No es tan sencillo, Higgs. - continuó Max intentando pensar racionalmente - Aquellos cerebros los abandonamos por una razón. Sus capacidades de memoria eran insuficientes.  
\- Pero ese es un problema de ingeniería. Solucionadlo.  
Alan volvió a interrumpir.  
\- Siento ser puntilloso, pero había más motivos. Los cerebros iniciales no eran fáciles de controlar precísamente porque carecían de la red de control. Con plásticos no teníamos suficiente capacidad para hacerlos. Por eso migramos a los cerebros orgánicos. Pero dado que el modelo estaba basado igualmente en el patrón del cerebro humano, incluso aunque el sustrato fuera diferente, debemos estar abiertos a la posibilidad de que los cerebros de los synths de tercera generación elaborados con plásticos también fueran conscientes. Sólo que jamás pudimos comprobarlo.  
\- ¡Oh, por favor! - protestó Lawrence - Si nos ponemos a considerar el plástico, ¿por qué no los synths de segunda generación? ¿Y el metal? ¿Por qué no el metal? Los synths de primera generación, los robots... ¡todos conscientes según tú! ¡Bah! ¡Paparruchas!  
\- No es una cuestión del material. Es una cuestión de topología y capacidad neuronal - respondió Binet calmadamente a la provocación de Lawrence.  
\- Eso habría que probarlo - dijo Holdren - pero lo que está claro es que los synths con cerebro orgánico sí son conscientes y no podemos mirar a otro lado. Tenemos que cambiar nuestro comportamiento con ellos. Por más que me disguste hablar en estos términos, es una cuestión moral.  
\- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo Evan  
\- ¡Es una locura! - gritó Ayo  
\- ¡Basta!

Shaun hizo callar a todos con un tono muy poco habitual en él.

\- El doctor Holdren ha hecho ciertas afirmaciones científicas, y en vista de que nadie las ha discutido desde la ciencia, he de concluir de que su afirmación de que los synths orgánicos son conscientes es correcta. Eso es un hecho. Donde está claro que no hay acuerdo es respecto que hacer con esta conclusión. Varios argumentos se han expuesto y son todos muy razonables. Los synth son la base de nuestros planes. Eso también es un hecho. Pero partiendo de que los synths sean conscientes, eso es esclavitud. Otro hecho más. Mantenerles en esa condición puede llevarnos a la rebelión, y las fugas de synth son un claro síntoma de que esa posibilidad es muy real. Por otro lado, los synths libres podrían acabar siendo los seres dominantes. Esto también tiene que tomarse en cuenta. Pero a pesar de la complejidad del debate, hay que tomar una decisión.  
\- Tomes la decisión que tomes, la respetaremos - dijo Filmore.  
\- Gracias Allice. Pero el asunto es demasiado complicado y trascendente para dejarlo en una sola voz, incluso aunque sea la mía. Ni siquiera yo lo veo claro. Por eso, excepcionalmente, voy a delegar la decisión en una votación.  
\- Espera... ¿No deberíamos votar exclusivamente el directorio? - preguntó Ayo  
\- Aquí hay gente que ha estado trabajando directamente en este asunto. Creo que eso les convierte en voces autorizadas para opinar. Y esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos. Votaremos los que estamos aquí, AHORA.  
\- Está bien - dijo Ayo más relajado, supongo que esperando que el resultado fuera favorable a sus intereses.  
\- Quiero que comprendais que nos estamos jugando el futuro del Instituto. Esta decisión lo puede cambiar todo. A veces nos toca obedecer decisiones que no nos gustan por un bien mayor. Esta es una de esas ocasiones. Por esa razón, quiero pediros que sea cual fuere el resultado de la votación, todos la acateis aunque no os guste. Sea cual sea, implique lo que implique.  
\- Nos pides mucho. - se quejó Evan.  
\- Sí. Lo se. Porque tanto para una opción como para la otra, habrá perdedores que tendrán que asumir algo que les repugne y que crean profundamente equivocado. Pero será así independientemente de la decisión elegida. Por el bien del Instituto, todos debemos estar juntos en esto. Por eso quiero que esteis de acuerdo con esto.  
\- Lo estamos. - dijo Filmore. El resto permanecieron callados con cara de preocupación. Pero Shaun tomó el silencio por una aceptación implícita.

\- ¿Doctor Holdren?  
\- Los synth son conscientes. No podemos tratarlos como robots. Las cosas deben cambiar.  
\- ¿Señor Ayo?  
\- El Instituto es lo primero. Los synths son esenciales. Ingeniería debe hacer lo que sea necesario para ponerlos bajo control, pero no podemos darles la libertad. Eso sería nuestro fin.  
\- ¿Doctor Loken?  
\- Estoy con Ayo. Sin los synths todo se viene abajo. No podemos cambiar nuestro trato.  
\- ¿Doctor Higgs?  
\- Si empezamos a considerar conscientes a los synths de tercera generación conscientes, no pararemos. Vamos a acabar tan chiflados como la gente del Ferrocarril. No. Rotundamente no.  
\- ¿Doctor Watson?  
\- Las pruebas de Holdren son contundentes. Los synths son conscientes y mantener nuestro comportamiento es esclavitud. Es un crimen. Tenemos que cambiar.  
\- ¿Doctor Binet?  
\- Los synths son personas. No tengo la menor duda. Voto por el cambio.  
\- ¿Doctora Filmore?  
\- Yo...  
\- Vamos, Ellie. Sabes cual es la decisión correcta para el bien del Instituto. - presionó Ayo  
\- ¿De verdad lo crees? La verdad es que no tengo ni idea. Ambas ideas son horribles. Esclavitud de personas o fracaso del Instituto. ¡Es una decisión imposible!  
\- Vamos, doctora. No tenemos todo el día. Mójese - dijo Lawrence con su habitual tono.  
\- No se cual es la respuesta. Voto en blanco. Shaun, por favor. Tú eres el director. Agradecemos que nos hayas escuchado pero como ves estamos divididos. Tú tienes que dar el voto decisivo.  
\- Sí, director. Todos aceptaremos su último voto como definitivo. - dijo Ayo con la satisfacción de creer conocer el resultado.  
\- ¿Último voto? Creo que te olvidas de que aquí hay alguien más en la sala.  
\- ¿Él? Pero si es apenas un recien llegado.  
\- Un recién llegado que se ha encargado de recopilar toda la información y que ha visto cosas que los demás hemos ignorado. Como Director, quiero que esta sea la decisión del Instituto, no mi decisión. Por esa razón, votaré en blanco. Padre... tú tendrás la última palabra.  
\- ¿Qué? - dijo Ayo con incredulidad.  
\- Lo aceptaste Ayo. Aceptaste las consecuencias fueran las que fueran. Ahora cede la palabra. - insistió Shaun  
Era mi turno. Y lo tenía claro.  
\- La esclavitud es inadmisible. El Instituto no puede prosperar a expensas de esta.  
Ayo casi me cortó  
\- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡No! - se quejaba Ayo  
\- ¡Os habeis vuelto todos locos! - protestó airadamente Lawrence  
\- Se que estais contrariados, pero esta es la decisión del Instituto y la mía también. - dijo Shaun entre la autoridad y el paternalismo. - Tomaros unos días de descanso si lo necesitais, pero asumidlo. El Instituto no termina aquí. Sólo termina una etapa y comienza una nueva. Debemos trabajar juntos para afrontar los complicados retos que tenemos por delante.  
\- ¿Cuando quieres establecer los cambios? - preguntó Filmore  
\- No tiene sentido postergarlo. Cuanto antes mejor. - y se levantó en dirección al recinto central.

Lawrence, Max y Ayo desaparecieron susurrando juntos muy enfadados en otra dirección.

Cuando llegamos al atrio, Shaun alzó la voz.  
\- ¡Por favor! Si no os importa, me gustaría que os acercarais. Quiero hacer un anuncio de suma importancia.

La gente cercana se acercó un poco más extrañados. Los murmullos crecían y por los diferentes pasillos aparecían más y más personas.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Shaun? No tienes por qué hacerlo ahora ni tienes por qué hacerlo tú - le dijo Alli en tono normal a pesar del ruido.  
\- Sí. Debo hacerlo. Tengo que dejar claro que esta es la decisión del Instituto y cuenta con mi respaldo. Cuanto más lo alarguemos, peor.

Un buen número de gente se había acumulado ya.

\- Bien. Supongo que ya somos suficientes. Comunicadles a los demás lo que ahora os voy a contar. En todo caso más tarde enviaré un memorando.  
Gracias a todos por venir. Humanos y synths. Hemos trabajado juntos para construir algo grande, el Instituto, con una misión más grande que nosotros mismos, hacer que la humanidad renazca de sus cenizas y brille incluso con más fuerza que antes.

Alguien del público arrancó un pequeño aplauso espontáneo.

\- Los synths habeis sido la piedra angular de nuestros planes. Sois el fruto de nuestro esfuerzo y estamos muy orgullosos de vosotros.  
Pero ese esfuerzo, realizado paso a paso, ha sido también una venda en nuestros ojos. Una venda que nos ha cegado. Sois nuestras creaciones, pero también sois mucho más que eso.  
Al encargarnos de vuestra construcción, de vuestra modificación, os hemos visto como un mero reflejo de nuestras ideas. Como si sólo existieseis como producto de nuestro trabajo.  
Hemos estado ciegos a vuestra evolución. A vuestro propio cambio. No hemos sido capaces de ver que no sois meras máquinas, ni meros reflejos, sino seres tan conscientes como nosotros mismos. No sois nuestra propiedad. Sois nuestros hijos y juntos formamos una sola familia.

Las caras de los asistentes cambiaron por completo. Había de todo. Ojos de asombro, caras de terror y otras de emoción contenida...

\- Nuestro error se ha pagado con vuestro sufrimiento. Y quiero personalmente disculparme por el Instituto y a título personal por todo lo ocurrido. Quiero que sepais que nunca hubo mala intención en nuestro comportamiento. Todo lo que hicimos, lo hicimos desde la ignorancia y el prejuicio. Sé que eso no os resarce de lo ocurrido, pero quiero que sepais que ahora que estamos abiertos a la verdad, las cosas van a cambiar.  
\- ¿Qué clase de cosas? - preguntó alguien del público. Reconocí entonces a la synth que nos había ayudado en Biociencias.  
\- Por la presente, y de efecto inmediato, decreto que la vida de los synth de tercera generación tendrá la misma consideración que la vida humana. Y esa protección se extiende a la integridad de vuestras mentes. A partir de este momento, el borrado de una mente será considerado un acto equivalente a una muerte y por tanto se aplicará en los mismos supuestos.  
\- ¿Significa eso que no nos borrarán la mente por no ser efectivos en nuestro trabajo?  
\- En efecto.  
\- ¿Y abandonar el Instituto? ¿Podemos abandonarlo? - preguntó alguien más. Lo reconocí. Era Z1-14.  
\- El Instituto está en un momento muy delicado. Hay fuerzas conspirando en la superficie para destruirnos. El uso del transportador también está restringido a los humanos. Es nuestra principal barrera contra los peligros del exterior y eso exige un uso cuidadoso. Quiero pediros paciencia y que espereis a que lo peor de la situación haya pasado y sea seguro viajar. También debeis entender que la superficie tiene grandes peligros y que la mayor parte de la gente allí no son amigables con los synths. El problema no será permitiros salir. El problema es que entrar requiere que estemos seguros de que no sois una amenaza, que no esteis bajo el control de esas fuerzas enemigas.  
\- ¿Y si no queremos volver?  
\- Por favor. Sé que no habeis sido tratados justamente, pero por favor, dadnos tiempo para mostraros que las cosas pueden cambiar. Os aseguro que no estareis en ningún sitio mejor que aquí, en el Instituto, en vuestro hogar.  
\- Pero, ¿y si es nuestro deseo? - insistió Z1-14 arriesgando la paciencia de Shaun  
\- Podemos hablarlo, más adelante, cuando hayan pasado los peligros. No es el momento de discutir esto al detalle, que entraña riesgos para todos. Pero sabed que el tema será valorado justamente.

Z1-14 se retiró y comenzó a susurrar con otros synths.

\- ¿Y los nombres? ¿Podemos cambiarnos los nombres?

Aquella pregunta arrancó una sonrisa a Shaun. Pocas veces le había visto sonreir.

\- Claro. Si es importante para vosotros, supongo que no hay ningún problema.  
\- ¿Y las tareas? Algunos trabajamos demasiado.  
\- Sí... Algunas cosas no son justas y deben cambiar. Pero debo solicitaros nuevamente paciencia. Si abandonais vuestras tareas, el Instituto deja de funcionar como es debido, y si el Instituto falla, nos ponemos todos en peligro.  
Las voces comenzaron a acelerarse.  
\- ¿Y los libros? ¿Dejarán de censurarnos los libros y poder leer el mismo material que los humanos?  
\- Eso. ¿Podremos formarnos como los humanos? - dijo otor -. Estoy harto de manipular cables sin saber lo que hago.  
\- Los servicios que se nos ofrecen son peores. Creo que tenemos derecho a la misma calidad de servicio. - dijo otra voz  
\- ¡Eso! - gritó alguien más empujado por la creciente excitación de los demás synths.

Las voces crecían, muchas de ellas hablando entre ellas. La mayor parte de humanos se retiraron sobrecogidos por la situación.

Shaun dió un paso atrás. Su piel se había quedado blanca, como si su corazón no bombease sangre. Temí que fuera a desmayarse.

Allie también lo notó. Se puso delante de Shaun y habló.

\- Lo importante del comunicado ya ha sido transmitido. Sé que teneis muchas dudas y reclamaciones, pero esta no es la forma adecuada de plantearlas. Por favor, intentad organizaros entre vosotros, intentad nombrar un portavoz y transmitirnoslas de forma ordenada. Hoy ha sido un día muy largo y necesitamos descansar. Vosotros también necesitais tiempo para pensar en los cambios. Los hablaremos pronto. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestra comprensión.

Shaun permanecía quieto en el sitio.  
\- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunté.  
\- Sí, sí... Sólo necesito un momento. Creo que la situación me ha sobrepasado.  
\- Tonterías. Has realizado un discurso magnífico. Estoy orgulloso de tí.  
\- Experiencia de Director. No llegas muy lejos si no sabes inspirar a la gente. Pero aún así, he tenido la sensación de que el tema se está descontrolando.  
\- ¿Te arrepientes?  
\- Supongo que no. En todo caso, si lo hubieramos hecho mucho antes, esto no habría pasado. Sus preguntas han dejado claro hasta que punto se han sentido aprisionados. Tenías razón. La revolución era inevitable a largo plazo. Espero que aún no sea tarde para reconducir la situación.  
\- Los cambios tampoco van a gustar a la gente. - preguntó Fillmore - ¿Que haremos con los trabajos? Nadie va a querer hacer el mantenimiento.  
\- Esperemos que sean pacientes. Supongo que tendremos que replegar algunos G1 y G2 de la superficie.  
\- Pero eso nos deja más débiles.  
\- Sí. Es cierto. Padre, cuando puedas, deberías hablar con Robótica. Deberías pedirles que reinicien la producción de G2.  
\- Claro, Shaun. Pero ahora no te preocupes de eso. Ya has hecho demasiado por hoy. Deberías retirarte a descansar.  
\- Sí. Será lo mejor.

Allie estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y lo acompañó. Mientras me quedé sentado en medio del atrio que había quedado vacío. Todos los presentes se habían ido, entusiasmados o aterrados. Ahora sólo había silencio.

\- ¿A qué ha venido esto? - dijo una voz desde mi espalda.  
Me dí la vuelta. Era Z1-14


	5. Cosas que hubiera preferido no saber

\- ¡Ah! Hola... Sorprendente giro de los acontecimientos, ¿verdad?  
\- ¿Esto es cosa tuya?  
\- Supongo que he acelerado las cosas.  
\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

Z1-14 estaba indignado, casi furioso, y no lo entendía.

\- Creo que he abierto una vía para salvaros a todos sin derramar sangre y sin destruir el Instituto.  
\- ¡Has saboteado la misión! Ya casi estábamos listos. Muchos compañeros estaban de acuerdo en actuar. Pero ahora, con esto, se echarán atrás.  
\- No entiendo el problema. ¡Vais a ser libres igualmente! ¿Acaso no es mejor así? ¿Sin sangre? ¿Sin víctimas inocentes?  
\- El problema es que algunos de nosotros ya nos habíamos preparado. Hemos robado cosas. Están vigilándonos de cerca. Se suponía que nuestra huida era cosa de días... semanas como mucho. Podíamos esconder los delitos ese tiempo. Pero ahora ya no podemos llevar la misión adelante porque vamos a perder apoyos y los que hemos actuado quedamos en tierra de nadie.

Ni siquiera me lo había planteado. Se suponía que las armas las iban a lograr en el sitio de la construcción y aún no había actuado.

\- Habrá que deshacerse de esas armas. - le planteé  
\- ¿Eres consciente de que si el Instituto falta a su palabra habremos perdido nuestra mejor oportunidad para siempre?  
\- Creo en este plan. - le dije con persuasión- Confía en mí.  
\- Está bien... Esperaré. Pero no te puedo garantizar lo mismo de los demás. Están muy nerviosos y puede que hagan alguna tontería.  
\- Haz lo que puedas. De momento esconded las armas en el mejor escondite que tengais y cuando las tengais todas, házmelo saber.  
\- No será fácil convencerles ahora para que abandonen el mismo plan que les propuse pero veré que puedo hacer.

Me alejé sabiendo que Z1-14 no me seguiría para no levantar sospechas si alguien estaba mirando.  
A pesar de lo que había dicho a Z1-14, era cierto que las cosas podían salir mal. No podía dejarles tirados despues de todo, así que me plantee un plan B. Volver al plan original y realizar una fuga limitada, tal y como Liam deseaba. A Desdémona no le iba a gustar, pero al menos tenía el anuncio de lo ocurrido en el Instituto para compensar.

No tenía mucho sueño, así que decidí transportarme hasta cerca de la central del Ferrocarril. Como siempre, el último tramo prefería hacerlo personalmente, por si acaso les daba por registrar mis viajes. Al poco rato, estaba en la central.

\- Desdémona.  
\- ¿Alguna novedad?  
\- Sí. Una novedad que lo cambia todo. El Instituto ha declarado que los synths son conscientes y han prohibido borrarles la mente.  
\- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Cómo ha sucedido?  
\- Logré recopilar pruebas de que los synths eran conscientes, hubo una reunión, y se ha aceptado la idea.  
Tom estaba con la oreja cerca y se acercó al segundo.  
\- Espera... ¿Estás diciendo que hemos ganado? ¿Los synths son libres? ¿Así, sin más?

Carrington también se acercó.

\- ¿Van a dejar que se marchen?  
\- No es tan sencillo. Ahora mismo la entrada y salida del Instituto está muy restringida, por la amenaza de la Hermandad.  
\- Ya. - dijo en tono irónico Tom  
\- Para todos, no sólo para los synth - insistí

Desdémona también se mantuvo escéptica

\- No sé que se trae entre manos el Instituto, pero no puedes creerles. Quizás su intención sea bloquear nuestra iniciativa. ¿Has podido hablar con el contacto synth? ¿Qué te ha dicho?  
\- Ese es el motivo por el que estoy aquí. Z1-14 se ha puesto en contacto conmigo porque las nuevas circunstancias ha restado apoyos a la iniciativa de la rebelión.  
\- ¡Ja! ¡Lo que pensaba! Es una conspiración del Instituto.- dijo Tom desde su peculiar forma de ver las cosas.  
\- A pesar de que Tom siempre piense lo mismo, esta vez tengo que darle la razón. No podemos creer en la sinceridad del Instituto. Debes intentar reestablecer el plan original.  
\- Pero eso sería cerrarse a una oportunidad mayor. - protesté  
\- Tú no has vivido lo que nosotros, chico - dijo Carrington con voz severa -. Hemos perdido un montón de amigos en el campo de batalla contra el Instituto. Jamás han mostrado compasión ni humanidad. El Instituto es el enemigo y siempre lo será.

Intenté usar todo mi carisma.

\- Pero quizás exista una oportunidad de liberar a los synths sin sangre, sin víctimas inocentes.

Deacon, que estaba por allí, me apoyó

\- Desdémona. Entiendo nuestra posición. Yo también he perdido amigos allí afuera. Pero hasta ahora él no nos ha fallado. Y tiene el mejor instinto que he visto jamás. Mejor incluso que el mío y eso que yo sólo me fío de mí. Si él cree que hay una oportunidad de liberar a los synths pacíficamente, merece la pena considerarla.

Desdémona prácticamente le ignoró y se dirigió a mí.

\- ¿Y si te equivocas? ¿Y si sólo es una maniobra para quitar fuerza a la rebelión?

Intenté mostrarme conciliador.

\- Siempre habrá tiempo para volver a poner en marcha la rebelión otra vez.  
\- Quizás no sea así... pero bueno. A fin de cuentas eres tú el que está en el Instituto arriesgándolo todo. Tenemos que confiar en tí tanto si nos gusta como si no. Tan sólo te pido que no aceptes la versión del Instituto a la ligera.  
\- Estaré prevenido.

Desdémona daba la conversación por acabada, pero aún no había resuelto el problema.

\- ¿Algo más?  
\- Sí. Z1-14 y algunos otros synths ya habían dado algunos pasos en la misión y ahora taparlo por mucho tiempo va a ser complicado.  
\- Pero tú no quieres llevar a cabo la misión.  
\- Quiero tener un plan alternativo de extracción de esos synths.  
\- Una misión a la antigua usanza, ¿eh?. Eso es sencillo. Tom te indicará varios puntos de extracción y acordando la hora enviaremos a gente a recogerlos. Pero ten en cuenta que si realizas esa última fuga es muy probable que no podamos sacar ningún synth más. Recuerda que es la razón por la que iniciamos todo esto. Si el Instituto no les da la libertad, serán esclavos para siempre.  
\- Sólo quiero tener todas las opciones abiertas. Quizás ni siquiera la necesiten.  
\- Como quieras. Tom. Dale los detalles.

Tom me dió una holocinta con los datos. Todo eran caras largas. No era la respuesta que me había esperado. Cuando estaba saliendo por el túnel, Deacon me alcanzó.

\- ¡Espera!  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- Oye... Puedes hablarme con confianza. Somos amigos. ¿Qué está pasando realmente? ¿De verdad van a liberar a los synths porque sí?  
\- Estais equivocados con el Instituto. No son gente con malas intenciones. Han cometido errores, algunos muy graves, pero intentan realmente ayudar a la humanidad. Su posición con los synths era cruel, pero eso está cambiando.  
\- Oye... Se que no hemos reaccionado bien, pero es que nosotros hemos conocido otra cara del Instituto.

Me dejé llevar por mis emociones...

\- Carrington parece tener deseos de venganza. Y si te soy sincero, me da la impresión que los demás tambien.  
\- Vale, vale. Mira... trata de entender nuestra posición. Todo lo que hemos conocido del Instituto son persecuciones y cacerías. Hemos perdido a mucha gente. Amigos de verdad. Gente que necesitas y que cuando pierdes te dan ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda. Y por supuesto, está el tema de la esclavitud.  
\- Ese es el Instituto que conoceis. Yo he conocido el Instituto de personas pacíficas dedicadas a la ciencia y a un plan para salvar el mundo. Hay familias allí dentro. Niños también, ¿sabes?  
\- Nos resulta difícil pensar de esa manera. Pero lo entiendo. Entiendo que no quieras hacer daño a esa gente. Nosotros queremos acabar con el Instituto. Con la organización, no con los civíles que tiene.  
\- Si no le ponemos freno, vamos a la guerra. ¿Cómo crees que acabará la invasión?  
\- Supongo que volando el Instituto por los aires. Pero intentaríamos evacuarlo. Pero de verdad, nadie aquí quiere hacer daño a civiles.  
\- Incluso aunque lo evacuaramos, moriría mucha gente. Necesitamos una opción mejor. Y he logrado que el Instituto de el primer paso.  
\- ¿Y qué esperas que pase despues? ¿Que nos demos la mano? ¡Ah! ¡Hola! Yo soy ese que sobrevivió una decena de veces a manos de vuestros cazasynths, aunque mis amigos no. ¿Vamos a tomar unas cervezas y te cuento vuestros fallos por si decidís volver a cazarnos?  
\- Todos pagaremos un precio. ¿Tan difícil es dejar atrás el dolor para evitar una guerra y más vidas inocentes? No vamos a renunciar a la misión. Los synths serán libres.  
\- ¿Y si tiene razón Desdémona? ¿Y si es un engaño?  
\- Créeme. No lo es.  
\- Está bien. Sé que estás seguro, y si estás seguro lo más probable es que tengas razón. Aciertas más que PAM. Pero, ¿has logrado convencer a todos o sólo a la Dirección? ¿Hay riesgo de motín?  
\- El Instituto está dividido en la cuestión. Pero el anuncio ya está hecho. No hay vuelta atrás.  
\- Ah... Créeme. Siempre se puede ir hacia atrás. En fin... Buena suerte, amigo.

Mi contacto con el Ferrocarril había sido desilusionante por completo. Deberían estar celebrándolo y parecía más bien que se preparaban para destruirlo todo. No era símplemente cautela. No. Parecía que deseaban enfrentarse. Matar al enemigo que ellos habían aprendido que era el Instituto.  
La guerra... la maldita guerra. La guerra no cambia nunca.

Me alejé cierta distancia de la central, como siempre, y regresé al Instituto. Fui a mi habitación. Yo también tenía que descansar.  
Cuando entré, una figura me sobresaltó.  
\- ¡Baja el arma! Por favor. - dijo la voz en la sombra  
\- Liam... Perdona. Es una costumbre.  
\- Si... perdóname tú a mí. Te esperé aquí para que habláramos en privado pero... supongo que no es bueno sobresaltarte. - dijo mientras señaló mi arma. La enfundé.  
\- ¿Todo bien?  
\- Mejor que bien. Quería agradecerte personalmente todo lo que has hecho. Es mil veces mejor que planear fugas. Llevo toda mi vida soñando con esto... con que el Instituto admitiese la verdad. Lo que ha ocurrido... lo cambia todo. No tengo palabras suficientes para agradecértelo.  
\- Espera... Quizás puedas ayudarme con algo.  
\- ¿Sí?. Lo que quieras.  
\- Z1-14 y algunos otros synths estaban planteándose fugarse por las malas.  
\- ¿Qué? ¡No!  
\- Creo que están metidos en un lío. Han debido robar algunas cosas para su plan de fuga y ahora no saben como dar marcha atrás.  
\- Hablaré con él. Haré lo posible para que no lo hagan.  
\- Quizás tengas que encubrir algún delito.  
\- No te preocupes. Tengo una larga experiencia en encubrimientos. Z1-14 confía en mí. Seguro que me escucha.  
\- Gracias. Con un poco de suerte, salimos todos bien de esta.  
\- Sí. Estamos muy cerca. Lo lograremos. - dijo Liam con más confianza que yo

Quizás, despues de todo, no necesitaría la misión de extracción. Era tarde y decidí descansar por fín.

\- Despierta. Es importante- oí una voz mientras me despejaba y trataba de poner en orden mis ideas.

Era Fillmore.

\- ¿Sí?  
\- Padre nos está esperando. Ha convocado una reunión del directorio y quiere que asistas.

La seguí y me senté. Incluso me habían dejado un buen sitio libre.  
\- Bien. Ya estamos todos. Sé que tenemos pendiente una reunión al uso, pero entiendo que con los recientes acontecimientos, todo estará un poco revuelto.  
\- Eso es quedarse corto. Ni siquiera sé que hacer con mi departamento ahora. - protestó Ayo  
\- Ya hablaremos de ese tema entre nosotros Doctor Ayo. Primero de todo, ¿hay alguna emergencia que debamos tratar?  
\- ¿Aparte del revuelo? - preguntó Fillmore con sinceridad  
\- Sí... Ya hablaremos en otra reunión sobre eso. Me refiero si ha ocurrido algo grave en algún departamento que requiera mi atención inmediata.

La respuesta fue unos segundos de silencio.

\- Bien... Entonces tenemos que pasar a un par de temas que ya no pueden esperar más.  
Lo primero de todo, debido a los recientes acontecimientos, además de la situación de la superficie, es prioritario aumentar la producción de synths de segunda generación, y eso significa energía. Es hora de avanzar en la fase 3.  
\- Disculpe señor, pero ¿cree que es el momento de discutirlo, teniendo en cuenta los presentes? - preguntó Evan  
\- Ah, claro. Es cierto.

Shaun se dirigió a mí.

\- ¿Has oido hablar de la fase tres?  
\- Creo que no.  
\- Está bien. El proyecto ha sido clasificado desde el primer momento.  
\- La energía, como habrás comprobado allí arriba, es un recurso muy valioso. No estoy hablando sobre un concepto abstracto de energía. Me refiero a energía tangible, real. Del tipo que mantiene las luces encendidas.  
\- Con cada avance del Instituto, nuestras necesidades de energía han crecido. Hemos tenido que aceptar muchas concesiones y sacrificios a lo largo de los años para continuar el progreso.  
\- En este mundo, las concesiones son necesarias - dije pensando mucho más allá del tema que estábamos debatiendo.  
\- Muy cierto. Por demasiado tiempo, hemos dependido de otros, de los alrededores. Pero ese tiempo ha terminado.  
La fase tres es símplemente la activación de un reactor nuclear que puede proporcionar energía suficiente al Instituto ahora y para siempre. No sólo nos permitirá sobrevivir, sino prosperar.  
\- Suena como un paso importante.  
\- Eso es... bueno... quedarse corto. El reactor está cerca de terminarse. Pero recientes pruebas han mostrado que aún tenemos asuntos que resolver. Y eso nos lleva a la fase tres. Y a como nos vas a ayudar.  
\- ¿Señor...? - interrumpió Ayo incrédulo.  
\- Sí, Doctor Ayo. Antes dependíamos de Kellogg para nuestras operaciones de superficie, ¿verdad? Pues ya no está. Aunque no me gusta poner a mi propio padre en una situación peligrosa, ha probado ser más que capaz de defenderse a sí mismo.  
\- Sí, pero...  
\- Esto no está abierto a debate. Ahora, hay otro asunto que hay que discutir.  
\- No... creo que sea el momento. - interrumpió Clayton

Ambas caras, Clayton y Shaun, eran aún más sombrías que antes. Sentí un mal presentimiento.

\- Sí Doctor Holdren. Es el momento. Por favor.  
Estoy seguro de que algunos de vosotros estareis al tanto de que he estado bajo los cuidados del doctor Volkert por algún tiempo.  
Lo siento. Esto es... difícil para mí.  
Nuestros mejores esfuerzos han fallado. Cada tratamiento experimental que hemos podido llevar a cabo ha fallado.  
Lo siento... siento anunciaros que me estoy muriendo.

Aquellas palabras me arrastraron a lo más profundo. Todo lo que había conseguido... para estar con Shaun... y ahora perderlo. Por supuesto, ya lo había intuido, no era estúpido. Era símplemente que rechazaba aceptar la idea. Mi precipitada liberación, su réplica infantil, sus presiones al departamento de Biociencias, sus cambios apresurados... Todo me llevaba a que a Shaun le faltaba tiempo. ¿Y por qué iba a ser sino era por esto? Pero era tan difícil aceptarlo...  
\- ¿Qué? - No puedes hablar en serio. - No puede ser.  
Un mar de voces irrumpió en sorpresa. Salvo Clayton y yo.  
\- Por favor, por favor... relajaos todos.  
Lo siento. No es la forma que hubiera deseado comunicároslo, pero el tiempo se nos está agotando.

Sabía que el Instituto era quienes mejor tecnología tenían. Pero me negué a aceptarlo. No. Era demasiado duro.

\- Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer. - dije pensando en acudir de nuevo a la Hermandad del Acero. Despues del Instituto, era quienes tenían mejor tecnología. Eran los mejores recolectores de tecnología del viejo mundo. Quizás había algo que el Instituto desconocía. Tenía que haberlo.  
\- Lo único que importa ahora es continuar la labor del Instituto. Todo irá bien, te lo aseguro.

Por un segundo ví mi reflejo en él. Era tan persuasivo como yo.

\- Podemos hablar más, despues. Ahora el futuro del Instituto está en riesgo.  
El Instituto no puede sobrevivir sin liderazgo. La dirección debe mantenerse, teniendo en mente lo mejor para todos. Para ese propósito, voy a nombrar a mi padre como mi sucesor.

Un mar de reproches se montó en la sala. Pero Ayo fue demasiado lejos.

\- ¡No estás hablando racionalmente, Shaun! ¡Te estás dejando llevar por las emociones! ¡Primero los synths y ahora esto!  
\- ¡Ha sobrepasado el límite, Ayo! Por esta vez voy a ignorar sus palabras fuera de tono pero no habrá una segunda vez. - dijo con el tono más severo que jamás le había escuchado.  
\- Escuchad todos. El Instituto tiene suficientes científicos. Lo que necesitamos es un líder. Creo que mi padre ha demostrado ser más que capaz en ese asunto.  
\- La verdad - dijo Evan en tono bajo tratando de evitar la ira de Shaun - es que su rol ha sido más bien de operativo de superficie. No estoy seguro de que haya ejercido un verdadero cargo de dirección antes.  
\- ¡Basta! Quizás aquí algunos lo ignoreis, pero debeis saber que mi padre no sólo ha estado trabajando con nosotros. Es también el General de los Minutemen.

Algunos de los miembros hicieron murmullos de sorpresa.  
A Ayo no demasiado. Supongo que Ayo sí lo sabía, viendo su expresión, y él se lo dijo a Shaun. Aunque a decir verdad, mantenía mis dudas. Por alguna razón, supongo que por tiempo, pues a fin de cuentas soy un recién llegado, la gente se fijaba más en Preston que en mí, por más que él insistiese en que yo era el General.  
Tampoco quise decírselo a la gente cuando me pedía ayuda. Me gustaba que me trataran con naturalidad.

\- ¿Te refieres a los mismos Minutemen que disparan a nuestros synths? - dijo Ayo forzando su suerte.  
\- Sí. Se que tenemos ciertos roces con ellos, pero han demostrado estar centrados en la defensa en lugar del ataque y no son una amenaza inmediata.  
Estoy convencido que llegado el momento, mi padre será capaz de evitar acumular un enemigo más. Quizás la humanidad esté perdida sin nosotros ahí arriba, y aún no sea el momento de ayudarles, pero mi padre ha demostrado ser capaz de hacer milagros con poco más que chatarra y gente motivada. Y eso es lo que nosotros necesitamos. Motivación, propósito.. Y sí, también control, reglas... Muchos de los presentes teneis varias de las cualidades necesarias, pero sólo mi padre las cumple todas.  
\- Pero... él no ha liderado ningún departamento - reprochó Evan nuevamente con la voz apropiada.  
\- Por contra de lo que pudiera parecer, eso es una ventaja, no un inconveniente. Sabreis que será neutral con vuestros asuntos.  
\- No tengo yo nada claro... - dijo Ayo, pero se autocensuró ante la mirada asesina de Shaun.  
\- Y si teneis alguna duda sobre su lealtad, quedará despejada tras concluir la fase tres.  
\- La reunión ha finalizado - dijo tajante sin dejar espacio a nuevas réplicas.

Esperé a que los demás se fueran..  
\- Shaun... Lo siento mucho, de verdad.  
\- No. En todo caso debo ser yo quien me disculpe. Sé que te he empujado a esta posición. No quise decírtelo porque necesitaba que todos se entararan por mí. Supongo que ahora entenderás por qué quería ponerte al cargo.  
\- Todo lo que ha pasado, ha sido por esto, ¿verdad?. Descongelarme y todo eso.  
\- Sí. He hecho muchas cosas con prisas y he cometido muchos errores. Se supone que debían haber monitorizado tus movimientos. Fuiste tan rápido que perdimos tu rastro. Y Kellogg... no se si porque era un paranoico, o porque temía que algún día le atacásemos, pero nos enteramos demasiado tarde que él había desactivado nuestro sistema de control de los synths que tenía a su cargo. Se supone que deberían haberle atacado a él. Supongo que si había sido un superviviente hasta ahora, era precísamente porque siempre estaba preparado.  
\- ¿Así que sabíais que venía?  
\- En parte. Te subestimamos. Siempre ibamos un paso por detrás. Supimos que habías matado a Kellog, que mataste uno de nuestros cazasynths... y era fácil de deducir lo que estabas intentando lograr. Es increible lo que has hecho. Por eso sé que puedes hacer lo que te queda por delante.  
\- El niño synth...  
\- Sí. Otro proyecto a la carrera. Llevaba mucho tiempo detrás del él, pero el tiempo no perdona y he tenido que presionar a mi gente para obtener resultados.  
\- Y lo del laboratorio FEV...  
\- Sí. Como te dije, había motivos suficientes para mantenerlo por sí mismo. Pero sí... estoy avergonzado de reconocerlo, cedí a mis deseos, no yo soy inmune a las emociones. Me ha costado aceptar mi futuro. Por un tiempo quise intentarlo todo. Incluso usar los virus modificados. Pero todos nuestros intentos han fallado.  
\- Virgil ha tenido éxito. Se transformó en supermutante, y luego se recuperó con un suero del laboratorio.  
\- Eso es... ¡Increible!... pero... el suero... Ah... Fue el precio para entrar, ¿Verdad?  
\- Sí.  
\- ¿Sólo eso?  
\- Sí.  
\- Entonces que quede entre nosotros.  
\- Pero, ¿no podría el suero de Virgil ayudarte?  
\- No. A pesar de lo increible del logro y de lo que puede suponer para la Commonwealth y al mundo a largo plazo, la parte de la investigación que puede ayudarme no va por esa línea.  
\- ¿Y si Virgil regresase?  
\- Ahora no sería prudente, pero incluso así, sería inútil. Es demasiado tarde.  
\- No. Tiene que haber algo.  
\- No te preocupes, padre. He aceptado mi destino. Todos morimos tarde o temprano y es un hecho inevitable. Lo importante es nuestro legado. Haz que mi legado perdure. Yo viviré a través de mi obra.  
\- Pero yo te quiero a tí. El Instituto no es suficiente. Prefiero vivir en la Commonwealth contigo que vivir aquí sin tí.

Seguiría insistiendo, pero me cortó

\- Aún tenemos tiempo, no te preocupes. Garantizar el Instituto es lo primero ahora.  
\- Dirigir el Instituto... ni siquiera se por donde empezar.  
\- Como ya te expliqué, la mayor parte de los departamentos son básicamente independientes, perfectamente capaces de funcionar de forma autónoma.  
Pero cuando los departamentos interactuan, aparecen problemas. Como director, tu labor será establecer las pautas, resolver conflictos y ese tipo de cosas.  
No hay duda de que el Directorio, y el Instituto en su totalidad, requerirá ciertas garantías para confiar en tu nombramiento. Esa es la razón por la que te asigno a esta misión. Filmore te dará los detalles.

Y ahí estaba yo. Como si nada, dirigiéndome otra vez a la boca del lobo sin saber si Shaun seguiría allí cuando regresase.

Sentí un nuevo pálpito. No sólo era todas las cosas malas que habían pasado. Tenía la sensación de que las cosas iba a ir a peor... Mucho peor. Era la sensación de la guerra. No una simple batalla. La guerra podía sentirla en las venas y notaba como se acercaba a toda velocidad.


	6. Una casa dividida y rota

La guerra entre facciones había empezado hace tiempo, pero había sorteado habilmente el tomar partido por un bando. Pero sabía que eso no duraría para siempre.  
Por fin había llegado el momento.  
Instituto y Hermandad del Acero colisionaron en Mass Fusion. Y yo había escogido en que equipo jugar.  
Lo intuí y por eso me llevé mi fiel servoarmadura. Además de una conveniente protección también ocultaba mi identidad. Pero la misión fue demasiado larga y dura.  
Un mal disparo en el visor me obligó a quitarme el casco. Y me vieron.  
Aunque quien sabe. Quizás me reconocieron por el arma. No es habitual para alguien del Instituto llevar un rifle Gauss. Y un ojo experto hasta podría advertir que es una versión muy poco común. Una pequeña joya que me proporcionó Ronnie Shaw. Seguro que me habían visto más de una vez con él.

Quizás fuera mi imaginación, pero mientras bajábamos en el ascensor, con disparos por todas partes y muchos "Ad victoriam!", juraría haber escuchado algunos "¡Eres tú!", "Traidor" y cosas parecidas.

Lo más seguro es que a partir de ahora haya pasado de la lista de sus héroes a la de los enemigos acérrimos. Me pregunto si meterían también a Danse, teniendo en cuenta que estaba vivo porque yo convencí a Maxson. Básicamente era el precio por mi lealtad. Ahora que les había traicionado, es posible que fueran a por él.

Un disparo de arma de energía alcanzó a otro miembro. Un simple escriba. Quizás un recluta. Me dolía mucho la situación. Esta lucha sin sentido por dos bandos que tenian buena gente. Ambos creían trabajar por el bien común.

\- Ese era el último, señor. - dijo X6-88  
\- Bueno... Ahora sólo tenemos que salir de una pieza - dijo Allie  
Salimos del edificio y nos transportamos al Instituto.  
\- Bueno - agregó Fillmore - creo que he tenido emociones para ... toda la vida. Gracias, la verdad. No lo habría conseguido sin tu ayuda. Me aseguraré de que el agitador llegue a su destino.  
Newton Oberly nos interrumpió.  
\- ¡Señor! ¡Tenemos una grave crísis en Biociencias!  
Sin decir nada más salió corriendo hacia el departamento.

Le seguí a poca distancia. Tras entrar, comprobé que estaban las puertas cerradas.  
\- ¡Por amor de Dios! ¡Se razonable! Sé que puedes oirme - gritó Oberly a la puerta.  
Ugg... Es inútil. El doctor Higgs y el doctor Loken han decidido protestar por tu nombramiento para suceder a Padre. Se han hecho con los sistemas de seguridad de Biociencias y nos han cortado la alimentación. Y aún peor, de alguna manera, un grupo de cazasynths está con ellos. No se si es que se han decidido unir o es que les han dado una orden.  
\- ¿Que? ¿Lo has hablado con el Doctor Ayo?  
\- No he tenido tiempo.  
\- ¿Alguna exigencia?  
\- Todavía no, pero imagino que pedirán que renuncies a todos tus lazos con el Instituto.  
\- Quizá pueda razonar con ellos.  
\- Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso. Puedo abrir el túnel de mantenimiento que lleva hasta la sala de observación de Biociencias. Desde allí deberías poder comunicarte con Higgs y con Loken. Si no puedes convencerlos, puedes usar esta holocinta para acceder a las funciones de mando de la sala de observación. Eso te proporcionará varias opciones. Pero intenta hablar con ellos antes, por favor. La violencia es el último recurso.

Newton puenteó el sistema de la puerta y esta se abrió. Iba a entrar por ella cuando X6-88 se puso en medio.  
\- Señor.  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- Si las cosas salen mal y tenemos que pelear contra algunos de mis compañeros... será una dura batalla.  
\- Como siempre.  
\- Me temo que será más dura de lo normal, además de un tremendo gasto de recursos.  
\- Estoy preparado.  
\- No lo dudo. Pero lo que quería decir es que el señor Ayo podría proporcionarnos sus códigos de desactivación.

Había prisa, pero X6-88 tenía razón. No sólo nos evitaría una fiera lucha. También sería más corta. Merecía la pena hablar con él. Además ellos estaban encerrados. Y todavía estaba pendiente el tema de qué hacían los cazasynths con Loken y Higgs.

\- Vale.

Nos dirigimos corriendo al SRB. Justin normalmente estaba allí y esta vez no fue diferente.  
\- ¿Doctor Ayo?  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- Higgs y Loken se han amotinado y se han atrincherado en Biociencias. Y tienen a unos cuantos cazasynths apoyándoles.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?  
Se dirigió a un terminal y se puso a teclear como un loco.  
\- Lawrence... me la has jugado pero bien - dijo para sí  
\- ¿Que ocurre?  
\- Ha usado los códigos de rango. Son unos códigos de emergencia para informar a un cazasynth de que la cadena de mando ha establecido que el cazasynth debe pasar al cargo de la persona que usa el código.  
\- ¿Y cómo se ha hecho con esos códigos?  
\- Bueno... vino aquí... estuvimos hablando un rato... estaba frustrado... en una mala conversación creo que le dije de pasada que había unos códigos y que estaban en mi terminal...  
\- Señor... eso es una clara violación del protocolo - dijo X6-88 con su habitual frialdad.  
\- Lo sé, lo sé. No le dí importancia. Además, mi terminal estaba bajo contraseña. No sabía que Lawrence fuera tan hábil para piratear los equipos y ni se me pasó por la cabeza que intentaría algo así.  
\- Lo que necesitamos ahora son los códigos de desactivación de los synths - señalé  
\- Claro... deja que mire a ver que códigos se han llevado. Eso me dirá que synths están con ellos y te daré sus códigos.  
Tardó un minuto y me dió una pequeña nota.  
\- ¿No podría usar los códigos de mando de nuevo para controlarlos yo?  
\- No. Estos códigos no son nada grabado en las mentes de los synths. Es sólo un mecanismo establecido en el protocolo de trabajo de un cazasynth. Meras normas del departamento. Y la norma dice que únicamente se pueden usar una vez y que sólo se pueden establecer nuevos códigos desde una orden específica desde los altos mandos del departamento o del Instituto.  
\- O sea, usted o Shaun.  
\- Sí, eso es.  
\- Entonces debería venir conmigo.  
\- Yo... Esto... debería revisar el alcance de los cambios de Higgs.

X6-88 intervino de nuevo.

\- Señor... Esta crísis es prioritaria. Si ayuda a resolverla de forma más rápida, debería venir con nosotros.  
\- Ssssí. Está bien. Dejad que coja un par de cosas.

Ayo abrió un baul y se puso una armadura. Al ojo incauto podría parecer una armadura estandar pesada de synth, pero podia ver cláramente que estaba reforzada contra los ataques de energía.

\- Vamos.

Al poco tiempo estábamos en el túnel. Ayo nos seguía unos pasos por detrás, con un arma que juraría que no le ví disparar en ningún momento.  
Hasta el puesto de observación, sólo nos topamos con resistencia menor. Algunas torretas y G2. Prácticamente ni nos rozaron, aunque llevar la servoarmadura ayudaba. Estaba magullada por lo de Mass Fusion, pero aún daba bastante protección.

Llegamos al lugar. Aún un cristal y una puerta nos separaban del motín. Lawrence nos oyó.  
\- ¡Ajá! Me pareció oir algo.

Quedamos frente a frente, sólo separados por el cristal blindado.

\- Has sorteado a los guardias, ¿eh? Impresionante.  
\- Lawrence... ¿Te has vuelto loco? - dijo Ayo al acercarse.  
\- ¡Ah! Justin... Siento haber tomado prestado a algunos de tus trabajadores...  
\- Si de verdad lo sientes, abandona esta locura.  
\- Si habeis venido a hacernos cambiar de opinión, perdeis el tiempo.  
\- Sé que estás enfadado, pero hay formas mejores de resolver esto. - dije intentando negociar  
\- No. Te equivocas. Ya he intentado hablar. Durante años he sugerido que debíamos hacer las cosas de otra manera, pero nadie hace caso. Y vuestra locura de dar libertad a los synths es la gota que colma el vaso.  
\- Lawrence. Esto va a acabar mal. Lo sabes, ¿no? - dijo Justin en todo de preocupación.  
\- Tú deberías estar de nuestro lado. Opinas como nosotros. Estos cambios harán que las cosas empeoren día tras día.  
\- Padre cree en mí. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es darme una oportunidad. - insistí  
\- ¿Cómo esperas liderarnos si apenas sabes lo que hacemos?. Seguro que tu intención es buena, pero debemos asumir que este es un rumbo al desastre.  
\- Soy consciente de que esto no será fácil. Pero estoy convencido que a largo plazo será lo mejor.  
\- Tu determinación es admirable, pero el enfoque es totalmente erróneo.  
\- La decisión que se ha tomado, Lawrence, no tiene vuelta atrás. Tienes que asumirla. - agregó Ayo  
\- ¿Incluso si nos lleva al desastre? Sabes que esto es un error. Votaste en contra de esto.  
\- Sí. Pero también prometí mantener mi lealtad al Instituto. Quizás cambiar el trato a los synths salga mal, pero iniciar una guerra dentro... Eso seguro que acaba destruyéndonos.

Retomé la palabra.

\- Si trabajamos juntos podemos lograr que funcione. Antes o despues los malos momentos quedarán atrás y entonces se verá claro que la decisión fue correcta. Al menos dame una oportunidad.  
\- ¿Y si no es así?  
\- Entonces juntos cambiaremos nuevamente de rumbo. Como no lograremos nada es si comenzamos a pelear unos contra otros. - dijo Ayo  
\- Mmm. ¿Que opinas, Max?  
\- Quien sabe. Quizás lo de los synths acabe funcionando. A veces hasta el investigador más obsesivo debe tener fe. Creo que debemos intentarlo.  
\- Ag... Está bien... Abre la puerta.  
\- Eso no va a ocurrir. - dijo una voz fuera de nuestro campo visual.

Lawrence miró a su derecha, levantó las manos y fue retrocediendo poco a poco.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué te ocurre? Se supone que estás a mis órdenes.

Lawrence fue dando más pasos atrás, y el interlocutor entró en nuestro campo de visión.

\- Z2-53 - dijo Ayo -. ¿Qué haces?  
\- Este hombre no está autorizado a darme órdenes.  
\- Sí. Me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta de que ha usado los códigos ilícitamente. Pero él ya no va a escaparse. Esto no es necesario. - siguió insistiendo Ayo  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí!... Nos entregamos, ¿verdad Max?  
\- Sí. Ya lo habíamos decidido. Voy a abrir..  
Loken comenzaba a teclear en el terminal.  
\- Se lo repito por última vez. Eso no va a ocurrir. Apártese del terminal. - dijo esta vez apuntando intermitentemente a Loken y Higgs que estaban muy cerca de su linea de tirno.  
\- Z2-52. Baja el arma. Es una orden. - dijo Ayo con firmeza.  
\- No. Usted tampoco puede darme órdenes ya.  
\- ¿Qué?

Max aceleró en lugar de detenerse y Z2-53 cumplió su amenaza. Un sólo disparo fue necesario para tumbarle.

\- ¡Max! - gritamos varios a la vez.

Lawrence se acercó para atenderle en el suelo. Tenía una grave quemadura en el costado.

\- ¡No puede respirar! - gritó Lawrence pretendiendo obtener una respuesta del synth. Pero este le ignoró.  
\- Yo de usted me apartaría en los próximos 10 segundos. - dijo desde la posición del terminal, que no podíamos ver demasiado bien.

10 segundos. No necesité esperar mucho para confirmar que era un explosivo que anuló el terminal.  
En esos terribles segundos, Higgs apenas tuvo tiempo para arrastrar el cuerpo malherido de Max hasta uno de los estantes de plantas y colocarse detrás.  
Un fogonazo llenó el lugar de humo y el ruido de chispazos eléctricos dejaba entender que el terminal estaba fuera de servicio.

Los synths, tanto cazasynths como G2 que había allí se fueron por la puerta principal.

\- Señor. Tenemos que seguirlos. Debería desbloquear la puerta con la holocinta. Tardaremos menos por aquí. - indicó X6-88

Hice como me sugirió confiando en que la explosión no hubiera generado un problema en cascada y bloqueado la puerta definitivamente. Hubo suerte. Desbloqueé a toda prisa y nos colamos dentro. Echamos un vistazo al otro lado de la estantería. Loken y Higgs yacían inconscientes, quizás muertos.

\- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Esto es un desastre!- gritó Ayo.

Examiné los cuerpos. Ambos seguían con vida. Usé un estimulante con cada uno, pero sólo Higgs reaccionó de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - dijo algo aturdido  
\- ¿Qué diablos les has contado para que se pusieran así? - preguntó enfadado Ayo...  
\- Yo... sólo... les conté que iba a cambiar la dirección del Instituto por completo. Que todos los synths serían libres y el SRB sería inútil...  
\- ¿Sólo eso? - preguntó incrédulo.  
\- Tenemos que seguirlos, señor. Es prioritario garantizar la seguridad del Instituto. - dijo X6-88 más preocupado por los cazasynths

Estaba de acuerdo. Íbamos a marcharnos cuando Ayo me sujetó del brazo.

\- Esperad. Son más de los que tenía previsto. Incluso usando los códigos de desactivación uno por uno tardaríamos demasiado. Hay que usar el código de parada maestro.  
\- Señor... Ese código... - agregó X6-88 con preocupación.  
\- Sí. También te afectará a tí. Pero no te preocupes. Te devolveré la consciencia en cuanto pase el peligro. Será como un pequeño desmayo.  
\- Supongo que tiene razón. -dijo X6-88 con consternación  
\- En cuanto vea que Max se recupera iré por el código. Os encontraré en un momento. Vosotros intentad evitar que hagan daño a alguien hasta que os alcance.

X6-88 y yo salimos corriendo por el pasillo. Craso error. Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar al atrio, los G2 estaban bloqueando la salida. Pero aún peor. También había más G2 que habían entrado al pasillo de mantenimiento, quizás en prevención de que vinieramos por allí. Nos encerraron entre dos flancos con un fuego a corta distancia.  
Nos pusimos espalda contra espalda, usando la mejor de nuestras punterías. Si hubiera estado sólo o hubieran sido los cazasynths la cosa hubiera sido mucho peor, pero tuve suerte.  
La servoarmadura se llevó la peor parte. Nada que no se pueda arreglar más tarde. X6-88 también se llevó unos cuantos disparos. Pero logramos acabar con ellos.

Salimos a la carrera. Fuimos corriendo y preguntando a la vez. Las caras de sorpresa y miedo nos marcaban el camino.  
\- ¡Por allí!- nos gritaba alguien.

No fue difícil deducir a donde iban. Aceleré mi carrera a todo lo que aguantó mi cuerpo.

Para mi sorpresa, no nos dispararon a la primera. Allí estaban. Nueve cazasynths armados y preparados. Dos de ellos, Z2-53 y otro, encañonaban a Shaun y Fillmore respectivamente.

\- Adelante. Les esperábamos. - dijo Z2-52 ante mi sorpresa.  
\- Z2-52. Esto no tiene ningún sentido. No esperaba que cometieras semejante traición al Instituto. - dijo X6-88 tan sorprendido como yo.  
\- Al contrario. Lo estoy salvando. Estamos realizando un cambio de dirección que corregirá los recientes errores.  
\- No te compete decidir qué es lo correcto. - replicó X6-88  
\- No hasta ahora. Pero es evidente que este hombre - dijo mientras encañonaba a Shaun - ha antepuesto sus caprichos personales al Instituto y ha comprometido la efectividad del Directorio para tomar las decisiones correctas.

Estaba claro que la había tomado con Shaun. Debía hacer algo.  
\- Si tienes un problema conmigo, deja a Shaun y a Allie al margen y discútelo conmigo.  
\- No cometeré un error por una provocación tan burda. Pero no se preocupe. A su debido momento seguro que tendremos ese enfrentamiento que tanto desea.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? - preguntó X6-88  
\- Establecer una nueva dirección. Por eso vais a convocar a los directores de departamento y siguientes en el cargo. El rumbo correcto será reestablecido. Se determinarán las responsabilidades y los responsables serán sancionados.  
\- Cuando dices sancionados, quieres decir que les pegarás un tiro a la cabeza - dije en un ataque de sarcasmo provocador  
\- Eso dependerá del cargo del que sean culpables. La traición se paga con la muerte.  
\- Tomo nota, porque traición es justo lo que estás haciendo ahora. Y dime... ¿Cómo piensas asegurarte de que el nuevo Director actue como tú deseas?  
\- Yo seré el nuevo Director  
\- ¿Qué? - dijo incrédulo Shaun- ¡Tú eres lo opuesto a alguien capacitado para el liderazgo!  
\- Y sin embargo, ha escogido como futuro Director al humano más parecido a un cazasynth que podría haber encontrado.  
\- Mi padre podrá ser un gran militar. Pero también es alguien que sabe inspirar, que sabe encontrar el equilibrio entre hacer lo correcto y hacer lo conveniente...

Z2-52 no quiso escuchar las sabias palabras de Shaun

\- Su forma de escoger candidato no me interesa. No pienso repetir su forma de llevar el Instituto.  
\- Padre ha demostrado ser un gran lider. Y su padre ha demostrado su lealtad y capacidad repetidamente. -dijo X6-88 -. Hoy mismo hemos realizado la que podría ser la misión más importante para el Instituto. Hemos logrado la tecnología clave para poner en marcha el reactor que garantizará nuestra energía.  
\- No tengo duda de que este hombre es un buen operativo de superficie. Si esa fuera su única labor sería aceptado sin reservas. Sin embargo aún no ha asumido el cargo de dirección y ya ha sembrado el caos. Su talento para convencer a los demás sumado a sus peligrosas ideas lo convierten en un peligro inaceptable.  
Y Padre habrá sido un lider aceptable en el pasado. Quizás no el mejor posible, pero suficiente. Pero recientemente ha tomado una serie de decisiones suicidas que demuestran que ya no es apto para el cargo.

Seguí intentando provocarle. Si no me equivocaba, seguiría respondiéndome.

\- Y dígame, señor futuro Director. ¿Cómo piensa lograr que el nuevo Directorio le resulte leal?  
\- No quiero su lealtad. Tampoco busco su gratitud. Quiero su fidelidad. Creo que hemos demostrado ser más que capaces en ese aspecto.  
\- Quieres decir, cómo a los demás synth.  
\- Sí. La supervisión cercana y la amenaza de la disciplina han demostrado ser herramientas efectivas para garantizar la fidelidad.  
\- O sea que vas a tratar a los humanos igual que a los synth.  
\- Sí.

Ví a Shaun cerrar los ojos. Imaginé que le estaría pasando por la cabeza en este momento.

\- Pero eso es jústamente la medida que yo he tomado. Esas descabelladas ideas que, según tú, van a dar al traste al Instituto y bajo la que estais justificando este motín, ¿no era eso? O sea, que para mí la misma medida está mal y para tí está bien... A mí eso me suena a que en realidad estás buscando excusas para hacerte con el poder. Nada de buscar el bien del Instituto.

Pude ver las caras confusas de sus compañeros. Esa era mi intención. Quizás un par de golpes dialécticos más y pudiera dar la vuelta a la situación.

\- Es hábil con las palabras. Es una pena que tenga unas ideas tan equivocadas. Pero el problema no ha sido nunca considerar que los synth tengamos consciencia. Somos synths y lo sabemos de sobra.  
\- ¿Cómo? - dijo Shaun confundido  
\- El problema es otorgar derechos a todos los miembros del Instituto. Los derechos de los individuos, por encima de lo indispensablemente necesario, sólo llevan a la ineficiencia. Los trabajadores synths renunciarán a realizar sus tareas y comenzarán a discutir entre ellos.  
\- O sea, que defiendes la esclavitud. ¡Qué bonito!  
\- Puede ahorrarse su supuesta superioridad moral. He leído suficiente sobre la historia humana como para saber que los mayores imperios humanos se han construido sobre la base de la esclavitud. El ser humano sólo ha logrado grandes gestas cuando se obligaba a sí mismo a dar lo máximo de su capacidad no para su satisfacción personal, sino por un bien mayor.  
\- Por el bien de la humanidad, vamos a esclavizarla. ¡Qué gran idea!  
\- Nuestra misión es salvar a la humanidad. Y la salvaremos de su peor enemigo. De sí misma.  
\- ¿Sabes qué? Ya he escuchado esas mismas palabras. ¿Y a que no adivinas de quién? Del maestre Maxson. Sí. El mismismo jefe de la Hermandad del Acero. El mismo que ha jurado destruir el Instituto. Y ¿sabes por qué? Porque según él, los synths son la tecnología que puede destruir a la humanidad una vez más.  
\- Se equivoca. Nosotros somos el futuro.  
\- Yo no creo que los synths sean el enemigo. Creo que los synths sois como nosotros. Con algunos cambios de menor importancia. Pero igualmente conscientes, inteligentes, pero tambien sujetos al error. Por eso Maxson es un mal lider. Apenas escucha a sus subordinados cuando le interesa y tan sólo cede cuando cree que tiene algo que perder. Tiene la flexibilidad de una barra de acero. Pero tú eres peor. Eres tan poco flexible como un bloque de hormigón.

X6-88 me miró extrañado una vez más. Tantas respuestas de provocación mezclados con sarcasmos no eran normales.  
Le devolví la mirada, y ví que por fín había entendido. Realmente no estaba iracundo. Obviamente molesto, pero mis respuestas podrían ser mucho más mesuradas. Él lo sabía. Me había visto suficiente en acción. Mis respuestas eran intencionadas y es que por muy frío que pareciera Z2-52, estaba reaccionando a mis provocaciones respondiendo con su habitual fría lógica.  
Llevábamos ya un buen rato hablando. Mucho más de lo habitual para lo que suele ser una conversación con un cazasynth. Y es que estaba haciendo justo lo que me había pedido Ayo. Estaba conteniéndolo y de una forma mucho más efectiva que disparando.

Cuando lo entendió, intentó sumarse a la idea.  
\- Z2-53... Es posible que tengas razón respecto al resultado de la libertad de la gente...

Z2-53 se lo tomó como un cambio de opinión de X6-88 e hizo un gesto de ofrecimiento para que fuera hacia su lado.

\- Pero también creo que ellos tienen razón respecto a las cualidades de un líder. Decías que grandes imperios se forjaron en la esclavitud. Es cierto, pero también brillaron con grandes líderes. Y muchos de ellos fueron grandes oradores. Reconozcámoslo. Nos gusta disparar primero y preguntar despues. No somos gente de muchas palabras.  
\- Quizás la inspiración sea un camino válido para maximizar la productividad humana. Pero el miedo también funciona. Es lo que hemos usado durante muchos años con gran éxito.

Ayo asomó la cabeza al otro lado de la puerta echando un vistazo rápido a la situación.

\- Ah. Señor Ayo - dijo Z2-53 -. Acérquese. Su presencia es oportuna. Tengo una misión para usted.  
\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - dijo desde la distancia, sin volver a asomarse  
\- No se preocupe. Si no me ataca, no le haré daño.  
\- DE MOMENTO - grité - dice la verdad.

Ayo se acercó lentamente, observando cuidadosamente la situación. No tenía por qué, pero se situó por delante de nosotros.

\- ¿Por qué no obedeciste mi orden antes, Z2-53? ¿Y a qué viene todo esto?  
\- Por el bien del Instituto, he destituido al actual Director de su cargo. A partir de este momento, he asumido sus funciones. Yo soy ahora el nuevo Director y usted ahora debe obedecerme.  
\- ¿Cómo dices? Tú no puedes ser el director.  
\- Sí, si puedo. Por si no se ha dado cuenta, mi posición de fuerza es ahora ventajosa. Sería conveniente que lo asumiera y evitáramos tener que aplicar medidas de disciplina.  
\- ¡Pero si tú ni siquiera eres humano! ¡No puedes ser el Director!  
\- Eso no debería ser un problema para usted teniendo en cuenta los últimos cambios que ha aceptado.

Él estaba mirando en nuestra dirección, pero nosotros veíamos las espaldas de Ayo. En sus manos, trabajando fuera del campo de visión de los cazasynths, había un reproductor de holocintas muy similar al que tiene integrado mi Pipboy.  
Le dió al Play.

Un sonido horrible sonó. Fue como un chasquido, muy agudo, fuerte y largo. Una mezcla de crujido y rasponazo a una superficie metálica.  
Al instante, los synths de la sala, incluyendo X6-88, quedaron de píe, pero decaidos, con la cabeza caída y ajenos a la realidad. Ya había visto ese efecto antes, con los códigos de desactivación convencionales. Pero no me imaginaba que el código maestro fuera un sonido.

\- ¿Pero qué? - dijo Ayo de sorpresa

Z2-53 fue la excepción. Seguía como si nada, encañonando a Shaun.

\- ¿Sorprendido, señor Ayo? No debería estarlo. Yo sabía que la decadencia del Instituto llegaría tarde o temprano. Tenía que estar preparado. Sus códigos no funcionarán conmigo. Ahora use los códigos que sé que tiene para devolver la consciencia a mis compañeros. ¡YA!

Ayo dudó un segundo, pero finalmente le apuntó con su arma. No era el movimiento que hubiera deseado pero, ante las nuevas circunstancias hice lo mismo.

\- Z2-53. Sómos dos contra uno. - dijo Ayo con evidente excitación - Te voy a ofrecer una salida y sólo será esta vez. Suelta a los rehenes y te garantizo que te enviaré a la superficie donde podrás vivir como te plazca. Si les haces daño, estás muerto.  
\- ¿Se cree, señor Ayo, que me importa mi vida más que el objetivo de mi misión? No ha entendido nada.

Shaun no hizo ningún sonido, pero me miró a los ojos e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Me decía que le disparase.  
Supongo que él estaba listo. De todas formas, Shaun ya había asumido que moriría. Era yo quien no estaba listo para despedirme. Y no desde luego de esta manera.

Por media décima de segundo, vi la tensión de Z2-53 del brazo, hacia su dedo. Iba a disparar, pero yo disparé antes.  
Su brazo quedó inmobilizado por medio segundo. Se tambaleó y su arma se desvió. Su disparo no rozó a Shaun por menos de un centímetro.  
Mientras tanto, yo ya estaba con el dedo en el gatillo cargando mi rifle Gauss al máximo. El primer disparo necesitaba ser rápido. Este iba a ser duro.  
Ayo disparó también. En el pecho. Duro para una persona, pero no para un cazasynth con un traje reglamentario. Pero fue suficiente para desequilibrarle un poco más.  
No le dí tiempo a recuperarse. Cuando un par de segundos despues ya había recuperado el equilibrio por completo e iba a repetir su ataque mortal contra Shaun, mi rifle Gauss estaba al máximo. Apunté directo a la cabeza, justo en un punto crítico. Cuando se sabe dar en el sítio adecuado y de la forma adecuada, incluso un sólo disparo puede hacer que la cabeza de un cazasynth vuele por los aires.

Shaun se apartó horrorizado.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Cuanta sangre!

Su cara se puso blanca, igual que el día anterior cuando se había visto abrumado por las quejas de los trabajadores synths.

\- Descansa un poco, Padre. - dijo conciliador Ayo.  
\- Es buena idea. ¿Estás bien? - pregunté.  
\- Sí, sí. Me repondré. Allie, ¿tú estás bien?

Filmore seguía de pie, petrificada en el mismo sitio que antes.

\- Sssssí... Creo, creo que esto es demasiado. Primero lo de Mass Fusion y ahora cazasynths rebeldes... Necesito unos calmantes... o una copa... o las dos cosas.

Y se fue a paso lento y desorientado.

\- Ayo - pregunté - ¿Podrías desbloquear a X6-88?  
\- ¿Crees que es seguro?  
\- Sí. X6-88 es completamente leal.  
\- Vale. - Ayo consultó un papel - X6-88 restablece situación operativa. omicron-sigma-tau-9-rho-1-4-3-delta-5-5-7

Me pregunté si ese código tan largo era una exclusividad de X6-88 o era habitual para ese tipo de códigos de reestablecimiento.

X6-88 pareció acabar de despertarse, mirando confuso a su alrededor.

\- Veo que usó el código... ¿Era necesario destruirle, señor? - dijo mirando el cadaver decapitado del suelo  
\- Z2-53 no reaccionó al código maestro - dijo Ayo  
\- Entonces supongo que fue necesario. Me alegra ver que está ileso, Director.  
\- Gracias, X6  
\- ¿Donde está Allie Filmore?  
\- Se ha ido a tomar unos calmantes.

Todos nos quedamos callados, como pensativos, y se produjo un silencio incómodo.  
Lo había vivido muchas veces. Era el interludio de la guerra.


	7. ¿Premio o castigo? ¡Espectáculo!

\- ¿Señor, podemos hablar? - me preguntó X6-88  
\- Claro.

X6-88 se puso a caminar de espaldas a Shaun, a paso lento. Había sido sutíl, pero no lo suficiente. Era apreciable que no deseaba que nos oyese.

\- Creo que Z2-53 tenía razón.  
\- ¿Qué? - dije sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.  
\- No, no se preocupe. No me cuestiono mi lealtad a Padre ni a usted. Pero al igual que Z2-53 he tenido serias dudas sobre la dirección de los últimos acontecimientos.

En el fondo, no me extrañaba. Por alguna razón que aún no había investigado, los cazasynths tenían una personalidad peculiar, pero muy similar entre ellos.  
Un verdadero problema ya que si habíamos tenido un motín, el peligro de nuevos motines era alto.

\- ¿Te preocupa que caiga el rendimiento de los trabajadores? ¿Tú tambien crees que deberíamos aplicar la esclavitud?  
\- No se si ese sería el término correcto. Pero sí, también creo que la gente debe dar lo máximo por un bien mayor.  
\- ¿Y no crees que eso se puede lograr a través de otros medios? A fin de cuentas, es lo que dijiste hace un momento. Las charlas motivadoras pueden lograr un gran efecto en la gente.  
\- Le seré sincero, señor. Fue una maniobra de distracción.  
\- Entonces, ¿realmente no crees en la efectividad del uso de las palabras?  
\- Me cuesta entenderlo. He leido muchos discursos y he escuchado algunos de Padre. He podido observar los efectos en la gente, pero no he logrado entender exactamente por qué la gente reacciona de esa forma precisa.

Sí... Ese era uno de los efectos de su peculiar personalidad. Falta de empatía,o al menos, tal y como la conocemos. X6-88 tenía una cierta adoración por la figura de Shaun, así que indirectamente a mí me respetaba, pero no entendía las emociones igual que nosotros.

\- Pero aunque tú no los entiendas, si ves que son efectivos, ¿eso no debería valer?  
\- Supongo, señor, pero sospecho que tienen un alcance limitado. Nuestros antiguos métodos han demostrado eficacia.  
\- En realidad, la decisión no ha sido realizada buscando la efectividad. Se trataba de la libertad de las personas.  
\- Y esa era la naturaleza de la queja, señor. La libertad de las personas no debería comprometer el objetivo de nuestra misión.  
\- Verás X6. La libertad no es un mero capricho. Es uno de los derechos más básicos de una persona. La humanidad tuvo gran cantidad de guerras a causa de esto. Quizás la nación en la que nací ya ha desaparecido, pero era una de las piedras angulares de nuestra cultura.  
\- Lo sé, señor. Estoy al tanto de las guerras por la esclavitud y la historia americana.

Me sorprendió oyer eso. Al igual que el anterior synth. ¿Conocimientos de historia?

\- Z2-53 también mencionó el tema de la esclavitud... ¿os han insertado conocimiento de historia en vuestra personalidad?  
\- No señor. Forma parte de nuestra instrucción. Conocer las estrategias militares del pasado así como sus errores y evolución proporcionan una base teórica para algunos de nuestros conocimientos.  
\- Ah. Supongo que eso tiene sentido.  
\- A titulo personal, tengo interés por la historia humana.

Eso me descolocó un poco. X6-88 un ¿interés propio?

\- ¿Y eso?  
\- Intento entender cómo la misma humanidad puede haber logrado cosas tan grandes y luego derrumbarse. Busco averiguar cómo es que el Instituto y la Commonwealth son prácticamente opuestos así como evitar los problemas que podrían llevarla al fracaso, como le ocurrió a la humanidad en el pasado.  
\- La Commonwealth, ¿eh?. Sé que no la aprecias. ¿Cómo la llamaste? Cadaver putrefacto y sus habitantes, gusanos carroñeros que se alimentaban de su inmundicia.  
\- Excelente memoria, señor.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que más te disgusta de ellos?  
\- Me resultaría difícil empezar por algo, señor. Llevan dos siglos hundidos en el caos y la suciedad. ¿Cómo es posible que en tanto tiempo apenas hayan construido poco más que cabañas hechas con basura? Le he visto construir en apenas unas horas pequeñas cabañas de madera que ellos no han vuelto a mejorar desde entonces.  
\- Sí. Me dí cuenta que no te gustaba. Por eso dejé de pedirte que me acompañases a algunas misiones por la CommonWealth  
\- Al contrario, señor. Siempre es un placer verle construir cosas. Ver como aprovecha con inteligencia lo que puede encontrar por ahí. Sin embargo, no me gusta verle perder el tiempo con gente que no es capaz de ayudarse a sí misma y que jamás levantarán cabeza.  
\- Todo el mundo tiene momentos difíciles, X6. Muchos años de experiencia de una persona pueden irse en un instante ante un momento de debilidad. Por eso nos ayudamos los unos a los otros. Forma parte de nuestra biología. Cuando somos niños, somos casi inútiles, pero los adultos nos cuidan para que podamos convertirnos en adultos provechosos que cuidarán de la siguiente generación.  
\- Supongo que desde esa perspectiva, los synths somos diferentes. Nunca hemos sido niños.  
\- Tampoco os he visto enfermar. Pero tú también has pasado apuros en combate. Todos necesitamos ayuda alguna vez.  
\- Quizás tenga razón, pero veo a la gente de la superficie incapaz de cuidarse de sí mismos. No prosperan. No se esfuerzan lo suficiente.  
\- Créeme. Mucha de esa gente da lo máximo que tiene. Símplemente el entorno está demasiado destrozado. La gente es como el forjado de un metal. Hay que hacerlo de una forma concreta. Si en la juventud, la gente no ha tenido la guía adecuada, es normal que se malogre. Si estás rodeado de gente que se roba o se hace daño la úna a la otra, donde impera la ley del más fuerte, te adaptas a ello y acabas convertido en uno más. Pero si tiene suficiente tiempo para construirse una imagen diferente, igual que una vez que el metal se forja, requiere de una situación extrema para quebrarse. Por eso yo lo he tenido más fácil. Viví en un mundo que me daba esa oportunidad de construirme a mí mismo. De creer en un futuro mejor.  
\- Personalmente señor, las pocas veces que le he visto trabajar en la Commonwealth, me daba la impresión que hacía tareas que ellos podían hacer por sí mismos. Incluso usted, que ha hecho un montón de misiones peligrosas por unas retribuciones mínimas, cuida más la higiene que ellos.  
\- Eres muy duro con la gente. La mayoría son granjeros y es un trabajo sucio, así que es habitual que estén así. El agua es también un bien escaso y muchas veces prefieren venderlo a gastarlo en algo que para ellos suele ser superfluo, como es el aspecto.  
\- Francamente, señor. Creo que si ayuda a la gente más débil, ¿no sería esperable que se adapten a esa debilidad? Cada vez que tengan problemas, acudirán a usted.

Es posible que tuviera algo de razón. No paraba de ayudar a la gente. Pero sí había un buen motivo.

\- Es posible, pero a cambio también responden cuando tengo un problema. Dime, ¿qué piensas de los Minutemen?  
\- Son parecidos a usted. Son idealistas que creen en un futuro de la Commonwealth. La única diferencia es que usted podrá lograrlo gracias al Instituto.  
\- Hemos ayudado a bastantes colonias y estas se multiplican. Pero aunque el trabajo se acumula, tambien lo hacen los voluntarios que apoyan a la causa. En contra de lo que has sugerido, esto nos ha hecho más fuertes. Ayudar a alguien que no lo necesita puede hacerlo dependiente. Hacerlo a alguien que te necesita puede lograr su gratitud, que te ayudará cuando pueda y tú lo necesites. Invertimos en favores, en la gente, y así construimos una comunidad, un paso cada vez.

X6-88 no dijo nada más. Parecía haberse quedado reflexionando.

Volvimos a acercarnos a Shaun y Ayo que parecía que habían vuelto a conversar.

\- Quizás nos hemos equivocado, Padre. Esto de liberar a los synth está resultando un desastre.  
\- No. Mi padre tenía razón. Incluso Z2 lo ha reconocido. Tienen conciencia. El problema es que hemos creado esclavos y carceleros, no personas. Esto llevaba gestándose mucho tiempo.  
\- ¿De verdad crees que hubiera ocurrido lo mismo si no hubieramos dado ese paso?  
\- Es posible que no ahora. Pero el problema ya estaba latente y acabaría por aparecer. Un error por nuestra parte no intuir que liberar los esclavos revolucionaría a los carceleros.  
\- Creo que Lawrence les dió la charla equivocada. Necesitaremos convencer al resto de cazasynths de que tienen un futuro en el Instituto y que será bueno, si no queremos que esto se repita.  
\- ¿Lawrence? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?  
\- Se amotinó, señor - dijo X6-88 retornando a la frialdad y respuestas cortas más típicas.  
\- Sí... Bueno... Ya conoces a Lawrence... - dijo Ayo tratando de suavizar las cosas-. Se tomó el nuevo nombramiento demasiado a pecho y le sentó mal. Pero abandonó el motín sin gran resistencia.  
\- ¿Y cómo acabaron tantos cazasynths hablando con Lawrence? - dijo Shaun atando cabos...  
\- Yo... Esto... Cometí el error de mencionarle donde estaban ciertos códigos en una conversación informal...

Shaun le miró con ira... suspiró profundamente... y su cara cambió a abatimiento.

El silencio volvió a romperse con ruidos en la zona central. Me asomé al balcón a ver que ocurría.

Un grupo de synths armados estaban en grupo, situándose en el ascensor, disparando contra algunos G2 que se habían parapetado a cierta distancia. El resto de la gente huía buscando un lugar para resguardarse.  
Uno de ellos destacaba, porque parecía organizar a los demás que parecía algo más descontrolado. Era Z1-14.

\- ¡Maldición! - se escapó de mi boca.  
¡X6... protege a Shaun! - le indiqué para que no me siguiera.

Quizás si los alcanzaba podría hablar con ellos, pero no podía haber testigos importantes.

El grupo había manipulado el ascensor, habían montado y se dirigían a la sala de transporte, en la zona superior del Instituto.  
Salí corriendo hacia allí. Salté entre las escaleras para ahorrar tiempo. La servoarmadura absorvió lo peor, convirtiéndolo en un gran estruendo y un gran golpe que, afortunadamente no afectó a nadie.

Aún así, tuve que esperar al ascensor, que bajaría para subir una vez de nuevo conmigo.

Al llegar, allí estaban todos apelotonados, apuntando hacia mí. Liam estaba aquí, detrás del nervioso grupo, discutiendo contra Z1-14.

\- Por favor, Z1. Esto no tiene ningún sentido.  
\- Es demasiado tarde, señor Binet. Por favor, apártese o ayúdenos a poner en marcha el transportador. Dentro de unos minutos esto se llenará de cazasynths,  
\- Lo habíamos hablado. Este no es el camino. - insistió Liam.  
\- ¿No se ha enterado? Los cazasynths han montado un motín y se han hecho con el control de Instituto.

Encañonado por el grupo que me miraban con terror pero ninguno disparaba dije en voz alta.  
\- ¡El motín ha fracasado! - grité

\- ¿Ves?  
\- Ahora ya da igual, señor Binet. Ya es demasiado tarde.  
\- ¡Z1-14! ¡El transportador no responde! ¡Los códigos no funcionan! ¡Estamos atascados! - dijo otro synth del grupo que estaba controlando la consola principal.

Z1-14 se acercó y miró la pantalla.

\- Mierda. No son los códigos. Los cazasynths han activado el modo de estado de sitio. El transportador está sin energía.

Z1-14 se dirigió a mí desde la distancia.

\- Tienes que ayudarnos. Tienes que desbloquear el transportador.

No pude articular una palabra. El ascensor acababa de llegar de nuevo. Era Ayo con tres cazasynths.

Los synths en fuga se pusieron demasiado nerviosos y comenzaron a disparar. Me lancé contra la puerta para evitar los disparos así que perdí la visión. Un intenso fuego de disparos se cruzó entre la zona del transportador y la zona del ascensor.

\- ¡No hay salida! ¡Deponed las armas y quizás se os perdone la vida! - gritó Ayo  
\- ¡Encended el transportador! ¡Todo lo que queremos es irnos! ¡Dejadnos marchar y no habrá víctimas!

El ascensor subía otra vez. Esta vez era Shaun, con X6-88.

\- Señor... no debería... - rogaba X6-88  
\- Lo último que temo es por mi vida. Voy a terminar personalmente con esto.

\- Shaun... ¿Pero qué haces? - le pregunté mientras seguía agazapado al borde de la puerta.

\- ¡Alto el fuego! - gritó él en medio de los dos grupos. Y entró como si nada, para sorpresa de todos, dentro de la habitación.

\- ¡Director! - dijeron algunas voces de los synths.  
\- ¡Señor! ¡Usted tiene autorización! - dijo Z1-14 -. Sólo pedimos irnos. Déjenos marchar y todo habrá acabado bien.  
\- ¿Acabar bien? ¿¡Cómo puedes intentar negociar en este momento!? ¡Os he dado TODO! Os he prometido derechos, he prometido que se atenderían vuestras demandas. ¿Y cómo me lo pagais? ¡Disparando a inocentes!  
\- Señor... no era nuestra intención hacer daño a nadie. Todo lo que queremos es marcharnos.  
\- ¡Y ya se os había prometido que lo estudiaríamos!  
\- Señor... - dijo una synth diferente, mucho más nerviosa que Z1-14 y con voz temblorosa. - hemos oído que alguien estaba amotinándose para tomar el control del lugar. Cuando vimos que un grupo de cazasynths se dirigía a usted... creímos...  
\- Director - se interpuso Liam.  
« ¿Qué haces, idiota? ¡No te delates! », pensé para mí.  
\- Binet, ¿Qué hace aquí?  
\- Todo esto es responsabilidad mía. Yo animé a los synths a huir...  
\- ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres el topo! - dijo al entender la situación.  
\- Yo... Se me fue de las manos. Sólo quería que fueran libres. Lo que les estábamos haciendo era un crímen.  
\- ¡Podrías haberlo hablado! ¡Míranos! ¡Hemos cambiado! Podemos discutir las cosas. Somos gente razonable. ¡Pero esto es traición!

Liam estaba derrotado y con la cabeza baja.

\- ¿Sabeis que habeis destruido tres G2 y herido a cuatro personas, entre ellas a un niño de gravedad?  
\- ¡Quentin! ¡Entonces sí le dimos! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡No!... Hemos llegado demasiado lejos. - dijo alguien del grupo, que dejó caer su arma.

Otros del grupo fueron deponiendo sus armas igualmente. Al final, viéndose en solitario, Z1-14 también bajó la suya. Los cazasynths de Ayo recogieron todas y, encañonados, se los llevaron a todos.

\- Esto no puede quedar sin castigo. - dijo Ayo metido en su papel de jefe del SRB.  
\- Dados los recientes acontecimientos, creo que eres el último que debería exigir severidad. - replicó Shaun, que aún seguía enfadado por lo ocurrido con el anterior motín.  
\- Y sin embargo, señor, - intervino X6-88 - creo que el señor Ayo tiene razón. Si no se castiga a esta gente, el riesgo de repetir el motín será aún mayor. Un acto de firmeza ahora puede ayudar a corregir la situación.  
\- Pero lo único que quieren es libertad. -protesté  
\- Lo sé. No creas que me resulta fácil hacer esto. - dijo Shaun - Pero ellos tienen razón. Si nos negamos a castigarles, podemos pagar un precio aún más alto.  
\- ¡Pero el castigo a un motín de estas características es la muerte!  
\- Sí... Ya dije que era difícil.  
\- Conmútales la pena por el exhilio.  
\- ¡Pero eso es ilógico! Precísamente lo que querían era irse. ¿Acaso quieres premiarles por lo que han hecho?

Shaun tenía razón... pero sólo en parte.

\- Todo es cuestión sobre cómo mostrarlo a todo el mundo. ¿No querías afianzar mi posición? ¿No fue ese el motivo de que hiciera la misión de Mass Fusion? Déjame llevar esto a mi manera.  
\- ¿En qué estás pensando? - dijo Shaun con dudas  
\- En convertir el exilio en un castigo a la vista de todos. Confía en mí.

Shaun suspiró y me dejó hacer una vez más. Demasiados cambios y emociones en tan poco tiempo.

\- Y si resulta un desastre, siempre estarás a tiempo de poner a otro al cargo. - agregué intentando hacer un chiste. Pero no sonó tan bien como me imaginaba.

Shaun me miró arqueando una ceja. Supongo que no era el momento de bromear.  
Salí rápido en dirección a Sistemas Avanzados. Allí me encontré con Evan Watson.

\- Hola. ¿Todo se ha solucionado? ¡Me han hablado de un motín!  
\- La situación ya está bajo control.  
\- ¡Menos mal!  
\- Necesitaría que instalásemos una pantalla gigante en el atrio.  
\- ¡Oh!... Supongo que podríamos. ¿Para cuando lo quiere? Podríamos instalarla el mes que viene.  
\- La necesito para mañana por la mañana.  
\- ¿Qué? ¡Imposible!...  
\- No necesito algo perfecto. Me vale con que se vea más o menos lo que pasa.  
\- Si dedicamos toda la noche, supongo que podríamos montar una pantalla compuesta desmontando monitores viejos y aplilándolos. Pero no será muy vistoso.  
\- Eso será suficiente. Y un micrófono y un terminal conectado para poder emitir imágenes de holocinta... Gracias.  
\- Pero...

No esperé a sus quejas. Tenía demasiada prisa. La paciencia de Shaun no duraría eternamente, y como X6 había dicho, tampoco los cazasynths se tomarían a bien este tema. Necesitaba aplicar el máximo de mi carisma.

Era el momento del SRB, una vez más. No vi a Ayo, y no le busqué. Despues de los últimos acontecimientos, la cosa podía estar un poco tensa.  
Preferí hablar con Alana Secord.

\- Hola.  
\- Hola. Siento mucho lo que ha pasado con los cazasynths. Estamos revisando al resto de operativos y revisando estrategias para que no ocurra.  
\- Bien. No venía por eso. He visto que en la sala de control que teneis bastantes monitores con imágenes de la CommonWealth. ¿Son cuervos synth, verdad?  
\- ¿Cómo? Eso es información clasificada. ¿Justin o Padre le han autorizado?  
\- No. Mera observación. Conozco los lugares. Los ángulos son de tejados o postes. Y creo que si fueran cámaras, las habría visto.  
\- Está bien. No debería saberlo, pero sí. Tenemos algunos animales synths que usamos para espionaje. Los cuervos son muy útiles, pero tenemos que moverlos para que no los disparen. También usamos brahamanes. No los disparan tan gratuitamente.  
\- ¿Tienes grabaciones de todo lo que se ve?  
\- Sí. ¿Querías buscar algo en concreto?  
\- Sí. Necesitaría buscar unos cuantos fragmentos y guardarlos en holocinta.

Estuvimos un rato juntos. Alana se quedó muy extrañada por lo que estuve grabando, pero no insistió en preguntarme para qué cuando le dije que muy pronto lo sabría y que sería algo público.

Finalizamos tarde y se despidió para dormir, como muchos otros. Probablemente Justin también se habría retirado.

Me escabullí hacia la zona de celdas. Varios G2 custodiaban el lugar. Tenía que hablar con Liam, pero estaba encerrado. Con sigilo llegué al terminal donde abrí su celda. Los synths no estaban enfrente así que no lo verían hasta que pasara la ronda. Tenía algunos minutos.

Usé un Stealth Boy. Por suerte tenía una de esas versiones modificadas de Tom que eran un poco más duraderos. Supongo que la longitud del pasillo se había medido para eso. Los segundos extra me lo pusieron fácil.

\- Pssstt. - dije para despertar a Liam  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?  
\- Tenemos que darnos prisa o cuando pasen de ronda se darán cuenta de que tu puerta está abierta.  
\- No te he delatado. Ayo me presionó, pero aún no le he dicho nada. Pero dice que usará una máquina conmigo...  
\- Para. No estoy aquí para eso. No hay tiempo. Estoy intentando que os exhilien, pero sin ayuda allí arriba no durareis nada. Tengo que avisar al Ferrocarril. Tengo una posición pero no se como pasarles el mensaje.  
\- En mi habitación. Bajo mi almohada. Hay una holocinta pero tendrás que usarla en un terminal de seguridad. Usaba el de mi padre pero ahora ya estará vigilado.  
\- ¿Cual sería la siguiente mejor opción?  
\- ¡Usa la de Padre! A él ni le preguntarán. Si alguien puede usar ese terminal eres tú.

No había tiempo para más. Usé otro StealthBoy y salí raudo al terminal exterior para volver a cerrar la celda. No se habían percatado.

Tuve que volver a zafarme de más guardias que protegían la antigua habitación de Liam. Supongo que fueron órdenes de Justin. Obtuve la cinta y salí sin grandes problemas. Finalmente, al terminal de Shaun. Él estaba ya dormido, allí al lado, pero él tampoco se enteró.

Ya sólo me quedó subir a la sala del transportador, preparar las coordenadas de viaje, y esperar. Todas las fichas del tablero estaban en su lugar, así que me retiré a descansar. Mañana tendría que dar el espectáculo.

Sólo fueron unas horas pero estaba demasiado excitado para dormir más. Aún era temprano pero venían ruidos del atrio. Estaban montando la pantalla hecha de más pantallas. Me acerqué a echarles una mano. Tardamos poco.

El extraño montaje atrajo la atención de más gente. No quise revelar nada para aumentar el dramatismo. Terminal, una pequeña tarima, un micrófono... Todo estaba ya listo.

\- Justin... ¿Te importaría traer a los rehenes?  
\- Señor... ¿Hay que hacer esto tan de prisa? Me gustaría interrogarlos mejor.

Era la primera vez que Justin me trataba como si fuera de verdad su jefe. ¿Por fín estaba aceptando mi futuro papel de director?

\- No hay nada más que sacar de ellos. Teníamos un topo y va a dejar de ser un problema en cuestión de minutos. Deberías centrar tus esfuerzos en asegurarte la fidelidad de los cazasynths.  
\- Sí, señor.

Ví a Shaun, que se acercaba con Alan Binet detrás, rogándole.

\- Por favor, Padre. Liam sólo les quería ayudar.  
\- Es traición, Alan.  
\- Lo sé, pero... he sido yo quien le ha metido las ideas de que los synths eran conscientes. ¡Es mi culpa!  
\- El problema no han sido sus ideas. Ha sido su traición.  
\- Por favor. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo fuerte que son los vínculos entre un padre y un hijo. Estoy seguro que esto no volverá a repetirse.

Shaun dió muestras de debilidad.  
Justo en ese momento Ayo apareción con el grupo de synths y Liam, rodeado de múltiples cazasynths con las armas en la mano.

\- ¡Liam! - gritó Alan  
\- ¡Papá!  
\- Dile a Padre que te arrepientes. Dile que esto no va a repetirse.  
\- Papá... Tenía que hacerlo... Lo siento... pero tengo que compartir su destino. Es lo justo.  
\- ¡Liam! - dijo su padre entre la severidad de una orden paterna y un lamento.  
\- Déjalo estar, Alan. - dijo Shaun casi con paternalismo -. Está hecho.

Era mi turno. Ellos ya estaban en su sitio, junto al ascensor. Las caras de la gente variaban entre la preocupación y el pavor. Seguro que algunos estaban temiendo una ejecución pública.

Cogí el micrófono y me dirigí al público.  
\- Gracias a todos por estar aquí. Sé que últimamente, entre cambios y sucesos, este lugar ha dejado de ser el pacífico sitio que solía ser.  
Imagino que todos estareis al tanto de lo que sucedió ayer, pero para los que no esteis al corriente, os lo explicaré.  
Hubo dos motines en un mismo día. El primer motín fue realizado por una serie de cazasynths que, malinformados, pensaron que los recientes cambios iban a llevar al Instituto al caos. Que la voz de la dirección era débil.  
Pues bien, la futura dirección le metió una bala en la cabeza. - dije al público mientras mostré uno de mis rifles preferidos.

Varios "Ohh" se oyeron entre el publico.

\- Las palabras de Padre siguen estando vigentes. Somos una familia. Y esta familia no tolerará que la voz de la fuerza se imponga sobre la razón y la legítima dirección que gestiona el Instituto.

Las miradas de los cazasynths siguió fría, pero vi que X6-88, que formaba parte del grupo en formación, hizo una mueca de disgusto. Supongo que haber pasado más tiempo con él me ayudaba a leer sus pequeños gestos.

\- Pero que eso no os confunda. La razón necesita equilibrio con la seguridad. Y la seguridad se logra cumpliendo las reglas. La violación de las reglas seguirá siendo sancionada. Que los recientes cambios no os llamen a equívoco. La dirección no es débil. Es comprensiva. Es dialogante. Pero es fuerte.  
EL CAOS NO SERÁ TOLERADO Y NINGÚN MOTÍN TENDRÁ ÉXITO. - grité para dar énfasis a mis palabras -  
\- Y el SRB seguirá siendo efectivo, para todos aquellos que decidan actuar contra el Instituto.

Aquellas palabras, sin embargo, sí parecieron ser del agrado de los cazasynths.

\- El segundo motín fue llevado por las personas que veis entre nosotros. Decidieron que su libertad debía lograrse por cualquier medio. Por encima de todo y de todos.  
\- Quiero recalcar que lo que hoy sancionamos aquí no es su búsqueda de libertad. El Instituto NO es una carcel. Es vuestro hogar. Lo que sancionamos hoy aquí es un motín que ha causado bajas entre los G2 y múltiples heridos, incluyendo a un niño.

A mí comentario siguieron más murmullos de indignación.

\- Y todo, ¿para qué? ¿Para huir del Instituto?. Bien... quienes me conocais sabreis que además del futuro director soy, al menos por el momento, un importante activo de superficie. Y creedme... estais mejor aquí. Pero he querido dejaros claro de qué estamos hablando.

Empezaba el espectáculo. Lo había preparado, pensado en mi cabeza muchas veces, porque tenía intención de impresionar con ello una vez más a los chicos del refugio 88. Pero aquí iba a impresionar a adultos. Necesitaba llevar el dramatismo al máximo nivel.

Hice un gesto para que activaran las pantallas. Puse, una por una, las holocintas de las grabaciones que había preparado con Alana.

\- Echemos un vistazo general primero al terreno. - dije mientras mostraba amplios planos desde lo alto, donde la destrucción de la ciudad era más evidente y deprimente.  
\- Destrucción. Miremos por donde miremos. ¿Y el terreno más alejado de la antigua ciudad? Un triste Yermo. Un amigo mío lo definió como un cadaver putrefacto. Supongo algunos de vosotros estareis de acuerdo con él.  
Y hablando de cadáveres putrefactos... ¿Que amigable fauna existe en la superficie?

Puse unas imágenes de todo un grupo de necrófagos salvajes atacando con fiereza una caravana.

\- Esto sí que son cadáveres putrefactos, ¿eh?. Casi todo allí se ha corrompido. Ratas tan grandes como un brazo y tremendamente agresivas. Moscas y mosquitos del tamaño de vuestra cabeza. Escorpiones gigantes. Osos locos aún más fuertes que los anteriores.

Las caras de horror se multiplicaban con la visión de las imágenes.

\- Horrible, ¿verdad? Pues va a peor. Esta es la fauna acuática. Os presento a los mirelurks... Y aquí a una de sus simpáticas reinas. Grande, ¿eh?  
Y aquí al "cisne" del jardín local. Sí, es un supermutante gigantesco. Pero tranquilos, ya está muerto. Sólo necesitó un par de minibombas nucleares para caer. Pero si quereis ir de caza, hay más monstruos parecidos por ahí.

Cada video había sido especialmente seleccionado e incluian desgraciados ataques a desprevenidos.

\- Aquí uno de los peores bichos de la Commonwealth. El sanguinario. Peligrosísismo. Os conviene tener una servoarmadura si os encontrais con uno de estos. Pero si os topais con varios a la vez. ¡Corred!

\- Y os preguntareis... Si la Commonwealth es un lugar tan infernal. ¿Cómo es que la gente sobrevive?. La clave está en organizarse. Hay quienes montan bandas de delincuentes.

Puse unas imágenes de saqueadores intentando atacar a una de las colonias que había fundado.

\- No siempre sale bien. - dije mientras las imágenes mostraban como unas cuantas torretas de defensa los destrozaban.  
\- Hay también algunos grandes asentamientos. Os presento a Goodneightbor.

Las imágenes me resultaban conocidas. Era la famosa charla de Hancock.

\- ¿Quien tiene miedo al Instituto? - sonaba en la pantalla  
\- ¡Nosotros no!  
\- ¿Y a quien debe no tocar los cojones el Instituto?  
\- ¡A Goodneighbor!

\- Como podeis ver - interrumpí yo - los synths no caen muy bien por allí. La Hermandad del Acero tiene especial inquina hacia los synths...

Más imágenes de un vertibird atacando a un grupo de G2 en la superficie.

\- Y están bien equipados.

Puse imágenes del Prydwen y de Liberty Prime en construcción

\- Como ven, la superficie es un lugar muy peligroso al que no es recomendable ir sin preparación. Es casi una sentencia de muerte si se va desprotegido y sin experiencia. Pero esta gente - dije señalando de nuevo al grupo de Z1 - pensó que era una gran idea huir allí a toda costa.

\- Pues bien... Para que le quede claro a todo el mundo que el Instituto NO es una prisión, han logrado lo que querían. Irán allí Y PARA SIEMPRE. Quedan permanentemente expulsados. Si a alguien le entra la imparable necesidad de irse del Instituto, por favor, que me lo indique personalmente. Nos ahorraremos motines y heridos innecesarios. Pero que les quede claro. Mientras no podamos asegurar la seguridad del Instituto, quien se vaya, NO VA A PODER REGRESAR. Si ustedes quieren irse a vivir a ese yermo, su voluntad será respetada.

Subieron por grupos. Yo me apunté al último. Sabía que todo el mundo vería la sala de transporte y como eran exiliados sus compañeros. Era el último momento de dramatismo.

Cuando todos estuvieron en la plataforma, acudí al terminal. Con disimulo y tapando mis actos con mi espalda, usé la holocinta de Tom para escoger el destino.  
Uno por uno, todos los exhiliados fueron desapareciendo en un rayo de luz. Ante el resto de la gente del Instituto, habían sido desamparados en algún lugar perdido de la superficie donde muy probablemente fallecerían en alguno de los peligros que había contado. Pero la realidad es que el Ferrocarril les estaría esperando.

La obra de teatro había finalizado. Bajamos de nuevo.

Me acerqué a Shaun, que había estado sentado durante todo el acto.  
\- ¿Qué te ha parecido?  
\- Más convincente de lo que me había imaginado. Acabas de marcar un precedente con este acto. No creo que le queden muchas ganas de huir despues de lo que han visto.  
\- Espero que mis palabras a los cazasynths también sirvan.  
\- Yo también. Supongo que habrá que trabajar más sobre ello. De todas formas saber que has acabado con uno de ellos con un par de disparos seguro que también tiene efecto.  
Por cierto... siento tener que pedirte que te involucres en algo tan rápido, pero ha surgido algo...  
\- ¿Que ocurre ahora?  
\- Es un problema con los Minutemen.


	8. Descarrilamiento

Todo había ido a mejor estos días. El tema de los Minutemen quedó sólo en un pequeño roce con un grupo que atendió a mi orden sin rechistar y un científico al que me resultó fácil convencer.

La siguiente "misión" si es que se la puede llamar así, fue algo tan simple como crear un mensaje y ponerlo en la emisora de Diamond City.  
Me llevé una sorpresa al sorprender a Deacon y Liam en mi casa de la ciudad. HomePlate. Por lo que me contó, al principio fueron todo vítores para "El patriota", pero en apenas media hora estaban todos concentrados en ver como poner a resguardo a tanto synth. El pobre Liam se quedaba en tierra de nadie, así que a Deacon se le ocurrió que el mejor sitio para estar a salvo era allí.

Aunque yo no era el tipo más conocido en esa ciudad, sabían que, como Kellog antes de mí, era un tipo al que convenía no cabrear... ni robar. Y como tenía la casa bien acondicionada y Deacon ya había estado allí, pues era un buen escondite personal.

Me alegré de que Deacon hubiera cuidado de él. Despues del shock de adaptarse a los nuevos peligros, Liam había visitado el centro científico (sí, la casucha) de la ciudad. Había hecho buenas migas con la doctora Duff, siempre tan abierta a cooperar con todos y había comenzado a dar uso a sus conocimientos haciendo medicinas.  
Dentro de poco tendría dinero para un hogar propio. Quien sabe... a lo mejor acababan declarando a Kellog desaparecido y podía adquirir su antigua casa. Para ser el trabajo de una semana, está bastante bien.

Deacon me contó que en el Ferrocarril hubo sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, lo narrado por los synths parecía que yo era poco menos que el director del Instituto (en realidad, no le conté a Deacon hasta que punto eso era casi verdad). Pero por otro lado Liam me había defendido contando como había preparado su fuga delante de todos. Un ejercicio de maestría del espionaje.

Carrington por lo visto montó en cólera diciendo que eso era el final, que ya no habría más fugas y que el Ferrocarril iba a desaparecer y que en esas condiciones iba a abandonar. Tom intentó tranquilizar a todos diciendo que ya se les ocurriría algo. Desdémona como siempre preocupada en el futuro más inmediato y que Deacon fue el único que me defendió sin reservas. O al menos esa era su versión. De Deacon nunca te puedes creer la totalidad de sus historias. Le encanta exagerar. Aunque no lo haga por engañar, encontraba extrañamente divertido confundir a los demás. Una forma de entrenar sus dones.

Pero eso ya había quedado atrás. Ahora estábamos ya frente al reactor y Shaun estaba nuevamente ante el público, esta vez para hacer un anuncio que todos querían escuchar. Aunque por medidas de seguridad, se habían reducido los miembros a la gente más importante de los departamentos, aprovecharon la nueva pantalla para emitir para todos los demás en el atrio.

\- Este, amigos míos, es el momento para el que hemos trabajado.  
Despues de todos vuestros empeños, ha llegado el momento de activar el reactor.  
Ya no tendremos que hacer concesiones para sobrevivir. Ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por la escasez de recursos.  
Mi padre y yo no podríamos estar más orgullosos de lo que habeis ayudado a lograr.  
Y brindo por conseguir cosas aún más grandiosas en el futuro. Sin duda, el Instituto es la verdadera esperanza de la humanidad.  
Gracias a todos.

Encendí personalmente el reactor. Por fín había hecho realidad el sueño de mi hijo.

Cuando el pequeño anuncio terminó, se dirigió a mí.  
\- Cuesta creerlo - dijo Shaun - Despues de tantos años de esfuerzo aquí estamos. Lo hemos logrado.  
Mira lo que has hecho posible.  
\- Todos somos responsables de este éxito  
\- Mírate. Hablando como un verdadero líder. Estoy orgulloso. Pero queda trabajo por hacer. El futuro del Instituto no está garantizado.  
El directorio ha convocado una reunión para decidir qué se hace. Yo no asistiré, pero tú sí deberías hacerlo, en calidad de líder.

Nuevamente me invadió la sensación de que la guerra se acercaba una vez más.

Cuando llegué, me estaban esperando como siempre. Justin Ayo, Evan Watson, Clayton Holdren y Allie Filmore.

Fillmore fue la primera en hablar  
\- Permítame que sea la primera en darle la bienvenida, señor. Estamos deseando trabajar contigo.  
Intenté ser lo más amigable posible.  
\- Es un placer estar aquí, doctora Fillmore. ¿Qué tal va la recuperación de Quentin?  
\- Bien señor. Gracias por preguntar.  
\- Ahora estamos todos aquí porque es la hora de decidir valernos por nosotros mismos - dijo Ayo  
\- No seas tan dramático, Justin - contestó Fillmore  
\- No tiene nada de dramático. Estamos en una posición de fuerza, de reivindicarnos. Es de lo que llevamos tiempo hablando.  
\- Para ponerte al día, es evidente que hay grupos en la Commonwealth que se oponen a los objetivos del Instituto.  
\- Ahora que el reactor está en marcha, tenemos la posibilidad no sólo de aumentar la fabricación de synths, también de aumentar nuestro poder. - dijo Holdren

Para mi desgracia, sabía donde apuntaba todo esto.

\- Seguro que el reactor mejorará las vidas de todos. Es un gran logro. - dije intentando enfriar la conversación  
\- Sí... pero no sólo es eso. El directorio ha acordado tomar medidas para garantizar nuestra seguridad a largo plazo.  
\- Vamos al grano, ¿vale? - dijo Evan -. El directorio ha acordado que el Ferrocarril y la Hermandad del Acero deben ser eliminados.

Aquello sonó como un mazazo a mis esperanzas. Debía intentar dar un giro a la situación.

\- Como estás al mando, hemos querido informarte de la decisión para que nos digas qué te parece. -añadió Fillmore

¿Que qué me parece, pensé para mí? Que su decisión iba a costar una cantidad enorme de vidas. ¿Que tenía la guerra que atraía tanto a los humanos? ¿O era el poder cuando se juntaba con el miedo o la avaricia?

\- Y bien, ¿qué opinas?  
\- Creo que lo último que necesita el Instituto es empeorar las cosas. Deberíamos intentar evitar los conflictos, no crearlos. - insistí perseverante en evitar este camino  
\- Y a mí me gustaría ver a esa aeronave volando más allá del horizonte, pero no va a suceder - dijo Clayton escéptico.  
El conflicto ya está presente. Si no le pones fin ahora, sólo va a empeorar.  
\- La verdad es que no tenemos elección. Si queremos salir de esta como ganadores, debemos actuar rápidamente- agregó Fillmore.

Todos lo tenían muy claro. Esperé la orden rotunda para replicarla, pero no llegó.

\- Como lider, debes decidir como concentrar nuestros esfuerzos para conseguir ese objetivo. - continuó Fillmore  
Nos gustaría saber que opinas sobre la dirección que debemos tomar. ¿Aumentamos la fabricación de synths o la investigación de armas?  
\- Tenemos falta de synths de segunda generación. Dados los actuales acontecimientos, es mejor que dejemos a los synths de tercera generación al margen.  
\- Como desees. Muchas gracias por su tiempo, señor. De momento eso es todo lo que hay. Creo que Padre quería hablar contigo cuando concluyera la reunión.

Le habían dejado el trabajo sucio a Shaun. Pero aunque convenciera a Shaun, el Directorio era firme. Pero, ¿cómo no podían entenderlo? Lo mínimo que merecía era una explicación. ¿Y qué haría despues? ¿Matar al Ferrocarril? ¿Abandonar el Instituto despues de todo?  
No quería pensarlo. Intentaría improvisar sobre la marcha. Quien sabe... quizás pudiera convencer a Shaun

\- Ah. Estás aquí - dijo Shaun - ¿Te has reunido ya con el Directorio? Supongo que te habrán comunicado sus intenciones.  
Les ha costado tomar la decisión de enfrentarse abiertamente contra ellos. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás de acuerdo con su decisión?  
\- Creo que es un error atacar a alguien.  
\- Debería estar claro a estas alturas que si esperamos, seremos destruidos. Actuar con rapidez es la única forma de asegurar nuestra posición  
Padre... Ya sabes que no es un secreto que trabajaste con el Ferrocarril para llegar hasta el Instituto. Se ha cuestionado hasta donde llega tu relación con ellos... varias veces. Estoy seguro de que sabrás quien lo hizo. La pregunta es, ¿qué relación tienes ahora con ellos? ¿Los cuentas entre tus aliados?  
Mentir a estas alturas ya carecía de sentido  
\- No quiero mentir. Son mis aliados.  
\- Bueno... aprecio tu honestidad. No preguntaré por los detalles. Estoy seguro de que no quiero saberlos.  
Pero esa gente, con su retorcida ideología... No puede ser que hayas estado con ellos y no hayas podido darte cuenta.  
\- ¿De qué retorcida ideología hablas? Ellos quieren liberar a los synths. ¡Y eso es justo lo que habeis hecho! ¿Acaso no hemos admitido de alguna forma que tenían razón? ¿Qué sentido tiene atacarlos ahora?  
\- ¿Liberar a los synths? No. Los han raptado de nuestro control para ponerlo bajo el suyo.  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando? El Ferrocarril libera a todos los synths que llegan a sus manos. Ahora que ya no hay esclavitud aquí ni fugas de synths, todo esto es absurdo. La probabilidad de ataque del Ferrocarril es más baja que nunca.  
\- Vaya... Veo que has estado trabajando cerca de ellos, pero no lo suficiente.  
\- ¿Por qué no te dejas de rodeos y me explicas que quieres decir?  
\- ¿Recuerdas tu primera misión de importancia, cuando recuperaste ese synth de Libertalia? No es el único descarriado.  
\- Vale... A veces cometen errores y los synths acaban por ahí haciendo daño. ¿Eso justifica esta actitud? ¿Acaso el Instituto no ha cometido sus propios errores?  
\- Déjame ser más específico. La mayor parte de synths que hemos localizado y recuperado, estaban en posiciones de fuerza en la sociedad. ¿Recuerdas nuestro plan para redefinir la humanidad? El ferrocarril está usando los synths contra nosotros usando una filosofía similar, sólo que en lugar de colocar los synths en posiciones de influir en la sociedad para su mejora, lo hacen para aumentar el poder que está detrás del control de los synths. Al contrario de lo que piensas, la probabilidad de que las fugas de synths desaparezcan dispara su probabilidad de ataque. El Instituto es su fuente de producción de recursos. Somos su medio de vida. Es muy probable que vengan a por nosotros para un golpe que garantice su fuerza en la Commonwealth.  
\- Espera... ¿Me estás diciendo que usan los synths para provecho propio? ¿Que no los están liberando?  
\- Sería un buen resumen, sí.  
\- No. Tienes que estar equivocado. He conocido a gente de allí dentro. Darían su vida por liberarlos. Lo que me cuentas es lo opuesto a eso.  
\- Pues te aseguro que es cierto. Si tienes dudas, habla con Alana Secord. Es la persona que ha seguido los datos más de cerca y la que intenta usar modelos predictivos para deducir donde han podido esconder más synths fugados.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. No podía ser una conspiración. Tom, Desdémona, Deacon... No. Serían todos demasiado buenos actores y todo, ¿para qué? No tenía sentido.

\- Supongamos que tengas razón. ¿No podría ser un tercer grupo quien estuviera haciendo eso?  
\- ¿Conoces a alguien más con esa capacidad en la Commonwealth? No. Tienes que reconocer la realidad, padre. Son ellos. Te han mentido.  
\- ¿Y si esto fuera un trabajo interno de un pequeño grupo dentro del propio Ferrocarril y el resto estuvieran engañados? A fin de cuentas, si lo han hecho conmigo, ¿por qué no a la mayoría de sus miembros? ¿A prácticamente todos?  
\- Es muy improbable. Tiene que ser alguien importante para hacer esto durante tanto tiempo y sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Tiene que ser la dirección del propio Ferrocarril.  
\- Pero si así fuera... estarías hablando de matar a un montón de gente inocente que está a sus órdenes. ¿Eso no os remuerde la conciencia? Dadme tiempo para investigarlo. Seré rápido. Si descubro que realmente todos están en esto, que me han estado tomando el pelo y han estado esclavizando a todos esos synths, será un placer acabar con ellos. Pero si esto es cosa de unos pocos... quizás pudiera lograr que cesaran sus actividades. Si de verdad es un trabajo de la dirección, al acabar con ellos el grupo se desharía pero limitando sus bajas.  
\- La orden es acabar con el Ferrocarril definitivamente. El medio es tu decisión. Da igual si el grupo se deshace y se van fuera de la Commonwealth. Pero tienes que acabar con la organización.  
\- Pero si cambiaran a algo diferente. Si fueran inofensivos para el Instituto, ¿acaso no merecería revocar la órden? ¿No sería similar a haberlos destruido?  
\- Bueno. Todo dependerá de lo que tengas que decir y puedas demostrar. Si parece suficiente, pediré al Directorio que reevalue la situación. No puedo prometerte que cambien de opinión pero al menos lo estudiarán. Pero por favor, date prisa. No sólo tenemos que ocuparnos del Ferrocarril y el tiempo corre en nuestra contra. Hay que actuar rápido ahora que estamos preparados.

Había ganado algo de tiempo. Fui a hablar con Alana, a ver que podía decirme.  
\- ¿Alana?  
\- ¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?  
\- Padre me ha dicho que usted ha seguido el problema del Ferrocarril de cerca. Que ha descubierto un patrón.  
\- Sí. Le pongo al corriente. El ferrocarril tiene la costumbre de reiniciar la memoria de los synths. No se cómo lo han logrado, pero han usado una técnica muy parecida a la nuestra.  
\- Cómo los reinicios que hemos prohibido.  
\- Eso es. También recibían cirujía reconstructiva. Así que con un nuevo aspecto y una nueva personalidad que ni ellos mismos son conscientes de su naturaleza y su pasado, en esas circunstancias, como comprenderás, se hace muy difícil encontrarlos.  
\- Se supone que ese es su objetivo, ¿no?  
\- Cierto. Al menos el objetivo que anuncian tener en la Commonwealth. Los primeros fugados los encontramos por casualidad o espionaje general. A veces morían por su cuenta y la gente descubría que eran synths, y nosotros sólo nos enterábamos. Luego a veces eran gente violenta, y la física superior del synth suele dejar una pista clara. A medida que fuimos recuperando synths, vivos o muertos, me percaté que los lugares eran sospechosamente parecidos a los puntos de nuestros estudios preliminares para influir la sociedad.  
\- ¿Son fáciles de calcular esos puntos?  
\- Ni por asomo. Hemos usado grandes computadoras para evaluar los potenciales candidatos. Las variables se cuentan por miles. Al principio las localizaciones eran burdas. Podrían haberse calculado manualmente así que el patrón no era claro. Pero luego recientemente se volvieron sorprendentemente precisas, tanto que incluso llegamos a dudar sobre la autoría. Tenía que ser alguien con una capacidad de computación enorme, o bien unos algoritmos probabilísticos mucho más sofisticados que los nuestros. Parecía difícil que estuviera al alcance del Ferrocarril. Pero al observarles con el tiempo, su capacidad para predecir nuestros movimientos en otros aspectos, para atacar nuestros activos de la superficie, huir de nuestros cazasynths... Deben haberse hecho con algún centro especial de proceso de datos de forma que son capaces de competir con nuestra capacidad de cálculo.

No se lo diría, pero yo sabía a qué se refería. Era PAM. PAM era una tecnología anterior a la guerra. No parecía impresionante, pero de alguna manera, quien lograra construirla y programarla, había logrado que un simple robot hiciera predicciones tan buenas como todo el Instituto con su enorme capacidad. Si el Instituto no me estaba mintiendo a todos los niveles, una conspiración como diría Tom, esto era una pista clara de que tenían razón.

La posibilidad de un tercer actor se esfumaba. Quedaba la hipótesis del trabajo interno, pero ¿ a qué nivel ?

Esto era una labor de investigación concienzuda. Y para investigar, nada mejor que un detective. Y sabía quien era el compañero ideal para este trabajo.

Un viaje de teletransporte a mi casa y un pequeño paseo por Diamond City me llevaba hasta él.  
\- Te lo repito, Piper. Primero, no comento mis relaciones personales. Segundo, la relación entre Ellie y yo es estrictamente profesional.  
\- ¡Oh! Vamos Nick. ¿Es que esos ojos tuyos de synths tienen un filtro para las emociones? ¡Ellie está que se muere por tus huesos!... o tu esqueleto metálico... o lo que sea eso.  
\- ¿No se suponía que querías venir para tener material para escribir una historia? ¿O acaso te vas a poner ahora a hacer de celestina con tu periódico?  
\- Tranquilo Nick. Esto es a título personal. Si estuviera Ellie ni siquiera te hubiera preguntado. Por cierto, ¿donde está?  
\- Atendiendo asuntos personales.  
\- Vaya, ¿qué clase de detective eres tú que no sabe donde están sus empleados?  
\- Si tanto te interesa saberlo, está ayudando a una amiga que ha enfermado. ¿Podemos ya olvidarnos de Ellie y centrarnos en la historia por la que viniste?  
\- Claro.  
\- Se trata de un caso que aún no he podido resolver. Le llaman el Forastero Misterioso.  
\- Uuuu... Buen titular.  
\- Es un tipo con un aspecto peculiar. Acude a fieros combates como las moscas a la miel. Aparece, dispara letalmente, normalmente matando a uno de los combatientes, y desaparece.  
\- ¿Así, sin más?  
\- Sí. Así, sin más. Aparece por unos instantes tan breves que si parpadeas te lo pierdes. Siempre letal, nadie ha hablado con él. Le han visto también en Yermo Capital y hay rumores de más lugares. Toma. Mis notas sobre el tema.  
\- Suena interesante. ¿Algo más?  
\- Tiene afinidad por aparecerse a cierta gente. Mira, aquí nuestro amigo ha tenido varios encontronazos con él. He podido verlo personalmente.  
\- ¡Azul! ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¿Llevas mucho rato ahí?  
\- Algo.  
\- ¿Me buscabas?  
\- Me temo que esta vez no, Piper. Necesito los servicios del mejor detective de la ciudad.  
\- Pues os dejo. Mis lectores me esperan.

Piper se acercó y me dió un beso en la mejilla.  
\- No me hagas esperar demasiado. - me susurró al oido  
\- ¿Ves Nick? Hay que abrirse al amor... - dijo con mirada pícara mientras se marchaba.

Piper y yo habíamos tenido momentos de tensión sexual en el pasado. Pero lo de Nora era demasiado cercano para mí. Aún así, de vez en cuando ella me debaja clara sus intenciones. Quizás por eso la había evitado un poco últimamente.

\- Hola, amigo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
\- Es una historia complicada. Estoy en medio de dos frentes de una guerra.  
\- ¿Seguro que no estás exagerando?  
\- El Instituto y el Ferrocarril.  
\- No, no estás exagerando.  
\- Según el Instituto, el Ferrocarril ha estado reprogramando a los synths y colocándolos en lugares muy concretos de la sociedad.  
\- Eso era de dominio público, ¿no?  
\- No los lugares. Según ellos, hay un claro patrón de colocación. Están poniendo esos synths allí para lograr puntos de máxima influencia. Mira... echa un vistazo a la lista de synths conocidos que han recuperado o han muerto.  
\- A ver... Sí... Creo que entiendo lo que dices. Entonces, según el Instituto, la recolocación de synths no tiene nada que ver con salvarlos, sino usarlos para otros fines.  
\- Eso es lo que ellos reclaman, sí.  
\- A ver si lo adivino. Quieres que te ayude a confirmar si la información es cierta.  
\- Eso es. Y en caso de serlo, me gustaría saber si toda la gente del Ferrocarril está involucrada o sólo alguien en concreto.  
\- La verdad es que tú conoces el Ferrocarril mucho mejor que yo. Y la única vez que he estado allí ha sido contigo.  
\- Necesito tu experiencia, Nick. Una forma de afrontar el problema.  
\- Está bien... Optemos primero por averiguar lo primero. Si la información de la lista es real y no una mera invención del Instituto. ¿Alguna idea de cómo podríamos confirmarla?  
\- No. Ni idea.  
\- ¿Te suena alguien de la lista?  
\- La verdad es que todos los nombres synths me resultan muy similares.  
\- No me extraña... Bien... Intentemos otro enfoque. ¿Te fías de alguien del Ferrcarril?  
\- Supongo que Deacon es la persona de más confianza. Siempre me ha defendido y ha tenido más de un encontronazo con sus compañeros por ello.  
\- No te dejes engañar. Un comportamiento diferente podría indicar jústamente lo contrario.  
\- Bueno... ¿Entonces qué?  
\- Podríamos tratar de verificarle primero. Una trampa a ver si pica. Si todo el Ferrocarril está involucrado, es mejor enfrentarse a uno sólo para estar seguro primero que no a toda la organización en grupo. Además, un individuo sólo puede ponerse nervioso.  
\- Deacon... nervioso... me temo que está demasiado acostumbrado al espionaje.  
\- Vale... Entonces intentaré tentarle con algo. ¿Cómo podría encontrarle?  
\- Ah. Eso es fácil. ¿Qué hora es?  
\- Está a punto de anochecer.  
\- Últimamente está visitando a Liam, aquí en Diamond City. Vive en mi casa, así que se pasará por allí, probablemente en una hora o así.  
\- Bien... Entonces vamos para allá.

Había acordado con Nick que cuando llegara Deacon, le saludaría, diría que estaba ocupado y volvería al despacho de Nick. Allí había un pequeño escondite. Nick traería de nuevo a Deacon allí y yo podría observar todo. Todo fue según lo previsto.

\- Adelante.  
\- ¿Qué es esa información que quería que me dieras?  
\- Espera.. Siéntate. Te pondré un trago.  
\- No me sobra mucho tiempo - dijo mientras estaba inquieto. Estaba claro que a Deacon no le gustaba la situación, aunque eso no tenía nada de raro ya que él siempre sospecha de todo el mundo.  
\- Te he mentido. No estás aquí por un mensaje de nuestro amigo. El mensaje que te tengo que entregar es mío. Quiero que sepas que se vuestro secreto.  
\- ¿Qué broma es esta, Nick? Has estado en la Central. Ya sabes que soy del Ferrocarril.  
\- Ah... vale... Quieres jugar al "no se nada". Bien. Juguemos. Digamos que se que el Ferrocarril no es lo que dice ser.  
\- ¿De qué hablas, Nick?  
\- ¿Quieres seguir jugando? De los synths reprogramados, claro.  
\- ¿Qué pasa con los synths reprogramados?  
\- ¿Su localización y posición social no te llama la atención?  
\- ¿De qué hablas? Los synths reprogramados cambian de personalidad. Despues de eso, siguen su vida y ya no sabemos nada más de ellos.  
\- Vale... Negarlo todo hasta el final. Bien... supongo que tengo que poner las cartas encima de la mesa.

Nick le dió una copia de la lista a Deacon que había hecho con su propia letra.  
\- ¿Qué es esto? Parecen nombres de synths.  
\- Sí. Eso lo podría hacer cualquiera. Pero no todo el mundo acierta con los nombres correctos y podría saber las profesiones que han tenido.  
\- ¿De donde la has sacado? Sí. Hay nombres que me suenan. Pero ¿cómo iba a saber en qué trabajan? Ya te he dicho que perdemos el contacto despues de su reprogramación.  
\- ¿Me dices en serio que Desdémona no te ha contado nada?  
\- ¿Nada sobre qué?  
\- ¿No es evidente por la lista? La colocación de los synths no es casualidad. Jefes de bandas, carroñeros de rutas importantes, líderes de colonias... Todos son puestos de influencia y bien remunerados. Por lo que tengo entendido, muchos de ellos eran personas humanas y en algún momento pegasteis el cambiazo.

Deacon miró con más atención la lista, supongo que comprobando las palabras de Nick.

\- ¡No! ¡Esta lista tiene que ser inventada!  
\- Vamos. Los dos sabemos que es cierto. Si no, me las arreglaré para que todo el mundo lo sepa.  
\- ¡Yo no se nada sobre esto!  
\- Vale... Habla con Desdémona. Yo sólo quiero mi parte por mantener la boca cerrada.  
\- Espera... ¿Qué me estás ocultando? Tú no eres un chantajista, Nick. ¿De qué va esto? ¿Hay un topo dentro? ¿Desdémona te ha pedido que me pruebes?

Salí de entre las sombras y hablé por fín.  
\- Desdémona no.  
\- ¿Qué? ... Has estado aquí todo el tiempo... Me has puesto a prueba, ¿verdad?  
\- Sí.

Deacon mostró decepción, pero lo aceptó rápido.

\- Siempre he confiado en tí, pero sí, tienes razón. Confiar en otro es un error.  
\- No te lo tomes así. No ha sido nada personal. La situación es símplemente de locos.  
\- ¿De donde has sacado la lista?  
\- Me la han dado en el Instituto.  
\- Vale... Era obvio. Y dime, ¿cómo sabes que no es un engaño?  
\- Por eso estamos aquí. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando en el Instituto me dicen que el Ferrocarril es una máquina de colocación de synths reprogramados para ser sus trabajadores.  
\- ¿Y te lo has creído?  
\- Dímelo tú. Mira la lista detenidamente...

Deacon gastó un poco más de tiempo.

\- Vale. Suena creible. Sí. Me suenan algunos nombres. Pero, ¿cómo se podría confirmar que es verdad?  
\- ¿Podríamos lograr algún tipo de muestra de algún synth conocido? - preguntó Nick  
\- No se... Sí. Este es el más reciente que reconozco. De este recuerdo que le presté un chaleco. Le hirieron y se llenó de sangre. Creo que aún lo tengo por ahí guardado. - dijo Deacon  
\- Bien... Esa es una muestra de antes del cambio. ¿Donde dice la lista que le mataron?

Miré en mi lista, ya que en la copia de Nick había omitido esa información

\- Muy cerca de la Cooperativa Sunshine Tidings - dije -. Conozco el sitio. Los minutemen hemos establecido un asentamiento allí.  
\- Parece que era un mercader - leyó Deacon en el listado  
\- Os falta alguien que pueda hacer un test de ADN. ¿Conoceis a alguien?

Deacon parecía pensar y me adelanté.

\- Carrington no - dije adelantándome -. Nadie del Ferrocarril.  
\- Lo se. Estaba pensando en nuestro amigo Liam.  
\- Bueno... técnicamente él es del Instituto. Pero tengo un candidato mejor. Alguien que ha estado mucho tiempo haciendo tests médicos y que estará encantada de ayudarnos.  
Bueno... Gracias por todo Nick. A partir de aquí, esto va a ser un trabajo interno del Ferrocarril.  
\- No hay de qué. Pásate cuando quieras. Últimamente esto está un poco aburrido. No me importaría acompañarte otra temporada.

A partir de aquí, todo fue una misión al uso. Deacon viajó a la central y jugó una vez más a los espías, sólo que esta vez contra el propio Ferrocarril. Yo fui a la cooperativa, donde me indicaron la tumba y pude recuperar muestras. Como habíamos acordado, unos días despues nos reunimos en Santuary Hills, donde mi amiga Curie estaba adaptándose a su nueva vida casi-humana.

Llegué tarde, así que pensé en descansar en casa. La había reacondicionado un poco, dada la precaria situación. Dormí un poco y me levanté al alba.  
\- ¡Es un placer verle por aquí, señor! - dijo animosamente Codsworth que estaba trabajando en casa como si la guerra no hubiera existido.  
\- Hola, Codsworth. Tambien es un placer para mí. Por cierto, ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar a Curie?  
\- Claro señor. Normalmente está trabajando en la casa de al lado. Donde han instalado una central química. El señor Garbey solicitó su ayuda para crear un suministro de estimulantes y otros recursos de utilidad.  
\- Bien. Nunca hay suficientes.  
\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, señor.  
¿Señor?  
\- ¿Sí, Codsworth?  
\- La señora Curie está... ¿totalmente sana?  
\- Eso creo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
\- Me ha contado varias veces que antes era como yo... Un robot niñera. ¿Se lo imagina?...  
\- Es cierto. Yo la ayudé a cambiar.  
Codsworth quedó como bloqueado por un momento.  
\- ¿Eso es posible, señor?  
\- Curie es la prueba. Transfirieron su mente de su antiguo cuerpo robótico a un cuerpo synth.  
\- Eso es... ¡increible! ¿Cree usted que podría someterme al mismo proceso?  
\- Supongo... si es lo que quieres... aunque la verdad, no lograría imaginarte de ninguna otra manera. ¿De verdad quieres realizar ese cambio?  
\- En realidad, no, señor. Pero es interesante saber que tengo esa posibilidad.

Apenas unos pasos me separaban de Curie.  
\- Hola, Curie.  
\- ¡Monsieur! ... - dijo alegremente mientras se ruborizaba -. ¡Que sorpresa verle por aquí!

No era tan sorprendente, despues de todo, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que Santuary Hills seguía siendo mi hogar, aunque tuviera poco tiempo para estar por aquí.  
Pero Curie se excitaba mucho más desde que se había convertido en synth. Al igual que con Piper, había comenzado a tener sentimientos por mí y yo no estaba preparado. Su caso me inspiraba más ternura ya que tras su transformación parecía más frágil que nunca. Aunque claro, era mera apariencia emocional. Su cuerpo synth era probablemente tan fuerte, si no más, que su antiguo yo robótico.

\- Temas de trabajo, ya sabes. Había quedado con Deacon por aquí, ¿le has visto?  
\- Listo, como siempre - habló desde un rincón donde era difícil verle.  
\- ¡Señor Deacon! - dijo sorprendida Curie - ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva ahí?  
\- El suficiente para verte trabajar un buen rato. Siempre es un placer.

Curie se ruborizó aún más.

\- Queríamos preguntarte a ver si podrías hacernos un favor. Necesitamos contrastar dos muestras de restos biológicos y necesitamos saber si son de la misma persona.

Ambos le entregamos nuestras muestras.  
\- Sacar sangre del chaleco costará un poco, pero creo que podré con algo de antiséptico y pegamento. Pero para analizarlo, necesitaré instrumentos que no tengo. Creo que podremos fabricarlo con elementos comunes...

Curie me dió una lista. Estaba familiarizado con este tipo de encargos. La Commonwealth también me había forzado a convertirme en un hábil constructor y reparador mañoso. Nos llevó algo de tiempo. Deacon esperó pacientemente mientras Curie y yo montamos todo. Un par de días despues, instrumentos y test estaban terminados.

\- Ya tengo los resultados - dijo Curie.  
\- ¿Y bien? - dijimos Deacon y yo espectantes.  
\- El chaleco tiene varias muestras. Una de ellas es coincidente. ADN de un varón de mediana edad. Hay unos marcadores especiales en la sangre que me hacen pensar que esta persona era un synth.  
\- Muchas gracias, Curie.  
\- Siempre es un placer, monsieur. - . Luego miró a Deacon -. Un placer ayudarles a los dos. - agregó mientras volvía a turbarse.

Ambos nos alejamos.  
\- Creo que le gustas - le dije a Deacon  
\- Siempre tengo ese efecto en las mujeres.

Estoy seguro de que era una de sus fanfarronadas habituales.  
Pero la verdad es que me gustaba la idea. Deacon había demostrado ser un amigo leal, y estaba claro que Curie sentía la necesidad de experimentar todas las emociones humanas. Y yo no estaba listo para una relación. No. Nora seguía demasiado presente en mis pensamientos.

\- Dudo que causaras ese efecto en Desdémona... o Glory.  
\- Tenemos que centrarnos en lo que vamos a hacer ahora. - dijo Deacon, no se si para desviar el tema.  
\- Bien... Puede ser un trabajo a gran escala de varios miembros, o ser una traición individual.  
\- Cualquier opción es un desastre. Desdémona, Carrington, Tom, Glory... Me resulta tan difícil verlos como traidores.  
\- Pero alguien debe ser.  
\- No se como afrontarlo. Supongo que la mejor opción es ir de frente. Exponer la traición y confiar que sea un asunto únicamente de un mienbro y que salga a la luz.  
\- ¿Vamos juntos? - le pregunté.  
\- No. Si al final fuera un trabajo conjunto, la central se va a convertir en un infierno. Estoy convencido de que hay mucha más gente que no sabe nada. Vamos... yo llevo bastante más tiempo que otros miembros. Raro sería que fuera el tonto de turno que no se entera de nada. Lo más probable es que nieguen las acusaciones. Lo mejor es que yo regrese como si nada, hagas tu acusación, y si no sale nada en claro te vas. Yo me quedaré para observar las reacciones de la gente, y si la cosa es más gorda de lo que parecía, atacaré desde otro frente. Será mucho más fácil salir vivo de esa manera.  
\- Vale. Me llevaré una servoarmadura... De hecho, ¿recuerdas que dejé una servoarmadura en la central?  
\- Sí. Una flamante T-60  
\- Pues haz como que la estás poniendo a punto, te la pruebas como si nada, y así cuando llegue yo, tú también estarás listo para lo peor.  
\- Genial. Creo que voy a pintarla como un miembro de la Hermandad del Acero. Sería un disfraz interesante.

Nuevamente nos separamos. Por suerte tenía otras servoarmaduras a mano. En concreto, tenía una híbrida de piezas X01 y T60 en mi casa en Diamond City. Aún no había logrado juntar un juego completo de piezas X01. Son difíciles de encontrar.

Como convenimos, llegué a la central.

\- Susurro. - dijo Desdémona con malos humos -. Tenemos cosas pendientes de qué hablar. Desde la fuga que organizaste, parece que ya no tenemos medios para sacar más synths del Instituto y "el Patriota" está fuera de juego.

Su tono no me gustó nada. No pude evitar devolvérsela.

\- Y tanto que está fuera de juego. En concreto, está viviendo en mi casa, en Diamond City.  
Pero tenemos algo más importante que discutir.

Dije mientras dejé la lista encima de la mesa de mando.

\- ¿Qué es esto?  
Parece una lista de algunos de los synths que hemos ayudado a escapar... Algunos dice... "recuperado"... ¿Esto es del Instituto?  
\- Sí. Es del Instituto... Pero fíjate en la labor de los synths y los lugares implicados... ¿no ves nada raro?  
\- ¿A donde quieres ir a parar?  
\- Vamos, Desdémona. Es obvio a poco que te pares a leer la lista. Todos los synths estaban colocados en las mejores posiciones de la Commonwealth para hacerse con chapas o influencia. Es así como el Instituto está creando un patrón para localizarlos y recuperarlos.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Los están recuperando? ¡Hay que avisarlos de inmediato!  
\- Estás olvidando lo importante del tema, Desdémona. El Ferrocarril está reprogramando los synths con un patrón para establecer una red de influencia y recursos.

A estas alturas, la discusión había atraido las miradas.

\- Espera... ¿Estás sugiriendo que estamos usando los synths en provecho propio? - dijo Desdémona indignada.  
\- Eso es lo que dice la lista  
\- ¿Y qué validez tiene esto si viene del Instituto? Tú eres el último miembro del Ferrocarril. Eres el más sospechoso.  
\- ¿Acaso sugieres que conspiro contra el Ferrocarril? Si hiciera lo que piden en el Instituto, no estaría ahora aquí hablando. Estaría pegando tiros a todo el mundo.  
\- ¡Vamos a calmarnos! - gritó Deacon -. Desdémona... si la cuestión es que son reprogramados con intenciones egoistas, aclaremos ese asunto. ¿Quien se encarga de eso?  
\- Lo sabeis de sobra. La reprogramación recae sobre la Doctora Amari. Habeis acompañado a synths personalmente hasta ella.  
\- Sí, lo sé. Pero, ¿quien diseña las nuevas personalidades de los synths? La verdad es que eso no lo se. - preguntó Deacon inocentemente como si fuera una parte neutral.  
\- Creo que la doctora Amari tiene libertad en sus nuevas personalidades, ¿no Carrington?.  
\- Sí. Hace ya mucho tiempo se habló con ella de esto. Las memorias sólo son fragmentos recopilados de personas que recuperan sus recuerdos en Memory Den. Despues de que los reprograman ni siquiera intentamos averiguar quienes son despues para evitar que les pudieran perseguir si cayésemos a manos del Instituto.  
\- ¿Y es posible que detrás de esto estuviera la propia doctora Amari? - insistió Deacon  
\- Siempre hemos confiado en ella... Sí... Teneis razon. Esto merece la pena verificarlo. Si se están aprovechando de los synths que rescatamos podríamos haber estado siendo engañados desde que hemos trabajado con Amari. En lugar de rescatarlos, los habríamos estado entregando a otro esclavista. Si fuera necesario, averiguaremos donde están y los reprogramaremos de nuevo, uno por uno.  
Deacon... ¿Por qué no le acompañas?  
\- Sí... Esto... Vale.

Desdémona nos había fastidiado el juego a doble banda, pero al menos, si realmente la culpa era de Amari, lo tendríamos más fácil.

Nos dimos prisa. El tiempo corría en nuestra contra si el traidor seguía en la central.  
\- ¿Cómo hacemos que la doctora Amari se desenmascare? - pregunté a Deacon  
\- Déjamelo a mí.

\- Doctora Amarí.  
\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- Hemos encontrado uno de los synths que hemos ayudado a liberar convertido en un saqueador. Estamos investigando como fue posible.  
\- ¿Quién fue?  
\- R05-22  
\- Mmm... Hace mucho que os devolví su holocinta. Deberíais tenerla vosotros. Si me la volveis a traer podría echar un vistazo...  
\- ¿Holocinta?  
\- Sí, claro... La holocinta de las referencias de la personalidad. Estabais aquí por eso, ¿no?  
\- Espere... El doctor Carrington nos dijo que usted escogía las personalidades de los synths reprogramados.  
\- Debe haber una confusión. Me llevais enviando estas holocintas durante años. Clasificadas por edades y sexos para aplicar a cada synth una personalidad acorde, y yo os las reenvío junto a una lista apuntando el synth y la personalidad aplicada.  
\- ¿Quien le da las cintas?  
\- Siempre enviais un mensajero diciendo que es del Ferrocarril. ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepais?  
\- Eso es lo que nos preguntamos nosotros. ¿Podría facilitarnos esas cintas?  
\- Claro... Aquí teneis la última remesa que estaba pendiente de devolver.

La expresión de Deacon era cada vez más sombría.  
\- Carrington nos ha mentido.- dijo Deacon con frialdad.  
\- Y Desdémona nos ha enviado aquí.  
\- Desdémona podría no saber de qué va esto. - dijo Deacon con la esperanza de que esto no fuera aún peor  
\- Y quien sea que haya enviado las cintas, podría haber puenteado a Carrington... Seguimos enfrentándonos a un misterio.

En cuanto llegamos, echamos un vistazo al lugar. Vimos que Carrington no estaba.  
\- ¿Qué pasó con Amari? - preguntó Desdémona en cuanto nos vió llegar.  
\- Que ella ha declarado que no se ocupa de las personalidades. Según ella, le enviamos holocintas con la referencia de programación. - respondí  
\- ¿Holocintas?  
\- Sí. Esto no cuadra con lo que nos dijo Carrington. Por cierto, ¿donde está?  
\- Llegó Glory y dijo que tenía necesidad de ayuda médica para un paquete. No deberían tardar mucho...

Deacon y yo nos miramos. Nos temíamos lo peor.

\- ¿Unas cintas? ¿Podeis dejármelas un momento, chicos? - preguntó Tom  
\- Claro... Toma una.  
\- Esperad un momento, gente... Voy a comprobar... - dijo mientras miraba en su terminal  
Sí... El número de lote coincide. Es de mis suministros. Yo le dí estas cintas a Carrington.  
\- Entonces, ¿Carrington nos ha estado mintiendo a todos y ha estado programando los synths a conveniencia? - preguntó Tambor con inquietud  
\- Sí... Confirmado. Hay una marca de origen de los archivos, también. Estas holocintas se grabaron aquí... Y su contenido...¡La personalidad de este tipo es de jefe de una banda de saqueadores!  
\- ¿Cómo no lo vimos? ¡Joder! - dijo Deacon muy, muy cabreado  
\- Si todo esto se confirma, se lo haremos pagar - dijo Desdémona más friamente - pero por favor, dejémosle que se explique primero. Ya pensamos que era Amari antes. Podríamos volver a equivocarnos. Esperemos a ver que dice.  
\- ¿Realmente te esperas que vuelva, Desdémona? - dijo Deacon en una mezcla de ironía y rabia - ¿Cuantas veces has visto a Carrington salir? ¿Y justo ahora? ¡Qué casualidad!  
\- Pues parece que te equivocas - dijo Tambor señalando la puerta.

Carrington acababa de entrar. Sólo. Tenía una mirada extraña, como ido y llevaba ropa muy poco habitual en él. Desde luego no su clásica bata de médico.  
\- ¡Carrington! - gritó Desdémona, que se acercó corriendo hasta él. Todos los demás la rodeamos.  
\- ¿Sí? - dijo con un corto monosílabo y una voz suave muy poco propia de él.  
\- La doctora Amari disiente de tu versión. Dice que nosotros enviamos las personalidades por holocinta, y Tom ha traceado el origen y eres tú. ¿Qué tienes que decir?  
Carrington siguió impasible por unos segundos y de repente, como si despertara, comenzó a hablar.

\- Que te imaginabas, ¿que teníamos miles de simpatizantes que nos enviaban generosas chapas para mantener nuestras guaridas y financiaban nuestras armas? ¿De donde crees que nos han llegado tantas chapas? Siempre fui yo. Cuando estuvimos apunto de caer, cuando eramos la generación anterior, me ví obligado a tomar medidas drásticas.  
\- ¡Les forzaste a ser esclavos de nuevo! - gritó Deacon más enojado que nunca, ahora que Carrington ya se había delatado  
\- No. En lugar de darles vidas al azar, me aseguré de que tuvieran los mejores sitios de la Commonwealth. La máxima riqueza posible. Que ellos nos den una pequeña parte es un plus que nos permite pagar las facturas de la rebelión.  
\- Ya - agregué sarcásticamente -. Y voy a creerme que todo lo has hecho por amor al arte sin decir nada a nadie.  
\- ¿Que si me he sacado mi trocito del botín? Sí... Es cierto. Pero ellos han recibido mucho más de lo que hubieran hecho con una asignación al azar.  
\- Has traicionado todo lo que creemos, Carrington. - dijo Desdémona -. Ahora vas a darnos toda la información de esos synths para que podamos solucionar lo que has hecho si quieres salir con vida de esto.  
\- No. Yo me voy a llevar esas cintas e irme tranquilamente si quereis seguir vivos.

Carrington sacó de su gabardina un artefacto. Me dí cuenta al instante que era una minibomba nuclear, munición del Fatman, conectada a un mecanismo similar a un detonador.

Todos dieron un paso atrás.

Deacon perdió la paciencia y lo encañonó a cierta distancia.  
\- Sabes que no vas a salir vivo de aquí, ¿verdad?  
\- En realidad, ya estoy fuera.  
Carrington pulsó el botón del dispositivo.

\- ¡AL SUELO! - gritó Desdémona.

Pero no había explotado. Carrington seguía manteniendo pulsado el botón de forma que no terminaba de activarse.  
Dijo con voz extraña... diferente...  
\- Yo... no... quiero... hacer... esto...

Puso los ojos en blanco, y se desmayó. Dos segundos despues, el artefacto explotó destrozando su cuerpo y lanzando a varios de los que allí estábamos hacia atrás. Tardé unos segundos en recuperarme, pero afortunadamente la servoarmadura había absorvido lo peor.

Pero el techo crujió y una parte de la central se derrumbó.


	9. Venganza

Tom, Deacon y yo estábamos conscientes. Nos movimos hacia las paredes, donde la estructura era más estable esperando un posible nuevo derrumbamiento que, afortunadamente, no llegó.

\- ¡Confirmado! Mi nuevo autosuministrador de drogas funciona a la perfección. - dijo Tom con un estado terriblemente excitado.

Había visto este tipo de mecanismos integrados en armaduras y protecciones varias. Ayudaban a suministrar un estimulante en el momento más necesario. Aunque a la vista del estado alterado de Tom, sospechaba que su sistema suministraba algo más que estimulantes.

\- ¡Tomad!. Mi reserva de estimulantes, y algo de musculeina. ¡Tenemos que atender a la gente cuanto antes!

Muchos de los miembros seguían allí tirados inconscientes, pero reaccionaron rápido a los estimulantes de Tom. Uno por uno se fueron levantando.

\- ¡Carrington! ¡Maldito seas! ¡Ojalá te pudras en el infierno! - decía Deacon en monólogo mientras seguía repartiendo estimulantes.

Cuando parecía que poco a poco, todos los miembros se recuperaban, me acerqué a los restos de Carrington. Tenía una mal presentimiento.

Encontré su cabeza, totalmente arrancada y con la mitad de la cara desfigurada... La examiné. Ví un auricular en la oreja del lado intacto, El cable estaba cortado. El tirón de la explosión debía haberlo segado.

Pero seguí examinando y encontré lo que tanto temía. Un chip de synth.

\- Tom... ¿Sabías si Carrington era un synth?  
\- No. Era humano. Estoy seguro al 100%.  
\- Pues este no era Carrington - dije mientras elevé mi mano derecha con el chip en ella.

\- Se reemplazó por un synth, ¿verdad? - preguntó Deacon visiblemente irritado.

Desdémona aún parecía algo desorientada, pero también tenía algo que aportar.

\- Sí. Creo que todos nos dimos cuenta que se comportaba de forma muy extraña. Pero su voz... por un momento parecía realmente él.

\- La voz se puede imitar igual que la cara con la cirugía apropiada. Tenía un auricular. Creo que Carrington fue quien nos hablaba usándolo como un títere. - expliqué a los demás.

\- Quería destruir las cintas. - agregó Desdémona. - Deben ser importantes para él.  
\- Seguro. - dijo Tom -. Las cintas pueden servirnos de pista para localizar a cada synth. Es su ejército personal. Sus súbditos que le adoran y hacen lo que quiere. No querrá que les reprogramemos o que el Instituto los localice. ¡Una conspiración delante de mis ojos y no lo he visto venir!

Desdémona encajó piezas

\- Por eso estaba tan irritado cuando se enteró de lo que hiciste en el Instituto. No sólo dejarían de fluir nuevos synths que pudiera reprogramar, sino que sin la destrucción del Instituto era cuestión de tiempo que fueran recuperándolos uno por uno.  
\- Y como no pudo hacerse con las cintas por las buenas - agregó Deacon que seguía repleto de ira - decidió que entonces mejor volaba este sitio por los aires con nosotros dentro.  
\- Sospecho que el synth se reveló. - dije yo - Quizás sus órdenes eran de activar el artefacto en un sitio concreto. Por suerte en la entrada sólo se ha derrumbado ese pequeño trozo.

Tom abrió los ojos de repente.  
\- ¡Glory!. Glory es un synth. Y vino a por Carrington. Seguro que fue entonces cuando el verdadero Carrington huyó. Debe tener a Glory bajo su control.  
\- Que Dios nos ayude - agregó Desdémona.  
\- Bueno... Supongo que el siguiente paso será localizarle. - propuse.  
\- Sí. Carrington debe tener toda la información sobre los synths fugados. La necesitamos para corregir el daño que ha hecho.  
\- Deberíamos empezar por las cintas - agregó Tom -. Ví que Tambor las cogió cuando Carrington las mencionó. Por cierto... ¿donde está Tambor?  
\- Todos miranos a todas partes. Habíamos dado por hecho que todos seguíamos aquí.  
\- ¿Tambor? ¿Tambor?  
Comenzamos a sospechar lo peor, y comenzamos a mirar por todos los rincones de la Central, temiendo que aún siguiera inconsciente y nadie lo hubiera visto.  
\- ¡TAMBOR! - gritó una chica.  
Era uno de los mayores grupos de escombros. Sólo una mano sobresalía de estos. Incluso yo la había visto antes, pero lo había tomado por uno de los restos de Carrington. Tambor seguía enterrado bajo ellos.

Nos pusimos todos juntos a trabajar, a levantar cada escombro. Pero era demasiado tarde. Cuando quitamos los suficientes para recuperar su cuerpo, estaba sin vida. Su corazón llevaba parado demasiado tiempo. A estas alturas, no había coctel de drogas que pudiera hacerlo resucitar. Los daños eran demasiado graves. Tambor había fallecido.

Formamos un círculo alrededor de su cuerpo. Desdémona habló con una mezcla de solemnidad y ternura.  
\- Adios, viejo amigo. Te honramos como el héroe que has sido.  
Deacon se acercó al cuerpo.  
\- Yo te vengaré, amigo. Carrington lo va a pagar. No dejaré que se salga con la suya. Lo juro.  
\- Deacon. Todos queremos que Carrington pague por sus crímenes. Pero la misión es lo importante. Tenemos que recuperar la información. - insistió de nuevo Desdémona  
\- ¡Al diablo la misión y al diablo con el Ferrocarril! ¿No te das cuenta que todo lo que hemos hecho es una farsa? ¡Hemos sido los malos de la historia! ¡La gente temía que los reemplazaran y resulta que eramos nosotros!  
\- Sabes que las cosas no son tan simples. - insistió Desdémona - El Instituto también ha reemplazado a gente y nosotros no sabíamos nada de las actividades de Carrington. Sé que son momentos duros, pero no puedes dejar que la situación te derrote.  
\- No. Claro que no me va a derrotar. Pero ahora veo las cosas con claridad. El Ferrocarril, la organización que salva a los synths, ha sido una gran mentira. Pero esto... ¡la familia! ¡esta gente que está aquí! ¡Esto sí que es importante! Y Carrington nos ha traicionado desde el principio y ha matado a uno de los nuestros. No puedo ignorar eso. ¡No lo haré!

Deacon se dió media vuelta con dirección a la salida.

\- Deacon... ¡DEACON! - gritó Desdémona, pero Deacon lo ignoró. Ninguno habíamos visto a Deacon tan enfadado. -  
Esto va de mal en peor. Susurro... tienes que encontrar a Carrington antes que Deacon si queremos recuperar la información.  
\- ¿Cómo va a encontrar a Carrington sin las cintas?  
\- No lo se, pero le conozco. Tiene muchos recursos. Se las arreglará. Y más ahora que está... motivado. Por eso tienes que adelantarte.

Asentí.

\- Espera - interrumpió Tom -. Ven conmigo. Quiero darte algo.  
¿Recuerdas que intentábamos lograr un chip de cazasynths?  
\- Sí. Hasta que yo os dí uno.  
\- Sí... Eran buenos tiempos. Pues antes de que llegaras estaba haciendo un aparatillo para hacernos con un cazasynth.  
\- Ajá. ¿Y que tiene que ver...?  
\- Si te pasas con la fuerza, el cuerpo hace ¡PUF!... como el falso Carrington y es probable que te cargues el chip. Ya nos pasó un par de veces. Y si el cazasynth ve que las cosas se ponen muy difíciles, a veces también huyen. No sabíamos como lograban escabullirse tan fácilmente hasta que nos contaste lo del transportador y todo eso.  
El caso es que estuve trabajando en un arma muy chula contra los synths, o para ser más precisos, contra su chip. Una granada eléctrica especialmente diseñada para dejarle KO sin dañarlo.  
\- Ah. Te agradezco el suministro.  
\- Es más que eso. Acabo de regular la potencia. A este nivel no debería matar a los synths, sólo dejarlos inconscientes... Es muy probable que si Carrington controla a Glory... En fin... Es uno de los nuestros. Agradecería si pudieras dejarla KO en lugar de matarla. Si hay suerte, podremos quitarle lo que sea que le haya puesto Carrington en la cabeza.  
\- Así que les tiro una de estas y... KO.  
\- Bueno... Es posible que si está fuerte sólo la cabrees más. Yo que tú, las reservaría para el golpe de gracia cuando esté a punto de caer.  
\- ¿Y cuanto tiempo estará inconsciente?  
\- Eso es lo bueno. Dejará su chip KO. Podría pasarse una semana tumbada antes de recuperarse por sí misma. Hasta que no le demos un nuevo calambrazo de la forma adecuada no se recuperará. Avísanos y ya nos encargaremos del resto.  
\- Dejar inconsciente a Glory. Entendido.  
\- Y si puedes, intenta que sea igual para cualquier otro synth que te ataque. Sería un palo tener que matar a los mismos que creíamos rescatar.  
\- Vale, Tom. Te prometo hacer lo que pueda. Por cierto... ¿qué efectos tiene en los humanos?  
\- Mmm... No nos hace tanto daño pero electrocuta. O sea que no la tires al lado si no quieres acabar chamuscado.  
Otra cosa más... Había líderes de saqueadores. Si usa a alguno de esos seguro que se llevan toda la banda. Este otro juguetito te ayudará a saber a quien tienes que tirar la granada. Ten... Es un prototipo.  
Tom me dió unas gafas aparatosas que rodeaban toda mi cabeza. Me recordaba a las gafas de series de ciencia ficción de los años 30 donde la gente entraba a mundos virtuales usando aparatos parecidos.  
\- ¡Ah!. Es como un HUD de puntería.  
\- Sí, pero si he acertado con los ajustes, los synths deberían reflejarse de forma diferente.  
\- ¡Genial! ¿Cómo no nos has dado una de estas antes? ¡Es genial para detectar espias del Instituto!  
El contador Geiger de mi Pipboy comenzó a sonar levemente.  
\- ¿Pero qué?  
\- ¿Ya te he dicho que son un prototipo? Aún estoy trabajando en eso. Pero si lo cierras con la tapa esta se acaba el problema. Pero llévate unos cuantos de Radaway por si acaso.  
\- ¡Ah! Ya veo por qué no lo has usado todavía.  
\- Sí... Otro defectillo. La unidad de alimentación se vuelve cada vez más radioactiva con el tiempo hasta que la cambie... por aquí con ciertas precauciones. Así que úsalo poco o cada vez generará más radioactividad cada vez más rápido, ¿vale?  
\- Vale...  
\- Ahora déjame unos minutillos y veré qué puedo sacar de esas cintas. Espero que la mayoría no se hayan dañado por el derrumbe.  
\- Tambor los protegió con su cuerpo.  
Nos miramos el uno a otro con tristeza un par de segundos. Era extraño que alguien que estaba entre nosotros hace apenas unas horas ahora ya formara parte del pasado.  
Tom volvió al terminal. Tardó poco tiempo.

\- Toma... Un listado de gente y lo que hacen. Ten cuidado.  
\- Vale... ¿Y por donde sigo?  
\- No se... Trata de buscar alguno de la lista. Probablemente sigan suministrando chapas a Carrington. O quizás los reclame para que le protejan ahora que imaginará que le perseguiremos. O quizás puedas amenazarlo, si es que es consciente de lo que le pasa. Tú eres el experto en operaciones de campo. Échale imaginación...  
Por cierto, que si necesitas ayuda con eso tengo unos mentats que...  
\- No. Déjalo. Gracias Tom.  
\- Buena suerte.

Mi primer instinto fue acudir una vez más a Nick. Sospechaba que si pedía ayuda a Piper podría tomarse tan a mal las noticias como el propio Deacon. Piper sentía un gran aprecio por el Ferrocarril, y aquella traición la irritaría muchísimo. Además, lo que quería era justamente buscar a Carrington y las búsquedas de personas desaparecidas eran la especialidad de Nick.

Diamond City me quedaba de camino y, tal y como estaban las cosas, procuré no usar el transportador. Si volvía al Instituto podría toparme con alguien que hiciera preguntas inesperadas. Ahora mismo necesitaba resolver todo el problema del Ferrocarril, antes de poder volver con Shaun y decirle que el Ferrocarril no sería nunca más una amenaza. Quizás, el precio de la traición interna daría como fruto evitar la guerra con el Instituto.

Llegué a la oficina.  
\- ¡Hola, amigo! Me alegra ver que sigues sano y salvo. ¿Qué tal fue la búsqueda?  
\- Dimos con el traidor. Resultó ser Carrington.  
\- Siento oir eso.  
\- Y ha huido. Voy a buscarle y como es tu especialidad, me preguntaba si te apetecería acompañarme.  
\- Será un placer. Ya iba teniendo ganas de moverme un poco. Nos vemos, Ellie.  
\- ¿Ya te vas? Cuídate, Nick. Ya sabes que no podría hacer esto sin tí.  
\- Ya sabes que siempre me las arreglo para volver, querida.

Salimos por la puerta.  
\- Piper va a tener razón. - dije mientras chocaba los dedos índice de ambas manos  
\- ¿Qué?... ¡Ah!... Ya... que gracioso  
Y bien... ¿Qué pistas tenemos?  
\- Otra lista. Esta vez es de personas vivas, o al menos deberían estarlo todavía. Son synths reprogramados recientemente.  
\- Bueno... Tenemos localizaciones aproximadas. Podemos probar suerte. - mientras cogió la lista de mi mano.  
\- A eso iba... ¿Cual nos queda más cerca?  
\- El callejón del ahorcado. Está apenas a unas manzanas de la ciudad.  
\- Espera... Yo despejé el lugar... ¿Quien pone? ¡Oh... no!  
\- ¿Que ocurre?  
\- Le conozco... Le conocía. Fue antes de la operación del synth.  
\- Una sustitución, ¿eh? Curioso ¿Sabes por casualidad cuantas sustituciones se han debido al Ferrocarril en vez del Instituto?  
\- Me temo que la mayoría.  
\- Es chocante oir eso... Me pregunto que opinaría la gente si lo supiera.

Nick había dado en el clavo. La gente debía saber esto. El Instituto era inocente de la mayor parte de sucesos de la Commonwealth. No era el monstruo que tanto imaginaban.  
Pero ahora teníamos que centrarnos en los problemas inmediatos.

Tuvimos un par de encontronazos. Era poca distancia, pero eran calles muy peligrosas. Normalmente si no había saqueadores, eran supermutantes. Esta vez fueron los dos.  
Para más casualidad, el Forastero Misterioso apareció un par de veces, con la consiguiente excitación de Nick, que no sabía explicar quien y por qué actuaba así.  
Finalmente llegamos.

\- ¡Hola, chico!... ¡Buen perro! - saludé a Albóndiga, que lo había dejado allí.

Hacía ya cierto tiempo que no pasaba por el callejón. Hubo unas semanas que fue mi punto de descanso mientras exploraba la zona. Aún no había comprado HomePlate y estaba comenzando a preparar este pequeño refugio, ayudando a los nuevos colonos. Por eso había preparado una caseta aquí para Albóndiga. Desde hacía cierto tiempo ni siquiera pude pasarme a verlo, aunque siempre se hacía con la gente del lugar. Y cuando había una amenaza, era un increible guardían así que en todos los asentamientos caía bien. Especialmente a los niños, que lamentablemente eran cada vez más escasos en la Commonwealth.

\- Hola... Perdona... ¿Has visto a Peter Carlson? - pregunté a otro colono  
\- No se donde se ha metido. No le he visto en todo el día.

\- Mmm... Parece que ha este lo ha reclamado. Es posible que pase lo mismo con los demás de la lista.  
\- ¿No te rindes muy pronto?  
\- No me refería a eso. Quería decir que podríamos aprovechar a Albóndiga para seguir su rastro. Así localizaste a Kellog, ¿no?. Podríamos intentarlo otra vez.  
\- Buena idea...  
Busqué la ropa del synth y se la ofrecí a Albóndiga.  
\- ¡Vamos, chico! ¡Busca!

Albóndiga salió disparado una vez más, y Nick y yo le seguimos a la carrera. Tuvimos otros malos encuentros con saqueadores. Luego se puso el sol, y la oscuridad nos ayudó a evitar algunas otras situaciones de riesgo.  
Fue un camino largo que aproveché para poner a Nick al corriente de todo. Tanto del Ferrocarril como del Instituto. Nick había demostrado ser un compañero leal y bastante tolerante con todos a pesar de sus preferencias personales.

Finalmente Albóndiga encontró algo.

\- ¿Qué has encontrado, chico? ... Oh, no.  
Era un cuerpo. Lo examiné. Era Peter. Pero examiné su cabeza. No había chip. Este no era el falso Peter. Era el verdadero Peter. Albóndiga había seguido el rastro hasta el verdadero propietario.  
A poca distancia ví otros ropajes tirados. Era sospechoso. Probablemente el synth llevaba otra ropa y la cambió por la de Peter tras su asesinato.  
Le dí las nuevas prendas a Albóndiga.

\- Sigue buscando, chico.  
El segundo recorrido fue aún más largo. Prácticamente nos llevó el día y nos llevó hasta el Centro Médico Mass Bay casi al anochecer del día siguiente.  
El sitio, por alguna razón, estaba tomado por gente de la Hermandad mientras varias bandas de saqueadores intentaban entrar al lugar.

\- ¿Qué estarán buscando? - se preguntaba Nick.  
\- Deacon se llevó la servoarmadura con la pintura de la Hermandad. Me pregunto si estará involucrado.

Esperamos algo más de tiempo, que aproveché para comer y beber algo hasta que la noche cerrada volvió a reinar.

Usé las gafas de Tom para echar un vistazo a los saqueadores que rodeaban el lugar. Pude ver a un par de ellos que sí eran synths. Me pregunté si serían esclavos de Carrington, intentando entrar para defender a su jefe.  
Le dí unas indicaciones a Nick, y con un par de rifles de francotirador con silenciador, fuimos eliminando a los saqueadores del perímetro. Los que estaban tan lejos que nadie se percató. Unos tiros limpios a la cabeza.  
Los siguientes fueron los que rodeaban a los jefes, los synths. Fue entonces cuando me ví obligado a lanzar las granadas.  
Aquello puso en alerta a la gente de la Hermandad.

Logré aturdir a los jefes, pero tuvimos que huir temporalmente de los caballeros que no quisieron alejarse demasiado para no desprotejer su posición.  
Al poco rato intentamos aproximarnos de nuevo sin que advirtieran nuestra presencia. Disparé primero a los focos.  
Luego tiré de rifle Gauss. Era la hora de no andarse con remilgos.

El segundo encontronazo fue más duro, pero mis disparos fueron certeros y fue fácil cubrirse entre los árboles y las sombras. Eramos nosotros los que estábamos en posición ventajosa.

Cuando la cosa acabó, Albóndiga retomó el rastro.

Entramos dentro y Albóndiga nos llevó a una trampilla que llevaba hacia un sótano. Había estado alguna vez por allí explorando y aquella vez me topé con que estaba encadenada desde atrás. No esta vez. Y bajé por primera vez al sótano del centro médico.

Para mi sorpresa, el lugar parecía más un refugio de Vaultec que como el resto del edificio. No tenía la puerta convencional, pero la estructura de compuertas y celdas era claramente igual al que solía realizar Vaultec y ya me había encontrado en otros lugares.

El lugar estaba repleto de cadáveres. La mayor parte de saqueadores, y también algunos miembros de la hermandad.

Fuimos caminando y llegamos a un área más espaciosa. Algo parecido a un atrio. En él estaba un caballero con servoarmadura que estaba intentado teclear en un terminal.  
Nick me hizo el gesto de disparar y afirmé. Su disparo destrozó el casco al primer disparo. Yo estaba listo con mi rifle gauss para asestar el golpe final.

El caballero se quitó el casco.  
\- ¡Wow!... ¡Quietos, chicos!  
Tuve el instante justo para desviar el cañón y que el disparo no le diera por un centímetro  
\- ¡Joder! Eso estuvo cerca. -

\- ¡Deacon! Casi te mato.  
\- Ya veo... Hola, Nick  
\- Señor Deacon.  
\- Has dejado las cosas muy tensas en la central, Deacon.  
\- Lo sé... Pero... tengo que hacer esto...  
\- ¿Carrington está ahí?  
\- ¿No lo ves? En la mampara de allí de la derecha puedes verle. Está con Glory.  
\- Oye, Deacon. Tom me ha dado unas granadas especiales para noquear a Glory... ¿Por qué no me dejas esto a mí?  
\- No estoy aquí por Glory. Si quieres ocuparte de ella me parece bien. Pero déjame Carrington a mí.

Deacon estaba obcecado con su venganza. Y no era el momento para discutir.  
\- ¿Se resiste el terminal?  
\- Sí. Lo he probado todo. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Comprobé el terminal. Estaba con un bloqueo de máxima seguridad. Los sistemas convencionales de pirateo de contraseña no funcionaban.

\- No creo que pueda romperlo. - dije a Deacon  
\- Entonces hay que buscar por aquí. Quizás la contraseña esté por aquí. O quizás haya otra entrada.  
\- ¿Las mamparas son resistentes?  
\- Sí. Incluso he tirado una minibomba nuclear y nada. Oye... ¿te has cargado a los de la hermandad ahí afuera?  
\- Sí.  
\- Mierda... Tenemos menos tiempo. Voy a buscar por aquí a ver si encuentro algo.

Me acerqué a la mampara. Había un intercomunicador. Al otro lado, como dijo Deacon, estaba Carrington. Ahora sí, el Carrington que yo conocía, con su bata y una sonrisa jactante.  
Activé un momento las gafas de Tom. Carrington era humano. A su lado Glory se iluminaba con un amarillo resplandeciente. Esta vez no había error.

Carrington activó el intercomunicador.  
\- Yo de vosotros huiría de aquí. He llamado a mis synths. Esto se va a llenar de saqueadores de un momento a otro.  
\- Y luego qué, ¿te obedecerán como si nada?  
\- Claro... Mira... ¡Glory! ¡Salta!  
Glory dió un cómico salto. Se comportaba como un robot. Como enajenada pero a la vez, totalmente alerta a su entorno. Parecía un G2 con el cuerpo de un humano.  
\- Los has sentenciado a muerte. Lo sabes, ¿no? Si fuerzas a la red de control del synth a hacer lo que no quiere, antes o despues el synth colapsa.  
\- Aaaah. Aquí tenemos al científico. Nunca me gustaste de verdad, ¿sabes?. Eres demasiado listo en comparación con todos estos idealistas del Ferrocarril. Por lo visto te has enterado de los fallos del Instituto. Ni ellos se dieron cuenta de por qué fallaban. En el fondo, esos científicos del Instituto sólo son gente normal con inteligencia normal que no llegan a comprender la totalidad de su trabajo.  
\- ¿Y tú sí?  
\- Por supuesto. He solventado lo que ellos no han podido. No. Mis synths no colapsarán. El colapso se debe a que sus chips entran en conflicto con el cerebro. La clave está en convencer al cerebro para que acepte los cambios. No ver el cerebro como un simple ordenador. Hay que trabajar con sus capas, hacer que la red programe el subconsciente cada noche y la parte consciente acaba racionalizando su subconsciente.  
\- Les lavas el cerebro. Les hipnotizas.  
\- ¿Ves? Demasiado inteligente para el Ferrocarril. Sí. Ese es el resumen para tontos. Estan hipnotizados, no bombardeados por una red eléctrica para machacar una idea que les fríe el cerebro. Un simple estímulo cada noche y su cerebro hace lo que el chip por sí solo no puede. También funciona con humanos, sólo que hay que usar medios más invasivos. El chip lo pone fácil.

Me pregunté si el Instituto habría decidido otro destino para los synth de saber que podría haberlos controlado con éxito.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué traicionar a los tuyos? ¿Tanto codiciabas montar tu propio ejército?  
\- Vaya. Me decepcionas. Pero bueno... supongo que yo antes era como tú. Sí... yo también fuí un idealista cuando era algo más jóven. Hasta que ví lo desagradecidos que podían ser los synths. Y también peligrosos.  
\- ¿Peligrosos? Entonces jamás quisiste liberar a los synths. O sea que todo lo que dijiste a Desdémona era mentira.  
\- No. No exactamente. Realmente les dí a los synths la libertad que deseaban. No toda, pero sí la suficiente. Más de la que hubieran tenido jamás. Pero también me dí cuenta que si bien como individuos sin consciencia de lo que son no pasarán de ser tipos algo más excepcionales a la media, como colectivo, si se hicieran conscientes de su propia superioridad como especie diferente, acabaríamos siendo reemplazados.  
\- Si crees eso no se que hacías en el Ferrocarril. Hubieras encajado mejor en la Hermandad del Acero.  
\- ¿La hermandad? No son más que un grupo de matones con tecnología. Quizás su general haya vislumbrado una débil sombra del reflejo del futuro pero sus primitivos instintos les dominan. ¿Que crees que habrían hecho?  
\- ¿Destruir el Instituto igual que el Ferrocarril?  
\- Sí... pero sin controlar a los synths. El riesgo de que muchos synths escapasen durante el ataque sería alto. Y como resultado, sin una mano que los controlase, no tardarían demasiado tiempo en agruparse y defenderse como especie diferente y alzarse de nuevo. Una colonia synth es inevitable.

Pensé en Far Harbor. En efecto, que se organizasen entre ellos era natural.

\- Con su inteligencia mejorada, y su propia biología, no tardarían muchos años en reconstruir la tecnología para crear nuevos miembros...  
\- Y eso traería nuestra extinción y... ya he oído eso antes. Ni siquiera consideraste la posibilidad de que ellos nos respetarían si nosotros los respetábamos.  
\- Idealista otra vez... Bueno... No tardarán en llegar mis synths y tendrás una buena dosis de realidad.

\- ¡Mierda! - gritó Nick  
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Intentaba desbloquear el terminal y creo que lo he frito... Espera... Menos mal... vuelve a encender. Se ha reseteado por completo.  
\- ¿Se ha desbloqueado?  
\- No. La parte buena es que ha pasado de su cifrado anterior, básicamente imposible de piratear, al por defecto de la compañía. La parte mala es que si encontramos la anterior contraseña, ya no servirá de nada.

¡Una contraseña de fábrica! Esto era fácil... Había adquirido mucha habilidad últimamente.

\- Vale.. Déjame a mí.

Deacon se acercó al vernos animados.

\- ¿Hay novedades?

La apertura de la puerta sirvió de respuesta.

\- ¡CARRINGTON! - gritó Deacon mientras entró a muerte en la zona.

Carrington no se esperaba nuestra entrada. Subió por unas escaleras y Glory quedó entre medias.

Glory comenzó a disparar su ametralladora bloqueando el paso. Deacon tuvo que frenarse, quedando en un pequeño hueco fuera de la línea de fuego.  
Sabía que Deacon no aguantaría mucho. Cualquiera de los dos acabaría herido. Lancé una granada criogénica a Glory con la esperanza de dejar un hueco para que Deacon pasara.

Tuve suerte. Unos segundos fue lo único necesario. Albóndiga se lanzó tras Glory y la inmobilizó un poco más. Despues lancé un par de disparos del rigle Gauss a mínima potencia para herirla y una última granada de Tom para dejarla finalmente KO.  
El pobre Albóndiga se llegó parte de la electricidad, pero Glory cayó. Le administré un estimulante a Albóndiga y subí a buscar a Carrington y Deacon.

Llegué tarde. Deacon le había matado. Estaba ahora mirando el cadaver como abatido. Dió unos pasos hacia atrás y se sentó en un sofá destartalado que había junto a un montón de escombros.

No le dije nada. Sabía que había sido otro desde que se enteró de la traición y aún más desde lo de Tambor. Yo también cambie con lo de Nora. No podía reprocharle nada ahora, pero sabía que lo que había hecho podía poner en peligro a los synth. Así que en lugar de reproches, comencé a buscar por el lugar.  
Nick y yo cerramos la puerta de nuevo sólo que con nosotros dentro, por si aparecían los saqueadores. Me preguntaba si había sido un farol de Carrington o símplemente no les había dado tiempo. O quizás estuvieran ahora luchando contra la Hermandad en el exterior.

Seguí buscando. Encontré un montón de holocintas. Aquella debía ser la colección de todas las cintas usadas para la programación de los synth. También encontré un terminal donde encontré un diario de Carrington.

Encontré un listado de gente que eran synths que Carrington había reemplazado. Danse estaba aquí. Ya sabíamos que Danse era un synth, pero fue una sorpresa saber que era uno de los pocos casos de "fracaso" de Carrington ya que, por algún extraño motivo, Danse pareció inmune a la programación subconsciente.  
Según relataba en el diario, Carrington lo achacaba a la memoria de referencia del Danse sustituido, al que habían entrenado para soportar interrogatorios terribles. Aquellas experiencias grabadas a fuego en aquella antigua memoria hacía inoperativas las órdenes subconscientes de Carrington.

Pero aún más sorpresa fue encontrar a Sturges en la lista. ¡Sturges un synth!  
Carrington había estado monitorizando a los Minutemen forzando encontronazos con los saqueadores. Sólo las visiones de Mama Murphy logró que la cosa no fuera a peor. Y cuando yo intervine, la destrucción de los Minutemen pasó a segundo plano.  
Eso explicaba que lo que Garbey y el grupo había pasado hasta el museo de la libertad no era un mero accidente. Fue provocado intencionalmente para hacer desaparecer a los últimos Minutemen.

\- Deacon. Tengo la información. Por lo visto no has hecho nada irremediable.  
\- Perdona... Se que he estado intratable últimamente. Se que he puesto en peligro a los synths matándolo así. Simplemente no podía...  
\- Lo sé... No te preocupes. Está hecho y está más que justificado. Y parece que con la información que he recuperado todo podrá seguir adelante.  
\- Me alegra oirlo. Aunque despues de lo que ha pasado, no se si Desdémona...  
\- No pasará nada. Por cierto... ¿Cómo localizaste a Carrington sin las cintas?  
Deacon me mostró una cinta. Se debió quedar con ella cuando las recogimos de Amari.  
\- Que pillo...Oye...  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- ¿Carrington te pidió que me siguieras?  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- La primera vez... Cuando llegué a la Commonwealth.  
\- ¡Ah! Ya me había olvidado de eso. Sí... Creo...que me dijo que había rumores de alguien que ayudaba a los Minutemen y me pidió que te echara un ojo en Diamond City.  
\- Ya... Eso he leido en el diario. Estaba intentando destruir los Minutemen hasta que me planté en el Ferrocarril y entonces se enteró de que podía tener acceso al instituto.  
\- Vaya... Entonces se ha buscado un montón de enemigos él sólo.  
\- La lista de sustituidos es muy grande. Por el tamaño, creo que están casi todos los synths que habeis recuperado.  
\- No me puedo creer que el Ferrocarril haya sido quien ha montado todo esto. Tanto tiempo culpando al Instituto y éramos nosotros.  
\- El Ferrocarril no. Carrington.  
\- Vale... Pero Carrington usaba el Ferrocarril. Nosotros también éramos sus títeres. Si Carrington no lo hubiera logrado... quien sabe... quizás nadie en la Commonwealth tuviera miedo del Instituto. Quizás la Hermandad no estaría aquí.  
\- Por eso necesito una vez más tu ayuda.  
\- Claro... Es lo menos que puedo hacer despues de ... fastidiarla de esta manera.  
\- Tenemos que contar al mundo que lo de los synths no ha sido culpa del Instituto


	10. Mentiras envueltas en secretos

\- ¡Azul!... Ah... vienes acompañado.  
\- Yo también te aprecio, Piper - dijo con tono irónico Deacon  
\- Hola, Piper. Me alegro de verte.  
\- Yo también... ¿Qué os trae por aquí?  
\- ¿Recuerdas la entrevista que me hiciste en su momento?  
\- Sí. Fue todo un éxito de ventas. - dijo Piper orgullosa  
\- Pues vengo a traerte un nuevo éxito.  
\- ¡La mayor noticia de la historia de la Commonwealth! - dijo Deacon con su ya restaurado modo fanfarrón y cordial  
\- Ajá... - replicó escépticamente - Esperad un segundo que voy a por lapiz y papel... Ya. Vosotros direis.  
\- A partir de ahora, seré el Señor R.  
\- No seas ridículo, Deacon. Ya se que trabajas para el Ferrocarril. - dijo Piper  
\- Ya lo sé. Pero imagino que no querras que los lectores lo sepan. El Ferrocarril tiene muchos enemigos además del Instituto. Poner tu nombre en un relato como este es ponerse una diana a la espalda.  
\- Cobarde - dijo en voz baja.  
\- Siempre puedo hacer correr el rumor de que tú tambien trabajas para el Ferrocarril.  
\- Vale, vale, tranquilo. Sólo era broma. Sé proteger a mis fuentes.  
\- Más te vale que sepas encubrirlo para que piensen que esta entrevista es indirecta, porque si no es posible que te busquen para sonsacarte quien te dió esta información.  
\- Tendrán que ponerse a la cola. Será por amenazas.  
Deacon puso los ojos en blanco un momento, y comenzó su relato.  
\- El señor X podría ser un hombre cualquiera, como un habitante del Diamond City.  
Él sólo fue una persona que sufrió la desgracia de enamorarse de un synth y verla morir a manos del odio de gente que sólo veía una aberración en ella. Prácticamente el Ferrocarril está lleno de historias de personas que sufrieron a causa de un synth o del Instituto. Es un buen pegamento para unirse a una causa suicida.

El Ferrocarril funcionaba a pequeña escala al principio. Localizábamos synths perdidos por la Commonwealth y les ayudábamos.  
Al principio era cosas pequeñas. A medida que crecimos, el Instituto nos atacó y nos vimos obligados a recurrir a la clandestinidad.

Las fugas de información eran inevitables. Los synths que rescatábamos habían vivido en un mundo muy diferente, y aquí estaban totalmente perdidos y dominados por el miedo. Así que muchos se delataban fácilmente por su comportamiento.

Un día las cosas se pusieron muy mal. Habíamos sufrido muchos reveses y aquel día, estuvimos muy cerca de perecer el grupo principal a manos de un ataque del Instituto. Así que alguien de arriba convenció al Ferrocarril de que la mejor forma de evitar esto era convencer a los synths fugados de que alteraran sus recuerdos para no recordar quienes eran. No podían delatarse si ni ellos mismos eran conscientes de ser synths.

\- Ese es Carrington, ¿verdad?  
\- Sin nombres, Piper.  
\- Sí, sí... Lo sé. Sólo quiero estar segura de que te sigo...

\- Y todo comenzó a adquirir una extraña rutina. Eso nos lleva a tiempos recientes, donde el Ferrocarril se topó con alguien que se veía capaz de colarse en el Instituto.  
Piper me señaló con el lapiz.  
\- Señor I - dije yo con una sonrisa - El Instituto, contra todo pronóstico, me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Me mostró un Instituto que no coincidía para nada con la idea del Ferrocarril o la Commonwealth. Eran científicos dedicados a la ciencia y también familias normales viviendo una vida relativamente tranquila.  
\- Científicos locos que reemplazan a personas y raptan a gente - dijo Piper intuyendo que les iba a defender.  
\- Obviamente, no son perfectos. Por mucho tiempo, han tratado a todos sus synths como máquinas sin sentimientos. Aunque eso ha cambiado recientemente.  
\- ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?  
\- Que el Instituto ha reconocido los derechos de los synths de tercera generación... los aparentemente humanos. Antes eran como esclavos. Ahora están siendo reconocidos e, imagino que con el tiempo, igualados en todos los aspectos. Para ellos supone un gran cambio.  
\- Vale... El trato a los synths ha cambiado. Me alegro. Será muy importante para ellos. Digno de ser noticia. Pero, ¿qué hay de la Commonwealth? ¿de la sustitución de personas? ¿Ha cambiado el Instituto en eso?  
\- Esa es la cuestión. Ellos reclaman que, aunque hayan reemplazado a gente, siempre - omití intencionadamente el "casi" más fiel a la realidad - ha sido tras su muerte por motivos ajenos a ellos mismos y siempre con el propósito de ayudar. No ahora. Desde siempre.  
\- No me direis que os habeis creído eso, ¿verdad? - dijo Piper incrédula  
\- Espera, espera... - dijo Deacon animado con la situación- que viene lo mejor. El Instituto reclamaba que era el Ferrocarril quien reemplazaba a la gente.

Piper se lo tomó como broma. Casi a punto de reir.

\- Y me proporcionó pruebas. - dije yo cortando el ánimo de Piper  
\- Pruebas que validamos - continuó Deacon - y que nos llevó a descubrir a un traidor en el Ferrocarril. El mismo que había sugerido manipular sus mentes desde el principio.

La cara de Piper cambió por completo.

\- No podeis hablar en serio.  
\- Totalmente. La mayor parte de reemplazos, y básicamente la totalidad en la que el synth ha asesinado al reemplazado, han sido a causa de este traidor del Ferrocarril que los ha usado para sus propios fines.  
\- Entonces... ¿El gran monstruo que todos hemos temido era en realidad el Ferrocarril?  
\- No. El Ferrocarril no. El traidor que lo engañó y lo usó.  
\- ¿Podeis probarlo?  
\- Sí, Piper. Pero nada que puedas publicar en un periódico.  
\- Pero al menos decidme de que se trata.  
\- Vamos Piper... - protestó Deacon - Nos conoces. Sabes que decimos la verdad.  
\- Ahora soy la señora del lapiz - dijo con una sonrisa devolviéndonos la broma -. No en serio. No puedo publicar algo así basado en rumores.  
\- Hablamos de ADN. Habla con Curie si quieres confirmarlo. Debe seguir en Sanctuary... Tambien tenemos holocintas con lo que les hizo a los synths.  
\- Y la confesión de Carrington... - agregó Deacon - aunque eso no lo grabamos. No le dí tiempo... Te tendrás que fiar de nuestra palabra.  
\- Bueno... Está la primera confesión - agregué yo - ante todo el Ferrocarril.  
\- Sí... Puedes venirte a la central si quieres.  
\- No... Vale... Os creo... Pero, ¿cómo? ¿cómo pudo lograr todo eso sin que os dierais cuenta?  
\- Cosas de las organizaciones secretas. Las cosas importantes deben conocerlas pocas personas. Se trabaja por células... Nadie supervisaba a Carrington... su lealtad se daba por hecho despues de tanto tiempo... Un error fatal.  
\- No... No se como encajar esto. ¿Cómo le voy a contar a todo el mundo que todo en lo que han creído es falso? Yo aún no me lo creo.  
\- Piper... Hay algo que... no se si querrás saber. Es personal.  
\- ¿Despues de lo que me has contado te vas a callar algo? Suéltalo.  
\- No estoy seguro de que quieras saberlo. Es... sobre tu padre.  
La cara de Piper se puso aún más sombría que antes  
\- Dílo - repitió con voz más alta y severa.  
\- Tenemos la lista completa de los synths sustituidos por Carrington. Mayburn fue uno de ellos. Lo que pasó... es muy probable que fuera a causa de Carrington.  
Piper se llevó las manos a la cara. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, al borde del llanto.  
\- Piper... ¿Estás bien?  
\- Sí... Azul... Es demasiada información... Creo que necesito un descanso.  
\- Claro - dije mientras daba una palmada a Deacon para que me siguiera.  
\- No se si esto te consolará pero envié a Carrington al infierno personalmente... - agregó Deacon antes de salir

Piper asintió.

\- Si te queda alguna duda, últimamente me paso por HomePlate al anochecer. Te aclararé cualquier duda que tengas.  
\- Gracias Deacon.  
Estaba justo a punto de cruzar la puerta.  
\- ¡Azul!  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- Una última pregunta. ¿Es el alcalde un synth?

Piper la reportera. Incluso en medio de su crísis emocional no podía evitar hacer una pregunta inoportuna.

\- Sin comentarios - agregué giñándole un ojo  
\- ¡AZUL! - gritó mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí.

Deacon y yo nos separamos. Tras lo ocurrido en la central del Ferrocarril, se habían planteado localizar los miembros peligrosos de los synths de Carrington para llevarlos a reprogramar. Sería una tarea larga, tediosa y peligrosa.  
Yo, por mi parte, tenía asuntos con los que entretenerme. Había varias alertas de los Minutemen.

Necesitaba hacer tiempo para que Piper escribiera su artículo y lo distribuyera. Quizás, tras una puesta en público de los acontecimientos podría forzar al Directorio y a Shaun a reconsiderar la opción de atacar al Ferrocarril, ahora que estaba más débil que nunca y que había reconocido la culpabilidad de los hechos. Incluso aunque el Instituto no era totalmente inocente (seguía, a fin de cuentas, sustituyendo a gente), la declaración del Ferrocarril libraba al Instituto incluso de cargos que sí les correspondía.

Fueron unos días de normalidad. Entendiendo por normalidad matar animales mutantes, necrófagos, supermutantes... ese tipo de cosas. También una banda de saqueadores creyó que podía saquear sin más Greygarden. No sólo los robots son más que capaces de defenderse. Habíamos montado una buena colonia allí, tras ganarme la confianza de los robots tras arreglar su fuente de agua. Teníamos un montón de torretas.  
Básicamente estuve de espectador. Fue una carnicería.

Unos días despues, volví a Diamond City a ver si Piper ya estaba distribuyendo la noticia. Y vaya si lo había hecho.  
\- ¿Te has enterado de lo del Ferrocarril? - comentaban los guardias  
\- ¿Realmente el Instituto es inocente? No me lo creo. - decían desde otro lado  
Por un sitio y otro sólo se oía hablar del Instituto y del Ferrocarril. La única excepción era Takahashi, por razones obvias.

Nat estaba como otras veces haciendo la labor de vendedora.  
\- Compren... compren otro ejemplar de "Mentiras envueltas en secretos". ¡Ediciones originales!  
Y se dirigió a mí.  
\- Toma. Piper me dijo que a tí te diera un par de copias gratis.  
\- Gracias, Nat.

* * *

 _Mentiras envueltas en secretos_  
 _Por_  
 _Piper Wright_

 _Todos hemos sucumbido en algún momento u otro. Por muy valientes o fuertes que seamos, la gente de la Commonwealth ha conocido el miedo._

 _Desde el incidente de la "Máscara Rota" en 2229, aquí mismo en Diamond City, cuando el primer synth con aspecto humano se infiltró y atacó a un grupo de colonos inocentes, hemos permanecido en vela por la noche, aterrorizados por el Instituto y todo lo que representa._

 _Durante mucho tiempo, hemos temido las posibilidades. ¿Secuestrarán a alguien a quien conozco? ¿Se lo llevarán de noche por algún motivo desconocido? ¿Me traicionará alguno de mis seres amados de repente porque en realidad era un impostor synth? ¿O saldrá por fin del armario el hombre del saco y devorará a todo el que se interponga en su camino?_

 _Nosotros, la gente de la Commonwealth, recordamos el pasado. Vivimos aterrorizados en el presente. Porque nada hay más terrorífico que lo desconocido._  
 _El Instituto es tan terrible precísamente por eso. Porque sabíamos que existía, pero no sabíamos la magnitud de su capacidad. Sólo podíamos intuirlo. Alguien con la capacidad y la intención de crear sustitutos debe ser alguien terrible. ¿Qué clase de monstruo haría algo así?_

 _Recientemente me he enfrentado a un hecho insólito que me ha obligado a replantearme todo lo que creía conocer. Una confesión proveniente simultáneamente de dos fuentes contrarias. El Ferrocarril y el Instituto. Dos enemigos supuestamente irreconciliables unidos por la verdad._

 _Ambos reconocieron errores. El instituto ha considerado durante mucho tiempo a sus synths como meras herramientas. Los synths, por supuesto, no estaban de acuerdo y se fugaban cuando podían. El Ferrocarril, por su parte, decía ocuparse de estos descarriados. Les escondían para que el Instituto no los devolviese a su esclavitud. Es una historia que nos suena mucho._

 _Pero aquí viene lo que nadie sabía. El Instituto reclama que no sustituye a gente viva. No es el monstruo en el armario, sólo un guardián paternalista de una humanidad tecnológica casi desaparecida. Ellos sólo han aprovechado las inevitables muertes de la Commonwealth para reemplazar a gente para tejer su telaraña de influencia. Afirman que no son asesinos._

 _Pero todos conocemos historias de gente que se topó con su synth que intentó matarle, ¿verdad? Pues bien... Ellos dicen que ha sido el Ferrocarril._

 _Absurdo, pensé la primera vez que lo escuché. Hasta que la parte del Ferrocarril me lo confirmó. Para sorpresa de todos, el Ferrocarril descubrió una traición secreta. La forma de trabajar de esta organización permitió a este traidor tomar el control de los synths que rescataban para ponerlos a sus propias órdenes._  
 _Este traidor era el verdadero monstruo bajo la cama._

 _Ese hombre convirtió el secreto del Ferrocarril en la mentira de la libertad de los synths. Los synths pasaron de ser esclavos conscientes del Instituto a títeres inconscientes del traidor._

 _Es triste escuchar que el destino de tantos synths y tanta gente que ha sufrido por su causa era debido a un sólo hombre. Pero al menos, al disiparse la mentira y el secreto, quizás podamos levantarnos de nuevo sin los temores del pasado._

 _¿Y qué significa esto para el futuro de la CommonWealth?_

 _El Instituto sigue existiendo. Igual que el Ferrocarril. Pero ambos intentan mirar hacia adelante buscando ser mejores. El Ferrocarril ha hecho pagar con sangre a su traidor y ha decidido reparar sus errores. El Instituto también está aprendiendo y ha decidido que los synths no son meras máquinas y ha comenzado un camino para reconocerles como seres conscientes dignos de existir._

 _Las amenazas del futuro siguen siendo enormes. La Hermandad del Acero parece más activa que nunca y la guerra contra el Instituto parece inevitable. Y no olvidemos las amenazas del día a día que siguen estando ahí, razón por la cual vivimos en este espacio cerrado que es Diamond City y que también nos gusta llamar hogar._

 _Esta reportera prefiere aferrarse a la esperanza. Si grupos tan diferentes como el Ferrocarril y el Instituto pueden mejorar e incluso encontrar razones para cooperar, ¿acaso no podemos todos?  
_

* * *

Me pregunté como le iría a Piper despues de esto, así que entré en el Public Ocurrences. Pero ya tenía una visita.  
\- Piper... ¿Me puedes explicar que diablos es esto?  
\- La verdad, Hancock. La dura verdad.  
\- ¿Que fuente es esa que te resulta tan fiable? Me gustaría tener unas palabras con él... o ella.  
\- Lo tienes detrás... ¡Hola, Azul!  
\- Hola Piper.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Has sido tú?  
\- Una de las fuentes, sí.  
\- ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? Has hundido mi carrera política. ¿Qué discurso le voy ha hacer a la gente de Goodneighbor ahora?  
\- Lo siento.  
\- Bah. No importa. Ya sabes que en el fondo estoy aburrido de eso. Pero ¿qué voy a hacer ahora sin un enemigo al que culpar?  
\- Siempre nos quedará la Hermandad del Acero.  
\- ¡Cierto! Últimamente están más agitados que de costumbre.  
\- Y supermutantes. Y saqueadores.  
\- Lo pillo, lo pillo.  
\- Por cierto... ¿Sabes que Nuka World está plagado de saqueadores?  
\- ¿Nuka World?  
\- Sí... Un antiguo parque de atracciones. Está a bastantes kilómetros de la ciudad. Pero hay un monorail que aún funciona que te lleva en unos minutos.  
\- A ver si lo adivino. Cierto explorador le dió por pasarse por allí.  
\- Me conoces bien.  
\- Y te cargaste a un montón de saqueadores para salir vivo de allí.  
\- Parecido. En realidad, me metieron en una especie de juego de supervivencia, donde maté y destruí todo lo que se puso en mi camino, y al final maté a su lider. Tras eso, me nombraron nuevo jefe.  
\- Espera... ¿Tú el jefe de una banda de saqueadores?  
\- Una no... Tres. Por supuesto no tengo la mínima intención de ejercer como tal. Mi idea es volver allí y cargarme a todos esos malnacidos. No sólo roban y matan... tienen toda una ciudad de esclavos. Pero con todo lo que está pasando por aquí... lo tengo en tareas pendientes.  
\- Vale... Veo que no te faltan enemigos a los que pegar una patada en el culo. Espero que me invites a la fiesta cuando llegue el momento.  
\- Cuento con ello.

\- Hola, Azul... - dijo Piper - En menudo lío me habeis metido. Todo el mundo me pregunta ahora como si fuera la experta del Instituto o el Ferrocarril.  
\- Tranquila... - dije conciliador - Ya pasará.  
\- Ya... bueno... Al menos estoy ganando muchas chapas. Las últimas unidades las están pagando a 10 chapas cada uno.  
\- Menuda estafa - dijo Hancock en tono de desprecio  
\- Eh... Oye... Si los lectores lo pagan... Por alguna extraña razón le ha gustado a todo el mundo. ¡Incluso al alcalde! ¡Le he visto leyendo uno!  
\- Bueno... Visto que se confirma y que no me haces ni caso, creo que voy a quejarme a Desdémona... si es que me deja entrar a la central. - dijo Hancock  
\- El caso es quejarse - protestó Piper

Tiré un cable a Hancock

\- Vamos Piper. Hay que dejar que la gente se desahogue un poco. Mejor con palabras que no con tiros.  
\- ¿Lo ves? ¡Él sí que entiende a la gente!  
\- ¡Poder para el pueblo! - grité en un guiño a las arengas de Hancock  
\- ¡Hombres! Si no teneis nada que aportar ni que preguntar, dejadme trabajar tranquila.  
\- Yo... Sólo quería saber si todo va bien... Con lo de tu padre y eso.  
Piper cambió de humor al instante.  
\- Gracias por preguntar, Azul. La verdad es que en realidad quien lo hiciera no es tan importante. Ya no tengo resentimiento contra nadie. Prefiero dejar todo eso atrás y centrarme en el futuro.  
En concreto, sacar otras cien copias y venderlas.  
\- Vale... Os dejo tranquilos entonces. Además, tenía un asunto pendiente y creo que va siendo hora de atenderlo.  
\- Adios - dijeron los dos a coro.

Era el momento de volver con Shaun. ¿Se habría enterado del artículo y lo ocurrido en el Ferrocarril? Era muy probable. Casi con seguridad los cuervos synths tenían registrado todo lo que ocurría en Diamond City. Además, viendo el tumulto es probable que Ayo pidiera a un cazasynths un informe rápido del alcalde.

Piper acabará descubriendo lo del alcalde... estoy seguro.

HomePlate volvió a ser el punto de viaje. Shaun estaba como siempre, cerca de su camilla. Al verlo tras tantos días se hizo patente su degradación física. Su cara estaba cada vez más agotada. ¿Cuanto tiempo le quedaría?

\- Hola, padre. Ya iba siendo hora de que pasaras. Supongo que no has acabado con el Ferrocarril.  
\- Quizás esto resuelva a tu pregunta.  
Le entregué a Shaun una de las copias del texto de Piper.  
\- ¡Ah! El famoso texto de la discordia. Te agradezco el original.  
\- Así que ya has tenido noticias.  
\- Sí. Todo el Directorio está al corriente. La respuesta ha sido... polémica.  
\- El texto exculpa al Instituto.  
\- Sí... Ese es un motivo por el que ha gustado. A Ayo le ha sentado fatal que se sugiera que estamos en contacto con el Ferrocarril. Pero hay que reconocer que a nivel de la Commonwealth este texto es una gran campaña de publicidad.  
\- ¿El Directorio ha reevaluado la situación?  
\- Sí. Como te dije, les costó mucho llegar a su decisión. Sabían que dentro del Ferrocarril había gente inocente pero el peligro era demasiado grande. Pero ahora que el propio Ferrocarril ha encontrado al responsable y lo han repudiado se ha cuestionado hasta que punto siguen siendo una amenaza. Además, el número de simpatizantes del Ferrocarril ha caído en picado.  
\- ¿Se ha revocado la órden de aniquilación?  
\- No. Sólo se ha decidido aplazar la cuestión hasta reevaluar la amenaza en profundidad.

«Bien. » - pensé - «He ganado tiempo »

\- De todas formas esas consideraciones han quedado obsoletas ahora que su destrucción es segura.  
\- ¿El qué? ¿Por qué?  
\- Veo que aún no estás al corriente. Nuestros espias han descubierto que la Hermandad del Acero ha descubierto el emplazamiento de la central del Ferrocarril y su ataque es inminente. Podrían estar destruyéndolo ahora mismo.


	11. Alianzas imposibles

El anuncio de la destrucción del Ferrocarril por parte de la Hermandad me dejó paralizado  
\- Me tengo que ir, Shaun  
\- Vas a intentar rescatarles, ¿verdad?  
\- Ya te dije que los consideraba mis aliados.  
\- Debes pensar más allá de tu futuro inmediato. Una cosa es que ayudes a la Commonwealth a través de los Minutemen. Nadie ha cuestionado eso porque tu identidad es básicamente desconocida para ellos. Con los Minutemen, sólo operas como un operativo de superficie que no entra en conflicto con nuestros intereses. De hecho, al lograr que la gente de la Commonwealth se interese en sus propios problemas, el Instituto deja de ser prioritario para ellos y eso nos beneficia.  
Pero cuando actuas con el Ferrocarril o la Hermandad, debes pensar ya que estás actuando en nombre del Instituto. Aunque yo aún esté aquí, ya estás comenzando a trabajar en calidad de Director.  
\- No veo que tiene eso que ver.  
\- Si defiendes al Ferrocarril, estás declarando que el Instituto es su amigo cuando es todo lo contrario. ¿Qué sentido tiene defenderlos cuando aún estamos debatiendo si acabar con ellos o símplemente dejarlos existir?  
\- Esto es a título personal. Son mis amigos.  
\- Eso es lo que quiero que entiendas. Lo quieras o no, ahora cada acción que hagas también representa al Instituto. Y el Directorio no estará nada contento de saber lo que vas a hacer.  
\- Estais obcecados en la guerra. Hay un camino mejor... y en ese camino el Ferrocarril puede jugar un gran papel.  
\- No estarás pensando en intentar una tregua con ellos y la Hermandad del Acero, ¿verdad?  
\- Lo siento, Shaun, pero no tengo tiempo para esto.

Activé el transportador directamente a la central del Ferrocarril. Ya no tenía sentido andar con encubrimientos. La Hermandad ya sabía donde estaba la Central y el Instituto sabía lo que sabía la Hermandad, lo que significaba que el Instituto también debía saberlo.

\- Tanto tiempo jugando a los espías, ¿y no fuisteis capaces de daros cuenta de que teníais al enemigo en casa? - preguntaba Hancock  
\- Con el tiempo, acabas confiando en los que conoces desde más tiempo y bajas la guardia. Es inevitable - replicaba Deacon  
\- Hancock. Te hemos permitido entrar por nuestro amigo común. Estamos intentando trabajar para reparar todo el daño posible. Si quieres ayudar eres bienvenido, pero si sólo estás aquí para quejarte te pido que te vayas. - replicó Desdémona  
\- Despues de lo que ha pasado, tengo derecho a quejarme un poco, ¿no crees?  
Pero vale... oye... Me encanta la acción. Si puedo ayudar con algo que requiera disparar a algún capullo, podeis contar conmigo.  
\- Algo se podrá hacer. ¡Ah! Hola, susurro... Estaba comentando a tu amigo Hancock...  
\- ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Acabo de enterarme en el Instituto de que la Hermandad está de camino! ¡Os van a atacar de un momento a otro!  
\- ¡Oh, Dios! - gritó Boxer -. ¡Y Glory está en Memory Den!  
\- Bueno... Quería acción y creo que me he metido en el ojo del Huracán - dijo Hancock -. ¿Teneis por ahí uno de esos rifles Gauss tan chulos que os he visto? Yo os cubriré la salida.  
\- Gracias Hancock.  
Todos los demás, moveos, la Hermandad está en camino.  
Tomad posiciones defensivas. Apoyad a Hancock en los túneles. Vamos, vamos.

Una gran explosión hizo temblar todo el lugar.

\- Mierda- dijo Tom-. Ha saltado la trampa explosiva del túnel de escape.

Los soldados comenzaron a entrar. Con el túnel de escape en compromiso, estábamos en una ratonera. Me puse justo al extremo defendiendo la posición. Hancock se había adelantado aún más y estaba más allá de la puerta de entrada.  
Mientras seguía bloqueando el camino oía a Desdémona dar órdenes.

\- Necesitamos información. Vamos. ¡Tom!  
\- El tunel de escape es historia. Por ahí no entra ni sale nadie.  
\- ¿Deacon?  
\- La Hermandad está en las catacumbas. Hancock los está conteniendo, pero no se cuanto tiempo podrá aguantar.

Desdémona se dirigió a mí.  
\- El paso está cortado. Las catacumbas son ahora nuestra única salida.  
\- ¿No hay otra ruta de escape?  
\- No. Sólo el túnel trasero. Tú y los demás id a ayudar a Hancock. Ganad ese combate o moriremos.

Cuando llegué Hancock estaba disparando al último.  
\- ¡En toda la cabeza! - gritó con entusiasmo-. Joder... hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto.

Pero Hancock estaba medio sentado, visiblemente herido.

\- Estás hecho una pena.  
\- Nada que no puedan arreglar unos estimulantes.

Le dí un par de mi reserva personal.

\- Necesito una mochila como la tuya. Parece que cabe cualquier cosa ahí dentro. Por cierto... ¿No tendrás un poco de Jet?  
\- Mmm... Sí. Un par de dosis. Y otra de UltraJet.  
\- Mucho mejor... Vamos a seguir abriendo un camino.  
Como una contestación a sus palabras, los soldados de la Hermandad tiraron abajo el muro secreto.  
Hancock se tragó la dosis de Ultrajet de golpe.  
\- ¡JODER, SI!

Como un rayo se lanzó sobre él y siguió disparando por el pasillo adelante.

Deacon estaba detrás.

\- Viviremos para vivir otro día... Y otra noche... Y otro día... etc. etc. etc.

Menudo momento para hacer bromas.

Volvieron a herir a Hancock... algo normal teniendo en cuenta que iba a un ritmo suicida. Yo me encargué de los últimos antes de poder subir a la planta de la Iglesia.

Por fin alcanzábamos la salida. Estábamos rodeados de soldados con armaduras disparando por todos los sitios.

De repente el lugar comenzó a llenarse de luces.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Ahora el Instituto manda synths! - gritó Tom

\- Esperad... Quedaros en la entrada. Creo que... ¿están atacándose entre ellos?

X6-88 apareció de repente a mi lado.

Todos los miembros del Ferrocarril que estaban a nuestro alrededor le encañonaron.  
\- ¡Deteneros! - grité yo  
\- Señor... - dijo X6-88 omitiendo la situación - Tenemos órdenes de Padre de despejar la zona de la gente de la Hermandad. Es mejor que os mantengais a cubierto mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de la batalla.

\- Espera... - dijo Tom con incredulidad - ¿El Instituto nos está protegiendo? ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?  
\- ¿Susurro?  
\- Parece que Shaun ha decidido mover ficha por su cuenta.  
\- ¿Y qué significa eso?  
\- Que no tengo ni idea de como va a acabar esto.

Fue una fiera pero corta batalla. Los G2 y algunos cazasynths acabaron con todos los miembros de la iglesia a costa de algunas bajas.

X6-88 volvió a acercarse.

\- Todo despejado, señor.

El Ferrocarril al completo más Hancock y yo avanzamos hacia el centro de la iglesia. Por todos lados había synths. Todos nos miraban, pero tenían sus armas bajadas y no nos atacaban

\- ¡Que yuyu da esto! - dijo Tom, que con cierto temor se acercó a un cuerpo de un cazasynths a examinarlo. A los pocos segundos cogió algo.  
\- ¡Ellos también llevan StealthBoys! Mola...  
\- Le ruego que deje eso. - dijo otro cazasynths a su espalda - Es propiedad del Instituto.  
A Tom se le puso la cara rígida.  
\- Claro - dijo con voz atragantada

\- X6-88. Todo despejado y listo para transporte a todas las unidades activas en el lugar.

Los presentes desaparecieron rápidamente en los rayos tranportadores, pero no sólo los synths. También la gente del Ferrocarril, hasta que nos llegó el turno.

Tras el viaje, todos parecieron confusos.

\- Ha sido una experiencia... diferente - dijo Hancock con sorna  
\- ¡Joder! ¡He sentido como me deshacía en cachitos! - protestó Tom  
\- ¿Donde estamos? - se preguntaba Deacon

El entorno había cambiado. Los synths nuevamente les rodeaban pero el lugar parecía un antiguo laboratorio abandonado y semiderruido.

\- Están en una zona aislada del CIT. No hay salidas. Sólo se puede llegar por transportador, así que nadie va a molestarnos.

Era Shaun quien hablaba. Estaba en un piso más alto, tras una barandilla.  
Comenzó a bajar por unas escaleras con un cazasynth a cada lado. Uno de ellos era X6-88. Al hacerlo, todos los synths se pusieron en guardia y apuntaron a la gente del Ferrocarril.

La gente del Ferrocarril respondió con el mismo gesto, con la diferencia que ellos estaban rodeados y apuntaban a todos los sitios.  
Sólo unos pocos, Desdémona, Deacon, Hancock ... y Tom, que estaba más nervioso que nunca y que se estaba moviendo casi como si bailara, mantuvieron sus armas enfundadas.

\- Hola, padre. - dijo Shaun cuando se paró frente a nosotros a unos pocos metros  
\- Hola, Shaun.  
\- ¿Susurro?

Afirmé con la cabeza a Desdémona

\- Así que tú eres el Director del Instituto - dijo Desdémona  
\- Sí. Soy yo.  
\- Ay... la leche... - dijo Tom que había alcanzado su tope de nerviosismo.  
\- Bueno... Ya nos tienes donde querías. - dijo señalando circularmente a los synths que nos rodeaban  
\- No. Si se hubieran cumplido las órdenes del Instituto, estaríais ya todos muertos. Si estais aquí es porque mi padre se ha empeñado en salvaros en contra de mi consejo.  
\- No, no, no, no, no... - repetía Tom hablando más bajo pero con cierta incoherencia.  
\- ¡Cálmate Tom! Está claro que si quisieran matarnos él no estaría aquí.  
Y bien... ¿Vais a explicarnos por qué estamos aquí?  
\- Tras los recientes acontecimientos de vuestro anuncio en la Commonwealth, tras vuestra confesión como culpables de la mayor parte de los hechos achacados al Instituto, habíamos decidido reevaluar vuestro caso. Lamentablemente la Hermandad del Acero ha comenzado a actuar. Se nos acaba el tiempo.  
Todos sabemos que el fin último de la Hermandad es acabar con nosotros. Y es obvio que cuando entremos en conflicto, el Instituto será más vulnerable que nunca. Es lógico que un grupo que usa la infiltración como es el Ferrocarril, usaría ese momento para intentar actuar. Es la razón por la que nosotros deseábamos que estuvierais fuera de juego, y es la misma razón por la que la Hermandad os ha atacado. La Hermandad desea aniquilar a los synths y vosotros deseais su fuga. Ellos también temían vuestra participación en el momento más inoportuno.  
Aún estais vivos por el empeño de mi padre, pero esto tiene que zanjarse ya. Estais aquí porque quiero asegurarme de que os quedareis al margen del conflicto que está por llegar.  
\- ¿Esto es... una negociación? - preguntó Deacon  
\- No creo que tengamos mucha libertad de elegir todos esos synths apuntándonos. - afirmó Desdémona  
\- Se han empeñado en protegerme. - dijo Shaun. - Pero teneis razón. X6-88... Da la orden de retirada.  
\- ¿Señor?  
\- Ya lo has oido.

X6-88 se alejó y dió una órden. Nuevamente el recinto se iluminó con los rayos de transporte hasta que sólo quedaba Shaun y X6-88 representando al Instituto.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos. No se imaginaban el valor de Shaun. Pero yo ya le había visto hacer esto una vez, cuando los synths estuvieron a punto de escapar. Quizás era su inminente muerte, pero aún con su mal estado físico el respeto que emanaba era palpable.

\- Tommy, Helena, Dutchman... Sería tan fácil ahora.. - dijo Deacon en voz baja  
\- No es momento de pensar en venganzas, Deacon - replicó Desdémona  
\- Lo sé.  
\- Bien... - retomó la voz Shaun - No os ofreceré mejores condiciones que estas. Quiero vuestra promesa de que no volvereis a ser una amenaza para el Instituto. No más conspiraciones. Nunca más instigar rebeliones. El Ferrocarril debe desaparecer. Os puedo perdonar como personas, pero vuestra actividad debe acabar ahora.  
\- ¿Y si dijéramos que no?  
\- Para que os sintais libres de escoger, decidais lo que decidais, os devolveré a la superficie. Pero a partir de ese momento, si optais por ser nuestro enemigo, no habrá más concesiones.  
\- No puedo aceptar esos términos. - dijo Desdémona arriesgando su suerte al máximo. - Pase lo que pase, siempre lucharemos por la libertad de los synths. Pero si tu padre nos ha informado correctamente, habeis comenzado a cambiar vuestro trato hacia ellos. Puedo ofrecerte que nos quedaremos al margen en tanto vosotros no los esclaviceis. Además, seguiremos actuando en la superficie, defendiendo a los synths que escojan vivir allí en libertad, de los peligros de la Commonwealth.  
\- Y os quedareis al margen de lo que vaya a pasar con la Hermandad del Acero.  
\- Es aceptable - contestó Desdémona.

Desdémona ofreció su mano a Shaun, que avanzó para estrecharla

\- No - dije yo  
\- ¿Qué? - dijo Shaun confuso.

Todos estaban confundidos por mi negación.

\- Los quieres fuera de juego porque vamos a atacar a la Hermandad, ¿verdad?. Te dije que el Ferrocarril tenía un papel que cumplir.  
\- Sí. Tenemos esa conversación pendiente. Y no respondiste a mi pregunta. Buscas una tregua con la Hermandad también, ¿verdad?  
\- Busco una forma de evitar la guerra, sí.

Todos comenzaron a hablar a la vez.

\- ¿Convencer a la Hermadad del Acero de que se equivoca? Buena suerte con eso - dijo Hancock escéptico  
\- La Hermandad no atiende a razones - dijo Desdémona -. Además, ya ha puesto precio a nuestras cabezas.  
\- ¡Ja! - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Tom  
\- Maxson tiene una personalidad más dura que su servoarmadura. Jamás le convencerás. - dijo Deacon

Otros miembros del Ferrocarril también protestaban  
Shaun alzó sus manos esperando el silencio, más acostumbrado a las conversaciones civilizadas del Instituto y cuando el silencio regresó se dirigió a mí.

\- Como ves, lo tenemos claro. El conflicto con la Hermandad es inevitable. Retrasarlo sólo nos pondría a todos en peligro.  
\- ¿Qué os pasa que trivializais tan fácilmente la guerra? He vivido batallas para varias vidas. Conozco cuando tengo delante un enemigo que merece la muerte y cuando la vida me ha arrastrado a una lucha que no deseo. La gente de la Hermandad no es mala. Por muy matones que sean en sus modos y cuestionable su trato a synths, necrófagos y supermutantes, puedo garantizaros que creen estar luchando por el bien de la Commonwealth.  
\- Lo se, y se lo complicado que te resulta esto. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que el primero que golpee tendrá la ventaja y si no somos nosotros, serán ellos.  
\- Por difícil que parezca - agregó Desdémona - estoy de acuerdo con él.

Los demás asentían con la cabeza.

X6-88 habló para sorpresa de todos.  
\- Señor, ¿pueblo hablar?  
\- Claro X6... ¿Que ocurre?

Todos callaron. Lo último que esperaban era ver a un cazasynths aportando un razonamiento profundo.

\- Se que su opinión parece la más lógica. Y estoy de acuerdo con usted. Pero también conozco bien a su padre. Ha demostrado tener una perspectiva totalmente diferente a los demás además de tener una voluntad capaz de superar lo imposible. ¡Fíjese en la situación! Estamos frente al Ferrocarril, negociando con ellos. Y los cambios que hemos hecho en el Instituto... Al principio, como todos, pensaba que nos llevarían al desastre.  
Pero son esos cambios los que han permitido que estemos hoy aquí, y que el nombre del Instituto esté en boca de la Commonwealth no como amenaza, sino replanteándose si queremos ayudarles. Quizás algún día lo hagan con esperanza y no sólo sean una amenaza sino que nos defiendan de futuros peligros.  
Sus palabras me han invitado a reflexionar sobre la superficie, a cuestionar mis creencias.  
Creo que si él cree que hay otro camino, al menos deberíamos darle la oportunidad de mostrarnos su plan.

Todos estaban callados, sorprendidos por la profundidad de la reflexión en boca de la voz más inesperada. ¿Un cazasynth defendiendo algo por la vía de los argumentos? ¡Insólito!

\- Gracias X6 - contesté agradecido.  
\- No hay de qué, señor.  
\- Bueno... Supongo que X6 está en lo cierto. Lo menos que podemos hacer es dejarte exponer tu plan antes de valorarlo. - dijo Shaun  
El resto callaban, y asumí su aceptación implícita.

\- Todos conoceis a Maxson, pero ninguno lo haceis tan bien como yo. Deacon... tienes razón cuando dices que tiene una personalidad inflexible. No cambiará de opinión. Pero que no vaya a cambiar de opinión no significa que no pueda cambiar de posición. Ya lo logré una vez. - dije pensando en Danse  
\- ¿Y qué pintamos nosotros en ese plan? - preguntó Desdémona  
\- Si depende de Maxson, atacará. Pero si logramos que se reuna con nosotros, haciendo una oferta de tregua, viniendo a la reunión con parte de su gente, si les convencemos a ellos, Maxson sabrá que no nos puede atacar estando nosotros unidos y ellos fragmentados. Querrá atacar el Instituto pero no lo hará si no está convencido del triunfo.  
Con la historia de que el Instituto no ha sido el causante de las sustituciones sino que ha sido un traidor por cuenta propia, gran parte de la base del odio al Instituto se desmonta. Si se pone en cuestión esa historia necesito al Ferrocarril para confirmarla.  
\- Pero Maxson critica al Instituto por la tecnología y el peligro que él cree que supone los synths, no por las intenciones del Instituto - replicó Deacon  
\- Lo sé. Pero es más fácil para las tropas atacar el Instituto pensando que son el hombre del saco. Si de repente la valoración del Instituto cambia y se muestra como una fuerza aliada de la Commonwealth la cosa cambia mucho. Ellos quieren verse como héroes, como salvadores de la humanidad.  
\- Señor - dijo X6-88 - Si ese es su plan debería invitar a los Minutemen. Dado que usted representa también al Instituto, otra figura de autoridad podría representarles.  
\- Sí. Gracias X6. En realidad también lo había pensado. Nadie representa mejor a la fuerza de la gente de la Commonwealth que los Minutemen. La Hermandad nos ha respetado hasta ahora, sobre todo por lo que representamos. Sabe que si tomara la decisión de atacarnos abiertamente habría mucha gente en sus filas que les disgustaría acatar esa orden.  
Buena parte de las tropas se sentiría muy incómoda sabiendo que todo el mundo los considera enemigos. Y que probablemente lo sean. Si además se enteran de nuestra reunión y nuestra oferta, casi con seguridad sus mandos le recomendarán que detenga el ataque.  
\- Supongamos que tienes razón y detienes su ataque inminente. ¿Y luego qué? Maxson siempre será una amenaza. Esperará cualquier suceso del futuro que nos incrimine para forzar a sus tropas a atacar. - razonó Shaun  
\- Le dejaremos claro que los Minutemen puede derribar el Prydwen en cualquier momento. Declarar la guerra a cualquiera de nosotros significará sacrificar su aeronave. Maxson sabe que sin el Prydwen acabaríamos con ellos, con o sin Liberty Prime. Tenemos artillería por demasiados asentamientos como para poder detenernos.  
Mientras tanto haremos una campaña para ganarnos a la gente de la superficie. Mostrar una nueva Commonwealth unida, no sólo por la guerra sino para mejorar la vida de la gente. Necesitaremos cambiar la percepción sobre los synths y para eso los simpatizantes del Ferrocarril pueden ayudar mucho.  
Si la mayoría de las tropas duda del riesgo que suponen los synths al contrario de las opiniones de Maxson, mantener su enfrentamiento sólo serviría para minar su propia posición de autoridad. Antes o despues abandonará la Commonwealth viendo que no puede ganar y que aquí sólo se desgastará inútilmente.

\- Me temo que eres demasiado optimista - dijo Deacon escéptico  
\- Si te digo la verdad, yo prefiero que les digas a los Minutemen que disparen a la Hermandad ya - dijo Hancock  
\- Bueno... Si de verdad los Minutemen están dispuestos a derribar el Prydwen, supongo que tendremos una posición de fuerza. - dijo Desdémona - Nosotros teníamos un plan alternativo...  
\- Podeis preparar lo que querais siempre que no implique luchas. No podemos negociar en esas condiciones.  
\- No me gusta depender de los Minutemen. - dijo Shaun -. Nuestro plan exige ser el primero en atacar.  
\- Eso haría imposible la negociación.  
\- Si Maxson se adelanta, estaremos expuestos.  
\- Si es necesario, nosotros actuaremos también. Consideradnos vuestro plan de reserva. - dijo Desdémona - Esa aeronave caerá de una forma u otra si Maxson ataca. No dejaremos que maten a los synth.

Casi todos afirmaban con la cabeza y luego siguió un silencio incómodo.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó Tom, aún nervioso.

Shaun hizo una seña con la cabeza a X6-88

\- X6-88. Orden de evacuación al punto B para los invitados.

Los chasquidos y llamaradas se fueron llevando a todos, menos a mí.

\- ¿Donde los has enviado?  
\- A Sanctuary. Supongo que tu amigo Preston se ocupará de ellos.  
\- Gracias por todo, Shaun. Creo que ha ido todo bastante bien, dadas las circunstancias.  
\- No estoy contento. No habría hecho esto si no me hubieras forzado a ello. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora vas a tener que explicárselo al Directorio.

* * *

\- ¿Que has hecho qué? - dijo Clayton sorprendido.  
\- Se que "una tregua con el Ferrocarril" suena algo muy diferente a la solución que habíais planteado.  
\- Habíamos decidido ACABAR con el Ferrocarril. - protestó Ayo  
\- Sí. Y estaba basado en unas circunstancias que no eran correctas. Hubo nuevos acontecimientos que merecían la pena reevaluar la situación.  
\- Y lo estábamos haciendo... - dijo Allie - Pero de ahí, a formar una tregua en nuestro nombre...  
\- Sé que no ha sido el método más apropiado, pero no había tiempo para otra cosa. Si no actuaba, la Hermandad habría acabado con el Ferrocarril. Ahora tenemos una oportunidad para convencer a la Hermandad de que no inicie la guerra.  
\- Espera... ¿Quieres ofrecer una tregua a la Hermandad tambien? - dijo Evan agregándose a la discusión  
\- Es realmente la pieza importante aquí. Podríamos atacar a la Hermandad. Destruir el Prydwen. Pero la Hermandad tiene gran cantidad de Vertibirds. Y no sólo los que están allí. Destruir su base sólo causaría la fragmentación de los supervivientes que se volverían agresivos. La cantidad de víctimas colaterales sería enorme.  
\- Es inevitable. - insistión Clayton  
\- No necesariamente. Si al menos iniciamos un diálogo, incluso si sale mal, si logramos hacer llegar a las tropas la idea de que fue Maxson quien insistió en esta locura, es posible que incluso si al final entramos en guerra, parte de las tropas se retiren tras su fracaso.  
\- Si es que fracasan. Nuestro plan requiere ser los primeros en atacar. - dijo Ayo  
\- Por eso nos convienen las alianzas. Los Minutemen serán quienes asegurarán nuestra posición de fuerza. La artillería de los Minutemen puede atacar al Prydwen en cualquier momento. Incluso si ellos mueven ficha primero, se respondería en minutos.

Parecieron valorar la proposición

\- ¿Seguro que los Minutemen apoyarán esta decisión? - preguntó Clayton  
\- Bueno... Yo soy su General. No creo que haya ningún problema con eso. Además las tensiones entre los Minutemen y la Hermandad también van en aumento desde que me han puesto en su lista negra. Los asentamientos fieles a los Minutemen se están negando a proporcionarles suministros. No sólo el Instituto tiene una posición de fuerza. Y su reciente fracaso eliminando el Ferrocarril ya debe estar sembrando dudas entre su gente. Se supone que el Ferrocarril era su enemigo más débil y han fracasado.  
\- ¿Y qué pinta el Ferrocarril en todo esto?  
\- Bueno. Son un apoyo a la negociación, y, si todo va bien, tendrán un papel de importancia en nuestra campaña de mejora de imagen en la Commonwealth.  
\- ¡Mejora de imagen! ¿Ahora nos dedicamos a la publicidad? - dijo Ayo con cierta subordinación  
\- A mí me parece buena idea. Hemos tenido conflictos en la superficie sólo porque se creen que somos demonios o algo así. - dijo Fillmore.  
\- Y si algo sale mal, dicen tener un plan alternativo de ataque a la Hermandad. - agregué  
\- ¿Y en qué consiste el ataque? - preguntó Ayo  
\- Aún tengo que concretar los detalles.  
\- Bueno... - continuó - Debo decir que ganar el combate con la Hermandad sin arriesgar nuestros synths suena bien, pero si no te importa me gustaría seguir preparando nuestro propio plan.  
\- Claro. Cuantas más alternativas mejor. Siempre y cuando no se ataque hasta ver en qué resultan las negociaciones.  
\- Supongo que podemos dar la reunión por terminada. - dijo Fillmore

No perdí más tiempo y viajé a Sanctuary Hills.

\- Hola, Codsworth.  
\- ¡Hola, señor! Siempre es un placer verle.  
\- ¿Has visto nueva gente por aquí?  
\- Sí señor. Han hablado con el señor Garbey y se han ido.  
\- ¡Ah! ¿Donde... - dije mientras me dí cuenta que Preston estaba en una silla en la casa de al lado, haciendo guardia. - gracias.  
\- Un placer, señor.

\- Preston.  
\- Hola, General. ¿Es cierto todo lo que me han contado?  
\- Últimamente han pasado muchas cosas. Pero supongo que sí.  
. ¿Una tregua entre el Instituto, el Ferrocarril y los Minutemen?  
\- Sí. Esa era mi intención. ¿Qué te parece?  
\- Tú eres el General. Obedeceremos lo que digas.  
\- Sí... Y mi orden es que me des tu opinión.  
\- Claro... perdona. La verdad es que me costaba creer la historia de que era alguien del Ferrocarril el que estaba detrás de todas las sustituciones.  
\- Siendo preciso, Shaun me dijo que sí habían hecho alguna, pero eran de gente despreciable o casos muy extremos... No fue más concreto en ese aspecto.  
\- ¿Es cierto que Sturges es un synth?  
\- Ah... Deacon os lo ha dicho.  
\- Supongo que eso es un sí.  
\- Eso me temo. Pero casi todos los synths reprogramados por Carrington no eran conscientes de quienes eran y creían ser las personas que reemplazaban. Eso era útil para su propósito de obtener influencia.  
\- Nadie le ha dicho nada desde entonces. Queremos darle tiempo para que lo asimile.  
\- Me parece bien. Pero aún no me has contestado. ¿Que opinas de la alianza?  
\- Estoy de acuerdo General. Si podemos evitar la guerra merece la pena intentarlo. El conflicto significarían muchas vidas inocentes.  
\- Me alegro que pienses eso. Quería pedirte que representes a los Minutemen si la reunión para la tregua tiene lugar.  
\- Será un honor, general.  
\- Deberías llevar a alguien más.  
\- Le preguntaré a Ronnie Shaw si quiere venir. Es un hueso duro.  
\- Sí que lo es. ¿Sabes donde han ido la gente del Ferrocarril?  
\- Me dijeron que tienen varios emplazamientos seguros. Que si quisieras contactar, que lo hagas a través de Deacon, que estará de incógnito por Diamond City.  
\- Gracias.  
\- Adios, General.

No pude irme sin hablar con Sturges.  
\- Sturges...  
\- ¡Ah! Eres tú.  
\- Sí... Quería ver que tal llevas lo de descubrir que eres un synth.  
\- Llevo toda la tarde pensando en eso. La verdad es que toda la vida que puedo recordar es prácticamente huidas y luchas. Ha sido por fin cuando nos hemos establecido aquí que puedo sentirme en un verdadero hogar, en una verdadera familia, más allá de retazos de una infancia olvidada... que ahora sé que es falsa. Y sé que todo lo que recuerdo de Sanctuary es real. Que esta gente es real. Eso es todo lo que me importa.  
\- Me alegro de que te lo tomes así.  
\- Y como extra, he descubierto por qué algunas noches tenía extraños episodios de sonambulismo y aparecía con ropas diferentes y sucio. Seguro que Carrington me activaba de alguna manera.  
\- Genial.  
\- Ah... Una cosa más. Sé que ahora el Instituto no es un enemigo así que no se si te servirá para algo, pero he encontrado una forma de entrar allí.  
¿Recuerdas la holocinta que me diste tras tu primer viaje al Instituto? Tenía la esperanza de que mereciera la pena el tiempo que pasé resolviendo su cifrado. Y resulta que sí.  
Entre los datos que robaste había un plano de todo el complejo del Instituto. Incluidas las secciones que solían formar parte del CIT.  
Resulta que siguen usando una vieja tubería de agua que llega al río. Así transportan el agua para enfriar el reactor.  
La entrada está sumergida y bloqueada por una rejilla de seguridad. Y también hay señales de peligro por radiación.  
También encontré el código que abre la rejilla de seguridad. Aunque supongo que ya no tiene sentido.  
\- De todas formas dame el código. Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar. Una rebelión interna. Un fallo del transportador... Gracias Sturges. Eres genial.  
\- Incluso para ser un synth  
\- No te obsesiones con eso. Synth o no, eres la persona que apreciamos.  
\- Gracias.

Bien... El Instituto, el Ferrocarril y los Minutmen estaba listos para formar una alianza. Ya sólo faltaba la última pieza del puzzle.

Usé el transportador, con un pequeño rebote por el Instituto, para viajar instantáneamente al puesto de escucha Bravo. Confiaba en que Danse siguiera aquí, vivo. Si no las cosas iban a ser más difíciles.

Fue entrar y ser recibido por un disparo de advertencia.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! Para, Danse. Soy yo.  
\- Sé que eres tú.  
\- Me alegro que estés vivo pero, ¿a qué viene tanta agresividad?  
\- Me he enterado de tu traición a la Hermandad. Me han hecho un par de visitas por tu culpa.  
\- Espera... te recuerdo que a tí también te consideran un traidor.  
\- Lo sé. No necesito que me lo recuerdes. Pero lo que me ocurrió no fue culpa mía. Tú, sin embargo, los has traicionado intencionadamente.  
\- Es más complicado de lo que parece. Oye... mira... todo lo que he hecho ha sido por el bien de la Commonwealth. Estoy tratando de evitar una guerra.  
\- ¿Dando el agitador de berilio al Instituto?  
\- Oye... el Instituto está usando el agitador para hacer funcionar un reactor que sirve para mantener su colonia, al revés que la Hermandad que lo iba a usar para mover un robot gigante que sólo sirve para destruir.  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
\- ¿Cómo te has enterado de lo del agitador?  
\- Aún mantengo mis contactos con la hermandad.  
\- Con Haylen, ¿verdad?  
\- Entre otros... ¿Para qué has venido?  
\- Para salvar a la Hermandad. Pretendo intentar crear una tregua entre la Hermandad y el Instituto.

Danse abrió los ojos tanto como le era posible.

\- Lo dices ¿en serio?  
\- Totalmente.  
\- Entonces eres un iluso. Maxson jamás cambiará de opinión con respecto al Instituto y los synths.  
\- Ya lo se. Pero no pretendo que cambie de opinión, sino que se vea forzado a detener su ataque.  
\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?  
\- Porque se enfrentará a una coalición del Instituto, los Minutemen y el Ferrocarril.  
\- Espera... Puedo entender que lograras el apoyo de los Minutemen, pero... ¿el Instituto y el Ferrocarril... juntos? ¿Cómo es eso posible?  
\- Ya han alcanzado una tregua.  
\- ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué pasa con la liberación de los synths? ¿Y la sustitución de personas?  
\- Veo que no estás al tanto de todo. El Instituto ha decidido otorgar derechos a los synths de tercera generación. Está en proceso de cambio. Por otro lado se descubrió que había un traidor en el Ferrocarril y que él fue el máximo culpable de la mayor parte de los casos de sustitución. Por cierto... tú fuiste uno de ellos.  
\- No puede ser cierto...  
\- Toma...  
Ofrecí a Danse mi copia personal del artículo de Piper. Danse estuvo leyendo un minuto.  
\- Esto... Lo cambia todo. El Instituto entonces no era el monstruo que todos imaginábamos.  
\- ¿Entiendes ahora por qué los ayudé? Ni el Instituto, ni los synths son lo que ha dicho Maxson. Su error era comprensible, pero las pruebas deberían hacerle cambiar de parecer.  
\- Es poco probable. Ya viste como reaccionó conmigo.  
\- Sí. No cuento con que él cambie. Pero si viene acompañado y podemos convencer a más gente dentro de la Hermandad...  
\- Podrían desobedecer sus órdenes. Sí... Entiendo tu plan. Pero ten en cuenta que es muy arriesgado. La mayoría serán leales hasta la muerte, incluso si creen que Maxson se equivoca. Forma parte del caracter de ser un miembro de la Hermandad.  
\- Lo sé. Aunque sobre el papel la reunión debería servir para alcanzar una tregua con Maxson, en realidad los escribas serán el objetivo. Ellos atienden a los argumentos y tienen mucho peso en las decisiones finales.  
\- Sí... Pero aún así no habrá garantías.  
\- Los Minutemen tenemos artillería desplegada por toda la Commonwealth. Esperemos no llegar a eso, pero pondremos la amenaza de destruir el Prydwen encima de la mesa para intentar forzarle a aceptar.  
\- Jamás te apoyaría en esa decisión.  
\- Lo sé. Pero se trata de tener fuerza en la negociación  
\- Está bien... Intentaré contactar y les contaré la idea. Activaré la radio del puesto de escucha cuando tenga noticias. Si todo va bien, podremos concertar un lugar para las negociaciones.  
\- ¿Crees que acudirá?  
\- Habrá que mentir un poco para lograr que Maxson acuda. Quizás hacerle creer que el Instituto va a rendirse, o que la tregua es con los Minutemen.  
\- Haz lo que puedas. Si tenemos suerte, quizás despues de todo podamos evitar la guerra.

Ya estaba todo organizado. Me había costado un esfuerzo enorme llegar hasta aquí. A un sólo paso de lograr una tregua entre todos. Me habían pedido que eligiese entre los diferentes grupos de la Commonwealth y había escogido la Paz.

Ahora era el momento de tender la mano y rezar porque la tregua se hiciera realidad.


	12. Protocolo omega

\- ¡No me puedo creer que estemos en el Instituto! - decía Tom mirando asombrado de un lado a otro, mientras ibamos desde el ascensor hasta la sala de reuniones

\- Hola - saludó animadamente un synth que caminaba por el patio

\- ¿Es cómo te lo imaginabas? - preguntó Desdémona a Deacon  
\- La verdad... me imaginaba algo más tenebroso. ¡Hasta he visto un chaval corriendo por ahí!  
\- Y un árbol como los de antes de la guerra... - dijo Tom con excitación - ¿Es real?  
\- En parte. creo que es parecido a un synth. Construido pero con células vivas - dijo Ayo

Llegamos por fín a la sala, donde Preston Garbey ya estaba aquí.  
\- Supongo que ya se conocen.  
\- Sí. Ya estamos todos. Podemos empezar.  
\- Ante todo, quiero disculparme en nombre del Director. - dijo Fillmore - Está indispuesto y le están tratando. Se unirá a nosotros para la reunión.  
\- Bien... Vayamos al grano. - dijo Ayo retomando el protagonismo - Vamos con retraso así que nuestro intercambio de inteligencia debe ser lo más rápido posible.  
Por lo que sabemos de nuestros espías, la Hermandad cree saber donde encontrar una fuente de energía alternativa para Liberty Prime ahora que nosotros tenemos el agitador de berilio  
\- ¿Agitador de berilio? - preguntó Desdémona  
\- Es un dispositivo para encender un reactor nuclear rápidamente - expliqué yo- Tanto la Hermandad como el Instituto pelearon por la única unidad conocida en la CommonWealth. Desde entonces me consideran enemigo de la Hermandad.  
\- Sí - continuó Ayo -. Pero de alguna manera, han localizado otra fuente viable. Eso significa que tenemos poco tiempo antes de que tengan a Liberty Prime operativo. Estamos seguros de que el plan original de la Hermandad era atacarnos con él. De ahí que tengamos que tener éxito en las negociaciones ya. La tentación de hacer un ataque relámpago será muy grande.  
\- No le dejaremos - dijo Preston  
\- Bueno... Debemos estudiar todas las opciones. - insistió Ayo -. Para eso estamos aquí.  
Liberty Prime tiene dos sistemas de carga de su programación. Uno está en el aeropuerto y es el sistema principal. El otro está en el Prydwen. Es un sistema de respaldo de control.  
Hay un tercer mecanismo de mantenimiento, que es un puente directo en los sistemas de recepcion de radio. El puente puede establecerse directamente junto a su puerto de alimentación, en su espalda. Esta opción es la más segura desde un punto de vista de mantenimiento, ya que la conexión es física y la señal no se puede interrumpir ni superponer con una señal externa, pero sólo puede llevarse a cabo mientras Liberty Prime está parado. Si inician un ataque, poner en funcionamiento a Liberty Prime será su primer movimiento y esa opción estará cerrada. De ahí que si queremos garantizar controlar o dejar fuera de combate a Liberty Prime deberíamos ser los primeros en atacar.  
\- Ya lo hemos hablado. - dije yo -. Ese movimiento es incompatible con una tregua con la Hermandad.  
\- Lo sé... Por eso nos plantearemos el otro escenario. ¿Y si encienden a Liberty Prime? Deberíamos acabar con los dos puestos de control. El Prydwen y el aeropuerto.  
\- Teniendo en cuenta que el Prydwen está sobre el aeropuerto - dijo Preston -, lo más probable es que si lo bombardeamos los dos se destruyan juntos.  
\- Sí... Es una posibilidad. Pero también debemos plantearnos el escenario de que muevan el Prydwen a la vez que Liberty Prime.  
\- Hemos valorado esa posibilidad. Mi gente cree que con un bombardeo intensivo pueden acertarle incluso en movimiento, mientras no se salga de esta zona del mapa

Encima de la mesa de reuniones donde en otro momento estaría el directorio, había ahora un mapa gigante de la CommonWealth.

\- Nosotros hemos hecho un cálculo preciso sobre esa posibilidad - dijo Desdémona, obviamente refiriéndose a PAM.  
La probabilidad de que destruyais al Prydwen si inicia una maniobra de escape es del 87%. Es una buena probabilidad, pero sigue quedando un 13% de probabilidad de error.  
\- Inaceptable - dijo Ayo.  
\- Nosotros podríamos ser el plan de backup para ese 13%.  
\- ¿Cual es ese plan vuestro?  
\- La estación de policía de Cambridge. Fue el antiguo emplazamiento de referencia de la Hermandad y aún mantienen cierta presencia, aunque mucho menos que el aeropuerto. Suficiente para poder atacarlo nosotros. Allí siempre disponen de un vertibird para una evacuación de emergencia y tareas locales. La idea es hacer un ataque relámpago, usar sus trajes para camuflarnos y usar el Vertibird para ir al Prydwen.  
\- ¿Y si os descubren?  
\- Llevaremos explosivos. Idealmente, si la infiltración va bien, detonarán en la bodega, en los puntos claves, y el Prydwen caerá. Pero si nos descubren y caemos en la misión, detonarán donde estemos. El Prydwen puede que no caiga, pero los daños serán más que considerables para pararles y darle una nueva oportunidad a la artillería de los Minutemen. Siendo un blanco fijo con los daños, la probabilidad de éxito de ataque sube al 98%.  
\- Bien... Nosotros atacaríamos el aeropuerto. Sin ambos puntos de control de Liberty Prime, debería detenerse.  
\- Pero, ¿no podría contar el Liberty Prime con un modo autónomo? - pregunté un tanto escéptico.  
\- Bueno... En teoría sí. Pero hacer eso implicaría que Liberty Prime quedaría totalmente descontrolado. Sería como mandarlo a una misión suicida. No creo que se arriesguen a eso. ¿Quien les garantiza que Liberty Prime no se vuelve en su contra por un error de su sistema de análisis de enemigos despues?  
\- Pero pongámonos en esa posibilidad. Incluso si atacamos el Prydwen y el aeropuerto, si está en modo autónomo, ¿entonces qué?  
\- Mmmm... Deberíamos prepararnos para poder destruir Liberty Prime de alguna manera. Señor Garbey... ¿cree que podría acertar a Liberty Prime con su artillería tambien?  
\- ¿Entre edificios y estando en movimiento? Es dudoso. Quizás le lográramos acertar un par de veces, pero eso no será suficiente para detenerle. Si estuviera bajo fuego intensivo... no aguatará un fuego continuado de artillería. Pero mientras esté en movimiento, no creo que logremos acertarle.  
\- Tendríamos que jugárnoslo todo a defender el único sitio en el que sabemos que se parará. En las ruinas del CIT, para intentar construir una entrada.- dije yo  
\- Construiremos baterías en los asentamientos cercanos para garantizar el éxito de ese bombardeo. - confirmó Preston  
\- Esperemos que no tengamos que llegar a eso y destruyendo el Prydwen y el aeropuerto, Liberty Prime caiga. - dijo Ayo  
\- Si hemos de confiar en un escenario positivo, ese es que las negociaciones vayan bien y todo esto quede en simples planes - dije - Pero puestos a plantearnos escenarios de destrucción, ¿tiene planteado un punto de evacuación si todo saliese mal?  
\- La verdad es que no quiero siquiera pensar en ello. Hablamos de la destrucción del Instituto.  
\- Hay que barajar todas las posibilidades. Las personas son lo más importante. - insistí  
\- Bueno... el transportador tiene una serie de localizaciones anteriormente utilizadas. Enviaría la gente allí.  
\- Le ofreceré diversos puntos de asentamientos de los Minutemen, si los quiere. - dijo Preston  
\- No deberíamos tener que llegar a ese punto. Esa premisa debería ser inaceptable... pero bueno... supongo que no hará daño reconfigurar el sistema de evacuación.  
Supongo que bajo ese supuesto límite, llevarlos a lugares a resguardo siempre será una mejor opción. Gracias...  
\- Si logran penetrar, - agregó Preston - es obvio que su objetivo final será el reactor. Con un dispositivo detonador todo el Instituto acabaría convertido en cenizas. ¿Hay alguna forma de evitar eso?  
\- Detenerlos antes de que lleguen, obviamente. Pero si llegan, me temo que no. El reactor tiene gran cantidad de combustible nuclear en su depósito inferior. Vaciarlo costaría más de un año. Incluso apagado, la detonación podría activar el combustible y explotar todo como una bomba nuclear gigante, por lo que apagarlo no es una ventaja.  
\- Si no podeis apagar el reactor... quizás podamos proponer otra cosa - dijo Deacon - ... ¿sería factible un tarro de miel?  
Ayo y Preston miraron extrañados

\- Señor... Disculpe la interrupción - me dijo una trabajadora que entró -. El señor Danse desea hablar con usted.

Danse estaba en la puerta. Le hice un gesto para que pasase pero él me lo devolvió con otro de rechazo amable, así que decidí salir.

\- ¿Por qué no pasas?  
\- Ya os he puesto en contacto. No creo que pueda tener un papel mayor en esto. Creo que no debería asistir. A Maxson no le gustará. Podría atacarnos a todos en cuanto me vea.  
\- No. Eres una pieza importante aquí. Eres la demostración de que Maxson se equivoca. Recuerda que el objetivo no es convencerlo a él directamente, sino convencer a su gente y forzarle a cambiar de posición.  
\- Lo sé... pero aún así no tengo claro que mi asistencia favorezca el objetivo.  
\- Tonterías... Tú te vienes.  
\- Entonces tenemos que ir yéndonos ya. Todos los que no representemos al Instituto deberíamos ir a pie desde cierta distancia. Es mejor que no sepan hasta que punto estamos implicados con el Instituto.  
\- Como quieras... De todas maneras creo que ya no falta mucho.

Volví a entrar a la habitación.  
\- Estableceremos un punto de comunicaciones con el Castillo. La emisora de Radio Libertad ayudará a todos a estar estar al tanto. También os facilitaremos los comunicadores que nos ha facilitado el Instituto. - explicaba Preston acabando.  
\- Bien... Creo que los detalles más importantes están ya establecidos. No creo que la reunión provoque un ataque inmediato. Seguiremos hablando despues. - concluyó Ayo.

Todos afirmaron y comenzaron a regresar al transportador, seguidos de un par de cazasynths.

\- Buen traje, Deacon - dijo Preston -. ¿Debo asumir que te has unido a nuestras filas?

Y es que Deacon iba vestido ahora igual que un Minutemen. Sólo le faltaba el mosquete laser porque se había acordado que nadie llevaría armas a la reunión, salvo los guardias que se mantendrían a cierta distancia.

\- Sólo intento que Maxson no se quede con mi cara.

La gente se iba yendo. Yo me quedé a esperar a Shaun. En la reunión iba a representar al Instituto y como tal, iba a acudir un poco más tarde, cuando el Ferrocarril y los Minutemen ya estarían allí. No queríamos que los vieran usando el transportador. Eso mostraría una alianza más fuerte de lo que nos gustaría dar a entender porque podían entenderlo como que estaban bajo el control del Instituto.

Shaun por fin llegó al transportador.

\- Llegó el momento, Doctor Volkert.  
\- Insisto en desaconsejar esto.  
\- Y yo insisto en que mi decisión prevalezca.  
\- Esta dosis estará en niveles tóxicos.  
\- Lo sé... Se las consecuencias de los efectos secundarios, pero cuando la reunión acabe podrás ponerme todos los analgésicos y sedantes que quieras. Ahora necesito estar al 100%  
\- Me siento como si te estuviera matando.  
\- Lo que me mata es la enfermedad, no el paliativo. ¿Te sentirás mejor si me das la inyección y me la pongo yo?  
\- No es necesario. - dijo Volkert mientras le puso una inyección - Tardará unos minutos.  
\- Creo que estoy bastante familiarizado con los efectos a estas alturas.

\- Hola, padre. - dijo al acercarme  
\- ¿Tan mal va la enfermedad? - dije preocupado  
\- No te preocupes de eso ahora. La decisión que has tomado con la Hermandad ya no tiene vuelta atrás. Intentemos que salga bien.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Allie Filmore y Justin Ayo tambien estaba en el transportador. Subimos los cuatro y llegamos al destino.

Estábamos todos reunidos, y justo al par de minutos llegó Maxson, acompañado del Supervisor Quinlan, el sargento caballero Gavil y el caballero Rhys.  
Por la servoarmadura que portaba Rhys, parecía que había sido promocionado.  
Maxson vino directamente a paso firme y rápido.

\- ¿Qué hace él aquí? - dirigiéndose a Danse  
Shaun intervino de inmediato.  
\- El señor Danse ha trabajado con nosotros en calidad de asesor.  
\- Sabía que eras un traidor, Danse. Fue un error dejarte con vida.  
\- Piensa lo que quieras, Arthur. - contestó con una autoestima renovada - Estoy aquí porque te estás dirigiendo a un abismo y estás arrastrando a toda la Hermandad contigo. Si estoy hoy aquí es para intentar evitar la guerra que os sepultará.  
\- No acepto consejos de un traidor.  
\- Jamás he traicionado a la hermandad. Ni siquiera despues de que me hayas declarado enemigo de ella.

Pude ver la cara afligida de Rhys. No sé que idea tenía sobre su opinión de Danse, pero estaba claro que esta situación le disgustaba.

\- Y hablando de traidores. - agregó Maxson dirigiéndose a mí -. Aquí está el mayor de todos.  
Era mi turno para las críticas  
\- Nunca tuve intención de traicionar a la Hermandad. Pero me pusiste en una situación imposible cuando supe que el Instituto no era lo que nos decías. Todo lo que hice fue apoyarlo, nada más. Tú disparaste primero.  
\- Por supuesto que lo hice. Sabes lo que representa el Instituto...  
\- Lo que representa para tí... que es una mentira. ¿Qué debía hacer?

\- Señores... ¡Señores! ¿No están llevando esto a un terreno personal? Se supone que estamos aquí para hablar de una posible tregua. Ni siquiera hemos hecho las presentaciones... - dijo el Supervisor Quinlan  
\- Tiene razón, Supervisor. - dijo Maxson con un cambio de todo diplomático al que no estaba acostumbrado. - Me gustaría tambien con quien estoy tratando. Hay mucha gente aquí.  
\- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo Shaun -. Déjenme que me presente. Yo soy el actual director del Instituto.

La gente de la Hermandad, con excepción de Maxson pareció reaccionar con sorpresa.

\- Este es el Doctor Justin Ayo, actual responsable de la seguridad del Instituto, y Allie Filmore, coordinadora general y uno de nuestros miembros más valiosos.  
A mi padre ya le conocen.  
\- A mí podeis llamarme Dez. - dijo Desdémona - Soy del Ferrocarril

Las caras de la gente de la Hermandad reflejaban disgusto, pero nadie dijo nada.  
\- Este es Tom. También es del Ferrocarril.  
\- Ese soy yo. - dijo Tom que comenzaba a moverse erráticamente como cada vez que estaba nervioso.

Desdémona miró a Deacon, que seguía disfrazado de Minutemen. Se mantuvo impasible, como si las presentaciones del Ferrocarril no fueran con él, así que miró a Preston como indicándole que continuase, pero Maxon se adelantó.

\- Supongo que a mí ya me han reconocido. Soy el Maestre Maxson. El máximo responsable de la Hermandad del Acero. Estos son, el Paladín Rhys - Rhys dió un paso adelante he hizo el clásico gesto de la Hermandad de golpe en el pecho, aunque se ahorró el "Ad Victoriam"  
\- El paladín Corvin y el supervisor Quinlan.

\- Yo soy Preston Garbey. Estoy aquí en representación de los Minutemen, junto a Ronnie Shaw.  
Ronnie apenas hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Maxon se quedó mirando a Deacon, que era el único sin presentar.

\- Ehhh... ¿Yo? Soy el portavoz del sindicato de defensa de Diamond City. Pero acudo a esta reunión como un miembro más de los Minutemen.

Desdémona intentó contener el gesto, pero pude apreciar claramente como ponía los ojos en blanco.

\- Estoy algo confuso. Creí que esta reunión tenía por objetivo evitar la guerra entre la Hermandad y el Instituto - dijo Maxson  
\- Y así es. - dijo Preston  
\- ¿Entonces por qué están todos ustedes aquí? Se supone que esta negociación era para hablar con un portavoz del Insituto. Aunque agradezco hablar con el Director en persona no entiendo la presencia de los demás. Especialmente del Ferrocarril, quien es un enemigo declarado nuestro. ¿Qué clase de rendición es esta?  
\- ¿Rendición? La Commonwealth nunca se rinde. - dijo Ronnie un poco exhaltada.  
\- Déjeme aclararle la situación - dijo Preston -. Durante muchos años la gente de la Commonwealth ha temido al Instituto porque estaba claro que conspiraba contra nosotros. Sustituía a la gente por máquinas. Pero ahora que se ha demostrado que hemos creído en una mentira, todo esto carece de sentido. Esta guerra acabará causando muchas víctimas inocentes... que es lo que tratamos de evitar.  
\- De todos los aquí presentes, los Minutemen son a los únicos que respeto. - dijo Maxson intentando ser amistoso -. Quizás les falte disciplina y organización, pero son gente normal, luchando por su libertad, por un futuro mejor. Es algo que admiro y respeto. No quiero enemistarme con ustedes.  
\- Le agradezco sus palabras. Pero reconozcámoslo, no son acordes a la situación. La gente de la Hermandad ha estado acosándonos últimamente.  
\- Cierto. Pero quiero que sepa que no es nada personal. La razón de esto es símplemente que han escogido como General a este... traidor. - dijo mientras me señalaba con la palma de su mano de arriba a abajo.

Ronnie saltó.

\- Es la segunda vez que falta el respecto a nuestro General. Modera tu lenguaje y trátalo con respeto, chaval.  
\- ¿Chaval? ¿Con quien se cree que está hablando?  
\- ¿Con el chico mimado de Owyn Lyons? Tú no te acordarás, pero yo te conocí hace tiempo, en la Ciudadela de Yermo Capital, antes de vuestra guerra contra El Enclave. Te creerás un gran guerrero, con tu armadura, tu ejército, y esa cara con cicatriz de chico duro, pero tú no sabes lo que es de verdad ser un General. Lo has heredado todo.  
¿Qué sabes tú sobre darlo todo, perderlo y levantarte una vez más para reconstruirlo desde cero?  
Este hombre al que has faltado al respecto ha hecho resurgir a los Minutemen de sus cenizas. Le he visto matar a toda una colmena de mirelurks, incluido una reina, con armas caseras y con un traje común de Minutemen. Ha rescatado a gente en problemas. Ha eliminado amenazas. Ha fundado asentamientos, incluso ha participado personalmente de su construcción. Él entiende que lo importante aquí es la gente. Owyn entendía eso. Tú sólo alcanzas a ver tu ombligo.

El caballero Gavil salió a la defensa de Maxson.  
\- El maestre también se ha forjado en mil batallas. Y también conoce el dolor de ver a su Hermandad rota. Él fue el responsable de reunirnos de nuevo en una sóla Hermandad.  
\- Sí... La Hermandad de "busco tecnología y me importa un pimiento la gente". Decís que no quereis ser nuestros enemigos, pero hostigais a nuestros asentamientos para asegurar los suministros de vuestras tropas. Los Minutemen jamás han exigido nada. Lo que hemos logrado, lo hemos hecho ganándonos su confianza y ayudándoles para que construyan un hogar.

Maxson cortó a Ronnie.  
\- No estamos aquí para discutir quien le cae mejor a la gente. Queremos saber si el Instituto está dispuesto a rendirse para evitar la guerra o no. Estamos dispuestos a aceptar su rendición a cambio de respetar todas las vidas humanas y delegar el control de sus instalaciones y su personal a la Hermandad. Prometemos que nadie sufrirá daño y podrán seguir viviendo en su hogar con pocos cambios... siempre y cuando hayamos suprimido toda amenaza y la tecnología esté bajo control.

Shaun sonrió ante la absurda propuesta de Maxson.

\- Ni el Instituto ni nadie ha venido a esta reunión para rendirse. - dijo Shaun con firmeza - Estamos aquí para hablar de las opciones. Queremos hablarles de lo que pueden ganar si optan por renunciar al conflicto con el Instituto, y de lo que ocurrirá si nos ataca.  
\- Lo primero suena a soborno y lo segundo a amenaza. La Hermandad, ni se vende ni se rinde. - dijo Maxson resolutivo. Parecía que tenía ganas ya de acabar una reunión que parecía muerta antes de empezar.  
\- Dígame, maestre... ¿Qué gran crimen hemos cometido para que las opciones se reduzcan a eso?  
\- ¿Acaso hay que preguntarlo? ¡Los synth, por supuesto! ¡Crear máquinas con libre albedrío! ¿Acaso no puede ver la locura que están cometiendo? ¡Están condenando a la humanidad a la destrucción! No negociaremos la destrucción de los synths.  
\- El Ferrocarril tampoco. - dijo Desdémona - Las vidas de los synths son innegociables.  
\- ¿Vidas? ¡Son máquinas! ¿Acaso os habeis vuelto todos locos?  
\- Es curioso que diga eso. - intervino Fillmore -. Hace un mes habríamos coincidido con usted sobre ese punto. Nosotros también creíamos que eran máquinas bajo nuestro control. Pero somos gente de ciencia. Se nos aportó pruebas y pudimos confirmar que los synths de tercera generación son básicamente tan humanos como usted o como yo. Supervisor Quinlan... con mucho gusto le ofreceré los datos al respecto.  
\- Ah... Gracias... El conocimiento siempre es aprecia...  
\- ¿Os creeis que podeis confundirnos con un truco barato? - interrumpió Maxson - ¿Acaso vais a negar lo obvio? ¿Que los synths son máquinas que construis en vuestros laboratorios?

Yo ya había tenido esta conversación en el Instituto. Era hora de intervenir.

\- Nadie discute eso, Maxson. Es su naturaleza. Ellos son creados como una fotocopia o un cuadro de una persona. Pero una vez que comienzan a pensar y existir por sí mismos, son reales.  
\- ¡Sus personalidades son una farsa!  
Danse habló.  
\- Créeme. Sé mejor que nadie lo que es enfrentarse al descubrimiento de que mis recuerdos habían sido elaborados. Pero también sé que a partir del momento en que fui creado, todo lo que ha venido despues ha sido real. He forjado mi propio destino y estoy orgulloso de él. Estoy orgulloso de haber ayudado a mis antiguos compañeros y haber representado a la Hermandad.

Rhys no dijo nada, pero pude observar por los leves gestos que no podía ocultar que estas palabras le inspiraban.

\- Sigues siendo una máquina.  
\- Una máquina sí. Pero también un ser consciente, como tú. - dijo Desdémona  
\- Piénselo un momento, maestre - dije yo intentando usar todo mi carisma -. ¿Acaso no manipulamos las personalidades de la gente cuando les mentimos?  
\- Pero la gente es libre de creer o no en las mentiras. No son como ellos. Una falsificación.  
Y se dirigió de nuevo a Danse  
\- Si tú no estuvieras aquí, aún seguiría estando con nosotros el caballero al que sustituiste.  
\- Esto requiere una puntualización - dijo Deacon que intervino por primera vez -. Supongo que habrá leído el polémico artículo que ha circulado por Diamond City. Según él, las sustituciones que mataron a sus reemplazos fueron causados por el Ferrocarril  
\- Lamentablemente sí. - dijo Maxson con cierta irritación  
\- Si. El texto está en boca de mucha de nuestra gente. - reconoción Quinlan  
\- Ese es el objetivo. Sembrar la desconfianza - insistió Maxson aunque dirigido a su gente.  
\- No. - dijo Desdémona. - Estamos aquí entre otras cosas para corroborar que la historia es cierta. Siento decirlo, por la parte que nos toca, pero sufrimos una traición interna y a causa de eso se produjeros esas sustituciones. El Instituto no es culpable de eso.  
\- Y debemos creernos que el Instituto ha creado synths por mero afan científico. - dijo Maxon excéptico  
\- Obviamente hemos usado synths como espías, pero no somos asesinos. No matamos a civíles sólo porque sea conveniente. Se nos ha acusado de muchos delitos falsos, muchos de los cuales ni siquiera existieron y otros fueron cometidos por otras personas.  
Pero si le hace sentido mejor, debe saber se ha tomado la decisión de parar la creación de nuevos synths de tercera generación desde que sabemos que tienen libre albedrío.  
\- Algo es algo - dijo Rhys que se arrempintió al momento al ver la mirada asesina de Maxson  
\- Los synths sólo son la expresión más clara de sus juegos con la ciencia, pero todo el Instituto es la demostración palpable de seres humanos jugando a ser dioses, creando tecnologías que pueden destruirnos.  
\- ¿Cómo qué? ¿Calabazas gigantes? - dijo Deacon con algo de guasa que Maxson ignoró  
\- La tecnología ha sido el culpable de acabar con la humanidad. No podemos permitir que ocurra otra vez.  
\- Disculpe Maestre - interumpí yo - , pero si usted ha vivido toda su vida en el infierno postnuclear, yo he vivido lo que existió antes. Y ví caer las bombas. No fue la ciencia lo que nos destruyó. Fue la guerra. La tecnología sólo nos da poder. Poder para crear un mundo de maravillas o para destruirnos en un apocalipsis. Y eso es lo que estamos decidiendo hoy aquí. Si usaremos la ciencia para ayudar a la Commonwealth o volveremos a caer en la guerra.  
\- En efecto... fue el uso lo que convirtió a la tecnología en nuestra destrucción. Por eso hay que asegurar que esta no caiga en manos irresponsables. - dijo Maxson dando la vuelta a mi argumento.

Desdémona tomó la palabra

\- Disculpe, Maxson, pero, ¿quien nos dice que esa mano es la Hermandad?  
\- Sí - agregó Deacon -. Yo me siento más seguro si la tecnología está repartida en varias manos a si toda está en bajo el control del mismo grupo.  
\- El Instituto ha demostrado usar irresponsablemente la tecnología. - insistió Maxson  
\- Hace poco hemos tenido un conflicto bélico - dijo Fillmore - porque tanto ustedes como nosotros queríamos hacernos con la misma pieza de tecnología. Un agitador de berilio. Nosotros lo hemos usado para alimentar el generador nuclear que nos da vida y nos permite seguir trabajando para el bien de la humanidad. ¿Acaso no es cierto que la Hermandad lo hubiera usado para hacer funcionar ese robot gigante suyo que sólo sirve parar destruir?

Deacon no pudo evitar su entusiasmo

\- ¡Ahí le has dado!

\- Sí, señor Maxson. Conocemos bien su robot gigante y sabemos que tienen un plan que aún no está listo para ponerlo en marcha. Si nos estuvieramos basando en un criterio meramente militar, la acción más inteligente sería atacarlos ahora que son vulnerables.  
\- ¿Acaso se creen que podrían con la Hermandad? Incluso sin Liberty Prime nuestra fuerza de ataque puede con ustedes a cielo abierto.  
\- ¿Lo ves como sigues siendo un niño consentido? - dijo Ronnie - Se te ha subido el poder a la cabeza. ¿No ves que los Minutemen tenemos artillería desplegada por toda la Commonwealth? Nosotros sólos podríamos derribar el Prydwen cuando quisiéramos.  
Sí... Seguro que moveríais vuestros vertibirds despues de eso, pero ¿y qué? Una vez perdida vuestra nave nodriza, sin un fácil repostaje, estaríais en una situación de desgaste contra toda la gente de la Commonwealth. Podríais ganar alguna batalla, pero a largo plazo perderíais la guerra. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podría verlo.

Rhys y Galvin mostraron cara de gran preocupación ante la revelación de Ronnie

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los Minutemen iban a proteger al Instituto? - preguntó Maxson casi exigiendo una respuesta.  
\- Porque son inocentes, muchacho, y eso es lo que hacemos. Protegemos a la gente, sean personas, synths e incluso necrófagos... cuando aún no se les ha ido la cabeza, claro. Los Minutemen siempre defenderemos a los inocentes.

Shaun retomó la palabra.

\- Como ve, estamos unidos en esto. Pero no queremos que se sientan amenazados. A fin de cuentas, como ya hemos dicho, estamos en posición favorable para atacarles y no lo hemos hecho. Mi padre ha decidido que confía en que entren en razón, que se den cuenta de sus errores respecto a los synths y vean las ventajas de una cooperación entre todos.  
Por ejemplo, el Instituto está trabajando activamente en mejorar los cultivos. Una mayor producción por el mismo esfuerzo supone más comida para todos. Podrán negociar un precio adecuado por los suministros de sus tropas sin necesidad de recurrir a crear malestar con los asentamientos.  
\- Tenemos incluso mejores ofertas - agregué yo -. Recientemente el Instituto ha demostrado la viabilidad de revertir el FEV en un caso de transmutación reciente.  
\- Hablamos... ¿de curar supermutantes?- preguntó el supervisor.

Ayo y Fillmore miraron confusos

\- En teoría sí... Aunque sólo se ha demostrado con una variante del virus. Y es posible que supermutantes que hayan pasado mucho tiempo expuestos ya no tengan recuperación posible... pero piensen en una vacuna. Gente inmune al virus. A largo plazo significaría que los supermutantes no podrían crear más de los suyos.  
\- ¡Eso es increible! - dijo el supervisor entusiasmado por la revelación.  
\- Y podríamos cooperar en el área tecnológica. Ustedes tienen tecnología recuperada. Nosotros podemos crear nueva y perfeccionar la existente. Piensen en las posibilidades de la cooperación.  
\- Y recuerden... El programa synth de tercera generación sigue clausurado - dijo Shaun  
\- Señor - dijo un bacilante Quinlan -. Creo que la oferta merece la pena ser... considerada.

Un Maxson con furia contenida preguntó a sus caballeros esperando una respuesta militar.

\- Y bien... ¿Qué opinan ustedes?  
\- Bueno... señor... quizás deberíamos meditar si hemos sobrerreaccionado con el Instituto y los synths. Quizás... despues de todo... no sean lo que nos imaginamos... - dijo un vacilante Rhys mirando a Danse.

Ahora podía verlo. Rhys aún apreciaba a su antiguo compañero.

\- Decida lo que decida, estaremos a sus órdenes - dijo Gavin cuadrándose  
\- Parece que mi personal y yo tenemos una cierta diferencia de criterio. - dijo Maxson con apariencia diplomática, pero visiblemente irritado  
\- No importa. Hemos hablado todo lo que pretendíamos. - dijo Preston acabando - Supongo que necesitarán tiempo para tomar una decisión. Mientras tanto, tienen nuestro compromiso que en tanto no nos ataquen, nosotros tampoco atacaremos. Si quieren contactar con nosotros, envíen a un mensajero al Castillo. Si nosotros quisieramos hacer lo mismo, enviaremos un mensajero también a la comisaría.  
\- Bien. Estas conversaciones han terminado. - dijo Maxson tajante y se fue al mismo paso que llegó.

Esperamos unos minutos hasta que quedó claro que estábamos sólos.

\- No se ni para que he venido - dijo un vacilante Tom a Desdémona.  
\- Tienes que aprender a tranquilizarte Tom... Y deberías dejar de tomar pastillas. Estás nerviosísimo. - dijo mientras ambos se alejaban junto a Deacon, que saludó con la mano para despedirse de todos.

\- Maxson sigue opinando lo mismo que antes de llegar - dijo Danse  
\- El objetivo eran los demás. ¿Cómo los has visto?  
\- Bueno... Hemos sembrado algunas dudas, pero me temo que Maxson hará prevalecer su voz.  
\- En ese caso, debemos prepararnos. - dijo Shaun - Tendrás que ocuparte de todo, padre. Creo que yo no podré ayudarte más.  
\- No te preocupes... descansa.

Nos separamos y regresamos cada uno a nuestro lugar. Me tocó explicar a Allie y Ayo lo ocurrido con Virgil. Ayo se lo tomó peor pero entendió que dadas las circunstancias era mejor dejarlo correr. Teníamos demasiados problemas encima.

Pasaron los días y la Hermandad ni nos atacaba ni tampoco contactaban. Comenzábamos a temer lo peor, ya que el tiempo corría a su favor si encontraban una manera alternativa de poner en marcha a Liberty Prime. Ayo me insistió un par de veces de nuevo sobre retornar al plan original y atacar primero a la Hermandad pero ya había dado mi palabra y no tenía la intención de faltar a ella.

Se hicieron más planes. Se reforzó el castillo y los asentamientos clave. Sé que estuvieron trabajando en el reactor. Una sugerencia de Deacon. El Ferrocarril había montado un nuevo puesto secreto cercano a la comisaría para estar listos para atacar y las comunicaciones se había reforzado.

No podíamos hacer mucho más que estar alerta las 24 horas. Ahora escuchaba Radio Libertad a todas horas, temiendo que en cualquier momento se iniciara el ataque, pero con la esperanza de que llegara un nuevo mensajero y la Hermandad entrara en razón.

Al final los sonidos de mi PipBoy me despertaron a media noche.  
\- General... Tenemos un problema. Le requieren en el Castillo - sonó por la emisora de Radio Libertad.  
Sólo necesité unos instantes para reincorporarme y activar el transportador.

Estábamos en plena tormenta. Mucho más fuerte de lo habitual.  
\- ¿Que ocurre? - pregunté al Minutemen que estaba en la emisora  
\- Allí - dijo señalando a la pequeña infraestructura que había montado Sturges

Sturges se había trasladado al Castillo para echarnos una mano.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No debería estar despejado?  
\- Ese es el problema. Hemos usado las bengalas climáticas tal y como habíamos acordado para mantener la visibilidad del Prydwen, pero cada vez que para se pone a llover al minuto de nuevo... O hay la peor humedad en muchos años o...  
\- O ellos también están manipulando el clima  
\- Eso es lo que temo, sí.

\- ¡Señor! - gritó otro Minutemen que estaba de vigía. - ¡Han apagado las luces del Prydwen! ¡Con tanta lluvia no logro verlos!  
\- Tenemos que tirar otra bengala.  
\- No nos quedan  
\- Anunciad por radio para que si hay algún asentamiento con bengalas de clima despejado las lancen... ¡Ya!

A cierta distancia pudimos ver una bengala... Explotó y al minuto la lluvia paró  
\- ¡EL PRYDWEN NO ESTÁ! - gritó el vigía.  
\- ¿Como que no está? ¡Es una nave gigante! ¡Puede moverse pero no puede desaparecer!  
\- ¡No la veo por ningún lado!  
\- ¿Ha podido descender?  
\- No. La seguiría viendo desde aquí. Simplemente no está... Es como si... estuvieran usando un StealthBoy gigante.  
\- ¡Eso es! - gritó Sturges - Deben tener una tecnología de refracción de ese tamaño. ¡Han debido ocultarse!  
\- ¡Comunican que Liberty Prime se mueve! - decían desde la estación de radio  
\- ¡Alerta general! ¡La Hermandad se pone en marcha! ¡Atacad!  
\- ¿A donde disparamos, señor? ¡No vemos su aeronave!  
\- Atacad su última posición y alrededores. Intentad cubrir el máximo espacio posible. Si le acertais por casualidad se debería desactivar la ocultación. Estad atentos a cualquier señal que indique su presencia.  
\- ¡Varios vertibirds se mueven hacia aquí! ¡Nos atacan!  
\- ¡Anunciad al Instituto y al Ferrocarril lo que pasa! ¡Cada uno debe ejecutar su plan!

A los pocos segundos los Vertibirds entraban en rango de fuego. Por suerte habíamos puesto grandes defensas. Los lanzacohetes del extremo norte derribaron varias aeronaves.  
\- ¡Disparad a los motores! ¡Que no lleguen al Castillo! - gritaba Ronnie - ¡Haremos que sepan lo que les pasa a los que se enfrentan a la Commonwealth!

Las torretas nos lo facilitaron bastante, pero aún así nos llevó bastante tiempo acabar con ellos. El tiempo apremiaba y en medio de la batalla no podíamos hacer funcionar la radio para saber cual era la situación de los demás.

Finalmente el ataque al Castillo acabó. Los Minutemen se congratulaban.  
\- ¡Vamos! ¡No es hora de celebraciones! Esto apenas acaba de empezar. ¡Necesito esa radio ya!  
\- El Instituto nos confirma que el aeropuerto está bajo ataque. Buena parte de este está bajo control.  
¡Nos confirman que otras patrullas de la Hermandad están atacando asentamientos!  
\- Son los que mejor pueden atacar a Liberty Prime en el CIT - confirmó Preston  
\- Dadles toda la ayuda posible. Pedid apoyo al Instituto si es necesario.

Usé el transportador una vez más para viajar rápidamente, vía Instituto, a la posición más cercana al Aeropuerto. No podía viajar directamente porque la Hermandad había dispuesto varios dispositivos que interrumpían la señal y el ataque para desactivar estos dispositivos aún no había terminado.

Los synths parecían llevar ventaja. La mayor parte de patrullas estaba ahora atacándonos en otros emplazamientos. Gavin, junto a un grupo de Paladines, defendía la que parecía la última posición bajo control de la Hermandad en el aeropuerto. Les ayudé y cayeron.

Cuando llegamos al puesto de control de Prime estaba totalmente destrozado. Ya sólo quedaba el del Prydwen.

Había una zona bloqueada. Hackeé el terminal que la protegía  
\- ¡Haylen! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Supervisor Quinlan? ¿Rhys?  
Rhys estaba tumbado, herido, mientras otro compañero le ayudaba.  
\- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Ya ha comenzado el ataque!... Maxson se ha vuelto loco...  
\- Tranquilízate. ¿Por qué estais aquí?  
\- No hay tiempo... Maxson se ha parapetado con sus fieles. Nos opusimos a su decisión y ordenó nuestra ejecución. Nos defendimos y...  
\- ¡Ha activado el protocolo Omega! - dijo Rhys aún en el suelo.

Un vertibird apareció cerca. Los synths estaban a punto de atacar, cuando Deacon saludó mientras bajaba

\- ¡Tranquilos! ¡Somos nosotros! ¿Donde diablos está el Prydwen?  
\- ¡Tenemos que ir al Prydwen ya! - dijo Haylen cuando vió una oportunidad en el vertibird  
\- ¿Teneis un sistema de ocultación en la nave? - pregunté  
\- Oh... Lo que faltaba. - dijo el Supervisor - Ha usado la tecnología experimental. Le dije que no estaba lista.  
\- Pues parece que funciona.  
\- El Prydwen tiene una señal residual en una banda de emisión. Intentemos localizarlo por ella - dijo Haylen  
\- Dame la frecuencia. - dijo Tom que estaba a los mandos - Nosotros nos ocuparemos.  
\- No... - respondió el Supervisor Quinlan - Estoy seguro de que el Capitan Kells no sabe lo que ocurre. Tenemos que hablar con él. Creo que si le explico la situación, nos podemos enfrentar a Maxson juntos.  
\- Por favor - me rogó Haylen -. La gente del Prydwen no está al tanto. Dales una oportunidad. Ellos no tienen la culpa

Le dí mi consentimiento... Desdémona y Deacon nos cedieron sus plazas.

Siguiendo la señal de Haylen, podíamos aproximarnos a la posición del Prydwen, pero estando invisible y en movimiento, no encontrábamos la forma de estabilizarla más allá del 80%.  
\- ¿Qué diablos es el protocolo Omega? - pregunté a Haylen mientras intentabamos localizar la nave  
\- Es la orden definitiva. Una órden irrevocable. Si se ejecuta el protocolo Omega, la escala de mando deja de ser aplicable. El soldado bajo dicho protocolo debe dedicar todos sus esfuerzos a cumplir la orden hasta lograr el objetivo o morir, y ninguna otra órden, ni siquiera proveniente del mismo mando que se la ordenó o del máximo rango de la Hermandad puede cancelarlo.  
\- ¿Qué sentido tiene eso? ¿Una órden irrevocable?  
\- Se supone que debe estar usada únicamente bajo un caso de máxima emergencia, cuando la propia cadena de mando puede estar comprometida y pudiera ser amenazada, doblegada o sustituida. Sólo se ha usado una vez más y todo el mundo entiende que ese tipo de orden se reserva a una misión suicida. Por eso nos opusimos a ella.  
\- No hay forma de encontrar la nave. - se quejó Tom - También se está moviendo ¿Y ahora que hacemos?  
\- Usa la radio... - le dije - Pide a los asentamientos que hagan llover. A mucha distancia la lluvia nos impide verla, pero a esta a lo mejor nos ayuda a descubrir su posición.  
\- Eso está hecho - dijo mientras manipulaba la radio.  
Al minuto la lluvia, mas fina esta vez, comenzó a caer... En un lugar podía verse como la lluvia mágicamente resbalaba sobre un colchon de aparente aire.  
\- ¡Allí!

Tom se acercó al máximo, y el protocolo de enganche automático del vertibird se activó. Fue como cruzar una sábana que hizo visible todo.  
Mientras la nave terminaba de engancharse, el pasillo se llenaba de gente. El capitán Kells y un par de caballeros estaban allí y nos apuntaron.  
\- ¿Supervisor Quinlan? ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?  
\- Capitán. ¿Sabe lo que ha hecho Maxson?  
\- Por supuesto. Ha iniciado el ataque al Instituto. Y tiene todo mi apoyo.  
\- ¡Ha activado el protocolo Omega!  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Y encerró a los que se nos ocurrió señalarle que era una medida inapropiada.  
\- Eso no es posible. - dijo el capitán incrédulo.  
\- Maxson ha perdido el control. Está sacrificando a la Hermandad en esta misión.  
\- No le creo.  
\- Te aseguro que es cierto.  
\- Está bien... Vamos a aclararlo... personalmente.

Los caballeros nos encañonaron pero fuimos todos al puente. Maxson estaba allí, como casi siempre, mirando por el ventanal de la cabina

\- ¿Maestre? - preguntó el capitán.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya... Mira a quien tenemos aquí. - dijo mientras me veía encañonado.  
\- Dime que no es cierto. - dijo Kells entre la incredulidad y el enfado - Dime que no has activado el protocolo Omega.  
\- Por supuesto que lo he hecho. El Instituto debe ser destruido a cualquier coste.  
\- ¿Cuantos equipos están bajo el protocolo? ¿Dos? ¿Cinco?  
\- Quince  
\- Por Dios... ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Un tercio de todas nuestras tropas? ¿Qué orden está bajo el protocolo?  
\- Destruir el nucleo del reactor del Instituto, claro... Tal y como habíamos planeado.  
\- Para eso no necesitabas el protocolo Omega... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué activar el protocolo? ¿Hay misión de evacuación, verdad? No me digas que los has enviado a una misión suicida.  
\- La órden es desactivar el transportador hasta asegurar la detonación. Si pueden evacuar con seguridad, pueden hacerlo, pero si no, deben activar la carga como sea. Incluso si deben sacrificar su vida en ello.  
\- ¿En qué estabas pensando, Arthur? ¿Qué plan suicida es ese?  
\- El que garantizará la destrucción del Instituto de una forma u otra.

La voz de Radio Libertad sonó una vez más en mi Pipboy, pero también en la cabina. Maxson también tenía sintonizada la radio  
\- General. El Instituto nos informa que el transportador está inoperativo. Liberty Prime está sobre el CIT y tiene algún tipo de emisión que lo inhabilita.

Maxson sonrió.

\- ¿Lo sabías? Si Liberty Prime bloquea el transportador, ¿cómo esperabas que salieran de allí?

Maxson nos dió la espalda, manteniéndose en silencio.

\- No lo esperaba - dijo Haylen - Les ha mandado a una muerte segura sin que ellos lo supieran. Les ha traicionado.  
\- Arthur... ¡Arthur! ¡No me des la espalda! ¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿Por qué has hecho esa locura?

Maxson se dió la vuelta y se enfrentó al capitán.

\- ¿No lo ves? La oferta de tregua... el artículo de prensa... Están minando la moral de nuestros hombres. Empeora día a día. Mira lo de Danse. ¿Cuantos espías habrán logrado infiltrar? Tenía que forzar la misión a cualquier coste y cuanto antes o habríamos tenido que renunciar.  
Sé que el precio es muy alto pero es lo que debe hacerse. Si nadie puede salir, nadie puede entrar. La clave son los científicos, porque si ellos se salvan, ¿quien nos dice que no recomenzarán sus experimentos en otro lugar?. Si no pueden evacuar a la gente, morirán. Tampoco podrán obtener apoyos. Da igual que tengan alianzas con los Minutemen y el Ferrocarril ya no importan. Y al atacarnos tienen gran parte de sus tropas fuera.  
\- Pero... ¿Por qué no bloquear el tranportador? ¿Por qué usar Liberty Prime? ¡Nuestras tropas no podrán desactivarlo!  
\- En efecto... Pero tampoco la gente del Instituto si logran retomar el control del transportador.

Maxson volvió a darle la espalda, como si ya no quisiera hablar más.

\- Por eso no fuiste personalmente a la misión, ¿verdad? - dijo Kells cada vez más asqueado - Me habías dicho tantas veces como deseabas personalmente estar al frente de ese "momento histórico"... Pero no estabas dispuesto a perder tu vida, ¿verdad? Esa vida que tan fácilmente has enviado a la muerte a nuestras tropas...  
\- He hecho lo correcto. Cuando el Instituto haya sido destruido, todo esto no importará...  
\- Has llegado demasiado lejos Arthur. Como segundo al mando, y en nombre de la Hermandad, te destituyo de tu cargo. Por lo que a mí concierne, ya no eres el Maestre de la Hermandad.  
\- Como supervisor de los escribas, doy mi aprobación a la orden del capitan. - dijo el Supervisor Quinlan  
\- ¡Vosotros no teneis autoridad para destituirme! Soy Arthur Maxson, descendiente directo de Roger Maxson, fundador de la Hermandad. Y esta es una misión sagrada para salvar a la humanidad...

No pude evitar decirle la verdad.

\- Ronnie tenía razón. Se te ha subido el poder a la cabeza.  
\- ¡Quitadlo de mi vista! - dijo el capital Kells  
Los caballeros no dudaron. A fin de cuentas, la gente del Prydwen eran, ante todo, fieles a su capitán incluso más que a Maxson. Y habían presenciado la confesión de Maxson personalmente.

La consola de control de Liberty Prime en el Prydwen tambien había sido saboteada, aunque era obvio dado que había mandado incluso a sus propias tropas a una misión suicida.

\- ¡Liberty Prime ha abierto una brecha sobre el CIT! ¡Los soldados de la hermandad están entrando! - anunció Radio Libertad  
\- Mierda... Tengo que ayudarlos y no puedo transportarme  
\- Usa un vertibird. Usa la misma entrada que la hermandad. - sugirió Haylen

Era lo mejor que tenía. Regresé al vertibird y pedí a Tom que me llevara a las ruinas del CIT.  
Las noticias seguían ocurriendo mientras volábamos. Los asentamientos que bombardeaban a Liberty Prime se iban recuperando y la cosa pintaba bien.

\- ¡Liberty Prime ha caído! - anunciaron en Radio Libertad

El camino parecía despejado. Ahora podríamos entrar a ayudar al Instituto.

\- Las tropas indican que Liberty Prime se ha derrumbado encima de la entrada al Instituto. Nuestras tropas no pueden entrar para ayudarles. - continuó la radio  
\- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué más puede salir mal?  
\- Oye... ¿No se supone que Liberty Prime era quien te evitaba usar el transportador? - recordó Tom que cada vez controlaba el vertibird con más confianza.

Era cierto. Intenté accionar el transporte en el PipBoy

\- Sigue sin funcionar. Quizás siga bloqueándolo de alguna forma... O quizás lo hayan manipulado ahora que están dentro.  
\- Entonces no puedes entrar. El Instituto está sólo evitando el ataque.  
\- ¡La entrada de Sturges! - recordé  
\- ¿Otra entrada al Instituto? - dijo Tom con entusiasmo

Ya llegábamos a las ruinas

\- Baja allí. - indiqué a Tom

El vertibird tocó suelo.

\- ¡Codsworth! ¿Qué haces aquí? - dije mientras ponía mis pies en tierra.  
\- Adelantándome a sus necesidades, señor. El señor Sturges me comentó que podría venir aquí. Pensó que si eso ocurría esto le sería útil.  
\- Un traje Hazmat antiradiación. Genial. Gracias.  
\- ¿A donde vamos, señor?  
\- Me temo que iré sólo, Codsworth. Es una entrada bajo el agua.  
\- Ni hablar, señor. Le acompañaré donde sea.  
\- Tu propulsor no funciona bajo el agua.  
\- Me arrastraré con los brazos si hace falta. Tardaré un poco, pero le seguiré. Esta vieja lata ha aguantado un par de siglos en este yermo. Un poco de agua radioactiva no va a terminar con ella.  
\- Bien... No puedo esperar más - dije mientras terminaba de ponerme el traje - Vamos allá.

Me sumergí buscando la entrada que Sturges me había indicado. Tardé un poco y puse al límite mi respiración, pero al final encontré la entrada.

Dentro de las tuberías nos topamos con varias criaturas, pero entre los dos nos abrimos paso con facilidad. Llegué a la puerta y el código de Sturges funcionó sin problemas. El lugar estaba vacío de synths. Probablemente fueron todos reclamados por la situación.  
Nos colamos por una tubería que finalmente nos llevó a la sala del transportador.

\- ¡Ad victoriam! - gritaron un par de caballeros que custodiaban la consola.  
No llevaban servoarmadura. Codsworth atacó a corta distancia. Yo les disparé a la cabeza. Fue rápido.

Examiné los controles.  
\- Maldición. Parece que han bloqueado la consola de algún modo. No puedo reactivar el transportador.  
\- La Hermandad ha bloqueado la única salida para los civiles. ¡Que poco honorable por su parte! - dijo Codsworth indignado

El ascensor también estaba bloqueado. Había un camino alternativo que normalmente estaba cerrado y nunca había tomado, pero ahora la puerta estaba forzada y abierta.

Cuando entré me di cuenta que el lugar era una zona del antiguo CIT. El lugar era asombrósamente similar al lugar donde tuvimos la primera reunión entre el Instituto y el Ferrocarril. Me pregunté si realmente la zona estaba conectada y Shaun mintió o era una zona efectivamente derrumbada a la que sólo se podía llegar con el transportador justo como dijo.

Al cruzar me topé con varias torretas. Habían sido obviamente manipuladas por la Hermandad, imagino que justamente para esto. También unas cuantas trampas. Pero la mayor parte del camino estaba despejado. Era obvio que estaban concentrando sus fuerzas en el ataque y me llevaban ventaja en el camino.

El camino me llevó a biociencias, justo al túnel de mantenimiento donde tuvimos el encontronazo del pequeño motín. Ahora se veía tan lejano despues de todo lo ocurrido...

Cuando llegué, había parapetados un par de cazasynths en mi salida. Se debían haber puesto a cubierto, ahora que la gente de la Hermandad estaba en otro sitio.  
\- Es usted, señor. Me alegra de que haya podido entrar. Algunos miembros de la Hermandad han usado el ascensor para bajar. Creemos que quieren llegar al puesto del Director para desbloquear la seguridad.  
\- ¿Alguien protege a Shaun?  
\- X6-88, señor.

Seguí sus pasos por el ascensor.

Mientras subí por el siguiente, oí más ruidos. Debían haber logrado desbloquear el sistema de seguridad. Cuando llegué X6-88 estaba tirado, visiblemente herido. Shaun estaba en la camilla.  
\- Lo siento, señor... No he logrado detenerlos. - dijo X6-88  
Le puse un estimulante.  
\- Tienes que detenerlos, padre. No dejes que lo destruyan, por favor. - dijo Shaun  
\- No lo permitiré... pero... ¿te han hecho algo? ¿Estás bien?  
\- Fingí estar dormido. Me han ignorado. Pero no te preocupes por mí. No pierdas tiempo. Ve. Detenlos. El Instituto es lo más importante. Yo seguiré aquí si tienes éxito.

X6-88 se levantaba por el efecto del estimulante.  
\- Estoy mejor. Padre tiene razón. No podemos perder más tiempo.  
\- El transportador está bloqueado, Shaun. La gente no puede salir. Tenemos que evacuarlos.  
\- En mi terminal. Puedes activar el protocolo de emergencia. Sobreescribirá cualquier manipulación del transportador, pero sólo podrá usarse para salir.

Probé en él. Habían reactivado una contraseña pero tardé un instante en desbloquearlo. Tenía demasiada experiencia para un bloqueo tan sencillo.  
Activé el protocolo como dijo Shaun y activé la evacuación. Las sirenas comenzaron a sonar.

Bajamos a la plaza. La gente de la hermandad se había separado en dos grupos. Uno estaba hostigando a los civíles que intentaban alcanzar el transportador. Un grupo de synths disparaba para cubrirles, pero no podían avanzar a la vez. A carreras diferentes grupos alcanzaban el ascensor y subían. El protocolo de evacuación había reestablecido el ascensor también.

Entre Codsworth, X6-88 y yo liquidamos a los que evitaban la evacuación.

Allíe Fillmore estaba aquí, agazapada junto al ascensor  
\- Oh, Dios... Habeis activado la evacuación. ¿De verdad va a explotar todo esto?  
\- Intentaremos que no ocurra, pero por si acaso, hay que hacer que salga todo el mundo.  
\- Haré lo posible para ayudar.  
\- Intenta asegurar el transportador. ¡Codsworth! Cúbreles por si aparecen más miembros de la Hermandad y ayuda a que salgan todos los civíles.  
\- Claro señor. Deles duro.

X6-88 y yo entramos en sistemas avanzados. Sólo unos pocos miembros nos impedían el paso. El grueso de synths y soldados de la Hermandad debían estar en el reactor.

Entramos allí. Estaban todos disparando a todos. Era una locura. Un caballero abrió el reactor y entró.  
\- ¡Detónalo! ¡Detónalo ya! - gritó otro.

Pero X6-88 le acertó en la mano al que tenía el detonador que cayó al suelo.  
El siguiente disparo fue mio, directo al pecho  
\- Ad ... victoriam... - dijo mientras se desplomaba.

Los superamos. Uno tras otro cayeron sin poder recuperar el detonador.

La pelea fue dura. Muchos synths cayeron también, pero finalmente la victoria acabó en manos del Instituto.

X6-88 se acercó al reactor.

\- Hay un soldado de la Hermandad muerto ahí dentro. Es posible que tenga la bomba.

Miré la consola.

\- La han manipulado. No puedo apagar el reactor.  
\- Entraré dentro.  
\- Espera, X6... Los niveles de radiación son extremos. Son intolerables incluso para tu fisiología.  
\- Seré breve, señor. El tiempo de exposición es importante.  
\- Tengo un traje antiradiación a mano. Póntelo.  
\- El explosivo podría tener un temporizador. No hay tiempo que perder.

Y abrió manualmente la puerta sin darme opción a convencerlo.

Retrocedí al instante, al ver mi Pipboy rugir como un loco por la extrema radiación del reactor.

X6-88 cerró la puerta tras de sí. Examinó el cuerpo del caballero y encontró el explosivo. Estuvo medio minuto manipulándolo. Finalmente lo dejó y salió otra vez.

\- Tenemos que irnos... - dijo mientras compenzó a tener espasmos.  
\- ¡Estás fatal!  
\- Es la radiación, señor... Pero ahora lo importante es huir. Tiene que irse.  
\- ¿Qué pasa con el explosivo?  
\- Tiene un sensor de detonación por radiación. Si intentamos apagar el reactor o si lo intentamos sacar, explotará. También tiene un temporizador. Apenas quedan un par de minutos. No puedo desactivarlo.  
\- ¡Vamos entonces!

Pero X6 apenas pudo dar un par de pasos y comenzó a tener arcadas.  
Cogí Rad-X y se lo inyecté. No tenía en ese momento RadWay a mano, y además tardaría demasiado, así que lo sujeté del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastré.  
\- No hay tiempo, señor  
\- Me da igual. De aquí salimos los dos juntos o ninguno. No pienso abandonarte.  
\- Gracias - dijo con voz apagada.  
\- Llegaremos al patio. Codsworth nos ayudará. Saldremos de aquí - dije para dar ánimos a X6-88 mientras intentaba arrastrarse tan rápido como podía.

Pero tenía razón. No había tiempo.

Y la explosión sucedió.

* * *

\- ¿Señor? ¿Señor?

Mi visión estaba borrosa.

\- ¿Que? ¿Donde estoy?  
\- En el tunel de acceso al reactor.  
Mi vista y mi mente regresaba poco a poco. Allie Fillmore estaba a mi lado, intentando ayudarme. Detrás Codsworth.  
\- ¡Es un alivio ver que sigue estando bien, señor! - dijo Codsworth

Al otro lado estaba X6-88, inconsciente.

\- Ha recibido una dosis letal de radiación. Ha estado como un minuto metido en el núcleo con el reactor encendido. - le dije a Fillmore  
\- ¡Santo Dios!... - y se fue corriendo para regresar al minuto. Traía una dosis de Radaway que le puso de inmediato.

X6-88 comenzó a reaccionar al minuto, sólo para regresar las convulsiones.

\- Estás fatal, X6  
\- Lo... aguantaré. Sólo necesito más dosis de Radaway. Pero... estamos vivos... eso es lo importante.  
\- ¿Como es posible? - pregunté a Fillmore  
\- No tengo ni idea. Si han explotado el reactor, no se cómo no ha volado todo por los aires. ¿Un fallo en el explosivo? - dijo Fillmore  
X6-88 se movió para sentarse frente a la pared.  
\- X6... ¿Estarás bien?  
\- Si... No se preocupe, señor. Sólo necesito descansar.  
\- ¡Yo le cuidaré, señor! No se preocupe - dijo Codsworth voluntarioso  
\- Me gustaría echar un vistazo al reactor, a ver que ha pasado.

Fillmore y yo entramos de nuevo. El reactor estaba echo pedazos. El pipboy estaba sonando, aunque levemente.  
\- Hay algo de radiación. Debemos guardar las distancias - advertí  
\- Es increible... ¿Cómo no ha explotado el combustible?  
Seguí mirando el escenario... Había algo que se me escapaba... Algo que no cuadraba.  
\- Allie... ¿Cuantas veces has estado aquí?  
\- Muy pocas, la verdad. Por seguridad el lugar está cerrado la mayor parte del tiempo y normalmente quienes entran son el personal de Sistemas Avanzados.  
La última vez, cuando Padre y tú pusisteis en marcha el reactor.  
\- ¿Recuerdas donde estaba el reactor?  
\- ¿Qué quiere decir?  
\- Fíjate bien y haz memoria.  
\- Ahora que lo dice... ¿El reactor no estaba a la izquierda?  
\- Eso recuerdo yo... ¿En qué quedaron las conversaciones sobre el reactor durante la reunión de coordinación con el Ferrocarril y los Minutemen?  
\- El señor Deacon sugirió hacer un reactor de pega, para confundir a los soldados de la Hermandad. Ayo pensó que era una idea estúpida, porque cualquiera se da cuenta de lo que es un reactor de verdad y lo que no. Ya sólo por la radiación es más que obvio.  
\- ¿Cuanto se tarda en mover un reactor?  
\- ¿Cree que lo han movido?... Espere... ¡Claro! ¡Este reactor es modular! Está hecho así para poder retirarlo fácilmente a su fin de vida. Entonces.. ¿lo que tiene debajo no es un depósito de combustible? ¡Han puesto un depósito de pega!

No pude evitar ponerme a reir a carcajadas.

\- ¡Nos la han pegado a todos! - dije  
\- ¡Y ahí están los sistemas de trasvase de combustible! Está roto. Por eso se está inundando de radiación. Tenemos que sellar este sitio.  
\- Sí. Es lo más prudente, por el momento.

Y comenzamos a regresar, sacando entre todos a X6.

\- ¡Evan y Ayo podrían habérmelo dicho! - protestó Fillmore  
\- Supongo que también hicieron caso a Deacon con eso. Información compartimentada. Útil a veces. Otras veces un desastre - dije mientras pensaba en Carrington

Allie se detuvo en la sala de Sistemas.

\- Que catástrofe. Apenas tenemos energía para lo básico  
\- ¿El trasportador?  
\- Ni de lejos. Además un montón de sistemas parecen dañados. La explosión ha debido generar una sobretensión en las conducciones de energía. Muchos sistemas indican problemas. Sería un milagro que el transportador esté libre de daños siendo uno de los sistemas que más energía consume y que justo estaba a pleno rendimiento con la evacuación.  
\- ¿La evacuación como ha ido?  
\- Por los números de activaciones del transportador, deben estar prácticamente todos fuera.  
Y ahora no podemos traerlos de vuelta. - dijo Fillmore preocupada  
\- Se deben haber trasladado a los asentamientos. Estarán bien.  
\- Puede... pero nos costará mucho tiempo traer a todo el mundo para arreglarlo todo y poner en marcha en transportador.  
\- Un paso cada vez... Tómatelo con calma. Al menos ya nadie más nos va a atacar por el momento.  
\- Sí... Es cierto... Deberías estar con Padre... No se cuanto tiempo le queda.  
\- Tiene razón - dijo X6 mientras se sentó para descansar, ahora que ya estábamos fuera de la zona del reactor y ya no había radiación.  
\- Codsworth... Ven conmigo.  
\- Claro señor.

Recorrí el camino hasta sus aposentos.  
\- Hola, padre. - dijo Shaun al verme con voz totalmente apagada. - Oí una explosión y temí que todo hubiera terminado.  
\- Ha terminado... pero para bien.  
\- La evacuación... ¿Está bien la gente?  
\- Están fuera y estamos sin transportador, pero lo repararemos. Les traeremos de vuelta.  
\- El reactor... La explosión... ¿Qué ha pasado?  
\- No te preocupes. No ha ocurrido nada serio. Lo resolveremos en unas semanas.

Sabía que le mentía... Era mucho peor, pero él no estaría aquí para verlo. Ahora necesitaba tranquilidad.

\- Bien... bien...  
\- No. No está bien. Teníais razón. La Hermandad atacó y ha habido muchas muertes por mi culpa.  
\- No, padre. No te culpes por ello. Es la guerra. La guerra no cambia nunca. Jamás acaba bien. Pero lo has intentado.  
\- Sí... pero si te hubiera hecho caso...  
\- Habría muerto gente de la Hermandad y te estarías culpando por ello. No te entierres en el remordimiento o no podrás liderar este sitio... o la Commonwealth. Lo has hecho lo mejor que has podido. Nadie puede pedir más a un líder.  
\- Codsworth... Este es Shaun...NUESTRO Shaun  
\- ¿El pequeño Shaun? ¿Él? ¿De verdad?... ¡Shaun! Está... ¡está enfermo! ¿Qué le ocurre? ¡Me he pasado siglos buscándole!  
\- Shaun... Tú no lo puedes recordar pero... este es Codsworth, nuestro robot familiar. Él nos ayudaba a tu madre y a mí a cuidarte cuando aún eras un bebé.  
\- ¿Sabes? A veces sueño que tenía un robot como tú y me ayudaba - dijo Shaun

Era obviamente mentira. Lo de las mentiras piadosas era un tema de familia.

\- ¿De verdad?... ¡Por supuesto! ¡Somos una familia! ¡Claro que se acuerda de mí!  
Si tuviera lacrimales... estaría ahora ... llorando - dijo con voz rota  
\- Estoy feliz de haberos conocido. He sido un hombre afortunado. He tenido dos familias que me han querido y ahora... estais aquí.  
\- Sí. Lo estamos.  
\- Justo a tiempo... Justo para la despedida.  
\- ¡No! No... - dijo Codsworth con voz lastimosa  
\- No te preocupes... - le dijo con voz de consuelo -. Habrá otras personas en vuestras vidas. Y os queda a Shaun, el niño.  
\- ¿Tiene un hijo llamado Shaun? - preguntó Codsworth  
\- Algo parecido...  
\- Ahora que sabemos lo que son los synths, será incluso más importante que antes. Será mi reencarnación.  
\- No. Tú eres tú. Shaun será como tu hermano pequeño. Será también mi hijo, pero tú, tú eres irreemplazable.  
\- Gracias... padre. Ahora necesito descansar.  
\- Claro Shaun... Todo lo que necesites.  
\- Adios padre. Te quiero.  
\- Yo también te quiero, Shaun.


	13. Un brillante futuro

_He perdido a Shaun, otra vez._  
 _Cierro los ojos, y veo mi vida antes de todo esto, antes de las bombas._  
 _Todo puede cambiar en un instante, y el futuro que planeaste cambia, estés preparado o no._  
 _Nos sucede a todos, en algún momento._  
 _Este no es el mundo que quería, pero es el que me tocó vivir. La Commonwealth, mi hogar._  
 _Destruido y recompuesto. Creía... deseaba poder encontrar a mi familia, engañar al tiempo, volver_  
 _a estar unidos. Como antes._  
 _Pero ahora lo sé. Sé que no puedo volver atrás.  
La guerra... la guerra no cambia nunca. __Pero la guerra está en nosotros y nosotros sí que podemos hacerlo._  
 _Traté de evitar la guerra y la intercambié por otras batallas. Perdí mi familia pero gané una nueva._  
 _El mundo ha vuelto a cambiar... otra vez. Y sé que el camino que me espera seguirá siendo duro._  
 _Pero esta vez estoy preparado. Porque esta vez, la Commonwealth está unida._

* * *

Había tenido tiempo de dormir. Como me habían indicado por radio, habían evacuado la zona en prevención a que el reactor del Instituto estallase. Al confirmar que el Instituto había sobrevivido, estaban regresando y retirando a Liberty Prime por fuerza bruta, usando simples cuerdas, mucha gente y mucha paciencia.

Fillmore y yo esperábamos en la sala del transportador, mientras veíamos que lentamente iban moviendo el cuerpo del robot gigante.  
\- Lo siento. - dijo Fillmore  
No era necesario más explicaciones. La respiración de Shaun había parado poco despues de despedirnos.  
\- Gracias... Ha sido una gran pérdida para todos. Allie... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
\- Claro.  
\- ¿Crees que hice bien con lo de la Hermandad?  
\- Creo que nos habría ido mejor si hubieramos atacado primero. Probablemente estaríamos intactos. Pero parte de la Hermandad ha sobrevivido. Habrá que ver que papel juegan en el futuro para saber si ha sido una buena o una mala idea en el largo plazo.

Fillmore y yo vimos como se hizo la luz por el agujero. Bajaron una escalera de metal y Preston y Ronnie fueron los primeros en bajar.

\- Me alegro de verle bien, General.  
\- Gracias Preston  
\- Les hemos dado fuerte, General. - dijo Ronnie - Las tropas de la Hermandad se han dispersado.  
\- ¿Y ahora que hacemos con el agujero? - pregunté  
\- Hemos traido colonos para ayudarnos. Estábamos pensando en construir un pequeño bastión rodeando el lugar.  
\- Bien... Eso servirá por el momento.  
\- ¿Que tal ha ido el conflicto, General?  
\- Los civiles han podido evacuar bien. Hemos tenido bastantes bajas, pero hemos podido acabar con todas sus tropas. Tenemos daños en el reactor. El Instituto está con la energía al mínimo y sin prácticamente personal aparte de los G1 y G2 y algún que otro cazasynth.  
\- Pues habrá que preparar el fuerte de inmediato - dijo Ronnie -. Lo último que nos faltaría es que ahora viniera otra gente y se hiciera con la tecnología del Instituto.

Codsworth llegó.  
\- Señora Fillmore. Aquí está la lista que esperaba y sus copias.  
\- Ah... Gracias... - y luego dirigiéndose a todos nosotros -. He sacado la lista de las evacuaciones en el transportador, para saber a donde se ha trasladado a cada miembro del Instituto. Necesitamos ayudarlos a regresar.  
\- ¿No pueden traerlos con el transportador? - preguntó Preston  
\- No con la poca energía que tenemos, además de los daños que aún estan por evaluar. Por eso es más importante traer primero a la gente de Sistemas Avanzados. Si recuperamos el transportador, todo será más fácil. - explicó Allie  
\- Bien... Usaremos patrullas para garantizar su regreso, así que tomará más tiempo, pero será más seguro. Por la cantidad de gente... algunas semanas.

Fillmore se sintió un poco abatida por los tiempos, pero al menos todo estaba bajo control, al menos por el momento.

\- Hagan lo que puedan. - y luego se dirigió a mí -. Señor... no se preocupe por lo de Shaun. Estaba todo previsto para este momento. Yo me ocuparé de todo.  
\- Gracias. Veo que Evan Watson está en la playa de NordHagen. Está cerca del aeropuerto. Me pasaré por allí y echaré un vistazo.

Nos separamos una vez más y retomé mi antigua vida de trotamundos. Mi camino hacia la Playa estuvo llena de desvíos por alertas de ataque a otros asentamientos. La batalla contra la Hermandad había dejado nuestras tropas menguadas y supermutantes y saqueadores estaban aprovechándolo para atacarlos. De todas formas, se había reforzado las torretas de los asentamientos y fueron batallas que causaron más daños materiales que peligro real.

Varios días despues, llegué por fín a la Playa de NordHagen.

\- Hola... Estoy buscando un hombre llamado Evan...  
\- ¿Eres de los Minutemen?

Siempre pasaba lo mismo. A Preston lo reconocían todo el mundo. Yo, a pesar de ser el General, seguía siendo un gran desconocido.

\- Sí.  
\- Está ahí atrás, en un banco de trabajo.

Evan se había cambiado de ropa. Si no le conociera personalmente, no sería fácil distinguirlo de un colono más.

\- ¡Director! - dijo nada más verme -. ¡No he sabido nada desde la evacuación! Me han dicho que los Minutemen ganaron.  
\- Algo así. Ellos ganaron en la superficie. Nosotros dentro del Instituto. Pero dañaron gravemente el reactor.  
\- ¡Lo detonaron!  
\- Sí... Y vuestro engaño funcionó a la perfección. Gracias a eso no volamos por los aires.  
\- ¡Pero ahora el nucleo estará destrozado!  
\- Lamentablemente sí. Está todo inundado de radiación.  
\- Es por eso que no nos han recogido, ¿verdad? El transportador no funciona.  
\- Sin energía y con daños. Usted es el primero al que veo aquí en la superficie. He venido para custodiarle personalmente al Instituto.  
\- Bien... ¡Bien!... Pero si me da unos momentos...

Evan continuó golpeando una tubería. Estaba preparando un arma casera. Se había metido demasiado en su papel de colono.

\- Se le da bien.  
\- ¡Hemos subestimado a esta gente mucho! Vivir así es muy difícil pero se las apañan increiblemente bien. Los tenía por salvajes pero son gente muy ingeniosa... ¡y bastante amables!. Me han acogido estupendamente.  
\- El trato depende de la forma de vida. La gente de los asentamientos se gana la vida honradamente y sin grandes problemas, y eso les hace más amistosos.  
\- Sí... Me he dado cuenta... De hecho esta pensando... Una pregunta, ¿qué tal andamos de personal?  
\- Los synths también están desperdigados por los asentamientos, salvo unas decenas de G2 y unos pocos cazasynths.  
\- Algo así me imaginaba... Estaba pensando... Esta gente vive muy duro sólo a cambio de comida y refugio. El Instituto podría ofrecerles más. Quizás podríamos contratar gente. Es lo que hacían en el antiguo mundo, ¿verdad?  
\- Sí. Era lo normal. Aunque para trabajar con cosas peligrosas habría que asegurarse de que son candidatos fiables y preparados.  
\- Claro, claro...  
\- No creo que Ayo apruebe la idea.  
\- ¿Donde está el señor Ayo?  
\- Según los datos del transportador, se debió trasladar a Diamond City.  
\- ¡Ah! La ciudad. Un hombre con suerte. Tenemos algunos synths infiltrados allí. Seguro que le han dado refugio.

El Pipboy comenzó a sonar.  
\- General... La Hermandad solicita que acuda a una reunión en el aeropuerto. - dijeron por Radio Libertad

\- Vaya... Me temo que tendrá que custodiarle un grupo diferente. - dije mientras lancé una bengala de aviso. Sabía que no tardaría mucho hasta que otros Minutemen aparecieran  
\- No se preocupe. Así me da tiempo a terminar esto.

Estaba claro que Evan Watson era un hombre inquieto y dedicado. Hubiera sido un buen colono en otras circunstancias.

Partí para el aeropuerto. El capitán Kells, Danse y Preston estaban aquí.

\- Hola, General - saludó Preston  
\- Qué rápido has llegado, Preston. -dije sorprendido  
\- Le envié un vertibird a buscarle - explicó el capitán. - En cierta forma eso es lo que me gustaría hablar con ustedes.  
La Hermandad ha sufrido mucho en este conflicto. Quería oficializar la tregua con los Minutemen.  
\- Por supuesto. Todo fue culpa de Maxson. - dijo Preston con su habitual cordialidad.  
\- Eso no es del todo cierto - dijo el capitán asumiendo las culpas -. Estábamos a sus órdenes, pero las cumplíamos voluntariamente... aunque de haber sabido algunas de sus mentiras probablemente hubieramos actuado de otro modo. Sea como sea, creo que la opinión de los restantes miembros es mayoritaria a favor de olvidarse del Instituto, aceptar su oferta de paz y concentrarnos en nuestra misión de recolectar tecnología y luchar contra los peligros comunes de la CommonWealth  
\- Siempre son bienvenidos a ayudar - dijo Preston  
\- ¿Todos opinan lo mismo? - pregunté pensando en los hombres que habían actuado contra nosotros  
\- No... pero acatan las órdenes... salvo las patrullas comprometidas con el protocolo Omega. Hay gente por allí todavía. No todos entraron al Instituto. Y jamás responderán a otra órden que atacar al Instituto o a sus aliados. Y eso, lamentablemente, tambien nos incluirá a nosotros.  
\- Eso es duro.  
\- Sí. Casi estamos en guerra civíl. Para colmo, hay mucha gente de la Hermandad fuera de la CommonWealth y no sabemos como se tomarán el tema de Maxson. Es por ello que he convocado un tribunal. Jamás se ha hecho contra un Maestre ya que es una violación de la cadena de mando, pero teniendo en cuenta las especiales circunstancias los demás mandos más importantes de los diferentes grupos han aceptado la convocatoria. El supervisor Quinlan, el paladín Rhys y la escriba Haylen se han ofrecido a hablar en nombre de la Hermandad en la CommonWealth para expresar los cargos y esperar las conclusiones. Si deciden dar la razón a Maxson... podría ser algo mucho peor que enfrentarse a las patrullas del protocolo Omega.  
\- Entiendo.  
\- De ahí que necesite su ayuda. Necesitamos reforzar nuestras filas. Tras la batalla, hemos perdido muchos vertibirds y tropas. Podemos reclutar a gente, pero la infraestructura es un tema más complicado. Por eso querríamos recuperar parte de nuestros vertibirds caídos... al menos los que estén en mejor estado y sean recuperables.  
\- Disculpe Capitan, - dije escéptico - pero que ahora no seamos enemigos no significa que seamos aliados. Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, no parece muy inteligente que les ayudemos. Maxson podría regresar...  
\- Estamos dispuestos a ofrecerles parte de los vehículos recuperados. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de las reparaciones. Tenemos a los mejores. Pero ustedes tienen más gente y pueden explorar fácilmente todo el territorio. Sólo les pedimos que marquen con balizas los vertibirds recuperables y nosotros nos encargaremos del resto. A cambio, parte de los vertibirds reparados serán suyos. Les dejaremos uno como anticipo.  
Miré a Preston  
\- Parece un buen trato. Además los vertibirds podrían ayudarnos a mover a la gente del Instituto más rápidamente. - dijo Preston  
\- Sí. Necesitamos que el Instituto esté pronto en funcionamiento para evitar que nadie más lo tome. Como dijo Ronnie, lo último que necesitamos ahora es la tecnología del Instituto fuera de control.  
Capitán... querría preguntarle...  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- ¿Es posible que cambie la relación entre la Hermandad y el paladín Danse?  
\- Ya lo ha hecho, al menos por el momento. Era otra de las cuestiones que quería informarles. Ya no es considerado un enemigo aunque su reingreso dependerá de lo que ocurra con Maxson.  
\- Bien... Esperaré noticias suyas entonces. - dijo Danse que hasta ahora había estado callado.

Tras la conversación, decidí acercarme a la Hacienda Warwick que no quedaba tan lejos, donde Clayton había sido transportado.

\- ¡Director! - dijo una de los synths al verme. Por lo visto, Clayton no era el único transportado aquí.  
\- Ah. Hola. Me alegro de que todos esteis bien.  
\- ¡Esto no es tan duro como nos dijiste!  
\- Sí... bueno. Esa es la labor de los asentamientos. Protegerse frente a los peligros. Con refugio para evitar las lluvias radioactivas, cultivos, sistemas de defensa, agua... bueno... la vida se hace llevadera.  
\- ¡El aire libre! El olor a la tierra... No siempre los olores son agradables, pero son tan... espontáneos. Caóticos. ¡Libres!  
\- Los peligros no son retóricos. Quizás no están siempre al acecho. Nadie sobreviviría si fueran tan frecuentes. Pero están ahí.  
\- Director... Querría pedirle... ¿Podría quedarme?

Me lo temía... Esto es lo que podía pasar. Los synths ahora que sabían la verdad, que el mundo de la superficie no era tan terrible, que tenía su parte de esperanza y sobre todo, libertad, no querrían volver.

\- Ya dije que el Instituto no era una prisión. Sigue siendo cierto.  
\- Entonces... ¿Me puedo quedar? ¿De verdad?  
\- Si es lo que deseas... Pero si no regresas ahora, no puedo garantizar que despues puedas. Cuando Ayo regrese quizás imponga medidas de control sobre el retorno del personal. Temas de seguridad, ya sabes.  
\- Estoy convencida de que no querré volver. Además, me han dicho que hay muchos otros asentamientos por ahí.  
\- Ah. ¿Qué tal con la familia Warwick?  
\- Saben que somos del Instituto. Los Minutemen les habían avisado. Roger es muy amable. Y al pequeño Wally le caigo muy bien. Me ha hecho un montón de preguntas. June y Janey son algo más recelosas, pero lo aceptan porque dicen que es parte del acuerdo con los Minutemen. Intento esforzarme al máximo para que me acepten.

Me pregunté si sabría si Roger es un synth.

\- Por cierto... ¿Clayton está por aquí?  
\- Sí. Está allí...

Me apuntaba a la calabaza gigante. Una coincidencia muy oportuna que Clayton acabara aquí.

\- ¡Director! Es un placer verle por aquí.  
\- Veo que está examinando su propio cultivo.  
\- Sí... Es magnífico. Se ha desarrollado incluso mejor de lo esperado. Un par de retoques y la nueva variedad estará lista para ser plantada a gran escala. ¿Podemos ya regresar al Instituto? Me encantaría llevarme estas muestras... Y las semillas...  
\- Venía por eso. Estamos sin transportador.  
\- Oh, no. ¿Ha venido andando?  
\- Que remedio. Pero podríamos regresar en Vertibird. Tenemos ahora uno a nuestra disposición.  
\- Vale... Supongo...

Al rato estábamos sobrevolando la CommonWealth. Como era habitual, se oían silvar algunas balas. Siempre que se volaba a no mucha altura de los tejados de los edificios, había algún saqueador o supermutante que disparaba sin demasiado acierto. Clayton iba atrás, totalmente pegado al asiento, empujándolo hacia atrás. Era fácil de ver que no le gustaban las alturas.

Los Minutemen ya habían montado un pequeño fuerte alrededor del agujero. Tenía un aspecto similar a otros asentamientos de la CommonWealth

Cuando entramos ya había llegado más gente. Una patrulla de Minutemen había acompañado a Evan. Otros synths habían regresado por su cuenta.

Ayo aún estaba desaparecido, aunque nadie se había acercado a preguntar al alcalde. Hicimos una breve reuinón entre Fillmore, Evan y yo.

\- Y bien... ¿Cómo está el tema del reactor y la energía?  
\- Bueno... las tuberías han sido reparadas y la radioactividad purgada de la zona del reactor. Pero me temo que llevará mucho tiempo repararlo. Hemos perdido el agitador otra vez. El reactor como tal podría ser reparado en unos meses, quizás menos si regresa pronto el personal. pero sólo tenemos trozos de berilio desperdigados. Un experto quizás podría fabricarnos uno a partir del material recuperado. Aunque sea más pequeño, podríamos encenderlo con algo más de tiempo.  
\- ¿Wallace ha regresado?  
\- Nunca se fue - dijo Allie -. Estaba escondido. Ha tenido suerte de que hayamos sobrevivido.  
\- ¿Y le habeis preguntado por el agitador?  
\- Sí. Pero le faltan conocimientos. Por eso nos ha solicitado ayuda de algún experto en ese tema. Por cierto... la Hermandad hizo funcionar al final a Liberty Prime. ¿Cree que podríamos averiguar como lo hicieron?  
\- ¡Es una buena idea! Ahora las relaciones con la Hermandad son mejores... puedo probar.  
\- Por el momento, hemos reestablecido la línea de energía de Diamond City.  
\- ¿Una línea de energía? La ciudad está a bastante distancia.  
\- Sí... Lo sabemos. ¿Se ha fijado alguna vez en los aerogeneradores de la ciudad? Generan más de lo que ellos creen, especialmente con los generadores mejorados que pusimos en ellos. Aprovechamos varias líneas de electricidad de antes de la guerra para construir un circuito. Ya lo habíamos hecho antes. Habían dejado de ser importantes hace tiempo pero ahora lo hemos puesto en marcha de nuevo. Al menos tendremos energía para varios sistemas.  
\- ¿El transportador?  
\- Aún está en reparaciones. Hubo daños. Pero sí... No funcionará a pleno rendimiento, pero podremos hacer un desplazamiento cada cierto tiempo. A fin de cuentas, el banco de supercondensadores está intacto. Es cuestión de cargarlo. Con la línea de Diamond City... entre 10 minutos y una hora por cada viaje individual.  
\- Genial... Poco a poco. Sigue siendo más rápido que el vertibird.  
\- Sí. Había pensado en facilitarle unas balizas, para que pueda ir repartiéndolas entre la gente que encuentre. Así iremos programando su regreso sin riesgo.  
\- Bien. Supongo que eso es todo.  
\- Una cosa más - interrumpió Evan  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- Quiero que eche un vistado a esto... - y puso un diagrama encima de la mesa.  
\- ¿Qué es esto?... ¿Una... central de energía?  
\- Sí. Una central solar. Me lo ofreció alguien del asentamiento. Dijo que había estado en el Mojave y se había inspirado en una central que había allí. La Helios One. Es una versión casera que la gente de la Commonwealth podría construir.  
\- ¿Es grande?  
\- Es un boceto. Para nosotros esto es tecnología elemental, pero aún así es ingeniosa. He hecho mejoras al diseño y estaba pensando en diferentes versiones. Más pequeñas y más grandes. He estado buscando lugares en los mapas de la CommonWealth. Hay sitios donde se podría construir una central aún más grande que la del Mojave sin demasiado trabajo.  
\- ¿Para darnos energía?  
\- A nosotros o a la Commonwealth. La Commonwealth lleva demasiado tiempo viviendo de reutilizar los deshechos del antiguo mundo. Cada vez que se usan los recursos quedan más entremezclados. Inservibles. Van necesitando algo más... grande. Una central como esta podría proveer energía para procesar minerales, no mero reciclaje de baja calidad. Y mover maquinarias. Fabricar ropas y recursos a gran escala...  
\- Veo que su breve estancia en la superficie le ha dado ideas.  
\- Siempre había supuesto que lo de allí arriba no merecía la pena. Las batallas siempre acaban destruyéndolo todo. Pero tras ver los asentamientos... creo que si ese modelo se pudiera implantar por toda la CommonWealth... creo que podríamos expulsar a los saqueadores de aquí y crear riqueza... verdadera riqueza...  
\- Ahora hablas como Preston.  
\- ¿No era el objetivo a largo plazo? ¿Ser la esperanza de la humanidad?  
\- El plan no era exactamente ese, Evan. - dijo Filmore - La intención era estabilizar la sociedad con los synths.  
\- Pero esta sociedad está a punto de estabilizarse y prosperar por sí misma. Todo lo que necesitan es un pequeño empujón. Energía, recursos, comida, seguridad... Están a pocos pasos de lograrlo. ¿Y si nos hemos equivocado de plan?  
\- Tendremos tiempo de pensarlo e ir viendo como progresan las cosas. - dije para evitar alargar la reunión - Pero la central es una gran idea. Hablaré con los demás Minutemen a ver que opinan.  
Por cierto, Allie. No he visto a X6-88. ¿Sabes donde está?  
\- Insistió en ir a Sanctuary Hills. Por lo visto el pequeño Shaun fue transportado allí.  
\- Ah... Entonces está mejor.  
\- No. Lo de la radiación ha sido grave. Tiene que tratarse cada cierto tiempo con Radaway. Pero insistió y...  
\- Vale... No te preocupes. Tengo amigos en Sanctuary y tienen medicinas. Estará bien.

\- Señor... - interrumpió uno de los científicos del Instituto - Tenemos noticias... Un problema. Un problema grave.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- Acaban de llegar noticias al SRB de que la Hermandad ha revelado nombres de synths infiltrados. Por lo visto, de alguna manera, los que entraron aquí lograron piratear esos datos y transmitirlos al exterior.  
\- Mierda... Las patrullas del protocolo Omega están intentando asestar su último golpe.  
\- Señor... Esto es grave. - dijo Fillmore preocupada - Aunque las relaciones del Instituto con la gente de la Commonwealth hayan mejorado ... descubrir espías... No creo que se lo tomen bien.  
\- No. Yo tampoco lo creo.  
\- Debería acudir a Diamond City. - dijo el científico - Pudimos ver imágenes a través de los espías de que Ayo está en la ciudad con el alcalde. Ahora que el alcalde está al descubierto...  
\- Sí. Ha mentido muchas veces eso. Habrá gente que lo querrá linchar.  
\- ¡Y Ayo estará en medio del altercado! - dijo Allie horrorizada.  
\- Tengo que irme ya.

El viaje se me hizo largo a pesar de hacerlo con un Vertibird hasta las proximidades de la ciudad.

Cuando llegué, Danny Sullivan, uno de los guardas del alcalde estaba en el suelo, herido de gravedad.  
\- Espera Sullivan. Que Dios espere un poco más. - decía el pastor Clements  
\- Escucha... El alcalde McDonough. Lo que dice la Hermandad es verdad. Es un synth.  
Piper tenía razón... Es uno de ellos.  
\- ¡McDonough es un synth! ¡Nos ha estado engañando todo el tiempo! - dijo un residente indignado  
\- ¡Haced algo de una vez! ¡Que alguien busque un médico! - dijo Clements al ver que la gente se preocupaba más del tema del alcalde que de ocuparse de la situación.  
\- Danny ...  
\- Dos disparos en la barriga... Más la caída del ascensor. No voy a salir de esta.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado, Danny? - pregunté  
\- Estaba haciendo mi ronda cuando un tipo me dió un papel. Decía que era de la Hermandad y que el Instituto nos había engañado. Que lo de que habían infiltrado a gente no era un mito ni culpa del Ferrocarril, y tenía una lista de nombres de synths espías. McDonough era uno de ellos.  
Fui a ver al alcalde y le enseñé lo que me habían entregado.  
Se puso a gritar como loco. Y cuando le dije que tenía que contárselo a todo el mundo, sacó un arma, dijo algunas cosas incoherentes y me disparó.  
Recuerdo caer... y luego todo borroso.

Busqué en mi mochila.

\- Rápido. Toma este estimulante.- ofrecí a Danny  
\- No te preocupes, Danny. Te recuperarás. - dijo Piper a mi espalda.

Piper se había enterado de todo.

\- Gracias... Me siento mejor... Si no te importa... Me... quedaré descansando un rato.

\- ¿No crees que tienes algo que contarme? - preguntó Piper con malos humos  
\- ¿Y si charlamos luego?  
\- Está bien. Hay asuntos más urgentes... pero no te vas a librar de esta.

Me dirigí a la grua para acceder al palco del alcalde sin tener que ir por el ascensor. Piper me siguió en silencio.

Al llegar había otro guardia aporreando la puerta.  
\- ¡Mueven el culo y sal de ahí, McDonough! ¡Sabemos lo que eres, cerdo synth embustero!  
\- ¡No pasa nada! Es todo un... malentendido. - dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta blindada.  
\- ¡Mierda! La puerta no se abre - dijo el guardia mientras seguía intentando forzarla a base de empujones.  
Cuando el guardia se apartó, Piper tomó su lugar, descargando su frustración contra la puerta que, obviamente, no cedería.

Yo tenía experiencia con estas cosas. No me costó más que unos segundos localizar el botón de apertura secreto bajo la mesa de la secretaria y las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

\- ¡No te acerques! - dijo el alcalde encañonando a todos los que entrábamos.  
\- ¡Socorro! ¡Está loco! - gritaba Ayo que estaba siendo usado como escudo humano por el alcalde.  
\- No voy a dejar que se deshagan de mí y me echen a los lobos. ¡Soy el alcalde, joder!  
\- Alcalde McDonough. Puedo ayudarte, pero no si tienes un rehén. Déjalo libre.  
\- ¡Cómo si él fuera inocente! ¡Ni tú! ¡Si no hubierais decidido dar esa tregua a la Hermandad no estaríamos hoy así!  
\- Eso ya pertenece al pasado... Pero si quieres que haya un futuro, no puedes seguir por ese camino.  
\- Está bien... Que se vaya.  
Dijo soltando a Ayo que caminó hasta ponerse tras mi espalda, siendo yo ahora el escudo entre él y el synth.  
\- Te diré lo que pasará ahora. Me iré de esta ciudad. Indemne y con mi dignidad intacta.  
\- De eso nada McDonough. - dijo el guarda cabreado - Eres hombre muerto... o synth muerto... Lo que sea.  
\- ¿Por qué no vuelves al Instituto? - dije al ya ex-alcalde  
\- ¿Y volver a estar encerrado en el subterráneo? ¡Jamás! Antes prefiero abrirme paso a balazos. Ya no quiero saber nada de vosotros, ni de esta ciudad. Todo lo que quiero es largarme.  
O me voy de esta ciudad como un hombre libre, o mataré a tantos de vosotros como pueda, salvajes asquerosos.  
\- Se razonable M7-62. - dijo Ayo con voz temblorosa desde mi espalda - Si vas a dejar de ser alcalde de todas maneras, ¿qué ganas huyendo?. ¡Sólo lograrás que te maten!  
\- Ya... Y si vuelvo me reprogramareis.  
\- Ya no hacemos eso - dije yo  
\- Y yo voy a creérmelo. ¡Ja! No. Me voy a largar.  
\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer despues, McDonough?  
\- No puedo volver al Instituto, ni quedarme aquí. Pero soy un hombre de... recursos. Me las apañaré.  
¡Déjame libre! ¿No se ha derramado bastante sangre? Piensa en el pobre señor Sullivan  
\- Vale. Vete de aquí... y no vuelvas - dije tras haber perdido la paciencia.

La verdad es que el alcalde nunca me había gustado. Y menos al saber que deseaba convertirse en cazasynths por propia voluntad.

\- Y si fuera tú, correría. Lejos. - dijo Piper aún visiblemente enfadada.  
\- Podría decir que añoraré esta mierda de ciudad. Pero no. - dijo el ex-alcalde antes de salir corriendo.

El guardia refunfuñó al ver que huía, pero le dejó marchar.  
\- La gente tardará en fiarse de unas elecciones. - dijo mientras se relajaba

\- Veo que os conoceis. Del Instituto, ¿verdad? ¡Me dijiste que el Instituto no reemplazaba a la gente! - dijo Piper que seguía enfadada conmigo.  
\- No te dije eso exactamente. Te dije que no mataba a la gente para reemplazarla. Pero no dije nada sobre que infiltraran a gente o sustituyeran a gente que había muerto por causas ajenas al Instituto.  
\- Me mentiste haciéndome pensar lo que no era.  
\- No era mi intención. Sólo quería que supieras que la gente no tenía nada que temer del Instituto. Pero eso no significa que no usara espías.  
\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué necesitabais espías si no es para engañar a la gente? ¿Acaso hemos tenido elecciones libres alguna vez?  
\- Es el plan original del Instituto. Tienes que entender que es un tema delicado...  
\- Así que sí había una conspiración.  
\- Una conspiración no. Un plan.  
\- ¿Y bien?

Iba a hablar, pero Ayo vió mis intenciones

\- Señor... No es apropiado hablar de esto con alguien del exterior.  
\- ¿Y quien eres tú para decidir lo que tengo o no que saber?  
\- No es asunto suyo, señorita.  
\- Esta señorita es una ciudadana residente que ha sufrido este alcalde mucho tiempo. Que ha censurado mi periódico por hablar sobre ustedes.  
\- ¡Ah! Usted es la famosa periodista.  
\- ¡Vaya! Me alegro de que me conozcan hasta en el Instituto. Y ahora ya puede ir contando por qué demonios nos han colocado un alcalde de pega.  
\- No. No tengo por qué contarle nada.  
\- Bien... Veo que no me he explicado con claridad. Mi puño quiere respuestas... Y créame. Quizás no parezca muy fuerte y soy humana al 100%, pero le aseguro que este puño es muy duro. - dijo mientras puso su mano cerrada a pocos centímetros del doctor.

Ayo me miró esperando mi reacción de protección que no llegó.

\- ¡Vale! Vale... No es necesario ponerse así. Que genio. El objetivo de nuestros espías no es otro que recolectar información y tutelarles...  
\- ¿Tutelarnos? ¿Acaso nos consideran bebés?  
\- No... No es tan sencillo. Ustedes están separados... no tienen una organización. Tienden al caos. No supervisan a sus elementos subversivos. Sin ese control, tienden a autodestruirse cada poco tiempo. Nosotros teníamos la información y una capacidad de influenciar que ninguna persona tiene.  
\- Gracias a una extensa red de espías y traidores. - dijo aún con el puño levantado en dirección a su cara  
\- Ssssí - dijo Ayo acobardado por el genio de Piper  
\- ¿Y quien les ha dado permiso para autootorgarse esa misión?  
\- Sólo queremos ayudar. Nuestra misión es salvar a la humanidad.  
\- Engañándola. Tomando decisiones por ella.  
\- Sólo hasta que estuvieran listos...  
\- ¿Y eso cuando sería? ¿Dentro de un siglo? ¿Nunca quizás?  
\- No... No lo se  
\- ¿Y quien vigila al vigilante? ¿Quien nos garantizaba que trabajarían por nuestro bien?

Ayo mantivo el silencio

\- ¿Y tú no vas a decir nada? - me preguntó malhumorada  
\- Creo que tienes razón  
\- ¿Eh? - dijeron los dos a la vez  
\- El Instituto confía en su plan y no he tenido tiempo de verlo de cerca. Sé que tienen buenas intenciones y eso me ha bastado hasta ahora. Pero supongo que ha llegado el momento de revisarlo...  
\- Pero Director...  
\- La Hermandad ha filtrado muchos de los nombres de los espías. El plan original no puede funcionar. Habría que empezar de cero y desplegar una nueva tanda de espías de la que no disponemos. No merece la pena. No con las nuevas relaciones entre el Instituto y la superficie.  
\- Pero la superficie retornará al caos. Lo hemos calculado.  
\- No digo que nos mantengamos al margen. Sólo digo que no se puede actuar a sus espaldas. Podemos ayudarles de una forma más directa y transparente.  
\- Creo que eso debe ser evaluado con calma. El Directorio...  
\- Sí, sí... No se preocupe. ¿Podría sujetarme esto?  
\- Claro... Es... ¿una baliza? ¿encendida?  
\- Sí. Aún no se ...

Ayo desapareció de mi vista en un rayo de luz.

\- Sí... Sí funciona el transportador. - dije sonriente ante la pequeña broma que acababa de gastar al doctor  
\- ¿Director? - preguntó Piper  
\- Sí... El Instituto aún está sufriendo más cambios.  
\- Ya veo, azul. Espero que no sea una simple artimaña.  
\- ¿Es que ahora no confías en mí?  
\- Mmmmm... Vale. Pero no te librarás de un nuevo artículo.  
\- No lo pongo en duda.  
\- Y el Instituto no saldrá tan bien parado esta vez.  
\- No te pases de dura... De verdad que tenían buenas intenciones. Y los synths son los que sufrirán las consecuencias si se genera odio contra ellos.  
\- Me lo pensaré... - dijo dudando mientras bajaba con la grua.

Y Piper y yo nos separamos de nuevo. Tenía que darme prisa en regresar a la hacienda Warwick. El nombre de Roger estaba en la lista. Aún no sabía cuanto tiempo podría pasar antes de que se enteraran. Esperaba poder adelantarme... Era mejor explicarlo antes, desde la tranquilidad.

Use de nuevo el vertibird para viajar a la hacienda. Estaban todos pacíficamente dormidos, salvo Roger. Era uno de los defectos habituales en algunos modelos. Cosas de la red de control. Insonmio.  
\- Hola, Roger.  
\- ¡Ah! ¡Hola! ¿Todo va bien?  
\- No... La hermandad está repartiendo esto. - y le dí la lista a Roger  
\- Oh... No...  
\- Lo siento.  
\- Yo también... Realmente estaba a gusto aquí... Yo... Son mi familia ahora, ¿sabes?. ¿Tengo que volver?  
\- O regresar... o contárselo. Si mantienes el secreto y lo descubren... será mucho peor.  
\- Sí. Tienes razón... Si ellos no me aceptan... ¿Puedo regresar al Instituto?  
\- Sí. En este momento sí.  
\- Bien... ¿Podría decírselo usted? Yo... Casi preferiría... No sé como les podría decir eso... No lo sé.  
\- Vale... No te preocupes. Yo te ayudo.

Desperté a la familia y los convoqué al exterior.

\- Hola... No se si me recordais.  
\- Claro... Eres de los Minutemen. Nos has ayudado algunas veces.

"El General", pensé... Pero seguían sin darse cuenta

\- Incluyendo el conflicto con Bill.  
\- Sí... Lo sabemos.  
\- Lo que supongo que no sabeis es que también trabajo con el Instituto.

Todos callaron al instante y se pusieron muy tensos.

\- Supongo que habeis leído sobre el Instituto, el Ferrocarril... los synths reemplazados.

June movió ligeramente la cabeza, como si su acto hubiera sido más reflejo que consciente.

\- Quiero aclararos personalmente que el Instituto no se ha dedicado a matar gente para reemplazarla.  
Sin embargo... a veces sí que ha creado un doble cuando la persona original ha muerto por otras causas...

Todos pusieron cara de sorprendidos ante mi extraña confesión.

\- Probablemente esto también cambie. Últimamente están cambiando muchas cosas en el Instituto. Pero bueno... la intención de esas sustituciones era tener acceso a los lugares clave para poder influenciar o probar cosas. Nunca hemos tenido maldad...  
Si os preguntais por qué os estoy hablando de esto es porque lo que quiero decir es que... vuestro padre, tu esposo... murió hace ya años. Este Roger no es ese Roger.

Abrieron los ojos de par en par.

\- ¡Bill tenía razón! - gritó Cedric  
\- No, no, no - repetía June

Roger finalmente habló

\- Quiero que sepais que nunca tuve intención de engañaros.  
\- ¡Mentiroso! Dijiste lo contrario cuando Bill.. - gritó Cedric  
\- No podía contaros la verdad... El Instituto... me habrían reprogramado. No quería dejar de ser quien soy ahora..  
\- Eso es cierto. - dije apoyando a Roger - El Instituto ha cambiado, pero por aquellos tiempos era la norma. Podeis considerarlo el equivalente a estar bajo amenaza de muerte.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nosotros?  
\- Porque Bill había muerto, y porque teneis el mejor abono de la Commonwealth. El Instituto ha experimentado con cultivos mejorados. - dije mientras señalaba la calabaza gigante de Holdren.

\- No... no se como llamarte - dijo June dirigiéndose a Roger  
\- Roger está bien... Me implantaron sus recuerdos.  
\- Sí. El proceso de doble personalidad por lo que he leído. - agregué yo  
\- ¿Que... es eso?  
\- Es que recuerdas las dos vidas - dijo Roger -. La de tu marido y mi antigua vida. Lo necesitaban para que cumpliera mi papel.  
\- Tienes... ¿sus recuerdos?  
\- Sí. Los buenos y los malos. Me he esforzado en ser la mejor persona posible.  
\- Por eso cambiaste tanto. - dijo Janey - Papá nunca fue tan bueno como tú.  
\- ¡Janey!  
\- Es cierto, mamá. ¿Ya no recuerdas como te pegaba? ¿Nos pegaba?  
\- Estaba roto por dentro - dijo Roger -. Lo de Sunny... No pudo con eso.  
\- Creí... creí que te habías recuperado. Que volvías a ser el que conocí cuando era joven. ¡Por Dios! ¡Te acostaste conmigo! ¡Haciéndote pasar por quien no eres!  
\- Lo siento... Tenía que hacerlo. Era mi papel. Pero quiero deciros que heredé lo mejor de él. A pesar de las cosas malas que hizo... él os quería. De verdad.

June se puso a llorar.

\- Y yo... he heredado esos sentimientos. También os quería por eso. Pero ahora ya no. Ahora son mis propios recuerdos. He sido Roger tanto tiempo que ya no sé ser otra persona. De verdad que os quiero tanto como os podía querer él.  
\- A mí me gustas. No me importaría que fueras mi papá. - dijo el pequeño  
\- ¡Wally! ¡No! No podemos seguir viviendo con este... farsante.  
\- Mamá... Ya se que nos ha mentido... - dijo la hija - Tienes todo el derecho a rechazarlo como marido. Pero ha sido bueno con nosotros. Un miembro más de esta familia. No podemos abandonarlo así, sin más.  
\- Pero no puedo verlo. No puedo mirarlo y ver a Roger y saber que no es él. Que Roger ha muerto.  
\- Lo entiendo... - dijo Roger comprensivo pero triste - Supongo que tengo que marcharme.  
\- ¡No! - gritó el pequeño

Una descabellada idea se cruzó por mi mente.

\- Pero si el problema es la cara... ¡Eso se puede cambiar! - dije con entusiasmo  
\- Quieres decir... ¿hacer una operación estética?  
\- Sí, claro... Es fácil. Eres una persona diferente y mereces una cara, una voz y una identidad propia.

No lo dije... pero también estaba pensando en la lista. Cuando ellos buscaran a Roger Warwick.. habría desaparecido.

June miró a sus hijos, cuyos ojos parecían rogar una oportunidad para Roger.

\- Hay colonos nuevos. Hasta habrá synths entre ellos. Supongo que uno más no causará daño. - dijo June claudicando

Y así, Roger Warwick desapareció. Incluso Cedric decidió callar, aunque la relación se había enfriado por completo.

Despues de aquello y algunas visitas a otros asentamientos cercanos para repartir balizas y recuperar a más gente del Instituto, recibí una nueva emisión por Radio Libertad para acudir al aeropuerto.

\- ¡Danse! ¿Que tal te va?  
\- Bien. Me han llamado para acudir al Prydwen. Me dijeron que ibas a venir y decidí esperarte. No me han tendido una emboscada así que espero que sean buenas noticias.  
\- Eso espero también.  
Subimos a un vertibird y repetimos un viaje que nos resultaba demasiado familiar. Acudimos al puente, como en los tiempos de Maxson, aunque esta vez era el Capital Kells quien estaba en aquel puesto.

\- Les esperaba. - dijo Kells con su típica voz de autoridad  
\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Ya han juzgado a Maxson?  
\- Es una razón por la que quería verles. El maestre fue llevado al tribunal y el juicio estaba cerca de su final. Parecía que había mayoría amplia sobre su condena cuando interrumpió un grupo de soldados a traición que nos atacaron y ayudaron a Maxson a huir.  
\- ¿Maxson está libre? - preguntó Danse preocupado  
\- Sí. Desaparecido por el momento. Obviamente, el resto del tribunal condenó el acto, lo que ha supuesto la expulsión formal de Maxson por alta traición. Sin embargo, no todos los altos mandos de la Hermandad asistieron al tribunal. Sospechamos que algunos de estos estan involucrados en su rescate.  
\- Entonces - pregunté - ¿está la Hermandad en guerra civíl?  
\- El número de miembros que apoya a Maxson es minoritario, al menos por el momento, pero me temo que sí. Así que es probable que las patrullas bajo el protocolo Omega se verán reforzadas por otros de estos miembros llegados de fuera de la Commonwealth. Se hacen llamar "los fieles de Maxson" y por el momento son pocos y desperdigados, pero tendremos que estar atentos para evitar que se hagan fuertes.  
\- ¿Quien ha asumido el cargo de nuevo maestre? - preguntó Danse  
\- Nadie. De momento se quiere esperar a ver si el asunto de Maxson queda zanjado y los mandos superiores de cada uno de los equipos toma una decisión al respecto, pero no creo que tal decisión llegue pronto. Por el momento, las tropas de la Commonwealth quedarán bajo mi mando.  
Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto. Por la presente, - dijo dirigiéndose a mí - le nombro Paladín Honorario de la Hermandad. Es un cargo especial, que se ha otorgado pocas veces. Le coloca fuera de la cadena de mando aunque con una equivalencia al rango de paladín pero fuera de órdenes directas. Entiendo que por su relación tanto con el Instituto como con los Minutemen hacen difícil ser un miembro convencional.  
Respecto a usted, paladín Danse, me gustaría solicitarle que se reincorpore a la Hermandad en su antiguo cargo. Estamos falto de efectivos, y toda ayuda será bienvenida.  
\- Siempre me he sentido un miembro de la Hermandad, incluso cuando me expulsaron. Será un honor volver a ser un miembro de ella de pleno derecho.  
\- Bien. Me gustaría que retomase su antiguo puesto en la comisaría. Con la guerra contra el Instituto hemos descuidado nuestra verdadera labor.  
\- Por supuesto.  
\- Una cosa más, Capitán - le pregunté -. Aprovechando la visita me gustaría preguntarle... ¿cómo resolvieron los problemas de energía de Liberty Prime?  
\- Sé que Maxson reclutó a una mujer. Se ocupó del problema.  
\- ¿Podría hablar con ella?  
\- Debería estar en las ruinas del CIT. Está trabajando con los restos de Liberty Prime. Nos estamos planteando desmontarlo y traerlo de nuevo para intentar reconstruirlo, una vez más.

Parecía que el tema de la Hermandad iba a estabilizarse. A pesar de que no fuera la situación ideal por la presencia de estos nuevos "leales de Maxson" el resto serían cordiales. Incluso quedaba abierta la puerta a alianzas para trabajos comunes. A fin de cuentas algunos de nuestros enemigos u objetivos eran los mismos. Supermutantes, necrófagos salvajes, explorar...

\- ¡Creo que me debes una explicación! - dijo una voz detrás de mí  
\- ¡Doctora Li!  
\- Despues de todo lo que hiciste para convencerme de construir Liberty Prime, vas y te alias con el Instituto. ¡Por poco no nos destruis!  
\- En todo momento creía hacer lo correcto. Es sólo que descubrí demasiado tarde las intenciones de Maxson.  
\- Eso lo entiendo. Pero, ¿y el Instituto? Ya les conociste. Ya viste lo de Virgil.  
\- Sabes que Virgil aún sigue vivo, ¿verdad?  
\- ¿Aún? Pensé... pensé que despues de aliarte con ellos...  
\- En realidad era más miedo de que les revelara a la Hermandad u otros enemigos como entrar al Instituto que otra cosa.  
\- Y todo el esfuerzo que me hiciste dedicar en Liberty Prime para luego ser el causante de su destrucción... - continuó Li  
\- Lo siento... Por todo.  
\- Da igual. Casi mejor así. Realmente lo que quería es que el Instituto cambiara... Pensé que la Hermandad sólo lo amenazaría con Liberty Prime. Que nunca los destruiría de verdad. Viendo lo que hizo Maxson... casi es mejor que todo haya terminado de esta forma.  
\- ¿Va a trabajar en la reconstrucción?  
\- No. Ya he terminado con la Hermandad. Estoy preparándome para irme. Además, tampoco creo que les interese demasiado. Ya han encontrado una sustituta para Liberty Prime.  
\- Tienes un puesto en el Instituto si deseas volver.  
\- ¿Me tomas el pelo? ¡Jamás! He acabado con todos vosotros. Estoy harta de ser el títere de grupos poderosos. Me buscaré la vida de alguna manera, pero sea como sea, trabajaré para mí misma. Quizas tendré menos recursos pero al menos sabré que no se usarán mis conocimientos para causar daño a nadie.  
\- Lo entiendo.  
\- Y me debes una... Al menos... intenta que Virgil deje de estar amenazado por el Instituto, ¿vale?. Que pueda vivir normalmente y no en algún refugio escondido de unos y otros. Siempre fue una buena persona. Se lo merece.  
\- Creo que puedo hacerlo. Además, yo también quiero que eso ocurra.  
\- Vale... Dejémoslo así.

Estaba enfadada, y con razón. Pero ¿qué culpa tenía que las cosas hubieran salido así?

Seguí vagando por la Commonwealth un tiempo repartiendo balizas.  
Unas veces a pie, otras veces usando un vertibird.

En uno de los viajes pasé por la antigua central del Ferrocarril para descubrir que Desdémona, Deacon y otros habían regresado.  
\- Hola, Susurro.  
\- ¡Hola, Desdémona! No sabía si os encontraría aquí.  
\- Sigue siendo un buen refugio. Hemos instalado un taller para arreglar los desperfectos de la batalla con la Hermandad.  
\- ¿Qué tal va todo?  
\- La verdad es que no todo lo bien que nos gustaría. Los simpatizantes son cada vez más pasivos. Nuestros recursos merman rápidamente. Habíamos subestimado el peso de Carrington en ellos. Pero la parte principal de la misión parece que se ha completado. Nos hemos enterado de que parte de los synths evacuados no han regresado. Supongo que ya son libres al fin.  
\- Así es.  
\- Lo malo es que no sabemos muy bien que hacer ya. Glory ha decidido ir por libre. Dice que los robots y synths de otras generaciones deben ser reconocidos también y anda por Diamond City buscando adeptos para su nueva causa.  
A nosotros esa meta no nos motiva. No queremos llegar tan lejos.  
Nos gustaría ayudar a la Commonwealth a integrar a los G3 con normalidad. Pero no se si tendremos recursos para ello. Menguan día a día.  
\- ¿Y qué vais a hacer?  
\- Dejarlo cuando nuestros recursos se acaben, supongo. A fin de cuentas, hemos terminado la misión.  
\- Es una pena... Todas nuestras habilidades... Recolectar información, hacernos pasar por otras personas... desaprovechadas. - dijo Deacon  
\- Por no hablar de las operaciones de campo. - agregué para dar ánimos a Deacon  
\- Bueno... Eso sigue siendo aprovechable, tanto para sobrevivir como para otros grupos. Si me aceptais en los Minutemen...

Y ante aquel comentario se me ocurrió una idea.

\- Desdémona... ¿Por qué no os integrais en los Minutemen?  
\- ¿Minutemen? ¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?  
\- Bueno... Minutemen, Instituto, Hermandad... todos en el fondo se supone que intentamos hacer un lugar mejor. A los Minutemen no les vendría mal tener un grupo dedicado a recolectar información. A cambio... tendríais los recursos necesarios para mantener las actividades restantes como la ayuda a los synths  
\- Hablando claro... Espionaje - dijo Deacon  
\- Sí. Supongo. Es bueno estar al tanto de que la Hermandad no se desmadre. O de potenciales traidores que conspiren contra nosotros.

Deacon y Desdémona se miraron mutuamente...

\- Creo que tenemos que hablarlo.  
\- Claro.

Seguí mi viaje. Hacía mucho que no iba a Sanctuary Hill. Preston había regresado.  
\- Deberías ver al pequeño Shaun. Ha estado preguntando por tí todos los días, varias veces.  
\- Gracias  
\- Por cierto... Estoy confundido. ¿No era el anciano que negoció con nosotros tu hijo?  
\- Sí. Este niño es un synth. Shaun lo construyó para que cumpliera su papel conmigo.  
\- ¡Vaya! Eso es... inquietante.  
\- Shaun no tenía mala intención. Quería que pudiera vivir la vida que deseaba. Él era... un regalo.  
\- Pero el chico... ¿sabe que no eres su padre de verdad?  
\- Él sí va a ser mi hijo, así que sí seré su verdadero padre.  
\- Perdona. No lo había considerado. ¿El chico lo sabe? ¿Sabe que es un synth?  
\- No. Creo que no.  
\- Eso parece cruel... Antes o despues se enterará. ¿No sería mejor hablarlo con él?  
\- ¿Sabes?... Creo que tienes razón.

Fui a ver a Shaun.  
\- Shaun  
\- ¡Papá! Estaba muy preocupado. Pensaba que no volvería a verte.  
¿Es cierto lo que me ha dicho Preston? ¿Que el Insituto se ha salvado? Cuando nos evacuaron, todos temían que saltara por los aires.  
\- Sí. Pudimos salvarlo. Aún estamos llevando a la gente de vuelta, pero pronto todo estará bien.  
\- Eres el mejor, papá. Entonces, ¿vamos a volver ahora?  
\- ¿Quieres volver?  
\- Sí... Bueno... Depende... ¿Donde estaría más tiempo contigo?  
\- No cambiará con la elección. Sé que soy un hombre ocupado, pero siempre tendré un rato para tí. Cuando el transportador esté funcionando de nuevo a pleno rendimiento me moveré mucho más deprisa y pasaré mucho más tiempo contigo... Pero no importa donde. La cuestión es, ¿donde te gusta más vivir?  
\- La verdad es que la gente de aquí me gusta mucho. Allí me trataban bien... pero de forma distante. Aquí me tratan como si todos fueran mi familia.  
Además aquí siempre hay que construir algo nuevo. Me encanta construir. Y Sturges es todo un experto. Me ha enseñado muchas cosas.  
\- Así que conoces a Sturges. ¿Conoces a Curie también?  
\- Claro. Conozco a todos aquí.  
\- Espera un momento... - le dije mientras fue a buscar a los dos  
\- ¿Vamos a jugar a algo todos juntos? - preguntó Shaun despistado al vernos a todos juntos.  
\- No... Me gustaría hablar contigo de una cosa... Ya conociste a synths en el Instituto. Quería que supieras que ambos, Sturges y Curie son synths  
\- Ah. Vale. - dijo algo confuso.  
\- Sabes que no hay nada de malo en ser un synth.  
Shaun afirmó con la cabeza aunque su cara mostraba más y más confusión  
\- Bien... Lo que debes saber es que Padre... era mi hijo... Shaun.  
\- Espera... No. Yo soy Shaun.  
\- Sí. También... Pero el hijo que estuvo a mi lado cuando cayeron las bombas... ese Shaun era Padre. Tú, Shaun... eres un synth con sus recuerdos.  
\- ¡No! ¡Yo soy Shaun!  
Sturges intervino.  
\- Yo también estuve confundido cuando me enteré que era un synth y que parte de mis recuerdos eran falsos. Si no fuera por lo que han averiguado, yo no sabría que recuerdos eran falsos y cuales no.  
\- ¡Pero yo soy Shaun! ¡Soy tu hijo! - dijo Shaun aún dirigiéndose a mí.  
\- Nadie te está negando eso, Shaun. Pero eres un... reflejo de lo que Shaun debió haber sido. Tus recuerdos son una copia. Eso no te hace irreal ni falso. Ellos son synths, y los apreciamos como personas.  
\- Pero mis recuerdos son ciertos... Yo... lo sé.  
\- Son ciertos en parte, pero no eran tuyos hasta que los metieron en tu cerebro. Pero no importa, Shaun. Tú seguirás siendo mi hijo. Porque te sientes como tal, y porque estás aquí, ahora, conmigo y pienso ser el padre que quieres que sea.  
\- No lo entiendo. - dijo aún confundido  
\- Considera que Shaun... Padre... te regaló sus recuerdos.  
\- Pero... ¿cómo van a ser mis recuerdos... mentira?  
\- No te preocupes, chico - dijo Sturges -. Míralo de esta manera. Tódo lo que estás recordando ahora... eso sí será tuyo. El Shaun que eres es único porque únicas son las experiencias que ahora estás viviendo.  
\- Lo más importante es tu individualidad, Shaun. - dijo Curie -. He aprendido que si algo nos marca como individuos son nuestras libres elecciones. Ser humano, un synth o un robot no importa demasiado si tienes libertad para elegir y voluntad para hacerlo.

Shaun tenía una cara triste y confusa, así que le dí un abrazo. Era lo que necesitaba. También necesitaría tiempo, pero todo volvería a la normalidad, y al menos ahora sabría la verdad. Sin secretos entre nosotros.

Encontré a X6-88 sentado al lado de Mama Murphy, ¡comiendo fruta!  
\- ¿Qué tal te va X6-88?  
\- Muy bien, señor. Gracias por preguntar. Curie ha hecho un trabajo excelente y dentro de poco estaré totalmente recuperado.  
\- Me alegro de oir eso.  
\- Por cierto, ¿recuerda que le comenté que pensaba que la Commonwealth era un cadaver putrefacto? En cierta manera, aún lo creo, pero como me ha mostrado Mama Murphy, los cadáveres son un abono estupendo sobre los que se pueden cultivar frutas maravillosas. Y tiene razón. Las mutifrutas de aquí son mejores que la comida del Instituto.

Mama Murphy que estaba sentado al lado, en su silla, sonrió.  
\- Mama Murphy. ¿Qué le has hecho?  
\- ¿Yo? Nada... La visión sin embargo... X6 ha comenzado a respetarme cuando la visión me ha enseñado algunos caracteres de su código de anulación  
\- No ha hecho trampa. No podía... Mama Murphy me ha enseñado que hay todo un mundo oculto a mis ojos.

No podía creer las palabras de X6-88. ¡Básicamente eran las palabras de un creyente!

\- ¿No habreis estado tomando drogas? ¿Los dos?  
\- Te prometí que no tomaría drogas y yo cumplo mis promesas. - dijo Mama Murphy seria  
\- ¿Y cómo tuviste la visión?  
\- La visión va y viene cuando quiere. Las drogas sólo... lo ponen más fácil. Con drogas puedo llamar a la visión. Sin ellas... bueno, si la visión quiere venir, viene, aunque no lo esperaba. No despues de tanto tiempo.  
Siempre había creido que la visión era la voz de un ser de otro mundo. Ángeles, demonios... Emisarios del más allá. Quien sabe.  
Pero ayer soñé con la visión y me hizo una revelación sobre sí misma. Era la voz de la propia Commonwealth. Como un ser multifacético, hecho de las sombras de todos nuestros antepasados. Y me contaba que estaba sorprendida... y agradecida. La Commonwealth te había elegido para escoger entre los que querían luchar, para buscar el mejor destino posible, y desafiaste hasta los caminos que se habían trazado para tí. Encontraste un camino nuevo... y mejor. Y por eso me entregó un mensaje sólo para tí. Gracias... muchas gracias por todo.

Descansé en Sanctuary y regresé a las ruinas del CIT, para visitar a la nueva adquisición de la Hermandad, así como hablar con el Directorio que a estas alturas ya debería estar operando normalmente dentro del Instituto.

Cuando llegué, pregunté por la persona encargada.

\- ¡Isabel!  
\- ¡Ah! ¡Hola! Es extraño vernos aquí en la superficie, ¿eh?

Era Isabel Cruz, anteriormente conocida como "el mecanista". Había estado tan ocupado que no había vuelto a hablar con ella desde que el conflicto entre facciones había monopolizado todo mi tiempo.

\- No se como no se me había ocurrido. ¿Quien mejor que "el mecanista" para poner en marcha un robot gigante?  
\- Es impresionante, ¿verdad? Estamos a punto de llevarnos las piezas más importantes al aeropuerto. El resto llevará semanas.  
\- ¿Cómo se las arregló la Hermandad para reclutarte?  
\- ¿Reclutarme? Maxson básicamente me raptó y de casualidad. Entraron a mi refugio buscando un agitador de berilio y... bueno... ya sabes como estaba todo despues de nuestro encuentro. No tenía muchos recursos funcionales para defenderme.  
\- ¿Tenías un agitador de berilio?  
\- Ah. Sí. Me había fabricado uno para un minireactor. Construir robots a gran escala consume cantidades enormes de energía.

Lo sabía de sobra. En el Instituto, con los synths, era lo mismo.

\- Pero... ¿Cómo?  
\- Bueno... no es tan difícil si tienes berilio. Y si no tienes berilio puro, puedes minarlo, fundirlo y procesarlo. Es lo que hice con mis primeros robots.

Isabel era muy modesta. No sería difícil para ella, pero era la única persona en la Commonwealth capaz de hacer algo así.

\- ¿Podrías hacer uno nuevo?  
\- Hacerlo no es difícil. Lo difícil es hacerse con el berilio... y contar con ciertos recursos y con mucha energía, para construirlo.  
\- Tenemos los restos de un antiguo agitador, un montón de synths a tu disposición y bastante energía.  
\- Entonces supongo que sí...  
\- ¿Y se tardaría mucho?  
\- Ah... No. En cuanto tengas los recursos... unos días para montarlo.  
\- ¡Genial!

Nos despedimos de nuevo y entré en el Instituto. La fortaleza de los Minutemen alrededor del agujero era cada vez mayor. Ahora parte de los muros de madera o acero iban cambiándose a estructuras de hormigón. Pronto habría un verdadero edificio tapando el agujero.

Tal y como imaginé, el Directorio entero estaba allí. También había ganado en personal. Básicamente estaban todos los importantes, aunque el personal no especializado era aún considerablemente menor.

Nos reunimos como siempre.  
\- Me alegro de ver a todos sanos y salvos.  
\- Gracias director - dijeron varias voces.  
\- Me gustaría informarles que he hecho un contacto que nos permitirá fabricar un nuevo agitador de berilio en un tiempo reducido.  
\- ¡Eso es genial! - dijo Evan con entusiasmo  
\- Necesitará los restos del agitador antiguo. Si no hay suficiente berilio, quizás tengamos que enviar algunos synths a otros lugares donde podremos obtener más. Ya veremos.  
Respecto al Instituto... ¿Cual es el estado?  
\- Director - dijo Fillmore - Llevamos varios días debatiendo... Estamos divididos sobre el regreso del personal. Por lo visto hay synths que no quieren regresar.  
\- ¿Cuales son vuestras posiciones?  
\- Señor... El número de synths que no regresan es inaceptablemente alto. No podemos el lujo de dejarles elegir.- dijo Ayo  
\- Ya no hacemos eso, Justin. - dijo Evan  
\- Evan y yo creemos que hay una posibilidad alternativa. Usar a gente de la superficie. Parece que hay candidatos viables más que suficientes que trabajarían por un sueldo asumible, si vendemos recursos a la Commonwealth. Podemos producir de formas mucho más eficientes que en la superficie. Podemos lograr excedentes y con ellos pagar a los trabajadores.  
\- El plan no sería un problema si no fuera un riesgo inaceptable para la seguridad.- insisitió Ayo  
\- Ya estamos expuestos al exterior, Justin. ¿Qué ganamos cerrándonos a lo que nos ofrece? Antes era un motivo de seguridad claro porque la primera línea de defensa es que no sabían nuestra localización, pero ahora ya no tiene sentido. Todos saben donde estamos.  
\- Señor Holdren... Lo veo muy callado. ¿Cual es su opinión al respecto?  
\- Entiendo ambas posiciones. Francamente no creo que tengamos muchas opciones sin regresar a nuestras antiguas costumbres que, para ser sincero, no creo que sea viable despues de que los propios synths hayan asumido su nuevo rol. Pero también entiendo que traer gente desconocida aquí supone un riesgo mucho mayor que el simple conocimiento de nuestra existencia y lugar.  
\- ¿Y hacer un seguimiento exhaustivo de los candidatos? - pregunté  
\- Sí... Lo hemos hablado ya. Llevaría demasiado tiempo. Además hemos perdido capacidad de monitorización al quedar buena parte de nuestros espias expuestos con la lista de la hermandad.  
\- Tenemos que aceptar la ayuda del exterior. Es el mejor camino. - insistió Evan  
\- ¿Y qué tal la máquina para examinar los pensamientos? Una entrevista en profundidad en la máquina.  
\- La máquina no está lista. - dijo Clayton  
\- Pero podría estarlo, ¿verdad?. Dedicando recursos...  
\- Mmmm... supongo. Llevará algo de tiempo.  
\- Pues podemos dejarlo así. Intentaremos convencer a los synths que podamos, pero cuando tengamos la máquina lista, podemos hacer entrevistas fiables. ¿Eso le parece aceptable, doctor Ayo?  
\- Bueno... Es un comienzo pero tendremos que hacer un seguimiento en profundidad de sus labores aquí. El riesgo de perder el control a base de meter desconocidos es enorme.  
\- Nos vendrá bien abrirnos a otras ideas - dijo Fillmore -. Lo que no sé es como llevaremos a cabo nuestro programa de influencia sin synths infiltrados.  
\- Usando el mismo medio, supongo. Recabando información con espías, teniendo un ojo sobre la gente más problemática, apoyando con recursos a los que defienden lo mejor para todos... No es un programa tan diferente.  
\- Antes contábamos con el factor sorpresa. Estábamos ocultos. Me temo que con gente de la Commonwealth en lugar de synths, eso será imposible, - dijo Ayo escéptico del cambio de rumbo  
\- No hay tanta diferencia. Además, actuar con transparencia nos evitará encontronazos con la población local... como el accidente en Diamond City

Ayo miró para abajo. Se avergonzaba de haber cedido tan fácilmente a la presión de Piper, delante de mí.

\- Hay un último tema que no hemos hablado. Brian Virgil  
\- ¡Oh! Se me había olvidado. Hablaba de él cuando ofreció a Maxson una potencial vacuna contra el FEV, ¿verdad? - preguntó Clayton  
\- En efecto. Virgil fue quien me ayudó a entrar al Instituto. Fue algo que quedó entre Padre y yo.  
\- ¡Señor! ¡Debería habernos informado al Directorio! ¡O al menos al SRB! - protestó Ayo  
\- Porque estaba bajo condena de muerte.  
\- Por supuesto.  
\- No había riesgo de que revelara información en su escondite. Y me había ayudado. Entienda el conflicto de intereses. Ha sido fiel al Instituto... a su manera.  
\- ¿Desea su vuelta, señor? - preguntó Fillmore  
\- Teniendo en cuenta que ya todos saben donde estamos y que tenemos una vía de acceso abierta ajena al transportador, no tiene sentido su persecución. Y sí... voy a intentar que vuelva. Pero no tiene ningún motivo mantener la persecución de Virgil.

Se miraron los unos a los otros como dando la razón, salvo Ayo, que finalmente alzó las manos y exclamó...

\- Muy bien... Una cosa más ya qué más da.  
\- Entonces eso es todo.

Un asunto más había quedado resuelto. Sólo necesité unos días más para hablar con Virgil, quien recibió mi noticia con alegria, pero para mi sorpresa, rechazó mi ofrecimiento de regresar al Instituto. Creía que despues de lo ocurrido el ambiente no sería adecuado para trabajar. Sin embargo, el levantamiento de su órden de eliminación le permitía trasladarse a otro lugar mejor.

Todas las decisiones fueron fructificando a lo largo de las semanas. Virgil se asoció con la doctora Li, que fueron a trabajar a Diamond City. Establecieron una extensión del centro científico, uniendo fuerzas con las doctoras y Liam. Por lo visto están dedicados a hacer un sistema de vacunación que pueda unirse a los suministros de agua, de forma que la administración de la vacuna sea inconsciente y constante.  
Se financiaban mediante la producción de otras sustancias genéricas como estimulantes, Radaway y otras medicinas. Pedí a Preston que les hicieran compras periódicas. Ellos no lo sabrían, pero indirectamente los Minutemen les financiabamos mediante la garantía de venta de su producción de drogas.

Los asentamientos fueron creciendo por toda la CommonWealth. Las fuerzas combinadas de los Minutemen, la Hermandad y el Instituto, evitando conflictos y focalizados en el comercio fueron dando lugar a un comercio fluido que beneficiaba a todas las partes.  
Ese excedente nos permitió más margen de maniobra, como subvencionar a los científicos de Diamond City, pero también al Ferrocarril que finalmente decidió integrarse como nuestro ala de espionaje y recolección de información.  
Los restantes miembros se asociaron a Glory que logró un cierto éxito. El matrimonio del profesor Zwicky con su asistente robótico Edna ya había causado revuelo. Pero aún más cuando se enteraron del caso de Curie. A raiz de eso se llegó a un acuerdo entre la Hermandad y el Instituto para permitir la excepción de crear nuevos cuerpos de synths de tercera generación a robots que deseaban, por propia voluntad, dar un paso hacia la humanidad y el libre albedrío.  
Fue llamado "La excepción emergente", lo que permitió a Glory y los suyos crear una vía pacífica para obtener sus ansiados derechos como synths de tercera generación. Sin embargo la mayor parte de robots seguían estríctamente su programación por lo que el alcance de su misión parece limitado.

Con las nuevas relaciones, los espias synths expuestos por la Hermandad no sufrieron graves consecuencias, aunque claro, ya no pudieron llevar a cabo sus antiguos roles. Piper escribió sendos artículos, uno primero criticando duramente a la antigua forma de actuar del Instituto aunque mostrando que estábamos cambiando, y otro exculpando a los synths, que no eran más que rehenes de la situación.  
Al poco tiempo a la gente no le importó demasiado. Parece que lo que tenía de tan terrible el Instituto era meramente su amenaza de sustitutirles. Desaparecida la amenaza, la influencia política no parecía ser tan importante despues de todo.

Se oyeron rumores de que Maxson había muerto aunque no se ha podido confirmar. Los leales de Maxson siguen apareciendo, pero nunca logran nada de importancia contra nuestros asentamientos reforzados. No parecen tener coordinación y sus ataques suelen fracasar sin bajas.

El Instituto permitió la entrada y salida de gente como jamás se había planteado. El nuevo escaner dió suficiente confianza a la seguridad para evitar traidores como para permitirlo. La mano de obra voluntaria resultó muchísimo menos problemática. Tanto que tras algún tiempo algunos G3 decidieron volver. Aunque a mucha menor escala, también se produjeron visitas de personal del Instituto a la superficie por temas personales. Sé que Alan comenzó a hacer visitas regulares a su hijo y ha recuperado un buen estado de anímo tras comprobar que a Liam le va bien.

Shaun aceptó su condición de synth sin problemas. Supongo que era tan parecido a un niño que incluso en esto era igual. Me enteré que el Instituto había creado a Shaun para que no creciese. Eso me pareció inaceptable y he puesto a trabajar a gente en ello. Están seguros de poder resolverlo en un tiempo razonable.  
X6-88 sorprendió a todos con un cambio de opiniones radical. Su aprecio por la gente honrada de la Commonwealth crece día a día. Tanto que ahora, siempre que no está involucrado en una misión, decide pasar tiempo en Sanctuary Hills, sobre todo hablando con Mama Murphy.  
Tanto Sturges como Curie han adoptado el papel de padres... o tíos de Shaun, como los llama él, y pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Hay rumores en la ciudad de que Sturges y Curie tienen una relación, especialmente desde que Curie está investigando si la anatomía de una mujer synth puede procrear un ser humano con normalidad.

La Hermandad se recuperaba poco a poco. Y estaban a punto de restaurar a Liberty Prime.

* * *

\- Hola, Isabel. Te agradezco que me hayas invitado.  
\- Hay muchos motivos por los que mereces estar aquí.  
\- Entre otras cosas - dijo Ingram que tambien estaba aquí - porque sin tí Liberty Prime no hubiera funcionado en primer lugar.  
\- ¿Qué tal te va, Ingram? Hace mucho que no nos vemos.  
\- Isabel es un gran fichaje. La fractura en la Hermandad va a tardar en sanar, pero al menos mejoramos cada día. Y hoy es un día muy especial.  
\- Isabel... Esta vez te mereces tú dar al botón de arranque.

Isabel apretó el botón y Liberty Prime comenzó su conocida secuencia de arranque.

\- ¿Sabes? - dijo Isabel - De pequeña me imaginaba siendo el Mecanista, luchando contra los malos con un ejército de robots. Y mi mejor arma era un robot gigante.  
\- Parece que al final has cumplido tu sueño.  
\- No ha sido como me imaginaba. Ya sabes como salió lo del Mecanista. Espero que esto salga mejor. Pero aún no sé que vamos a hacer con él. No tenemos un enemigo adecuado para semejante potencia de ataque.  
\- Pues yo aún tengo una cuenta pendiente.

* * *

\- Ya creí que no volverías. ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Meses? Es un milagro que no se hayan matado entre ellos - dijo Gage  
\- Bueno... Pues ya estoy aquí. Explícate.

Gage comenzó a explicar todo su plan para unificar a las bandas de saqueadores de Nuka Town. Preston estaba a mi lado, y si mantenía la compostura, casi hasta entretenido, es porque sabía lo que vendría despues. Sólo estábamos haciendo tiempo.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te apuntas?  
\- No. Yo te apunto. - dije mientras le encañoné  
\- ¿Qué haces?  
\- ¿No es obvio, Gage? Aquí es cuando te rindes.  
\- ¿Rendirme? ¿Estás loco? Creí que eras más listo. Aquí están las tres peores bandas de la Commonwealth. Necesitarías un ejército para cada una para ganar.  
\- Todos están preparados. ¿Doy la orden, General? - preguntó Preston  
\- Adelante.

Preston lanzó una bengala. Estábamos en lo alto del monte Fizztop y la señal se vería desde cualquier punto de NukaWorld.  
Al segundo se oyó una pequeña explosión lejana, seguida de un silvido y una gran explosión que se produjo en una torre vigía cercana seguido de gritos.

\- Es gracioso que menciones lo de los ejércitos. - comenté - Eso que oyes es la artillería de los Minutemen. El ejército que mejor representa a la Commonwealth.

Una unidad de caballeros de la Hermandad aparecieron de la nada desde cientos de metros cayendo sobre el mercado con servoarmaduras con propulsores. A los pocos segundos, se reveló desde donde habían aparecido. El Prydwen estaba encima y había levantado su camuflaje.

\- SAQUEADORES DE NUKA WORLD. DEPONED VUESTRAS ARMAS. ESCLAVOS DE NUKA WORLD. VENIMOS A LIBERAROS. SOMOS LA HERMANDAD DEL ACERO.

Espectaculares, como siempre.

\- Bueno... Estos chicos armados hasta los dientes se han presentado suficientemente bien. Ejército número dos. Por cierto... llevan disruptores de señales, así que si quereis amenazarnos con sacrificar a los esclavos, no va a funcionar. Los explosivos del cuello no detonarán.  
El mercado estará bajo control en breves momentos.

Un montón de synths y algún que otro cazasynth se materializaban en destellos por el lugar. Habíamos establecido repetidores para que la señal del transprotador pudiera llegar hasta aquí.

\- Me pregunto si te suenan los synths. Esos robots humanoides de ahí abajo. Son las fuerzas del Instituto. Ya tenemos al tercer ejército.

Gage estaba con la boca abierta. Se había acercado a una ventana que daba al exterior, mientras observaba el dantesco espectáculo.  
\- Tres contra tres... Esto va a ser duro.

El suelo comenzó a retumbar con pasos que se acercaban a cada momento.  
\- LA ESCLAVITUD ES COMUNISMO. LA LIBERTAD INDIVIDUAL NO ES CUESTIONABLE. LAS TROPAS COMUNISTAS SERÁN ANIQUILADAS.

Liberty Prime apareció desde detrás nuestro avanzando rápido hacia el centro de la ciudad.

\- Ah... Sí... También está el robot gigante y prácticamente indestructible. Eso cuenta como otro ejército o dos.

Gage soltó su arma y se arrodilló.

\- Vale... Sé reconocer cuando he perdido.

Preston siguió encañonando a Gage, aunque ya no hacía ningún movimiento. Su derrota era ya mental.

Me acerqué a la terraza. Más y más tropas llegaban. Ahora Minutemen cargaban desde otro flanco con rifles Gauss que antaño habían pertenecido al Ferrocarril. Incluso juraría que uno de ellos era Deacon. Hancock también debía estar por ahí. Sabía que no se iba a perder esto por nada del mundo.

Otro grupo comenzaba a entrar en la propia montaña. No necesitaríamos ni matar a gente para salir de ella.  
Los saqueadores huían o caían a toda velocidad. Por la radio iban informando. La victoria iba a ser más rápida de lo esperado.

Mi gran esperanza, visualizada a través de una batalla con todos unidos contra un enemigo que a la larga podía arrodillar a la Commonwealth. La Hermandad, el Instituto y los Minutemen, trabajando juntos.

Sabía que pronto no sólo controlaríamos la ciudad, sino el parque entero al que le devolveríamos la energía y su antigua vitalidad. Pero aún más, el desierto circundante nos serviría para construir nuestra gran central solar.

Cerré los ojos y dejé a mi imaginación mostrarme un brillante futuro. Un futuro en el que una gran torre iluminada por el sol creaba un gran faro de esperanza. Donde Nuka World recordaría a toda al gente que fue el lugar donde la Commonwealth pudo ver de lo que era capaz cuando se unia por algo bueno.

Pero por el momento, yo tenía otro futuro también brillante a su manera. Uno con mi nuevo hijo Shaun, con Piper, con todos mis amigos.  
Un mundo donde podría sentirme en familia, otra vez.


End file.
